


The Love Tour (Three-Quel to Wild Love and She Might Just Be My Everything and Beyond)

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 142,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are about to embark on the first tour they have ever produced. Come along as our favorite ice dancers kick off "The Thank You Canada Tour". We have loads of trouble to get into-- Mr. D, Mexico girls' trip, France, 'Thank You Ilderton', prep for the tour, and of course, the tour itself.





	1. You Can Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> Well after much consternation and angst, we are finally here! After basically vomiting my feelings in a note to Virtue_Moir_415, I decided to continue writing. In the end, fan fiction is what we want, what we create. Despite the shizzle show we all witnessed recently, I am still hopeful these two will figure it out. As in the past, I plan to mix in some real life moments along with "fantasy". I have to say I am in a more comfortable place than I was a week ago. Now, if a photo of Scott in Florida surfaces or some other such nonsense-- I will scream.  
> So enjoy this first chapter. It's fluff, slight angst (not much), and a lot of sexy time because dammit we could use it. It's also a long one---
> 
> Let me know what you think. You all have been so wonderful. You helped me see the light. I came back and wrote for all of us because this is the Tessa and Scott we deserve.

Tessa let the hot water work its magic on her sore muscles and aching bones. She couldn’t believe how exhausted she was, every cell of her body was screaming. The training, the Olympics, the tours—it was all finally catching up to her. And, now in about an hour she needed to be at the television studio for Media Day for ‘The Thank You Canada’ tour. She felt a breeze as the shower door opened. And in strolled the source of some of her recent exhaustion.

”You started without me.”

”You were supposed to be ordering me coffee. And breakfast.”

”Coffee and a yogurt parfait are on the way.”

”We have to be ready soon. Big day ahead…” Tessa’s voice trailed off as Scott leaned in and kissed her neck.

Last night, they had fallen asleep in the hotel bed watching a rerun of Suits. She felt a twinge of regret as she remembered Scott had been nuzzling her neck as she snuggled with him. His hand tracing circles on her back. They had started to casually make out. That was the last thing she remembered. She had fallen asleep. He had too. It was after midnight when he woke up, with her snoring gently on his chest. Scott had laid her on her pillow, tucked the duvet around her, and slid back to his side. That made it three nights in a row they had not had sex. She wasn’t concerned. They were both spent. 

”Been a while.” Tessa murmured as Scott latched onto a spot behind her ear. 

”Miss me?”

”Always.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking.

”I missed you.” Scott kissed a trail down her neck and pulled her nipple into his mouth.

Tessa inhaled and pulled his head closer to her chest. Three days without this man making her body bend and twist for him and she was more than ready. She felt Scott’s fingers dance around her entrance. He slipped them inside. Tessa moaned. He pumped slowly. 

Scott backed Tessa up against the tile wall. His fingers curling inside of her, testing her out. She hitched her leg high up on his hip. He slid his fingers out and before he could raise them to his lips for a quick taste, Tessa grabbed his cock and lined him up with her core. 

”Me first.” She demanded.

Scott pushed in and Tessa cried out. Her walls quivered at the contact. She clutched onto his shoulders for stability as he picked up the pace. The water beat against his back. Scott reached under her right thigh and hoisted her up. Tessa wrapped her hands around his neck and played with the ends of his hair. It was getting so long. He looked like a hockey player. He definitely knew how to use his stick. He was currently very close to scoring a goal. She laughed.

”What’s so funny Virtch Dog?” his voice muffled as he sucked on her pulse point.

”Just my own little joke.”

”Care to share?”

”Nope.”

Scott bit her shoulder playfully. She kicked his butt with her heels. He growled and began slamming into her. Tessa could feel the slick subway shower tiles on her back as she slid up against the wall. This was going to leave a mark. Not that she minded. She felt the distinct calling card of her orgasm. Scott was filling her over and over in the most delicious way. She let her head fall back against the tile. Her walls squeezed his cock as her release took over. A strangled cry emerged from her chest. Scott slammed in one last time before coming inside of her. Panting into his ear, she licked around the shell and nipped. 

”Unless you don’t want breakfast anytime soon, you best stop that T.”

Tessa placed a searing kiss on Scott’s mouth. Her tongue sweeping inside as she pressed her wet body against his. She could feel Scott growing hard again. She did a quick calculation in her head, which was not easy, considering math was not her forte. She knew she had the time. She dropped to her knees and enveloped Scott in her hot mouth. She licked all around his shaft as his fingers carded into her hair. He looked down and watched Tessa get him off. It only increased his hardness and desire. Tessa pressed her fingertips into his hips and took him deeper. She hollowed her cheeks and began to suck him off slowly. She could hear him straining to control himself. She let him slip out slowly.

”Let go—“ She looked up at him, her green eyes full of mischief.

Scott shook his head in disbelief. Tessa grabbed his cock and licked the tip. Scott bucked at her. She slid her lips down him and felt him hit the back of her throat. Scott groaned. Tessa began to feverishly work him over. Scott wasn’t going to last, she could tell he was trying not to push her too hard but his willpower was no match for Tessa’s tongue and lips and mouth. Scott clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to warn Tessa but it was too late. His release came so quickly it caught him off guard. He shot into Tessa’s mouth as she continued to devour him. 

”Te—Te- Tess—Fuck!” Scott gritted out.

Tessa smiled sweetly as she stood up and kissed the tip of his nose. She reached for the body wash and began to clean herself. Scott’s hands were everywhere, helping clean every inch of her body. He had her keyed up. No matter how much she tried to get him to bring her relief, he dodged her. She would make him pay dearly for ignoring her. 

Scott turned the shower off and wrapped Tessa in a towel before wrapping one around his waist. Droplets slid down his chest and abs before disappearing into the towel. Tessa bit her lip trying to control the feelings in her lower half. She knew she was wet but she also knew they had to get ready and get to the studio.

”Which tour jacket are you wearing?” He asked her.

”The gray one.” Tessa answered distractedly. Scott had been running his hands through his hair and the towel had inched lower on his waist giving Tessa the most sinful view. 

A knock on the door brought her back to the present moment.

Scott quickly threw on the hotel robe and walked into the bedroom and opened the door for the room service attendant. Tessa could hear them having a conversation about the Leafs. Leave it to Scott to find something to talk about with the young man delivering their food. It was just one of the many things she loved about him. He was so genuinely interested in other people. He could make you feel like you were the only person in the room. He had done that for her going on 21 years. She heard Scott thank the young man and say goodbye.

”T—come eat your breakfast and have your coffee.”

She walked out to join him and sat down at the table near the window. Scott poured a cup of coffee for her and then himself. He had ordered poached eggs and toast. He was busy placing the eggs on the toast slices. She mixed up her parfait. She sprinkled some granola onto it and dug in. She stared at his poached eggs. 

”Here… “ Scott slid a toast and egg combo onto the saucer from his coffee cup and pushed it towards her.

She beamed at him as she put her spoon down and picked up her fork and knife.

They finished breakfast and got dressed. The van took them to the studio where Kelly and Robert were waiting to do hair and makeup on Tessa. Danielle was there as well to snap a few photos. Kaetlyn and Elvis would join them later at the larger media event. 

”Girl you are glowing.” Robert told her.

”It’s the highlighter.” She told him.

”Oh is that our new code word for—“ He nodded his head towards Scott.

”Robert!” Tessa hissed. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

”Act like it isn’t.”

Scott looked up from his phone and over at them and smiled. 

”You’re a terrible liar Tessa.” Robert laughed at her. “I’m glowing and all he did was look at me.”

Tessa burst into a loud smile, all teeth and happiness. Danielle snapped a photo. She checked her LED screen and snapped some more. She showed Tessa a few and she selected one for Danielle to send to her so she could post it to her Instagram account.

Tony the floor manager walked over to let them know they were five minutes out. Robert made his way to Scott.

”Your turn, mon frere.”

Scott put his phone down and let Robert touch up his brows and apply a few swipes of translucent powder. 

”Dude you need a haircut.”

”Yeah I know. I’m getting one soon. So how have you been Robert?”

”Doing well. Loads of working. Couple of interesting projects. How are you? How was the overseas tour? Saw some photos from the sightseeing. Oh and I did see the Vogue pics. Please. She slayed.”

”She did, didn’t she. She was absolutely gorgeous. I can’t get over it.”

”I understand you went with her.”

”Yeah. I met her over there. Spent the last hour of the shoot with her and got to look at the photos. Mayumi says I was a natural at picking good photos. Imagine that. The guy who wears jeans and team wear all day has an eye for fashion photos.”

”Pretty sure it was the subject that caught your keen eye.” Robert smirked.

”Very funny, man.”

The interview went well and soon the team found themselves in a van heading to the media event. The reporters were excited to hear about the tour. Dinner followed and Tessa and Scott headed back to the hotel. Scott packed up his suitcase and joined Tessa in her room.

Tessa was still packing up her bag. They were leaving tomorrow. They had an event with Acura but then they were going their separate ways. Tessa was off to a family reunion in Michigan, then the cottage for a few days. Scott planned on coaching at the llderton rink after promising his Aunt Carol he would check in on some of their students. He also wanted to spend time with his family, especially his nieces. They would meet up again to head to Halifax for a special guest appearance on the last season of ‘Mr. D’ and then Tessa would head to Mexico with Jessica for a secret shoot. She was not happy about the long separation they were about to go through. 

”C’mon now T… it’s just a few days.”

”It’s not. It’s like two weeks.” She softly replied as she folded a shirt and placed it in the suitcase.

”Are you sure I can’t come to Mexico? I’ll stay out of your way. Except at night. Or if you decided to wear a bikini. Then, I will very much be in your way. Or I could be the official sunscreen technician. You know how fair skinned you are…”

Tessa giggled. “As much as I would love to have you be my personal sunscreen technician, this is strictly girls-only vacay.”

Scott rolled off the bed and made his way to the closet and began handing her clothes. 

”What are you doing?”

”Helping you pack faster. The faster you pack, the faster I get you in this bed.” He turned her face to his and kissed her. Tessa’s eyes fluttered closed. She dropped her shirt on the bed and placed her hands on his chest. She reached for the hem of his tee. He stopped her.

”Pack first.”

Tessa whined but found a new sense of purpose as she packed up her suitcase in record time. She walked into the bathroom and gathered her toiletries. Satisfied she had everything pretty much ready, she stood in the doorway and looked at Scott. She felt an overwhelming desire to have him deep inside of her.

”What’s up, T?”

Tessa strolled over to Scott, a look in her eye that was almost predatory. She yanked his shirt off and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them down. He kicked them off while she removed her shirt and leggings. She pushed him down on the bed and demanded he move to the middle. She straddled him and attacked his mouth. 

Scott’s hands reached up and cupped her breasts. She placed her hands over his and helped him massage them. Her head thrown back—Tessa began to grind on Scott. She could feel his hardness; it wasn’t enough to feel him. She tugged on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off with his help. She tossed them over her shoulder. Scott’s finger edged its way between the lace on her panty and the crease along her inner thigh. He found her soaking wet. He played with her, teasing her over her panties, never entering her. Tessa could feel herself heating up. Scott took his time, the tip of his finger flicking over her clit. The fabric of her panties rubbing up against her.

”Enough is enough.” She breathed as she snaked her panties down her legs and flung them away. 

Tessa stroked Scott’s cock, feeling the veins come to the surface of his skin. She couldn’t wait another moment. She rose up on her knees and sank down onto him. 

”Jesus. You feel so fucking good.” Scott held onto her hips as Tessa began to rock.

Scott let Tessa take the lead. Clearly, she was in a mood and he was about to benefit from that. Tessa rode Scott. Up and down she took him deeper and deeper. Every time she rose up, she nearly let him slip out of her, and then she would slam down on him. Tessa braced herself on his chest as she set a rhythm that was designed to make her come fast. 

”Oh… Oh… Yes, right there.”

Scott watched Tessa—her eyes were shut and she was riding him with wild abandon. He could feel her walls contracting. His release was close. 

”Together.” He breathed out, his voice alone nearly making her come.

That single word, ‘together’, made Tessa wetter. 

”Hang on… “ He told her. “Almost there.”

”Scott—I’m so close. I can’t.” Tessa’s orgasm was knocking on the door, about to barge in. She wasn’t sure if she could hold it back.

”Just a second… you can hang on. Not yet.”

”Please….” She begged breathless. Her walls ready to explode. She was panting. Her throat was dry. Sweat glistened on her body.

”Not yet. Just…” Scott’s hands had her hips in a death grip as he slammed her down onto his cock.

”Scott—I have to… I—“

”Now. Now. Ahhhhhhh” Scott came and he felt Tessa let go. She held his cock in a vise like grip as her release shook her. He pumped into her twice – his release steady and powerful. She could feel it coat her. 

A quick shudder and Tessa collapsed onto Scott, her breaths hot and wet on his shoulder. Her ponytail splayed out across his face. She could feel a rumble as he began to chuckle.

”That ponytail is a weapon. On ice and off.”

Tessa sat up so she could look at Scott’s face. His eyes a light brown mixed with green. Hazel. Absolutely. She kissed him sweetly. 

”Hey—“ He cupped her face. “I love you. You know that, right? We’ve been apart before. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to meet some random girl and run off with her.”

”And, no girl from Ilderton either.” Tessa replied quite forcefully.

”No girl from Ilderton. Just gonna wait on a girl from London to get back. I promise Tess.”

Tessa loved the new blue shirt on Scott. It matched her dress perfectly. The Acura event was going well. They had signed autographs, met with fans, and even raised quite a bit of money for the Children’s Hospital. Paul the general manager brought them outside for a moment, telling them he wanted to take a photo for social media but, it turned out he wanted to give them each a new car to drive. Lying in bed that night, Scott whispered secrets to Tessa—he was afraid of Saint Bernards (he wasn’t sure why), he preferred gray cats or beige colored ones to tabbies (“their fur is way softer, T—trust me"), he read that drinking pineapple juice made your come taste sweeter (he once drank three cans of it in a row and only wound up with a stomach ache and no further evidence to support this theory), having sex in an elevator was on his bucket list (Tessa added it to hers). He mapped her face with his kisses and when she fell asleep, he watched her for a few minutes memorizing every freckle placement. 

****

Tessa’s face hurt from smiling so much. She had travelled from Canada to Michigan for their annual family reunion picnic and games. Aunts, uncles and cousins were so excited to see her. They all wanted to know about the Olympics, the plan for the future, the ‘Thank You’ tour and of course, her skating partner.

She sighed as her sister snuck up behind her to hand her a cool drink.

”So, are you tired yet?” Jordan inquired.

”Who knew the McCormicks were like their own Media team! I think I answered more questions here than at the Olympics.” Tessa sipped her drink.

”Well everybody loves you and haven’t seen you in a long time. So what’s the number one question?”

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Same as it always is. How is Scott? Are you guys together yet?”

Jordan gave her a look and brought her drink to her lips. Tessa glared at her. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking. Ever since she and Scott had revealed to their families the new status of their relationship, her sister had been quite mum about it all. They had never discussed it. If there was one thing Jordan was known for, it was her loyalty and ability to wait things out. Okay, that was two things. But, Jordan knew Tessa well enough that she never pushed her little sister to talk when she didn’t want to. Eventually Tessa would come to her and they would wind up in a lengthy conversation but it hadn’t happened yet.

”Jord—stop it. I know what you are thinking. Scott and I are fine. And, I don’t want to discuss it. We have decided to keep things quiet. For now.”

”I didn’t say a thing. So, what’s he up to?”

”Spending time with his family in Ilderton. We’ve texted back and forth. He was taking a CPR class with the EMTs and then he was at the skating club and I think he said he was going to pop in at the Farmer’s Market today and pass out some tickets for the big bash in August. He also has a charity golf tournament he’s playing in.”

”So you basically have his itinerary memorized. Sounds very quiet to me.”

Tessa rolled her eyes again, this time at her sister. 

”So you’re heading to the cottage again tomorrow?”

”Yes. I plan to unplug and ignore my phone. I have to go to Hailfax next week, we have that ‘Mr.D’ thing and then I am off to Mexico with Jessica for a photo shoot and girl time.”

”Incoming…” Jordan said through her smile as a cousin twice-removed or was it three-times removed made his way over to Tessa. He began to chat with her about her Olympic experience. Her mind began to wander as he made small talk about Korea. He had never been but it was on his bucket list. She began to think about how she and Scott had not seen each other for two days, not since their joint event for Acura West and the hospital. Sure, they had texted and chatted briefly on the phone, but she was missing his physical presence. 

She smiled at Cousin Dave or was it Dan? Either way, she managed to extricate herself in a polite manner. Tessa made her way over to her mom. She laid her head on her shoulder and put her arm around her waist.

”What is it my youngest Virtue? Are you okay?”

”Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed by it all. I love our family but there are dozens of people here and I just really want to lie down and relax. So many questions.”

Kate Virtue rubbed her hand across her daughter’s back. “Soon you’ll be back at the cottage relaxing.”

”Yep.”

Tessa had sworn off Social Media and her phone for the weekend. While she needed to detox, it also felt weird. She and Scott had said goodbyes on Wednesday. On Thursday, she shot him a quick text on the way to the reunion. 

_Missing you. Hope you are having fun. Heading to reunion then cottage on Sunday. Will see you at the airport._

Tessa spent the next few hours eating and drinking with her relatives. She made her way back to her hotel room. It was midnight, too late to call Scott so she texted him instead letting him know she was heading to the cottage in the morning and couldn’t wait to see him soon. She opened her Instagram account and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. There was Scott posed with a couple of junior skaters in an Instastory and was that a haircut? Had he cut all of his hair off? She quickly entered the hashtag Scott Moir and watched as thousands of photos appeared. She clicked on recent and was rewarded with a smiling Scott at the Farmer’s Market with a little girl. His hair tucked into a backwards baseball cap. It certainly looked shorter. Why hadn’t he told her he was cutting it? She was now very curious. She put her phone down on the nightstand and grabbed her book and read for a little while until she couldn’t keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep.

The drive to the cottage took her about six hours. As she made her way through the beautiful scenery, Tessa could feel her stress melt away. She truly loved this place. She went here to reflect and to rebuild. The first thing she did when she arrived was put on her swimsuit. She raced down to the dock with her book and a cold drink. Tessa sat down in an Adirondack chair and flipped open the book and she settled in. After a while, her eyes drifted to the lake. The current moving across in gentle waves, the breeze skimming her body and leaving goosebumps in its wake. She thought about Scott. It was strange how she hadn’t really unpacked her thoughts about the Olympics. She didn’t want to lose that feeling of being wrapped up in Scott’s arms. Tessa would never admit as much, never say it out loud but, she was so very proud of herself and Scott and she knew very well, it was a comeback of historical proportions. Her phone buzzed. She saw the text from Scott. He was just checking in, he was on the 8th hole of a charity game. He was missing her. His drives were hooking a little to the right, but he was currently beating his three companions. She had to smile at how much he had not changed since he was a little boy. He was always so sensitive and kind. But, he was always a fierce competitor and hated to lose so she wasn’t surprised he was happy to be winning. 

At around six, Jordan showed up at the cottage with dinner and other supplies. Tessa uncorked the wine while Jordan emptied out the food containers. Tessa grabbed the wine and glasses while Jordan carried the plates outside to the back deck. They ate and chatted about the reunion. 

Jordan finally broached the topic she had been hesitant to for weeks.

”T—Tell me what is going on? I am not trying to pry but I am going to. You and Scott? Where is this all going?”

”I don’t know.”

Jordan sat quietly giving her sister the space she needed to formulate an answer that was more cogent.

”I… I really like him, Jo.”

”Uh-huh.”

”I know he likes me.”

”I can see that.”

”Taking this next step would be huge. What if we don’t work out? What if the Scott as a boyfriend is horrendous and not at all like the Scott as a partner? What if he hates me as a girlfriend? How do we even move forward?”

”Tess—calm down. You are getting worked up about things that haven’t happened. Judging by what mom heard when she was at your house, Scott more than likes you. He also confessed to being in love with you which is something that anyone—not just the Moirs and Virtues or your fans or judges or your coaches or the Starbucks barista—have been saying for years. You two need to talk.”

”He cut his hair. And he didn’t even tell me.”

”I’m sorry baby sister… your-not-boyfriend-but-rather-platonic-business-partner… did not ask your permission to cut his shaggy hair? You’re upset about that? Tess—what is really bothering you?”

Tessa chewed on the corner of her thumbnail. She couldn’t verbalize why the haircut bothered her. She liked it actually. What was really bothering her was her own mind games. It was why she hadn’t had a long term relationship in—ever. And, now standing on the precipice of such an enormous and impactful journey was leaving her filled with self-doubt, again. 

”Tess—stop it. Stop putting up roadblocks to happiness.”

”Okay. You’re right. I know you are. I just need to… I need to talk to Scott. I know I am being ridiculous and self-destructive.”

Jordan reached out and grabbed her sister’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She knew how difficult this was for Tessa. Not just the intimacy part but also the ins and outs of navigating a relationship. A relationship with a man whom Tessa had known for 20 years. A man with whom she shared a business, a friendship, and a not so well defined history when it came to labels. Jordan had never once interfered in Tessa’s life but there is always a first time for everything.

Tessa smiled at Jordan. “Let’s put a pin in this whole Scott-Tessa thing and let’s have ice cream and enjoy each other’s company.”

While Tessa was scooping out huge bowls of ice cream, Jordan surreptitiously sent a text. Her hands shook a bit and she was concerned her sister would be mad if she found out, but if it worked out, and she was more than hopeful it would, a little interference would be forgiven.

Scott sipped his beer as Mac McGregor recounted for the table how Scott nailed a 25 foot putt on the 17th hole. 

”You should have seen Scotty boy here…” Scott winced at the awful nickname. “He lined up that sucker, took a few practice putts—and turned to me and said ‘Mac Daddy—say your prayers now.’ Are you kidding me?”

Scott laughed along with everyone else. It didn’t quite go down like that but Scott did sink the 25 foot putt. He checked his phone for the time. He finished his beer and was about to head back to his hotel room. A young blonde woman—she had been on the party bus—walked over. 

”Where are you going so early?” she smiled.

Scott thought she was nice. She certainly was attractive, but not really Scott’s type. Wavy blonde hair, perfect makeup, and enormous fake boobs. She had mentioned more than once she was a swimsuit model. The last time had been that afternoon when a reporter asked her profession for his story. She put her hand on Scott’s thigh as she leaned over him to answer. The reporter, barely out of college, nearly fell out of his chair in lust. He looked at Scott who gave him a tight-lipped smile. Scott gently moved her hand off his leg. 

”Oh I’m done for tonight. Two beers is enough and my bed is calling.” 

”Do you feel like one more drink? I should go to bed too, but I feel like another one. Come be naughty with me. I don’t want to be naughty alone.”

Damn, she was persistent. Scott had been around this type of woman before. It never ended well. When he was younger, his buddies said he was a pussy magnet. Made scoring for them easier. Being an Olympian in a small country with few Olympians has its appeal. Being a relatively good-looking and good-natured athlete is like shooting fish in a barrel when it came to women. Scott did take advantage of it when he was younger. He loved to go out with his friends and have a good time and so what if a pretty girl wanted to go home with him or rather take him home. He was game for it. Most of the time he was in relationships but when he was single, he did have a few one night stands. And if she had friends, all the better. Someone for everyone. He couldn’t get over how obnoxious he had been but he was a different man now. Time and experience had matured him. And now he and Tessa were on the verge of something grand. He often thought of Mike Babcock’s speech to him.

*****

Scott walked into the restaurant and scanned the patrons until he spotted Mike Babcock. He was actually about to have dinner with the coach of his beloved Leafs. He would never get used to that. He walked to the table as Mike stood up. The two men embraced and both sat down. 

”Thanks for the dinner invite, Mike."

"Of course. How are you, Scott?”

”Good. And you?” Scott sipped his water.

The server walked over with menus and rattled off a few specials and went off to get their drinks.

”Going good. Season is off to a much better start. Practice was good today. Habs are always hard to play.” Mike gave Scott a quick breakdown of the team. They chatted for about 10 minutes until Mike nodded his head and raised any eyebrow. 

”So, I gotta admit Scott I was pretty shocked when you and Tessa announced the comeback. I actually think you’re crazy.”

Scott laughed. “Well you aren’t alone. Our families were surprised and friends too. I think we surprised ourselves. But, it just feels right.”

Scott looked up as the server dropped off two beers. Scott was allowed to have one beer a week and tonight was the night. He ordered without even looking at the menu. Grilled chicken. Baked potato with just butter—no sour cream, and steamed broccoli on the side. He could throw up just thinking about it. Mike ordered the Uptown burger. Scott wanted to weep. But, the B2Ten team was adamant about nutrition and caloric intake.

”What made you want to take another shot?”

”I missed it. We missed it. I need structure. I don’t do well left to my own thoughts. I--…”

Mike studied the young man. He had always had an affinity for Scott and Tessa having met them during their time in Canton. He found them to be studious, diligent, hard working. Extraordinary. He often used them as examples in the locker room of teamwork and perseverance. 

”I was a bit of a mess after Sochi. You know that. That trip to China I told you about, it changed me. I saw Tess and things changed.” Scott cleared his throat. He had said too much. He had worded it wrong. 

”What about her made you change?”

One of the reasons Scott appreciated Mike so much was his ability to see things, recognize them for what they were, and then drop a little bombshell for Scott to mull over.

”I don’t know.” Scott stared off. Seconds later he came back.

”When we last spoke, you were head over heels for Kaitlyn.”

”It’s not like that.”

”I’m not saying it is, I’m saying sometimes we do stuff Scott-- not because we want to but because we want to please others or because it’s what we think we’re supposed to do. Take pumpkin pie for example. Everybody says pumpkin pie is for Thanksgiving—quintessential dessert for the holiday. Truth is I hate pumpkin pie. But, I’ll have a slice to appease everyone. Two years ago, I said screw it. Why are you eating pie you don’t like. So I told Maureen no more. And we had apple pie instead. It felt good to voice my opinion.”

Scott nodded.

”Remember what I told you…”

”All of the time.” Scott whispered.

”You can have it all. It is scary. You just have to name it. Name it Scott. What do you want?”

”To go to the Olympics. Anything less would be failure. I want to win. We want to win.”

”That’s fine. I want to win too. I mean last season was rough. Missed the playoffs for the first time in 12 years. Jesus Christ. They’re paying me like a king and we’re in the toilet. But, we got Matthews and that kid is fucking unreal. And, now here we are—in a great place. Fingers crossed we may make the playoffs. Wouldn’t that be a kick in the ass?”

”It sure would be something.”

”So you see you can have it. You just have to say you want it. I know you want to win. But what about Tessa?”

”She wants to win too. She wants to go to the Olympics. Honestly, some days it’s all I can do to keep up with her. It’s like she’s possessed. She’s faster than ever. Took my fat ass months to get into shape and even now sometimes I am just pissed at myself. But, she’s tough.”

Their food arrived and both men dug in. Mike happily eating his medium rare burger and Scott pretending his grilled chicken was steak. It wasn’t working but the chicken wasn’t bad. Thanks to his new meal plan, he could tell you which restaurant in Montreal had the best grilled chicken.

Scott cut off a piece of chicken and had just taken the bite when Mike picked up a fry and casually asked Scott if he was in love with Tessa.

”Wha---?” Scott tried to make his voice sound casual.

Mike stared at Scott while chewing another fry.

”Mike, you know us. We’re not like that. We are best friends. Business partners. Platonic business partners.”

”I don’t have to tell you that’s redundant. Business partners tend to be platonic, Scott. I am not judging. It would not be out of the realm to have feelings for each other.”

Scott made a production of cutting off a piece of broccoli from the giant bush-like item lying on his plate. Sometimes Mike’s intuition was more than Scott could handle. He wasn’t about to admit to Mike that he was right. His heart had been broken into a million pieces after Kaitlyn left. Scott knew for both of their sakes it had to happen, but it still hurt. When Tessa had stated during one of their early sessions with J-F that they basically remain celibate, he had agreed not just out of gratitude but because he was already building walls around his heart. Now, more than a year into this comeback and Scott found himself more intrigued by Tessa each day. Intoxicated was more like it. The smell of her hair. Her lotion. The way she moved on him and beside him. It wasn’t like Carmen. That was stroke inducing. This was a slow torturous train to hell. Kinda like watching Mike eat the burger.

”Look Scott, you don’t owe me anything. I just call it like I see it. I see you grappling. I see something and I know you and Tessa work hard to keep things separate. But, no one will blame you if you wanted to pursue something. Maybe after the Olympics?”

Scott swallowed a bite of broccoli. He took a sip of his beer.

”Yeah. Well. You’re not totally wrong. I don’t know what to say. We have worked so hard to create this friendship. We have 20 years tied up into it. Neither one of us wants to risk that. The breakup with Kaitlyn devastated me. I loved her. But, I think in the end, me heading back into training and taking another shot tanked us. Also, even though she never said it I’m pretty sure she had some trouble with Tessa. Not personally—just you know it’s hard. It’s hard watching your boyfriend do stuff with another woman, no matter how innocent it is.”

”I’m gonna assume most of your girlfriends have a problem with Tessa.”

”Yeah well I rarely introduce them. I have a hard time with having a girlfriend and having Tessa. I like to do stuff with T. And, I am not going to stop. I guess I can be a dick about it. But, now here we are. And, neither one of us has anyone. And, all I can do is think about what if. What if we do try something—you know after the Olympics. What if it doesn’t work out? What if it ruins us? What if we don’t make it out alive?”

”Oh my darling but what if you fly?”

”What?” Scott looked puzzled.

”Maureen loves quoting this poem. She uses it on the kids whenever they think they don’t have a chance in succeeding at something. When they put up all of these barriers and don’t throw caution to the wind. The line is ‘What if I fall? Oh my darling but what if you fly?’. I believe it came from a 19 year old girl from Australia. She’s a poet and author. Anyhow, pretty sound advice.”

”Yeah well Tessa kinda flies. With my help.”

”And you’re pretty good at it.”

”Yeah. So uh Mike.”

Before Scott could continue, the server appeared to refill their water glasses and to see if they needed anything. He told them about a few dessert options. None of which Scott could eat or necessarily would even if he wasn’t beholden to the food police at B2Ten.

”You were saying something, Scott.”

Scott had lost his nerve. He took a sip of water. He licked his lips.

”You’re right. I think I’m in love with Tessa.” Scott whispered while his eyes shifted downward staring at his plate.

”Okay then. Well, it’s good you have acknowledged it. What do you need from me?”

”I’m not sure. Am I crazy for this? I am, right? I mean we have this great partnership and it just keeps getting better. Why would I mess it up? Why do this? I mean Tessa is so out of my league. She deserves better than me.”

”What makes you think she’s better than you? You know you play the part of a country boy well. But, I’m not fooled and I know damn well neither is that girl. She grew up with you. She knows what you have to offer. You’re a terrific young man, Scott. I mean that. You offer her stability and kindness and thoughtfulness. You challenge her. You make her believe in herself. You guide her. Anyone can see that what you have is special. A partnership like that doesn’t come along very often. Did I ever tell you how Maureen and I met?”

”Nope.”

”So I was at college. And, I was coaching the professors’ hockey league to make money to help pay for my studies. The game was always on a Thursday night and to attract students they offered two dollar tickets and two dollar beers. So I’m coaching my team and I look up in the stands and this group of girls walks in and sits down. Now, I recognized one of the girls—she was in my History class and she was pretty cool. Funny and always down for drinking. But, the girl next to her… she was something else. Blonde hair and petite. My type. The game ends, my team wins and I head to a bar with some of my buddies to celebrate. I go up to the bar and order a pitcher and look to my right and standing there is the pretty blonde. I introduce myself and she says her name is Maureen. I ask her to join us. So she hangs with us and I am just shot. I mean I can’t even function around her I am so gone. I babble about a million things. She laughs at my jokes. As the night wears on, we’re sitting closer together. The bar starts to close and I realize I don’t want to leave, not without her. So as we’re walking outside, I ask her if she needs a ride home. She looks at me and says ‘Sure why not, but I’m not having sex with you.’ I about fuckin died. I start to get all nervous like no, no. I wasn’t thinking that. I mean I kinda was but I knew she was different.”

Scott sits wide-eyed, stunned at how much Mike is sharing with him. Stanley Cup Champion Mike Babcock. Scott swears if the story takes a turn and Mike begins to describe some sexual encounter, he’ll stop him.

”So we climb into my truck and head for her place. She’s giving me directions and we get to her apartment. I park and thank her for hanging out with me and I am just about to ask her out when she looks at me and says “I kinda don’t want this night to end’ and she leans in…”

”Mike—I gotta stop you. I appreciate…”

”Calm down Scott. There’s no sex. She leans in and kisses me. I fucking swear to God it was the best kiss of my life. She pulls back and we sit in my truck for two hours talking. That’s it. Just talk. She goes to her apartment and I go home.”

Scott raises his eyebrows as he takes a sip of his water. “And then what? Did you go out?”

”No. I was too fucking scared to ask her. I made all these excuses. I told myself I was just a country boy and why would she ever want a fucking country boy. So a month later, at a game and I look up in the stands and who walks in but Mo. She’s with her girlfriends. She doesn’t even look at me. After the game, I bolt after her. And, she looks me in the eye and says ‘Hey I thought you liked me. You never called me. What gives?’ And I start muttering and shit talking and fucking heaving about how I thought she might be too busy to date and I was busy. Blah blah blah. I tell her I’m a country boy, she’s a city girl. She grabs my arm and says ‘You’re not a country boy. And even if you were, I’d still want to go out with you. The shame here is not that you believe I think so little of you, the shame is you think so little of yourself.’ Fuck me.”

”Holy shit.” Scott says quietly.

”Holy shit is right. So she walks off. I shout after her where are you going? And she shouts back ‘why’ and I say because I want to ask you out. And she pauses and comes back over and looks me dead in the eyes and says ‘so do it’. And I did. We haven’t been apart since then. A marriage that we have worked hard on—three beautiful kids and not a day goes by that I am not reminded I am the luckiest man on earth because she not only believes in me, she believes in us. She sees the good in our marriage and uses it to fight off the bad. She understands this whole crazy hockey wife life. She raised our kids, she built a home, she is the rock. Everyone knows that. I don’t deserve her but she lets me know I do. I am grateful. So Scott—if Tessa is what you want. If she’s your person—tell her. Go for it. And if it doesn’t happen right away, if it takes you a few chances to get it right, so be it. Don’t give up. You deserve it. You can have it all.”

****

”Hey there cowboy—where’d you go?” 

Scott’s eyes refocus to find the blonde staring at him, lips wet and full and her eyes done up with glitter. He smiles.

”Cassie—I appreciate the invite but I’m gonna have to pass. Maybe your friends would be up for it?”

”They all are going dancing. I just wanted something more… one on one.”

Scott’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He slid his hand in and pulled it out. “Excuse me, I’m sorry.”

His eyes scanned the text. It was short and sweet but to the point. Scott looked up at Cassie who was currently giving him ‘sex eyes’ as she pouted.

”Sorry. I have to go. I have an early day tomorrow. Thank you and it was nice meeting you.”

Scott slid the key card into the door lock and let himself into his room. He turned the shower on and took off his golf clothes. He sent off a quick text and walked into the bathroom. The hot water felt good on his muscles. The shower would have felt better with Tessa in it. The text was concerning. He hadn’t expected it. He soaped up his hair. It felt weird to have such short hair after months of the gelled style he had rocked all through the tour. He unpeeled the wrapping off the soap and lathered it up. Five minutes later, clad in only boxer shorts, Scott tumbles into bed and turns on the tv hoping to catch a rerun of SportsCenter. A small knock echoes through his room.

He glances at the alarm clock. It flips to midnight and he wonders who the hell is knocking on his door. If it’s Mac drunk off his ass, he’s going to kill him. He looks through the peephole to see Cassie standing on the other side. Nothing good happens after midnight; at least that’s what Alma Moir says. Scott opens the door partially, leaving the chain hitched.

”Hey…everything okay?” Scott asks.

”I was hoping you changed your mind.” Cassie holds up a bottle of champagne.

”Actually. Um… no. I am in bed and like I said I have an early morning.”

”You’re really going to leave me standing out here.”

”No. You’re going to go back to your room. Please. Cassie. I am not trying to hurt your feelings.”

”Do you have a girlfriend? Cause Anastasia said you were single.”

”I’m not interested in a relationship.”

”Neither am I. So that’s that. C’mon Scott. One night. Trust me, I’ll blow your mind, among other body parts.”

Scott closed his eyes and sighed. This woman was beyond. He couldn’t risk outing his relationship with Tessa. But, he also had to figure out a way for this woman to get the hint.

”Cassie—honestly you seem like a lovely person. You’re very pretty. I am just not interested. It’s not you.“

Cassie raised the bottle and rolled her eyes. “If you fucking say it’s not you, it’s me. I swear. All I am looking for is a good fuck. You look like a good fuck. Nothing wrong with a one nighter. “

”Cassie—please just leave.”

”Fine. But you’re missing out. This pussy is the golden ticket.” She started to turn to leave. “Oh and I do anal.” She gave Scott a dirty look and walked off.

Scott gently closed his door and scrubbed his hands down his face. Four years ago, Scott would have been balls deep in this woman. Now, he was disgusted. He felt sad and sorry for her. He crawled back into bed, set the sleep timer on the television and closed his eyes.

Jordan left that morning promising Tessa they would go shopping for France when she came back from Mexico. Tessa packed her book, hat, sunscreen, towel, and a few snacks into her beach bag. She grabbed a bottle of water and her paddle board and headed down to the dock area. She paddled around for about 30 minutes enjoying the lake. She toweled off and laid down on the chaise lounge. She put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes for a few moments. 

Suddenly, a shadow moved across her body. She shaded her eyes and looked up. Her mouth dropped open.

”Looks like you could use some sunscreen.”

Standing above her holding the bottle of sunscreen in his hand was Scott. It took her mind a moment to register he was actually there.

”What? What are you doing here?”

”Well that’s a fine welcome.” Scott pouted.

”No… I mean…” Tessa stammered as Scott sat down on the side of the lounge chair.

”I thought you could use a sunscreen technician. Forecast was for very sunny weather, unseasonably warm.”

Tessa smiled. Jordan. It had to be. Her sister was sneaky and she loved her for it.

”I could. Thank you.” She bit her lip.

”Well let me help you.” Tessa’s nipples began to show through her bikini. He hadn’t even touched her yet. 

”I feel like I might have some difficulty getting the sunscreen everywhere. How about you sit up and turn your back to me?”

Tessa smirked. “Sure.”

Scott’s hands made quick work of the bikini top. He unhooked it and dropped it on the dock.

”That’s better.” He said.

Tessa felt his hands—the cool sunscreen as he rubbed it into her shoulder blades and then as his hands slid around to the front of her body. His palms passing over her breasts. 

”You’re so fair. Gotta make sure we get the sunscreen everywhere.”

Tessa moaned a little and pressed her thighs together. She was a bit nervous about a neighbor spotting them, but Scott didn’t seem to share that concern. He was kissing her shoulder and his hands were doing wonderfully naughty things to her breasts.

”So tell me Tessa. Are you worried about any other parts of your body getting sunburned? Any place I should pay attention to?”

”Well my stomach…”

She laid down and Scott massaged the lotion into her abs. Tessa rubbed her thighs together, she could feel the wetness start. 

”Anywhere else? Maybe your thighs?”

”Yes.” She squeaked out.

Scott reached for her bikini bottoms and slid them down. Tessa closed her eyes and smiled.

”Here… spread them.” Scott nudged her legs.

Tessa opened her legs and allowed Scott’s hands to rub in more lotion. She breathed in deeply as Scott’s hands passed over and over her thighs, his thumbs grazing her.

”All done.”

Tessa opened her eyes and saw the blue sky above. She could hear the water lapping against the dock. She slid her sunglasses up her face and settled them onto her head. 

”Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?” She asked him.

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “I was just about to have a snack.”

Tessa snorted. She was so wet and she couldn’t wait for Scott. She closed her eyes again and braced herself for his tongue.

A crunching noise broke through her fantasy.

She opened her eyes and glanced over. Scott was happily munching on the apple she had put in her bag. He took another huge bite and chewed.

She licked her lips and laughed.

”What’s so funny?” He asked as he finished chewing.

”Nothing. I just… can I have a bite?”

”Sure.” He passed her the apple. Tessa opened her mouth and bit down just as Scott dipped his head and gave her core a firm lick.

Tessa jumped slightly and tossed out a little moan.

Scott began licking her up and down and throwing in a few flicks of his tongue. Tessa settled back down and let her knees fall to the side giving Scott even more access. He lifted her up by the backs of her thighs and pushed his tongue inside of her and began to fuck her. He alternated it with sucking on her clit. Tessa screamed out. She prayed her neighbors were not outside. They had two young children and this was not something they needed to witness. Scott explored her pussy with his fingers trying different rhythms. He pushed her knees back and spread her even farther apart and dove back in. His tongue pushing into her over and over. Tessa grabbed his head. 

”By the way…” She moaned. “I love your haircut. It looks very handsome. Oh God. Keep going.”

”You don’t think it makes me look 14? I kinda think I look 14.” He scrunched his face and looked at her between her legs.

”No. Also, please don’t put the image of a 14 year old you in my head especially while you’re doing this to me.”

Scott chuckled. “Ha. There’s no way 14 year old me would have enough game to do this with you. 30 year old me barely has enough game.”

Tessa laughed out loud. “Trust me. 30 year old you is killing at this game. Oh God. I’m almost there. Oh Scott. I’m… I’m…”

Tessa began rocking back and forth on Scott’s tongue. He went to finish her off. His fingers pumping in and out of her while his tongue flicked over her clit. Tessa pushed his face deep into her core as she came, shuddering and bucking wildly.

”Thank you for coming.” Tessa whispered running her fingers through Scott’s hair. They were lying side by side on the lounger and relaxing. 

”Anytime. I mean I have to go back to Toronto tomorrow morning, but then we fly to Halifax for Mr. D. So we'll see each other soon.”

”Okay. “

”What do you say we go for a walk along the beach and then make dinner.”

”Good plan.”

They spent about an hour walking along the beach, hand in hand. Tessa hopped onto Scott’s back as the tide came in higher. He carried her for a bit and set her down. He grabbed her face and kissed her so passionately, she felt like a thief had come in the night and stolen her very last breath. 

Dinner was simple. Pasta and wine. Scott had also brought some chocolate chip cookies from a bakery. Tessa ate one as they snuggled on the couch. Scott got up and walked to her bedroom. He grabbed the pillows and duvet off the bed. He created a little makeshift bed on the floor by the fireplace. A few years back her mom suggested she retrofit the wood-burning fireplace for one that operated on gas. It was more practical. Tessa flipped a switch and the fireplace sparked to life. 

”Come here.” Scott beckoned her.

Tessa peeled off her oversized shirt and sweatpants. She strutted over to him. Scott immediately bent down and scooped a nipple into his mouth. Tessa thought for sure he’d want to take it slow tonight. After all, this was a very romantic setting. Scott had no such plans in mind. All day Tessa had been flirting with him. Her little touches, her whispered asides—they all were mounting. She palmed him through his sweats and found him rock hard. 

He tugged her panties down and slipped his fingers inside. Tessa leaned into his body and let him work her over. She lifted her leg onto his hip, letting his fingers bring her release around.

”Lie down.” He told her.

Scott removed his sweats and boxers. Tessa couldn’t believe how hard he was—and he was wasting no time in putting it to good use. He slipped a condom over his shaft and let the tip hover around her entrance.

”What are you waiting for?” Tessa asked as she let her legs fall open.

”Look at me…”

Tessa looked up at him. His eyes were glowing partly because of the fire and partly because of her. He licked his lips. He let the tip of his cock slightly penetrate her entrance. Tessa squeezed his butt. Scott laughed. He slid another inch inside of her. Tessa gave him a look. He smirked back and slid another inch. She felt herself growing wetter. She held her breath as he pushed in about another half inch. She was so worked up. 

”Tell me you want me.”

Tessa sighed. “Isn’t it obvious? Stop teasing me.”

Scott pulled out. Tessa growled. 

”I drove all the way over here. I brought you cookies. I made sure you didn’t get sunburned.”

”Are you saying I should be more grateful? Are you saying I’m being ungrateful?” Tessa asked playing along.

”I’m just saying a guy would like a little credit for being kind of amazing.”

”You know what would be amazing…” Tessa teased.

”My cock inside of you.”

Tessa opened her eyes wide. Scott was definitely feeling frisky.

”Yeah. That would be. Think you can make that happen anytime soon?”

”Yeah. Why? Got a hot date?”

”Yes, as a matter of fact. I’m expecting my platonic business partner to come home anytime. He can get kinda jealous. It’s actually hot.”

”Oh really. So he would be upset if he caught us doing this…” Scott leaned in and licked her neck and made his way down to her breast.

”Yes.” Tessa answered slightly breathless.

”What about this?” Scott pulled her nipple between his teeth and then soothed it with his tongue. He did it several times while his fingers played with her other nipple.

Tessa was moaning and grinding up on Scott. He could feel her wetness on his thigh as he pushed it between her legs. She continued to ride him.

”You know what would really make him crazy?” Tessa panted out.

”Show me.”

Tessa reached between them and positioned his cock exactly where she wanted him. She pushed him in slightly.

”Fuck me. Hard and good.”

Now it was Scott’s turn to be caught off guard. He popped his head up and looked at Tessa’s eyes. They looked bright green with a soft dark circle around the iris. 

Scott pushed in and began to fuck Tessa hard and fast. Tessa never had time to catch her breath. She was half screaming and half moaning and gasping for the smallest of breaths. Scott braced himself on the floor as he pounded into her. Tessa took him in deep and thrusted up. The pace was dangerous and daring. Scott pulled out and whispered to Tessa to flip over. She sat up on her knees and looked over her shoulder to see Scott holding himself. He smoothed his hand over her entrance and pushed back in. He wrapped his arm around Tessa and began to fuck her in earnest again. His other hand snaked around. Tessa dragged it over to her clit and helped him manipulate her. Tessa let her head fall back against Scott’s chest. She felt high—never having done drugs—she assumed this is what it felt like. She was floating. She could hear Scott grunting and felt his breath on her neck. God she was so wet. He did this to her. And he felt so hard to her, so thick. She did that to him. He sucked on her neck, she knew it would leave a mark. She wanted him to—she wanted to be branded as his. She curved her arm around his body and held onto the back of his thigh. She was so close, her walls were fluttering. She was starting to gush. Scott’s finger was circling her clit and pressing down. She saw a bright flash of light. She felt herself seize up. Her inner walls. Her thighs clamping down on Scott’s cock trapping him. She cried out as her orgasm rattled her and tore through her. 

She pitched forward out of Scott’s grasp. He fumbled and grabbed onto her hips as she steadied herself on all fours. He pulled her back onto him and drove into her. Her screams echoed around the living room with its 14 foot tall ceiling. Scott gave one last thrust and fell forward as a primal noise roared out from his lungs. Tessa mewled out as another quake hit her. It was so delicious and satisfying she nearly wept. They collapsed side by side on the duvet. 

Scott laced his fingers through Tessa’s and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles.

”So about that platonic business partner…” Scott started.

”Yeah… “

”Think he’s jealous.”

”Oh definitely. I may have to get a new partner. Know anyone up for the task? I’m accepting applications. Of course, I will need a resume and also a demonstration of your skills would be warranted.”

Scott rolled over and pinned Tessa to the blanket.

”Oh I’ve got skills…” 

Scott spent the rest of the night applying for the position, demonstrating to Tessa his vast skills. In the morning, over coffee and breakfast-- Tessa told Scott he got the job.


	2. Girls Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend some time apart and as we know absence makes the heart grow fonder. They meet up at the Virtue Cottage for family time and of course, fun with a capital F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys--- chapter 2 coming at you. Thank you for your amazing comments. You really outdid yourselves. I can't tell you how much they mean to me and how they keep me going. Enjoy the latest chapter. Let me know what you think and share it...

”So Paul is on tour, as we know. He said he just might be a late to the event, which should be fine since he’s on last. Also, the Fairgrounds is giving you and Tessa a room upstairs in the barn area so you have a place to change clothes, grab a bite to eat, or just decompress. So far we have given away 4,500 tickets. We have about 8-grand in total to give. Now I have a few things I need you guys to approve…”

Scott switched the phone to speaker so he could write down his cousin Cara’s requests and finish getting ready to head to the airport. As he packed up his phone charger and a new book, Cara kept up her steady litany of tasks she needed him to complete as well as offers from local businesses. 

”Cara—this is all great. We appreciate this so much. I have to leave though for the airport.”

”Oh right, the Mr. D thing? So what’s the script like?”

”I can’t tell you. But it’s good. Very Mr. D and very Tessa and Scott.”

”Oh so super funny with eye banging galore. Your fans will love it.”

”Cara—“

”What? Am I wrong?”

Scott’s phone pinged alerting him his driver was outside the hotel. He had flown from London to Toronto the night before and had dinner with a friend. He thanked Cara and promised to ask Tessa if she was okay with doing the media interviews after the parade but before the event began and a laundry list of other items.

Inside the Air Canada lounge at the Pearson airport Tessa was busy texting with her sister. 

_Thank you again Jo. That was the best surprise guest ever._

_I thought you might like it. Glad I could help. All set for Mr. D?_

_Yup. I can’t wait. How long have we loved that show! Okay better run. Talk soon._

Scott walked into the lounge, his messenger bag slung diagonal over his chest and carrying two coffees. Tessa swallowed hard. His new haircut made him look much younger than his 30 years. It also made her weak with desire for him. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Their fans certainly liked it. Only Scott was the unsure one. She beamed at him as he approached.

”For you…” He bowed dramatically as he handed her the familiar green and white cup.

”Why thank you.” She smiled sweetly and took a small sip. A macchiato made with almond milk, Scott was going retro with her order. 

”So Cara has a list of stuff she needs us to approve. I wrote it down and figured we could go over it on the plane. By the way, you look beautiful.”

”Seriously? I have no makeup on, ponytail, wearing my ripped jeans—“

”No Makeup Tessa is my favorite Tessa.”

”I thought Post-sex Tessa was your favorite.”

”Ah, well yeah I really like her too. I also like Skating Tessa and Dressed Up Tessa and Naked Tessa. Pretty much any Tessa.”

Tessa glanced up from snapping a photo of her passport with her ticket peeking out and gave him a sly look. She took another sip of her coffee and under the cover of the cup she whispered, “Naked Scott is my favorite. Followed by Sleeping Scott. And then Funny Scott.”

”Hilarious Scott.” He countered.

Tessa barked out a laugh. A few minutes later, their plane boarded and took off for Halifax. Two hours later they landed and headed to the set. 

Scott was very nervous for their big scene. He was pacing around Tessa’s tiny trailer on set and rubbing his hands together. The scene may have only been two minutes long but he kept reminding Tessa he was not an actor. She tried to reassure him but honestly her nerves were on edge too. Once the scene started, the cast kept improvising their lines and Gerry’s facial expressions were making it hard for Tessa not to laugh. She had to concentrate so as not to burst into hysterics as he growled and made claw gestures at Neesha’s line about being “a shorter thicker version” of Tessa. It was true Scott did have a partner before her and it was also true they didn’t have chemistry. But, the real reason they stopped skating together was Scott couldn’t remember his steps and it frustrated his partner. He had the same problem with Tessa but because she was such a perfectionist she remembered his steps too and always helped him. It also possibly was due to the fact that at seven years old Tessa had an enormous crush on nine year old Scott Moir. One she would hang onto well into her adult life.

After a television news interview and a few more photos with the crew, Tessa and Scott set off for the airport—Scott to Sault Ste. Marie and Tessa to Mexico with Jessica. Scott was quiet during the car ride, Tessa kept up a constant chatter. It reminded her of practices before competition. Scott was always in his head and Tessa couldn’t stop talking. She knew Scott didn’t hear more than half of what she said, but the meaningless conversation soothed her. She needed to be soothed; she wasn’t going to see him for close to two weeks. She had asked him to go to the cottage towards the end of July. Or rather Poppy had invited him. He had promised to try.

They had to say goodbye at the curb at the airport. Tessa was desperate to kiss him but they couldn’t risk it. She could see the tears forming in Scott’s eyes, threatening to spill over.

”Okay. So have a great time…” His voice catching.

Tessa nodded.

”…and post lots of photos. Text me when you get there. Remember I love you. Say hi to Jessica. God I wanna kiss you.”

Tessa quickly nodded, convinced if she opened her mouth to speak, she would actually sob and not get on the plane. Part of her was thrilled to get away and enjoy the sun. While it was a work trip, she knew there would be time to just relax and she needed that. She sniffed away her tears and swallowed.

”I love you too. I’ll text. Have fun at the tournament. And, tell Anastasia hi… I can’t wait to hear your podcast. It’s so lovely of her to pick you for her first ‘A Player’s Voice’. “

”She is a sweetheart. It’ll be fun.”

Scott squeezed her hand and pulled Tessa close to his chest for a hug. To the passengers exiting and entering the airport, it looked like a couple saying goodbye. If anyone recognized them, it looked like the famous ‘Tessa and Scott hug’. To Tessa it felt intimate and spoke of a deep understanding of their relationship and just what they meant to one another.

Mexico in July is not for the faint of heart. Tessa felt like she had opened an oven set to broil when she stepped off her plane. The heat might not have felt so oppressive if the flight hadn’t been so long and if she was able to clear her mind of thoughts of Scott. As she descended the escalator, she spotted the driver holding a sign that read ‘Virtue’. She greeted him and they walked over to the luggage carousel. Her two bags came quickly and soon they were on their way to the hotel.

When the car pulled up to the lobby of the Platinum Yucatan Princess Hotel, Tessa couldn’t help but be impressed. The brand new hotel’s bright white color cut across the aqua-colored cloudless sky. A bellhop opened Tessa’s door and greeted her. He grabbed her luggage and placed it on a trolley. She tipped her driver and made her way towards the front desk. 

”Hello, I’d like to check in, please. Tessa Virtue.”

”Ah yes Miss Virtue. We have you staying in the deluxe swim out honeymoon suite. Enrique will take you to your room. Here is your key. And here is a note for you.”

Tessa followed Enrique as he led her to a bank of elevators. Her room was made for a newlywed couple—from the round bed to the double shower and the hot tub on the balcony. It was gorgeous. A gorgeous joke the Universe was playing on her because this room was to be her home for the next four days. A room that screamed couples and romance and love and sex. And, it only served as a reminder that she was missing the love of her life. She slid her finger along the envelope flap and pulled out the note. Jessica provided her with a schedule of their events. Photo shoots, video shoots, spa treatments, and of course, some lovely girl time. 

Her phone buzzed and she reached into her purse and pulled it out.

_We're at the pool. Get your suit on and come meet us!_

Tessa replied to Jessica that she would meet them in 15 minutes. She changed out of her travel clothes and into a simple black bikini and then FaceTimed Scott.

”Hello there…” Tessa smiled.

”Hey you...” Scott replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

”You wouldn’t believe this place. The room is crazy amazing.”

”Show me.”

Tessa walked around the room pointing out the balcony and the view first and then making her way towards the bathroom.

”Whoa wait… is that a round bed?” Scott asked.

”Yes. It is.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

She showed Scott the bathroom with its deep soaker tub and double shower.

”Hold on a sec… Jesus T—are you in a bikini already?”

”Yeah… how did you—“

”—Your reflection in the mirror. Your ass looks like perfection in that suit. Can you maybe turn around… I’m at the tournament and I mean.”

”Scott Moir—are you getting turned on?” She purred.

”Maybe.” He replied quietly. “Seriously though—Anastasia will be back with her friends any minute and I don’t want to have a fucking hard on when she does.”

Tessa laughed. “Okay. Miss you.”

”I miss you too.”

Tessa could hear a chorus of female voices shouting and laughing in the background. Scott smiled at her and told her he would call her later that night. Tessa threw on a cover up and grabbed her sunscreen and headed down to the pool. The resort was adults only which made for a very relaxing atmosphere. Tessa could see Jessica waving from her lounge chair. 

”Hi ladies…” Tessa joined the group. Jessica reached for a pitcher filled with cucumber water and poured a glass for Tessa. 

”How was your flight?” Jessica asked.

”Good. Long.“ Tessa took a healthy drink of the water. 

She settled into the lounger next to Jessica. The women spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. As they made their way back to their rooms, Jessica asked them if they wanted to do dinner that night. They agreed to meet back up at 7:30 at the restaurant.

”Okay buddy. So the format is just us talking for about 30 minutes. Just a variety of topics. I’ll probably edit some stuff. But it’s really just supposed to be a conversation. Cool?” Anastasia explained to Scott. 

She had selected him to be her first interview for her new podcast, ‘A Player’s Voice’. The two had met before Sochi and became fast friends. Scott loved Anastasia’s carefree personality. She was a fun-loving woman who was always up for any type of shenanigans. Several years ago, she had come out to her friends and family and the entire world. It was not easy for her, but in the end, she needed to do it for her mental health. She was also an advocate having suffered from anxiety and depression. Now, finally able to admit she was gay, Anastasia was living her authentic life and Scott admired her for it. He never wasted a chance to tell her. She was appreciative of the love he showed her and in return, she teased him mercilessly about the fact they would never be a couple. 

”Yeah. Cool.” He answered.

”Okay. Tommy has to get things set up and rolling. So, how’s Tessa?”

”She’s good. She’s in Mexico with Jessica Mulroney shooting a magazine spread.”

”Jessica as in Meghan Markle’s bestie? Dude… it still is so crazy.”

”Yeah, it is.” Scott sipped his coffee.

”So, I have this guy friend…”

”Stasia—are you cheating on me?”

”No, never bud. Tyler Seguin, plays for the Stars. I ran into him at a sponsor event and he asked about Tessa.”

Scott stiffened. He knew Tyler. He was a great hockey player, seemed to be a decent guy. Lots of tattoos. Dark haired, good looking. He knew he was also sponsored by adidas, just like Tessa. 

”Tyler wanted to know if she was single. I mean he’s friggin’ hot. But, I don’t know if he’s Tessa’s type. Loads of tats. Kind of a player. Does she date athletes? I know she and Ryan were hot and heavy for a bit.”

Scott took a deep breath. “No. She’s not dating anyone. I think she’s open to dating athletes. But, look, she’s so busy now. I don’t know if she’d have time to date. And, he lives in Dallas. Makes that kinda hard.”

He hoped he sounded nonchalant and not like a jealous boyfriend. He and Tessa did express doubts and questions about their relationship and taking it to the next level. And insecurity was Scott Moir’s middle name at times. So was cock blocker. Especially when it came to Tessa.

”Moir—stop being a cock block. Ty said he wasn’t even sure if Tessa was single cause he thought the two of you were an item. He saw the Moulin Rouge routine and said it looked like fucking sex on ice. Which it did, by the way. I assured him you weren’t dating. Just business partners.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

”We’re not.” Scott said somewhat convincingly.

A voice interrupted their conversation. “All ready Anastasia.”

”Okay…”

Scott spent the next 30 minutes answering a variety of questions and also teasing Anastasia. At one point, she confessed to not being able to date athletes and getting her heart broken. She asked him for advice. He admitted to being a horrible boyfriend. He said he had a hard time separating his girlfriends from Tessa. He just didn’t know how to do both. He wasn’t even sure why he said it. He always talked too much when it came to Tessa. Either he gushed about her or he made it seem like he was pining away for her. He was always clear to deny any romance, but anyone who read between the lines came to same conclusion, the boy was in love. 

”Well that was good, Moir. You did awesome.” Anastasia praised him when they were finished. He had to admit it went well. She had an easy manner and made him feel comfortable.

”Thanks Stasia. It was fun. Not too bad.”

”Oh by the way, smooth move with Cassie. She said you turned her down.”

”Did she happen to mention she went kinda crazy?”

”No. She just said she offered you sex and you got all nervous and sent her away.”

”Not exactly.” Scott described their encounter for Anastasia who admitted Cassie did come on strong. But, also reminded Scott that being an Olympic athlete does have its perks, one of those being all the women ready to have sex. 

”Yeah well. I just don’t want that.” Scott unscrewed his water cap and gulped down water.

”Holy fucking shit. Moir.” She yelped.

Scott jumped. He turned around to see what was behind him. He looked back at Anastasia, the confusion written all over his face.

”Wha—What’s wrong?”

”It all makes sense. You and Cassie. You and Tyler. I mean you blocking Tessa and Tyler. You and Tessa. You motherfucker. You’re together.”

”No. No. No we’re not.”

”Hey asshole. I have eyes. I saw the Instagram posts from Antwerp and you were just talking about being a shitty boyfriend. It’s so obvious. I feel like I just solved a blind item in a gossip column. Two ice dancers who swear they are just business partners but are currently re-enacting their sexiest skates in real life. Answer… Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir. Bud-dy! You are so busted!”

”No. Anastasia. We’re just friends. We are NOT dating.”

”No but you’re knocking skates. I knew it. Finally! I mean she is freaking hot, gorgeous. Way above your number. You must be laying massive pipe for her to even look at your ugly mug.”

”Hey now… you don’t have to be mean. You always tell me I’m handsome.” Scott teased.

”How many times do I have to tell you I like women, Scott.”

Scott laughed and Anastasia joined him.

”Just tell me I’m right. Better yet. Take a drink if I am right about you and Tessa.”

Scott sat in his chair not moving a muscle. He stared at Anastasia whose eyes flitted between him and the water bottle. She watched his hands. Nothing. She watched the bottle. Nothing. She sighed. 

”Fine.”

Scott smiled and took a sip of water. Then another.

”Wait… is that? Moir?”

”Don’t worry about it Anastasia. You’re the only woman for me.”

”Okay. Your secret is safe with me. I get it. I am happy for you. She’s really lucky to have you. I know we chirp at each other all of the time. But, really you are such a solid guy. “

They stood up and hugged. Scott kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear to keep his secret. She promised.

Tessa rounded the corner and saw Jessica at the table. She sat down.

”Where’s Kat and Allie?”

”Kat is running late and Allie went to the restroom. I ordered a margarita, strawberry. Have one with me?”

”Sure. Just one though. I do have a photo shoot in the morning.” She said with a hint of playfulness.

Kat and Allie joined the group a few minutes later and they all ordered strawberry margaritas. 

”So Tess—have you had time to decompress from the Olympics? When I saw you in Japan you hadn’t had time to give it a lot of thought.” Kat inquired.

”Not really. It’s just been such a whirlwind, as you know. Neither Scott nor I have had much time for reflection. We had the tours and now we are planning our own tour and the book’s re-release and a bunch of other commitments. I just… it all seems so surreal.”

The margaritas arrived and they toasted to Allie and her upcoming wedding. 

”So what I really want to know-“ Allie began as she set her glass down table.

”—is if you are ready to start dating, Tess. I have a bunch of guys I know who are dying to ask you out.”

”Well, that’s so sweet of you, Allie. But, I just don’t think I would be a very good girlfriend right now. I have so much going on.” She bit off the end of a chip. Plus, I am kinda involved with my partner Tessa thought to herself.

”What about Scott?” Kat asked.

”Oh we’re not—“

”Oh I know, Tess. I meant is he seeing anyone?”

Tessa sipped her margarita. The tequila burned her throat a little. And so did the question.

”Um, no. I don’t think so. You know how he likes to keep that all separate and private.”

”Well, I guess I can tell you now.”

”Tell me what?” Tessa looked over at Allie.

”That most of Team Canada had a pool going. As to whether you and Scott would finally give in and you know…”

”Oh that’s terrible.” Jessica said as she snagged a chip from the basket and scooped up some salsa.

”We’re used to it. How much was the pot?” Tessa’s nosiness couldn’t be stopped.

”It was up to two grand last time I heard. Everyone grilled Chiddy for deets. Especially after that photo at the women’s hockey game surfaced. Moir’s such a handful.” Allie chuckled. “Only Scott Moir could make cheering at a hockey game and drinking a beer a Canadian Heritage moment. He looked so adorable. And wasted. A few of the female athletes were pretty impressed.”

”It was the toque. Everyone looks drunk in those.” Tessa said laughing.

”Well as long as we are sipping on these truth bombs… Ben is convinced Scott is in love with you and Ivy wants to be a flower girl at your wedding.” Jessica admitted.

”Seriously? We saw Ben not that long ago.”

”Oh honey, he’s not going to tell you to your face. He’d rather tell me as we lay in bed watching your old skates.” Jessica covered her mouth as she laughed.

”Jessica!”

”I know, I know…” She held her hand up. “I can’t help it. They really are great foreplay.”

Tessa covered her face with her hands. 

”Stop… please.” Tessa giggled.

”You can’t be surprised Tess. Everyone talked about Moulin Rouge and your chemistry. My friend Bethany says she thinks you got more action off of Scott on ice that night than she does from her fiancé in a year.”

”Oh my gosh.” Tessa blushed.

”Scott IS kinda handsy.” Kat sipped her margarita. “Very affectionate.”

”We’re best friends. He’s been affectionate since we were kids.”

”Would it be the end of the world or your partnership to try something a little less professional?” Allie asked.

Tessa took another sip of her margarita. She scrunched her face and shrugged her shoulder.

”I think we like it how it is. I don’t know. We are such different people off the ice. Don’t get me wrong, he is the best man I know. Really. And, we love each other. I just don’t know if we are right for each other.” The words made her heart burn. She nearly choked on them.

Kat and Allie nodded their heads. But, Jessica wasn’t so sure. She knew Tessa and she could tell there was something in the way she said it. She was not convinced. She tucked away her thoughts for later.

Dinner was delicious. The group chatted until about 10 and then Kat left to go to bed citing how tired she was from the day and Allie went back to her room to call her fiancé. Jessica asked Tessa if she wanted to have a decaf coffee or tea with her. Tessa agreed and they relocated to the pool area near a contemporary eight-foot long fire pit. Tessa sipped her tea and asked Jessica about the kids and Ben.

”Tess- I hope I didn’t embarrass you earlier. You know about using your skates as foreplay. I didn’t mean to sound disrespectful.”

"Did you know our Moulin Rouge skate was on the front page of a porn site for two weeks?"

Jessica eyes grew wide. “Well that certainly is something.”

The two women watched the flames dance along the rectangular fireplace licking the glass enclosure. Jessica sipped her coffee and tucked her feet under herself.

”Tess, be honest with me. Do you really think you and Scott are not right for each other?”

”I don’t know. Maybe.”

”You want to know what I think?”

Tessa nodded as she sipped her Earl Grey tea. The warm liquid comforted her.

”I think you two are so right for each other. It’s like the Universe made Scott for you and you for him. I think you both realize it. I think you both are so stuck in this friendship-partner-business zone that you can’t step back and see what you really have. You’ve never given yourself permission to look at Scott that way. I think you’d be surprised if you just threw it all aside and really looked at each other. It doesn’t have to be now or even in the next few months. But, one day—you will look at each other and realize this is it. The love story, the greatest love story—is the one about two young kids who met when they were six and eight. Who skated together for decades, who cherished each other above everyone else. Just don’t close yourself off Tess. Don’t push each other away because you don’t think it will work.”

”We have lousy timing, Jess. I mean I look at you and Ben and he adores you. He loves the boys and Ivy. He loves you so much. You make it look effortless. I know it’s not. We have gone through counseling to strengthen our partnership and friendship. Now add dating to it. It’s not easy for Scott and me. We struggle…”

”So have we girl. Every marriage worth its weight is the product of therapy.”

Tessa looked away. She bit her lip. She liked Jessica a lot. She knew she could keep a secret; the woman knew all about Prince Harry and never said a word. She and Ben had entertained the royal couple three times in Toronto without a soul knowing.

”Ben and I met when I was 14, we liked each other but stayed in the friend zone. For 12 years. We always stayed in touch. We were there for each other during moves, career changes, and bad breakups. We always denied what we felt. I mean he was the son of the Prime Minister, hello. But then, one day we just looked at each other and realized there was something there and maybe we should explore it. It took us a while but once we got there it was all we could do to stay away from each other. I love him so much. More importantly, I like him. We have the kids, we have careers we love. I cannot believe it’s been nearly 12 years.”

Tessa nodded. She took a deep breath and pressed forward, ”So-um, the truth is—oh gosh. The truth is Scott and I are trying. We’re trying to see how we do as a couple. You know… a non-professional couple.” Tessa barely got the words out.

Jessica smiled and sipped her coffee. “I knew it.”

”How did you know?”

”When Ivy and I came to Stars on Ice, that routine to ‘Shape of You’. Please! It looked like a warm-up for date night. Everyone else is skating appropriately, only you and Scott are skating like you’re about to have sex. Not an iota of space between your bodies. I almost put my hands over my daughter’s eyes. Seriously, Tess. It was a lot to watch. The man’s hands were everywhere.”

Tessa smiled and remembered Toronto where she and Scott had decided to go hiking and wound up having sex in the rain. Three times.

”So I’m right, something was going on in Toronto”

”Kind of. We’re really trying to keep this quiet. We’re working on figuring this out. I know I can trust you to keep this our secret.”

”Of course you can. I am happy for you. Though the twins will be sad once you decide to go public, they have the biggest crushes on you.”

The next four days were amazing, filled with gorgeous clothing, shoots for the magazine, and good food. Tessa felt so relaxed. She and Scott did text and FaceTime but it wasn’t enough. She felt lonely. And she still had to get through the adidas shoot before she would get time alone with Scott.

On his end, Scott tried to stay busy. He spent time in Ilderton hanging out at the rink and with his parents. His mother was thrilled to have him home. 

As she started packing her suitcase for the trip to the photoshoot, Tessa received a call from Russell their agent. He had Scott on the line too.

”So Tessa, Scott-- the Walk of Fame is sending out a press release about the induction. So brace yourselves.”

Scott thanked Russell for letting them know. He asked his clients how the summer was going. Tessa told him Mexico was great. He reminded them about the Visa trip to Utah and then told them both to enjoy their time off.

Russell was right, once the Walk of Fame announcement was made, the fans and Canadian press were in high gear. Tessa was on cloud nine for the next few days at her photoshoot for adidas. She and Scott had spoken several times and he told her he would go to the cottage. 

The Virtue cottage was always a welcome respite during the dog days of summer. It was about ten degrees cooler thanks to Lake Huron. Casey and Megan were unpacking grocery bags. Kate was sorting through everything and placing it in the refrigerator. Jordan was opening up doors and windows airing out the rooms. Tessa had taken Poppy down to the lake to play. 

”Poppy, what are you drawing?” Tessa watched as her niece squatted down and dragged a stick through the wet sand. 

”A cat with a bow.”

Tessa leaned over and looked at the little girl’s drawing which resembled a hieroglyphic rather than a housecat. 

”Oh that’s quite good.” Tessa tried to encourage her.

”Thank you Aunt T. You draw now.”

”Okay.” Tessa grabbed a small plastic cup her mother had put in the bag so they could build sandcastles. She intertwined five circles. 

”What this Poppy?”

”The rings! Olympics!” Poppy shouted.

Tessa laughed. She snapped a quick photo. Her niece brought her immense joy. She still didn’t quite feel maternal but being an aunt was such a profound experience for her. She loved Poppy with her whole heart.

Poppy watched the lake fascinated by the birds dipping down and swooping back up into the sky. Tessa looked up and saw her family and a familiar dark-haired, handsome man making their way towards them. Her heartbeat quickened as she watched Scott walking with her mother. Kate laughing out loud, her hand touching Scott’s arm. He always charmed her mother. Kate felt deep affection for him. And, Tessa beamed at the sight of the two most important people in her life sharing a moment.

”Hey Pops!” Casey called out.

”Hi Daddy.” She waved at him standing up. Her polka-dotted shorts were wet with sand on the backside and her pink hat was falling to the side. Tessa straightened it. 

”Scott! Scott!” Poppy spotted him and took off running for him. Kate pushed him to go and Scott jogged slowly towards the four year old.

”P-Nut!” Scott scooped her up as soon as she was close enough. Her little legs scissoring and cutting lines in the air as she squealed.

Scott snuggled her close and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on his neck and hug.

”Hi Guys.” Tessa greeted everyone. “Guess I know where I rank when Scott’s around.”

”I have that effect on the Virtue women.” Scott raised his eyebrows and looked at her. Tessa could feel herself flush under his gaze.

”Someone’s feeling cocky.” She countered.

She hugged Michele and Kevin and side hugged Scott as Poppy refused to be put down.

”What are you and Aunt T doing?” Scott asked Poppy.

”Drawing. Come here.”

Scott walked to over to the spot where Poppy had dropped her drawing stick and the plastic cup lay on its side rolling along the sand. Scott put Poppy down.

”Aunt T, draw more.” Poppy tugged her hand.

”Okay. What should I draw next? I already drew the Olympic rings.” She told Scott.

”Write Tessa.”

Tessa carefully outlined the letters to her name.

”Now Scott.” Poppy insisted.

”Hmmm, what’s the first letter?” Scott asked.

”S” Poppy replied.

”Good girl P-Nut.”

Tessa smiled as she wrote Scott’s name below hers. Scott and his nicknames.

Cupcake and nail polish soon followed. The tide washing them all away. Kate and Michele had spread out four enormous beach blankets and buckets of beer and water. Scott helped Kevin set up three tables and giant outdoor pillows as chairs. Jordan placed mason jars filled with utensils and napkins on the tables. Casey had gone back to the house to place steaks, burgers, and chicken on the grill. Michele was busy unwrapping a crudité tray and dip. Megan opened up a bag of chips placing it next to Kate’s caramelized onion dip. Tessa sat back and sipped her cold beer. 

”Are we not letting Tessa lift a finger because she’s horrible in the kitchen?” Jordan asked.

”Hey—she’s gotten better. She’s almost a pro thanks to those Hello Fresh meals.” Scott came to Tessa’s defense.

”Yes. I am. It’s not like you’re Julia Child, Jordan.”

”Never said I was but there’s more to my repertoire than poached eggs.”

”Girls…” Kate shook her head.

Tessa smirked at Jordan and stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

”Do that again Tess and I’ll cut it off.” Jordan snapped teasingly.

”Do I have to separate you girls?” Kate asked.

”Jordan started it. And, for the record I make more than poached eggs.”

”Oh my god. You are such a baby. Seriously. You nearly burned your house down when you first turned on your oven.”

”That was an honest mistake Jordan.” Tessa fought back.

”Okay enough. Both of you. Scott, take Tessa and go for a walk and Jordan, you and Megan go check on your brother and the grill. Michele and I will finish up and watch Poppy. Go!”

Tessa giggled. She hopped up and brushed the sand off her cut-offs. Jordan walked over to her and gave her a nudge. 

”This isn’t over.”

”Oh it’s so not.” Tessa laughed.

”I want to go with Scott.” Poppy stated. “I love him.”

Tessa looked at Scott and watched his heart melt.

”I love you too Pops. But, your Grandma Kate needs you to help her. I’m going to go for a walk with your Aunt T and when I get back we’ll eat and you can sit next to me.”

Poppy contemplated the offer and nodded. “Okay. Promise?”

”Yup.” He put his pinky out and Poppy slid hers around it and they shook.

The sun was starting to set so Tessa grabbed an oversized towel and their beers. Her mother looked at her.

”In case we want to sit and watch the sun set…”

”Okay. Well, be back in 30 minutes. Food should be done by then and we are not waiting.” Kate smiled. 

Scott and Tessa walked in silence as they made their way down the beach. Tessa knew the perfect spot to watch the sunset. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at an alcove. The sun glowed low in the sky almost touching the gray water. The sun’s rays shining across the waves as streaks of yellow, orange, and even purple painted across the sky. 

”Here’s the spot.” Tessa pointed to the sandy area.

Scott spread out the towel. He dropped the beers on a corner and slid in behind Tessa as she stood watching Mother Nature’s farewell to the day. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and felt Tessa relax into his chest. 

”It’s so beautiful. Thank you for coming.”

”You’re beautiful and thank you for inviting me. I feel like Poppy might be more excited to see me than you are.” Scott nibbled her ear.

”I was actually thinking you were more excited to see her than to see me.” Tessa huffed.

Tessa’s eyes fluttered closed as Scott’s lips made contact with her neck.

”Not a chance. “ His hands unbuttoned her denim cut-offs and he slid his right hand inside. He stroked her over her bikini bottom. She was getting wetter with each pass of his hand.

”God, I missed you. It’s been so long.” Tessa breathed out.

”We only have 15 minutes. I don’t want to miss the food. Casey grills a good steak.”

”Oh I see. Priorities.”

”Right now my priority is fucking my girlfriend.” Scott turned Tessa around. He unzipped her shorts and let them fall to the ground. Tessa unbuttoned his board shorts and they slid down his legs. He was naked and hard. Tessa licked her lips and hopped up on Scott. 

Scott interlocked his fingers and held her up to him. She attacked his mouth. All teeth and tongues gnashing about. Sloppy and messy. Scott laid Tessa down on the towel sideways. She looked over and saw the sun dipping lower as she felt Scott mimic the movement. 

His fingers slid her bikini bottom to the side as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Tessa moaned. She was slick and ready. Scott couldn’t resist and gave her a quick lick. 

Tessa felt like she was on fire. Seconds later, she felt the cool wetness of a beer bottle rolling over her entrance. She jerked. 

”Ohhh. That’s cold.”

”Just cooling you off…”

Scott put the bottle down and shimmied up her body. Tessa stroked his cock. Her thumb gently rubbing his pre-cum around the head. Scott pulled her bikini bottom off her legs and placed it next to the beer bottles. He was careful to keep it away from the sand. 

He pushed her legs up and out and slotted himself in between. Rising up slightly, he gripped himself and pushed into Tessa smoothly.

Tessa surprised herself at the low moan that escaped her lips. A slight wind kicked up as if all of nature was giving its approval to their coupling. Her hands gripped Scott’s ass as his muscles contracted every time he slid into her. She moved her hands to the back of his head and threaded her hands into his hair. She gave a little tug. Scott bit the top of her breast gently. Tessa slid her t-shirt up and over her breasts. Scott pulled down one side of her bathing suit and sucked on her nipple. His tongue swirled all around and his teeth nipped. He blew gently and watched her skin pebble. 

Tessa was losing control. Her body was firing off in a million different directions. She tried to focus but as soon as she found herself lost in Scott’s cock pounding into her, his tongue would flick over her nipple and her attention would shift upwards. Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and began to roll them over.

Seconds later, Scott found himself on his back, half on the towel and half on the sand. Tessa sat up and rocked her hips into Scott. She leaned down and kissed him. He cupped her face letting her ponytail fall over her shoulder. His hands traced a path down the side of her body and found her hips. He drove up into her. Tessa could feel her release. She rocked harder on Scott filling herself with him. It was a tight fit but she welcomed it. Scott’s hand slid across her stomach and his thumb landed on her clit and pressed down. Tessa yelped in pleasure. Scott pressed down again as he thrust up into her. She moaned. Scott tented his knees and began driving faster and faster into Tessa as his thumb began to move in circles.

”Oh God. Scott. Yes. Yes. I’m coming.” Tessa lurched forward as her release crashed into her. She felt her wetness seep around him. Scott flipped them again clutching the slippery towel for support as he drilled hard into Tessa. Tessa screamed for more, not caring if her family could hear her.

”So tight. God damn. Relax T. You’re squeezing me out. So fucking good.”

Tessa relaxed and Scott slid in deeper. Tessa growled.

Scott pulled out and pushed back in. He set a controlled tempo that had Tessa crying out every time he pushed back in. It had been less than two weeks since they had sex but it felt so new and fresh. Scott switched up his stroking. Gone were the long and deep strokes that had Tessa keening, he replaced them with piston fast movements that had Tessa grunting the sweetest sounds.

”I’m close.” Scott increased the pressure and pace. Tessa’s fingertips clutched his shoulder blades. Sand was stuck to his back and every time she grabbed a piece of his flesh, she rubbed the sand into his skin. A slight twinge of pain but it felt good.

”Harder Scott. Go harder.”

Scott obeyed and unleashed. Tessa was panting. She felt how hard he was and her wetness was flowing like a river between her legs. He pushed in one last time and let go. He came hard, his breaths in a staccato rhythm in her ear. He pulled back and closed his mouth over hers, a deep kiss that led to little mewing noises. 

”We better go. We can’t have anyone in your family finding us. I will never live that down.” Scott told her.

”Hey you two. Nice to join us.” Kevin sarcastically tossed out.

”Yeah. Nice to join us.” Poppy mimicked.

Everyone started laughing.

”Oh yeah. P-Nut…” Scott reached down and snatched her up as her laughter filled the air.

Scott spun around. Kate’s eyes were drawn to the back of his t-shirt which had ridden up and a patch of his skin was revealed. It was slightly red and covered in a smattering of sand. Tessa didn’t bother to put her shirt back on, opting to just hang out in her bikini top. She had sand all over her back and redness as well. It didn’t look like a sunburn. Kate shook her head. Michele was grabbing another beer when she saw Tessa’s back.

”Oh Tess—your back. It’s all red and you have sand—“ She reached out and delicately touched her sister-in-law’s skin.

”—Were you rolling around in the sand, girl?”

Tessa blushed. “Wha-? Oh no. We were watching the sunset and lying down so I probably am a mess from that.”

”Let me help you.” Michele grabbed a towel and brushed Tessa’s back.

Michele glanced over at Scott. “Oh Scott’s all sandy too.”

Kevin and Jordan exchanged looks. Michele was a lovely woman, sweet and non-judgmental. When the rest of the Virtues snickered and made remarks about Scott and Tessa, she always kept her mouth shut. Not that she didn’t have her opinions. She just didn’t feel it was polite to offer them. She did tell Kevin privately she was convinced the two were in love and no matter how many girlfriends Scott dated, he would come back to Tessa. She loved romantic movies and in the movies, the couple always came back together. Her husband wasn’t always pleased with how Scott expressed himself when it came to his baby sister, but Tessa had warned him enough times to back off and behave. Kevin really liked Scott. They all did. He just knew his sister was over the moon for him and he wanted to make sure Scott was careful with her. He trusted Scott would never hurt her. He wasn’t sure he bought the whole platonic partners bit, but he didn’t have any evidence otherwise.

”Okay everyone let’s eat.” Casey set down a platter of meat on a table. 

”What does everyone want?” Megan asked.

Kate distributed baked potatoes and Casey loaded up everyone’s plates, a steak for Tessa and one for Scott. Scott gave her a look. She hardly ate steak. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. His girl had worked up a serious appetite.

With the food gone, everyone relaxed with their beers. Poppy crawled into Scott’s lap, content to play with his fingers. Her blonde wispy hair blowing gently as the dark sky blanketed the happy group. Casey and Kevin lit a small fire while Kate and Tessa ran back to the cottage to bring out sweatshirts and blankets and the ingredients for s’mores and hot cocoa. 

Scott held onto a stick and helped Poppy spear her marshmallow. Tessa watched him. She was entranced by his movements, the care he took helping her. Casey snuck in next to her. She was fumbling with her own marshmallow. It was too sticky and wouldn’t slide on easily.

”Okay so I know my daughter’s in love because of Scott’s s’more-making skills, so what’s your excuse?”

”Oh quit it. I’m just watching for tips--“

”Sure. More like watching your business partner help your niece and it’s just too cute. Sam, c’mon. I’m your brother. I can see it. And, I heard about the sand situation from my wife. What’s the deal?”

”No deal Case. Just admiring his s’more making skills.”

Casey shook his head knowing Tessa wouldn’t reveal anything. “Hey Scott. I’ll take over with Pops but my sister is lame-o with her ‘mallow. Can you be Nylander and assist?”

Scott walked over to Tessa and saw her fingers covered in white sticky marshmallow residue. “Hey Kev—throw me the bag, please. Tess has messed hers up.”

”I have not. They just aren’t working correctly.” Tessa said, her mouth full of marshmallow.

”Don’t shift the blame to the marshmallows. They did nothing to you, Kiddo.”

Kevin tossed the bag to Scott who caught it and pulled out a marshmallow.

”Now Tessa.” Scott began in a serious voice.

He continued, ”S’more making is not easy. You have to exercise control and accuracy. Grab your marshmallow but not too hard. Don’t be rough. Gentle but firm."

Tessa closed her eyes. Jesus. This fucking man was going to give her an orgasm by making a s’more.

”Hold the stick. That’s it. A nice firm grip.” He eyed her. “Not too far back, a little closer to the head.”

”You stop it.” Tessa hissed.

”Fine. Make your own.” Scott put his hand down.

”No.” Tessa whined. “Help me. Please.” She whispered sweetly.

”Okay then. Wrap your hand around the stick like this.” Scott placed his hand over hers and manipulated her fingers so they curved over the stick. 

”Nice, soft touch, T.”

Tessa exhaled. “I’m quite familiar with a nice, soft touch.”

Scott swallowed loudly. Yeah, thought that might get your attention, you little shit, Tessa thought.

”Okay now take the marshmallow and holding it firmly, slip the stick into the center of the marshmallow. It should slide right in.”

Tessa’s throat suddenly felt dry. Her hand shook a little. Scott steadied it and helped her slide the stick in. Casey looked over and watched a PG-13 s’more making session. He locked eyes with Jordan who rolled her eyes. Casey went back to helping Poppy.

”See that slid in nice and good. No issues. You just gotta go slow and steady T. Don’t try to jam it in.”

”There’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Tessa smirked.

”Fuck. T. Your family is here.” He whispered.

”Didn’t seem to matter to you when you were helping me spear my marshmallow.”

Scott laughed out loud. Casey looked over.

”All good you two?”

”Yes.” They answered in unison. Scott was still holding Tessa’s hand on the stick while her left hand held the speared marshmallow.

”Only you two could turn s’more making into some kind of prequel to Carmen.” Megan snapped.

Scott dropped his hand and smiled.

Casey recognized that look on Scott’s face. It’s the same one he had after the families had seen Carmen for the first time at Worlds in 2013, in their hometown of London, no less. His sister was 22 years old and while he knew she had boyfriends and was probably not a virgin, seeing her melt the ice with Scott was a bit much. He remembered watching Scott’s hand slide down his sister’s inner thigh, edging close to her private area. His sister’s hand moving Scott’s back up. His sister stalking Scott around the rink. Scott’s roar. The two in various intimate poses. And, then Scott with his face buried in Tessa’s neck. As they began to wind down, his sister lifting herself onto Scott and straddling him while Scott held her up as she arched her back and pushed into him as Scott pushed back. The entire thing looked like sex. Every moment of it. And, his sister looked like she enjoyed it. Scott too.

”So what did you think?” Tessa asked him after their award ceremony. Her gold medal hanging around her neck.

”Wow Sam. That was… “

She cocked her head at him. Despite the heavy makeup and the skimpy costume with mesh inserts, she still looked like his baby sister. His sister that had been thoroughly fucked by Scott Moir. On the ice, of course.

”You were spectacular. A season’s best. Amazing.” He offered.

”It’s great, really. It’s just that we changed up the ending and a few other moments. Marina tamed it down. I don’t know. Not really feeling it as much now.”

Tamed it down? Jesus Fucking Christ. What in the hell? What was the untamed version? Casey was bothered. He had just watched his sister and her ice dancing partner basically fornicate on skates. He watched as her line of sight shifted towards Scott. Scott looked back at Tessa. There was no mistaking that look. He had seen it before. He recognized it. It’s the look he had when he was lusting. Nope. Shut it down. Not gonna happen, Moir. This is my baby sister, your partner. Tessa turned back to Casey. 

”Okay well Scott and I have to get changed and then we’ll meet you at the restaurant.”

Casey could only nod dumbly at his sister. He watched her grab Scott’s hand and lead him back towards the changing rooms. He walked over to Kevin.

”We need to talk about Scott and Tessa.”

”Yeah. I know. How amazing was that skate.”

”Sure. Amazing. I mean did you know that was the tame version? Apparently, there’s an even more sexed up version floating out there.”

”What? What are you talking about Case?”

”Sam just told me she was bummed because Marina toned down the skate.”

”Toned it down? So what the hell was the original like? Do they actually do it? Cause I gotta be honest, Case, watching Scott touch her that way. That was a lot to take. And by the way mom doesn’t even flinch. Alma doesn’t flinch. Do they not see it?” Kevin wondered aloud.

Kate joined them. “Are you boys ready to head over to the restaurant?

”Mom did you know this version of Carmen is the tame version? Are you getting a vibe from Sam and Scott?” Casey fired off. Kevin bobbled his head in agreement.

”What? What do you mean?”

”I mean how do you sit there watching your baby basically have sex on the ice with this man?” Kevin asked her.

Kate laughed. “This man? It’s Scott for heaven’s sake. He’s been by your sister for 15 years. Stop it. They are performers. It was a wonderful skate.”

”Mom, I think something is up with them.”

”Casey you are being silly. And Kevin-- Scott is starting to see some girl from around here. I think her name is Cassandra. And your sister is not interested in him.”

”Mom. I am being serious. They are not acting like they normally do.”

”Casey—enough. I live with your sister. She is not pining away for Scott Moir. If anything, that boy is the one in love. So drop it. You know they are not like that. I trust Scott. And you should too. And, I trust your sister. Now, I won’t hear any more of this.”

At dinner that night, Casey kept his eye on his sister and Scott. How they talked to one another (in low whispers or high pitched giggles on Tessa’s part), how they looked at one another (stolen glances, hot stares, flirty), how they moved around each other (constant touching, handholds, a stroke of Tessa’s hand by Scott). Scott excused himself to use the restroom. A moment later, Tessa did too. Casey followed. 

He caught up to his sister hovering outside the men’s room. Her hand raised to knock.

”Sam- what are you doing?”

Tessa startled. “Nothing. I just needed to ask Scott a question.”

”Bullshit.” He pounded on the door. “Moir get out here.”

The door swung open and Scott was balling up a paper towel and throwing it away.

”Hey Case… T. What’s wrong?”

”What is going on with you two? No lies. Are you two? Are you?” Casey couldn’t even bring himself to ask the question.

”Casey! Stop. We are not doing anything. We are not fucking, if that’s what you wanted to know. And even if we were, that’s our business. Not yours. I don’t need protecting. Certainly not from Scott.” Tessa’s eyes narrowed but the green still looked like fire. She walked to the women’s restroom and went inside.

Scott looked at Casey. “Hey Case. Look I swear nothing is going on. I wouldn’t do that to T. You know me. We’ve been partners for 17 years. I would not screw it up. I love her. I love her so much. I wouldn’t do this to her.”

Casey swallowed and calmed down. “I know Scott. I am sorry, man.” He put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

Casey forged ahead, his voice quiet but steady. ”Sam said the routine was tamer than what you had wanted. And blamed Marina. And, honestly it threw me for a loop. I’m not used to seeing her like that.”

”I get it. I’m not used to seeing her like that and I see her pretty much every day.”

”Yeah, it’s all an act.” Casey nodded his head.”

”Well I wouldn’t say that. But, mostly an act.”

Tessa opened the door and walked out of the women’s restroom. She pointedly ignored her brother and turned to Scott. She gave him a look. 

”See ya at the table Casey.” He followed behind Tessa leaving Casey to ponder what ‘mostly an act’ really implied and what Tessa was really doing at the restroom door.

Megan docked her phone into speakers and put on a playlist. Adam Levine’s voice kicked in. 

_Spent 24 hours. I need more hours with you._

Scott sang along. Tessa giggled. 

_You spent the weekend. Getting even, ooh ooh_

”Really going for those high notes, Scott?” Tessa teased as his voice cracked.

Scott grabbed her hands and spun her into his chest. Tessa looped her arms around his neck as they swayed. 

_We spent the late nights. Making things right, between us. But now it's all good baby. Roll that Backwood baby. And play me close_

Casey lifted Poppy up and twirled her around. Kevin danced with Michele.

_'Cause girls like you. Run around with guys like me. 'Til sundown, when I come through. I need a girl like you, yeah yeah. Girls like you. Love fun, yeah me too…_

Tessa threw her head back and laughed into the night. 

”Let’s finish making you a s’more.” Scott whispered into her ear as he looked towards the fire.

Tessa’s hand played with the ends of his hair, “Deal. And then tonight I have a treat for you.” She gently licked the shell of his ear.

Scott exhaled and pulled Tessa to the fire.

The cottage was warm and cozy when they got back. Technically, it wasn’t a cottage. More like a huge home with seven bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms. There was also a small sleeping loft. Tessa adored it. Her mother had worked hard to afford it and now Tessa helped her. Everyone went to their bedrooms, even Poppy had her own. Tessa’s bedroom was towards the back of the house with a sliding glass door opening onto the porch. She had a king-sized bed and a huge bathroom with double sinks and a glass enclosed walk-in shower. About three years back, all of the kids chipped in a bit of money and did renovations. The floors were a worn gray and the walls painted white. The ceilings had giant white beams. It practically glowed at night even with the lights off. Tessa kissed her mother good night and retired to her bedroom. The house began to quiet down.

Scott’s phone vibrated as he wiped his face with the towel.

_Coast is clear. Come on in… oh and don’t forget to step over that one area in the floor with the squeaky board, by the couch._

Scott opened his door. If anyone asked, he would say he was heading to the kitchen for water. He saw lights on in Kate’s room and Jordan’s. He could hear Casey laughing with Megan. He tiptoed towards Tessa’s room. He stepped over the board, thanking Tessa for reminding him.

”Scott.”

Scott froze and turned around. Poppy was standing in her pajamas, her hair sprouting in different directions and in her hand was her Snoopy doll.

”Hey P-nut. What’s up? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

”I had a dream.”

”Was it bad?” He asked her.

”I don’t know.” 

She looked so small. Her voice was even tinier and sounded tired.

Poppy stared at him. “Where are you going?”

”To get some water.”

”Can I have water?”

”A small sip.” He knew if she had a lot to drink she might wet the bed, or so he had read somewhere.

”Come here.” He put out his hand.

She slipped hers into his and followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it half way. He handed it to her and told her to have a small sip. She took three and handed it back. He gulped down the rest of it.

”Let’s get you back in bed.”

They walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Casey was standing. 

”Hey guys. What’s going on?”

”Poppy couldn’t sleep. I gave her a few sips of water. I was getting a glass for myself.”

Tessa’s door cracked open and she peered out.

”Thanks Scott. Appreciate it man. I can put her back to bed.”

”Okay cool. G’night Pops.”

”G’night Scott. I love you this much.”

”Love you this much too.”

Scott looked over at Tessa and winked. He walked towards his room. Scott could hear Poppy negotiating with Casey to read her a book. Casey gave in. Scott pulled the door to his room closed and practically sprinted to Tessa’s room. He opened her door.

She was laying on the bed, the cover down by the footboard. She was in a tank top, her knees up and it was more than obvious she had no underwear on. She patted the bed.

Scott shut the door behind him and latched it. He double-checked it, not wanting to risk her family walking in.

”So about this treat you promised me…”

Tessa let her right leg fall gently to the side, ever so slightly. 

”Come and get it.”

Scott walked to the side of the bed. Tessa sat up on the edge and began to lift his t-shirt up. She felt herself tingle as she revealed his abs. His pajama pants always rode low on his hips and Tessa thoroughly enjoyed it. Lately, Scott had been self-conscious telling her he was getting fat and his stomach was getting soft. If that was the case, she couldn’t see it. She dropped his shirt to the ground and worked on tugging his pants off. Her efforts were rewarded with a very hard and ready to go Scott Moir. 

”Switch places with me.” Tessa commanded.

Scott sat down on the bed and Tessa lowered herself to her knees. She slid her hands up Scott’s thighs and dipped her mouth down. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and pulled him into her mouth. At the second Scott felt her wet tongue hit his flesh, he bucked up and let an incomprehensible moan go.

”Relax and let me take care of you.” Tessa looked up at Scott, her rosy lips millimeters from his cock.

The next few minutes were just flashes of images in Scott’s mind. His eyes snapped closed and he felt her tongue swirling around his head. He felt her lips pursed around him. He heard sucking noises and the little moans she made. He opened an eye and caught her head bobbing quickly back and forth over his cock. Her hands stroking the underside of his shaft and then playing with his balls. That was new. Her cheeks hollowed in as she let her mouth devour every inch of Scott. Tessa began stroking Scott faster as she sucked him harder. He dropped his hands to the bed and grabbed onto the edge. Tessa laced her left hand with his right and held on. She could feel Scott pitching forward, he was going to come any second. She stroked harder and sucked harder and harder. He grabbed her hand tightly as he moaned and shot into her mouth. She felt his warmth trickle down her throat.

Scott lowered his eyes down to Tessa as she wiped her mouth. She stood up and walked over to her tote bag. She reached inside and pulled out the scarf Scott had bought for her in Japan. She climbed onto the bed.

”That’s the scarf I got you.”

”I—uh thought… I thought maybe, if you wanted. I was hoping.” 

Scott was enjoying Shy Tessa. He marveled at how she could just suck him off like a madwoman and then hem and haw about being tied up, which was what she clearly was asking. Or maybe she wanted to tie him up. Either way…

”So, I mean only if you want to. But, I would like you to tie me up and you know.” Tessa watched the silky fabric slide through her fingers.

Scott grabbed the end of the scarf and toyed with it.”Lie down.” He told her.

She smiled at him and did as she was told.

”Hands up on the headboard.”

Scott looped the scarf around her hands like she was being handcuffed. Which gave him an idea for another time. He tied the ends.

”Is it too tight?” He asked. She shook her head no.

Scott pushed her tank top over her breasts and let his tongue dance over her nipples. He lavished all of his attention on them. His hand slid down between her legs and rubbed her entrance, never entering her. Tessa pulled on her binds but to no avail.

Scott kissed his way down her stomach, he looped his tongue around her piercing. He pulled it with his teeth. Tessa hissed as her wetness dripped out of her. She yanked at her scarf but it only made the knot more secure. What the hell? Was Scott a sailor in another life?

Scott licked her inner thighs as Tessa writhed around. He just needed to fuck her already. Scott slotted his mouth over her mound and sucked. Tessa rose up off the bed and yanked on the scarf. She could feel the headboard creak. 

”Settle down.” He whispered.

Easy for you to say, Scott. Your private parts are not under attack.

Scott sucked and licked for a few moments as Tessa felt her orgasm teetering on the edge.

He sat back on his knees and looked down at Tessa. Pieces of her hair had come loose from her bun, her eyes were fixed on him. He could see her bare chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Her nipples were hard. The moonlight shined through the window which was open a few inches to let cool air in. Scott grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance. Tessa pulled her bottom lip up as she waited for him to fill her.

Scott’s tip touched her core and Tessa arched her back, silently begging Scott with her body to push the rest of the way inside. Slowly, inch by inch, he fed her. He placed his hand over hers. He rocked into her over and over as she pulled down on the scarf. The headboard creaked again under the extra strain.

”T—you’re going to break the bed. Stop it.”

”It’ll be your fault.” She responded.

Scott began circling his hips. Tessa lifted her head off the pillow. NOW was the time he decided to try something new? When her entire family was mere feet from her bedroom. She felt the clockwise grind on her over and over. She was on the verge of crying, it felt so good. Scott reversed and went counter-clockwise. He leaned down and began whispering in her ear. Telling her to relax and to enjoy it. He sped up and rotated clockwise again. 

”Untie me. I need to touch you.” She begged.

”Nope.” Scott slowed down and began slowly pumping in and out and rotating his hips.

Tessa contracted her walls and squeezed Scott’s cock.

Scott bent his head down and began moving his tongue around her nipple in the same direction his hips were moving. Tessa moaned. Scott moved his mouth over hers to silence her. It barely worked. As Scott rotated his hips, Tessa pushed hers up and grinded against him. She could hear how wet she was getting. Scott breathed into her ear.

”Come, Tessa. You know you want to. Just fucking come.” Scott’s voice sounded like honey.

Tessa let go as a massive wave of pleasure and wetness spread out from deep inside her. Scott untied her hands, and she wrapped them around his back and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in deeper. She felt another release as Scott drove into her. She felt his come spill out and into her. Warm and steady. She relaxed into the bed shaking slightly from the intensity. A giant smile across her face.

”You okay?” Scott brushed her hair back from her face.

She swallowed-- wetting her dry throat. “Never been better.”

Scott rolled off and lay next to her as the cool air hit his overheated body.

Tessa exhaled. “That was something else, Moir.”

”Hey where are you going?” He asked as she got up from the bed.

”I’m hungry. I was going to snag a piece of chicken, you want something?”

”I’ll come with you.”

Scott threw on his pajama bottoms as Tessa threw her tank top back on and pajama shorts. She eyed his bare chest. He waggled his finger at her. They padded across the living room and into the kitchen. Tessa opened the refrigerator and pulled out the platter of meat. She unwrapped the foil. Scott speared a chicken breast and put it on a paper plate and a small piece of steak as well. Tessa grabbed the ketchup. Scott snorted. Tessa liked ketchup on everything, Scott just couldn’t understand it. Ketchup on steak was sacrilege as far as he was concerned.

She handed him a bottle of cold water. Scott cut up the steak and chicken. Tessa flipped open the cap and started to squirt the ketchup onto the plate.

Scott knocked the bottle slightly, “Hey Virtch watch it. Don’t you get that on my meat.”

”Oh you don’t like ketchup on your meat?” She teased.

He winked at her.

”So if you don’t like ketchup, what do you like on your meat?”

”Girls like you.” He leaned across the island and snagged a kiss.

Tessa laughed around his mouth as she kissed him back. Neither noticed Casey and Megan who were steps away in the living room, heading in to grab a snack for themselves.

Casey looked back at his wife as she waved her arms at him. Now was not the time to confront Tessa and Scott about this. Casey cleared his throat loudly, “Hey guys… what are you doing?”

Tessa glanced over her shoulder and didn’t even bat an eye. “We both wanted a snack. Want something?”

Casey and Megan exchanged a look. “Sure…”

Moments later, Kate walked in followed by Kevin and Michele. Jordan stumbled in a short time later.

”What’s everyone doing?” Jordan asked. “It’s one in the morning.”

”Megs was hungry and so was I.” 

”I wanted a snack.” Kevin answered.

”I heard everyone.” Kate replied.

”T was restless.”

”Or so you’ve read…” Michele blurted out.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Michele broke off a piece of burger and saw everyone staring.

”What?” She shrugged her shoulders. “You all were thinking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we revisit Thank You Ilderton and France. Wooo hoooo


	3. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing time at the cottage, Tessa and Scott hit a bump in the road and it shatters everything. Can they find their way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chriskwanakah came early! Here you go! After somebody decided to party in the DR-- I knew we all deserved a little escape.  
> So I really thought long and hard about reader, happyverve's, advice. They asked for angst-- for things to break a bit. I have never written this kind of angst. It took a lot out of me. But, I am really grateful for the suggestions because with what's going on right now, it fits. No worries, there are sexy times too... Let me know if I hit the mark. Also, a big thanks to virtue_moir_415 for always being my sounding board when the crazy stuff happens. And to all of you who leave comments regularly, there are too many to name and I don't want to leave anyone out, but know that it means so much to me. Your support of this series really does floor me. Thank you all for reading.

”Got it!”

The softball came down from the sky like a shooting star. It was supposed to land right in his glove. It was supposed to be an easy out.

”Shit!”

Instead of landing in his glove, instead of the easy out, Scott Moir found himself on the receiving end of a softball to the face. More specifically his eye. He scrambled to pick up the ball, still hazy from the hit and threw it to Troy who was manning second base.

”Motherfucker, that hurts.”

Pete Silwa came trotting over from left field to check on his friend. The ump halted the game.

”Dude, let me see your eye.” Pete asked.

Guess it pays to have an EMT as your outfielder. Scott turned towards him, holding his face.

Pete gently pulled Scott’s hand away. He held up fingers, urging Scott to follow their path. Once he was confident he hadn’t suffered any lasting effects other than bruising, he told Scott to use his glove for catching from now on.

”Fucking hilarious, Silwa.”

”You’re definitely gonna end up with a shiner. Maybe you should take a break and ice it.”

”Nah, it’s fine.” 

”I think you should ice it Scott. Stop it from getting too black and blue.”

”Fine.” Scott trotted off the field and headed for the dugout area. He grabbed a Molson from the cooler and held it to his eye socket. It hurt like a son of a gun. 

”It can only improve your hideous face, Moir.” Brian slid in next to him on the bench.

”Fuck you.” Scott laughed as he glanced over at Brian, the beer bottle rolling over his eye socket.

”Seriously—the Thank You Ilderton thing is in like what—six days--? Tessa’s going to kill you. I mean, obviously, she is still gorgeous but you, bud, you’re gonna look like you got in a bar brawl.”

Shit, Scott thought to himself. He had forgotten about the ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event. Tessa was going to kill him. She was still at the cottage for another day. 

Despite sporting a black eye and the pain associated with it, Scott played in another game and made seven catches. He also hit a triple. He and the team celebrated with a trip to the pub. It was well after midnight when he finally made his way home. After a quick shower, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas and headed to his bedroom and called Tessa.

”Hey babe.” He called out after she answered on the second ring.

”Hey you…” She sounded sleepy.

”Were you asleep?”

”No, just reading in bed. In my lonely bed. How are you? How was softball?”

”Good. Good. Um… I need to tell you something.” Scott shifted the bag.

”What?”

”No biggie. But, I kinda missed a catch at the game today and I got hit by the ball.”

”Oh my God are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

”No, I’m fine. Well my eye isn’t. I kinda have a black eye.”

”Kinda or you do?”

Scott recognized the tone of Tessa’s voice, it was one she used when she was disappointed in his behavior but was trying to maintain control. It never worked, she always sounded ticked off and he always felt badly for putting her in the position in the first place.

”I do. I have a black eye. But, Pete looked at it and he said it should be pretty much gone by Saturday.”

”Oh well that’s nice. How did this happen?”

The sarcasm was dripping off her like icicles. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. If she only knew how much pain he was in, less so because he had washed it down with three beers. But, still, it hurt.

”I was running for the ball and instead of catching it in my glove—well I misjudged it and it hit me square in the eye.” Scott began to chuckle.

”I’m glad you find it funny Scott.”

”T—it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

Tessa immediately softened. Being separated was never fun and being separated when one of them was hurt was awful. 

”I know. I’m sorry. I wish I was there to kiss it and make it better.”

”In that case I should have taken a line drive to my dick.” 

Tessa chuckled. “I am not sure you would have recovered from that and if you had done any damage to your man parts, I would have been very, very sad.”

They spent the next few minutes discussing their day and after a few “not-so-well-hidden” yawns from Scott, they said good night.

Tessa opened her computer and scrolled through her timeline on twitter and Instagram. Suddenly, she bolted up in her bed. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt hot. She enlarged the photo. Why hadn’t he said anything? She took a closer look.

The photo was snapped inside a dark bar. Scott and his friends posing after the game. Brian was on the end, Troy was in the middle. Kipper was on Scott’s left side and on his right side with his arm around her was Jackie Mascarin. Scott’s former skating partner. His first skating partner. The one who stopped skating with him because Scott couldn’t remember the steps. She remembered Jackie was friends with Cara and of course, Danny too. Everyone was friends with Danny. Hadn’t she moved away? What in the hell was she doing at this bar? And, why hadn’t Scott mentioned her?

Tessa scrolled through more of Kipper’s photos. There was another of Scott and Jackie and the gang at the game. And, a third photo from the same pub but this time it was just Scott and Jackie and Kipper captioned it ‘You never forget your first’. Kipper was actually Adam Kipper, Scott’s friend from middle school. Tessa met him once, but Scott generally kept Tessa away from his friends. And, while the caption left her feeling utterly sick to her stomach, she knew Kipper hadn’t meant anything by it. She examined the photo closely. Scott looked like he had been drinking, his eyes were shiny and the beer pitcher on the table was a dead giveaway. Jackie looked cute, quite fit. They didn’t look like anything more than friends, but still Tessa couldn’t let go.

Tessa put her phone down and took a cleansing breath. Calm down. No need to get worked up. There has to be a perfectly good reason for Jackie to be there and for them to be together. She couldn’t imagine what it was but she would ask Scott about it. No, that sounds way too needy. Let Scott tell you. He has nothing to hide so he will tell you. Overthinking Tessa won the argument leading Real Life Tessa to crawl out of bed and pad across the floor to Jordan’s room.

She held her hand up to knock. It was past midnight, closer to one. There is no need to wake your sister up with your batshit theories about your boyfriend cheating on you with his former skating partner. Oh this is all Gerry Dee’s fault. He had to go and invoke the spirit of the old partner in the sketch. Okay, stop it Tessa, Gerry does not have warlock abilities. He can’t summon people. 

Tessa turned to go back to her room, but couldn’t. She knocked quietly on Jordan’s door.

A few seconds of quiet passed, and Tessa was about to leave for good. A very sleepy looking Jordan cracked the door.

”Hey… what is it? Are you okay?” Jordan croaked out.

”Uh, yeah. I, uh… can I come in?” Tessa fought back the angry tears.

”Sure… “ She opened the door and Tessa slipped inside and sat down on the bed.

”What’s up?”

Tessa remained quiet. Jordan looked at her.

”I—I—I think Scott is cheating on me. With his former partner, Jackie. He was at a softball game today. He got a black eye and then he went to a bar and he’s in all these photos with her and he had his arm around her. He never told me she was around.”

Jordan tried to interrupt.

”Tess- slow… Tess—“

”I mean is he kidding me? He was just here. He was so sweet with Poppy. We had sex on the beach, like the kind you read about in Cosmo. We had sex in my bedroom. Jo-- he tied me up. With a scarf HE bought me in Japan. I mean not that you need to know all this. He snuck into my bed at night. And, every morning when we woke up, he kissed my nose and he told me he loved me.” Tessa covered her face with her hands.

”Tessa—stop. Tessa. Listen to me. Calm down.”

The tears flowed like hot lava down her face. She shook her head. She felt so stupid. She trusted him. She knew the idea of a relationship was dumb and dangerous but Scott convinced her otherwise. Once again, she fell for his Moir charm. Well, screw him and that wannabe. Jackie never wanted him. She told him as much. He was too little, too immature. She tossed him aside and Tessa the fool picked him up like a secondhand toy and mended him and loved him.

”Tessa—“ Jordan cocked her head to the side to get Tessa to look at her.

”Please Tessa. You’re going to make yourself sick. What are you talking about?”

Through hiccups and occasional sobs, Tessa told Jordan about Scott’s softball game, his black eye, and the photos at the pub. And, how Scott had conveniently left out any mention of that wretched man-stealing woman.

”Tess—I know you are really upset. But, let’s be honest here. Scott is fucking crazy for you. He loves you. The boy has loved you for 20 years. The 36 hours he was here at the cottage he looked at you like you hung the moon. And, I am well aware of how much sex you had. There is probably a very good explanation for Jackie being back in town. I can guarantee it has nothing to do with getting Scott back. Last I heard she was living in Florida.”

“Why would anyone live in Florida? You know who lives there! Marina. Ugh. I just—Jordan. I know I am being ridiculous but I just—I can’t help it.”

”Lots of people live in Florida. Tessa—just ask him. Maybe he didn’t think to mention it because it wasn’t important.”

”But what if—“

”Tessa!” Jordan hissed. “Stop it. You know what. It’s only been 15 minutes since you spoke. Go call him. You know you won’t feel better until you do. You obviously don’t want to listen to reason. And, you’re dying to call him anyhow. Just don’t act like a crazy girlfriend.”

Tessa nodded and made her way back to her room. She dialed Scott. As soon as she heard his slightly sleepy voice, her heart broke. This was the dumbest idea she ever had. But, it was too late.

”Hey babe. Are you okay?” Scott sounded concerned. Well that was a good sign.

”Yeah. I just. I wanted to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me.”

”I would never lie to you.”

”I know. I was looking through twitter and Instagram and I came across photos posted by your friends. Well Kipper’s actually. He posted a photo from tonight at the bar. Why didn’t you tell me Jackie was in town?”

Scott swallowed. He paused, unsure of how to answer the question. That little pause. That little hitch. Like the end of a thread on a sweater. You know you shouldn’t tug on it, but you can’t help yourself. You pull it and the thread unravels and suddenly what would have been fixed with a small clip of the scissors winds up as a giant hole—unfixable.

”Scott—“

”Her grandma died and so she came back for the funeral. She was hanging out with Cara. She came to the game and then came out with us.”

”I see. Okay.”

”T—“

”What? It’s fine. No big deal Scott.”

”Tess.”

”Scott.”

”Tessa—stop it. I know what you’re thinking. You’re wrong.”

”What am I thinking?”

”You’re thinking badly of me.”

”No. I am not. I just—I just didn’t know why you wouldn’t tell me your partner was back in town.”

”First of all, SHE’S not my partner. You are. Secondly, it’s not a big deal. She just came into town for the funeral.”

”What has she been up to?”

”Huh?”

”What has she been up to since she left Ilderton?”

”She lives in Florida. She went down there to work in the medical field. She got married. She’s getting a divorce.”

Tessa felt the bile rising in her throat.

”A divorce? Oh. How terrible.”

”Yeah. It is. They were married for ten years. She’s having a hard time.”

”Did she tell you that over beers?”

”C’mon Tess...”

Tessa sniffed. “I know. Scott. I can’t. I’m sorry. I know I sound like a crazy girlfriend. I just—“

”—don’t trust me. That’s what it really is. After everything, good and bad—you don’t trust me. The surgery, Sochi, Marina. I get it. So, what? You think I am fooling around with Jackie? Have you seriously lost your mind? I fucking love you. You know that.”

”Scott—don’t be mad. Please. I know you love me. I love you. So much.”

”Then start acting like it.”

His words hit their target. Stinging her like nothing she ever felt before. Scott had never once in their partnership ever really lashed out. Despite his many moods, the emotion of anger always came in the form of silence. For both of them. It was never yelled, or shouted. There was no name calling. No negative talk.

Tessa felt small. Why did she let her insecurities get the best of her?

”Scott. Listen to me. I am sorry. I do trust you. I don’t think badly of you. I never have. I—“

”Tessa. It’s late. I need to get sleep. I have to get up early and I don’t want either of us to say things we will regret.”

”Scott. Please don’t hang up. I am so sorry. I wish I had never said anything.”

”T-- I know you are sorry. I just need you to understand that I don’t want to have this conversation over the phone. And not at one in the morning. Let’s go to sleep and we can talk about it more when we see each other. You’re home in a few days…”

Tessa knew there was no arguing her point any further. Scott was right, they needed to go to bed and the phone was not the best way to talk. 

”Okay. You’re right. I’m home on Friday. We can talk then. Just… I--. Just please know I love you with my whole heart. I need you to know that.”

”I love you with my whole heart, Tessa Virtue. Enjoy the cottage, relax and play with Poppy. I will see you Friday.”

They hung up for the second time that night, and Tessa’s heart was even heavier than before. She knew she had messed up. Fighting back tears, she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, burrowed under the duvet and let the tears stain her pillow. That night she had dreams of Scott. In one of them, he was on a raft in the middle of the lake and he kept paddling away from her. She tried to catch up but she never did. When she woke up, her body ached from the stress. Her throat was sore from crying herself to sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and washed her face.

Jordan was in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee. Kate was mixing up pancake batter. Poppy was watching from the island playing with her Wee dolls. 

”Good morning my beautiful daughter.” Kate smiled at her. 

Tessa forced a smile to her face, years of practice for the media. She smoothed Poppy’s hair and quietly thanked Jordan who handed her a cup of coffee with almond milk. 

”Aunt T, can we go into town and get ice cream today? Grandma said we could go to the bookstore and find a book for me too.”

”Sure Poppy that sounds perfect.”

Kate exchanged a look with Jordan who mouthed ‘later’. 

”Grandma. Scott wants pancakes too.” She made her Wee doll dance.

Tessa closed her eyes, her lips set in a line as she struggled to gain her composure. Scott’s name triggering her feelings of inadequacy and sadness all over again.

”Why don’t you let him have a bite of yours?” Kate suggested.

”I think I’m going to finish my coffee on the porch.” Tessa announced.

Tessa opened the French door and sat down on the swing. She exhaled and let the tears fall. She inhaled sharply when she heard the door open again. Quickly, she wiped away the tears from her face.

”Tess—dear.”

”Hi Mom.” Tessa tried to answer brightly, her smile not reaching her eyes.

”What’s wrong? Please tell me. Maybe I can help? I can certainly just listen…”

Tessa sighed and bit her lip. Sometimes a girl just needed her mother.

”I did something foolish.”

”You could never be foolish.”

”So Scott played in a beer league slo-pitch game yesterday. He wound up getting a black eye.” Tessa recounted the story for her mother.

”When I saw the photo and I saw Jackie, I lost it. I lost it on Scott, to be exact. I just let my insecurity get the best of me. I know he would never cheat on me. He wouldn’t hurt me. I just felt so—I felt betrayed that he didn’t tell me. And, now he’s upset. He thinks I don’t trust him. But, I do. I don’t know what to do. Mom—he told me he didn’t want to talk about it on the phone. He didn’t want to say stuff he would regret. I wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to dump my crazy butt.”

”Tessa—you are not crazy. You are entitled to your feelings. We all own our emotions. But, I have a different perspective, I am on the outside looking in. “

”Mom—hardly. You’ve been around as long as Scott and I have been partners.”

”Tessa—I have been around but I have not been in the relationship, only you two have. You are so deep in this bubble. You know what Alma and I worried about the most during the last 20 years.”

”Scott getting me pregnant…” Tessa laughed.

Kate laughed too. “Well… I mean maybe a little. But, actually no. We worried about what would happen when you decided to stop skating together. When you decided to part ways. You have been so intertwined with each other, your little jokes, never needing to finish sentences. Your chemistry. Your friendship. We just worry you wouldn’t know how to function. We were afraid you had no idea how much you meant to each other. After Sochi, our worst fears came true. You didn’t stay in touch. And, it led to such sad moments. Heartbreak for Alma watching Scott fall apart. The drinking, the bad decisions.”

”Me too. I didn’t know how bad it had gotten for him back then. And now. The pressure from the media, the fans. Everyone just wants us to be together. I want us to be together. Scott does too. But, what if we aren’t meant to be. What if I’m not what Scott really wants. What if he realizes he doesn’t want a girl from London, what if I am too ambitious for him, I mean not that he isn’t. He and I have different goals. We want different things. We also want to pursue some stuff together.” Tessa was talking in circles.

”Tessa, you’re giving him so little credit. You’re right, Scott does want what you want, but he also has other hopes and dreams. I imagine you two haven’t done a lot of talking.”

”We talk all the time.”

”Do you?”

”We do talk.”

”I don’t mean what are his goals for 2019, I mean where does he want to live when you retire? Ildteron? Montreal? Is he going to propose? Does he even want to marry you? Does he want one child or four? Would he raise his children Catholic?”

Tessa scrunched her face. Scott hadn’t said out loud the ‘m word’. She realized she had no idea if marriage was in the cards for them. 

”We haven’t talked about marriage yet, Mom—my goodness. We’re just dating.”

”Have you thought about it?”

Tessa smiled. Sure, she had thought about marrying Scott. When she was eight years old and he was ten. But, when she and Scott began dating again she hadn’t thought about it. She was so caught up in the physical part of the relationship and how good they made each other feel that they skipped the more intellectual part of dating.

”I don’t know. I mean I love spending time with him. I love how he makes me feel about myself. We have fun together. I know he loves me.”

”Well Tessa if that’s all you want out of a relationship with Scott is spending time together and sex then fine, but I know you and I know him. There is much more to the two of you. May I suggest you sit down and talk. Like really talk. Talk about everything and anything. Communicate your hopes and dreams and all the other stuff. Because there will come a time in the not so distant future where you will have to make a choice—to move forward in the direction of spending the rest of your lives together or moving on to find the person whom you want to spend the rest of your life with. And, it’s okay if that’s not Scott.

Not Scott? Tessa felt like she had been punched in the gut. But, her mother was right. 

”Thank you mom. Really.”

And in true Tessa fashion, she made a list. On one side, she listed all the qualities she was looking for in a partner and on the other side, what she loved about Scott. She checked them to see how many matched. The answer surprised her. 

”So Charlotte—do you like this house?”

Scott and his niece got out of the car and looked up at the two story brick-faced home. It had been decorated in red and white banners reading ‘Congratulations’ and ‘We Love Tessa and Scott’. There were decorations in every window and the whole space gave off a very festive feeling. It was the 15th house Scott and Charlotte had looked at. 

”I do like it. I think they have decorated nicely. They stuck to a theme.” She nodded her head, her ponytail swinging side to side.

Scott marveled at the pint-sized person standing in front of him. Overnight, Charlotte had developed this funny little personality and her choice of words was quite adult for an eight year old. 

”Their use of decorations has a purpose.” She continued.

”I agree. So whadya say we give them the four tickets?”

”Okay.”

Ten minutes later they were back in the car and on their way to get frozen yogurt which Scott promised Charlotte as part of her payment for helping him select the winner of four golden wristbands to the ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event. 

”What kind are you getting Charlie girl?”

”Chocolate, of course.”

”Okay.”

He helped her swirl the frozen treat into a cup and then they moved onto the toppings. He had to laugh as he watched her dump chocolate topping after chocolate topping on her yogurt. Just like Tessa. He swallowed the small lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t happy about the disagreement they had the other night and he knew he was partly to blame. He should have told her about Jackie coming to town, but he also didn’t see why it was such a big deal. After they ended their short-lived skating career, Jackie became friends with Cara. He had run into her about a week ago when he went to the pub with a couple of buddies. She congratulated him on his win. And, they talked that night, but it was as part of the larger group. He should have told Tessa about that too. But, it never crossed his mind.

Scott paid for the yogurts and he grabbed a few napkins and Charlotte led them to a table.

Her eyes were fixated on her sweet treat as he watched her scoop up an enormous amount of yogurt and try to shovel it into her tiny mouth. She managed to get most of it in as Scott laughed. 

”Uncle Scott, what’s sex about?” Charlotte asked as she dug back into her yogurt.

Scott began choking on a piece of strawberry. After a small coughing fit, he wiped his mouth and tried to figure out the best way to proceed. A direct approach seemed the wisest choice.

”Why are you asking that?”

”Well Collie Jameson says when people like each other and are friends, they have sex.”

”That’s uh, that’s true. When people are very, very good friends, they might have sex.” Good going Moir. Navigated that land mine well.

”You and Tessa are good friends. Very, very good friends.”

Scott’s spoon stopped in mid-air, his eyes on his young niece, looking innocent and curious. The yogurt started to slip off the spoon. Scott scooped it into his mouth just in time.

”Do you and Tessa do sex?” Charlotte pressed on undeterred.

Jesus Christ, this Collie girl—and who names their kid after a dog?

”Collie says her mom says it looks like you and Tessa have sex when you skate.”

”Yeah well Collie’s mom… just don’t listen to Collie’s mom about this. Don’t worry about that. Hey, why don’t you tell me about your classroom guinea pig. What’s its name again?” Scott asked hoping he had steered the boat in the right direction. Charlotte could be quite stubborn. 

”Winnie. She’s brown and white. I took her home for the first month of summer and now she’s at Tommy Valentine’s house.”

”Oh wow. That sounds fun.”

”It was. Mommy says I don’t need a guinea pig but I really want one. Daddy says if I do all my chores for the rest of the summer without being asked he will consider it. I think that means no.”

”I don’t know Charlie girl—your dad’s a pretty cool guy. I mean not as cool as me but you know…”

Charlotte giggled. “You are very cool, Uncle Scott. Your eye looks better.”

”Yeah. Good. What are you most excited about for Saturday?”

”Splash and Boots. Oh and seeing you. And seeing Tessa. She always looks like a princess.”

Scott winced. Tessa always did look like a princess or a Disney character the woodland creatures would follow around as she broke into song, if Tessa Virtue could sing. It was one of the few things she could not do.

Scott rumpled Charlotte’s hair. They finished their yogurt and he drove back to his parents’ house to drop her off. He knew Tessa would be home tomorrow and they would have to talk. Scott sighed, his breath trembling. He wasn’t sure if they would survive this latest bump. He hadn’t told Tessa everything and now he would have to and he hoped she would understand.

Tessa pushed open the garage door and walked into the kitchen. She wheeled her suitcase up the stairs and dropped it off in her room. All she wanted was to take a quick shower and then open a nice bottle of wine. Scott would be over in just about an hour. 

As the hot water fell in sheets against her back, Tessa thought about what her mother had said to her about talking to Scott. The entire ride back from the cottage she thought about what she wanted to say to Scott. How she would tell him about her list, what she needed from him, and find out what he needed from her. Tonight would be a pivotal point in their lives.

Scott walked up to Tessa’s front door. He had never been this nervous before. He rang the doorbell.

Tessa opened the door and her lips widened into a smile.

”Hi.” She said shyly.

”Hey…” Scott replied and looked at her for permission to come inside.

”Come here…” She opened her arms and Scott hugged her tightly.

”I missed you T.” He pressed a kiss to her neck.

”Me too.”

They walked into the kitchen. “You want something to drink. I’m having wine. But, I have water or a Diet Coke?”

”I’ll have a glass of wine with you.” He answered rubbing his hands together.

Tessa poured a glass and handed it to him as she topped hers off. They clinked glasses and each took a sip. Scott pulled his phone out of his front pocket and placed it on the island’s countertop.

”T—“

”Scott—“

In unison, always.

”You first.” Scott told her.

”Okay. Well, I just---- I need to tell you how sorry I am about the other night. I shouldn’t have acted that way about a few photos. I just was caught off guard. So I do apologize. I do trust you. And, the idea that you think I don’t, honestly it breaks my heart. So uh, while I was at the cottage, I made a list about you.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. Tessa and her lists. There were lists for goals. Lists for shopping. Lists for skating practices. Lists for packing. Lists for lists. 

”Tell me more about this list, Tessa Virtue.”

Tessa felt like the heat had been turned up inside her house. The way Scott said her full name always got to her. What should have sounded innocuous always sounded like a come-on, an invitation to fuck.

”I was talking to my mother and well that’s not important. But, I realized we haven’t really thought about the future. I mean I know we have stuff planned for next year, but we haven’t made a decision about us and where we are going. And, what we want from each other.”

”What do you mean?” Scott asked as he brought his wine glass to his lips.

”Where are you going to live after we tour? Where will you coach? Are we retiring? What about sponsorships? Other tours? Is another Olympics in the cards? How many kids do you want?”

”Wait, what? Kids I want? What kind of list is this?”

Tessa looked down. “The list is about what I am looking for in a partner, and what you offer.”

”Oh.” Scott said flatly.

”I looked at both lists and made checkmarks where things overlapped. I was—quite surprised.”

”Do I even want to guess?”

”Scott—“

”No. Tessa.” Scott put his wine glass on the island. “You’re basing our future on some list you concocted and whether I fit into it?”

”That’s not true. That’s not what I said.”

”Then help me understand. Because that’s what it sounds like to me.”

”I made the list because I was confused. I wasn’t sure about my future. Our future.”

Scott jumped in before she could finish. “Unsure about me? About us?”

”No, not really. I mean…”

Tessa’s eyes darted around the kitchen. She was screwing this up royally. Scott was quickly losing patience, not that he had a lot to begin with, but once he started to lose what little he did have—Tessa was in trouble.

”What I’m trying to say is we’ve never really talked. I don’t think we really know each other.”

”Are you serious? T, I know you better than you know yourself. And, you know me—even the parts I’d like to forget.”

”Scott, this isn’t a condemnation on our relationship. This is me telling you what I want, what I need.”

”Well tell me Tess, what do you need? What do you want?”

”Right now, I would like you to exercise some patience.”

Scott’s phone vibrated and a message lit up the screen. They both looked down. Tessa’s head snapped up. Scott could only look at her.

”Why—why is Jackie texting you?”

”I don’t know. Just checking in to say hi, I guess.”

”You guess? Shouldn’t she have left by now?”

”Tess—“

”Scott.” Tessa’s eyes filled with tears.

”Tessa, please don’t cry.”

”Give me a reason not to.” Her voice sounded so whiny and pitiful to her own ears.

”T—I won’t give you one.”

”What?”

”I could give you a thousand.” He half-smiled at her.

”Stop with the jokes. I need the truth. I don’t want to look like a fool.”

Scott nodded. A feeling of dread rose up into his chest. “Okay. So, the truth is Jackie came to town about two weeks ago. And, the game wasn’t the first time I saw her. She came to Eddy’s the day after her grandmother’s funeral. I was there with Kipper and Tom. She was there with a few other girls from high school. We all drank together. And, I uh-- gave her a ride home to her parents.”

Tessa was clutching the edge of the countertop, physically and emotionally bracing herself for the worst. The room began to spin. She only heard words. Ride. Home. Nothing. Happened. Lunch. Game. Pub. Florida.

”T—do you hear me? Tess. Tessa…”

Tessa began to sob. The perfectly constructed dam broke and there was no stopping it. Her tiny body wracked by her worst nightmare. She had been prepared tonight for many things. She was not prepared for this.

Scott was at her side and reaching for her. She smacked his arm away. He looked snake-bitten. Never once had they ever been physical in that way. 

”Tessa, nothing happened. I swear to you. I just gave her a ride home. You have to calm down. You’re gonna hyperventilate. Please, let me…”

”You. You—“ She heaved. “You gave her a ride home. You lied to me. You’ve never lied to me. Not once. Not once Scott.”

”I’m not lying.”

”In 20 years, you’ve never lied to me.” She sobbed out. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. She could feel it. She slowed her breaths down. 

“She’s back for all of what? 20 fucking minutes and you’re lying to me.” Tessa spat out.

”Tessa! Stop it. I didn’t lie. I didn’t…” Scott was falling apart too. He wasn’t about to lose Tessa over a misunderstanding. It was a ride home. He didn’t touch Jackie. She may have gotten a little close at the bar. Close enough for Scott to smell the beer on her breath and her cheap perfume. And, Aussie Scrunch Spray. He recognized it from high school when Molly Durham, his girlfriend of two weeks in tenth grade, used it. She sprayed like a gallon of it in her hair to get curls. He barely could get his hands through her hair when they made out. And that night, as Jackie leaned in and snagged his beer because she had finished hers, that distinctive fruit smelling gel spray hit him hard. The smell made him gag. 

Tears slid down Scott’s face. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop them. Tessa’s image was like a mirror. Except she made no attempt to stop her tears. She just continued to fall apart.

”So you’re telling me all you did was drive her home?” She asked as she sniffed loudly.

”Yes. That’s what I’m telling you. It’s the truth.”

”And I’m supposed to believe that? Like what? After 12 years she just suddenly wants to reconnect? After she’s getting a divorce? God, you must think I am so stupid.”

”Tessa—you are not stupid. You are being irrational.”

”Irrational? Oh you want irrational? Irrational is thinking this—“ She waved her hand in the space between them. “—could ever work. Tell me Scott, did she come on to you? Did she fall all over you like every other Ilderton girl? Did she swoon over your gold medals? Did she lean in real close, and touch your arm and giggle and flip her hair. Did she laugh at all your jokes? I bet she did. I bet—“

”Enough.” Scott said quietly yet firmly.

”Enough? Who the hell do you think you are talking to?”

”I can’t do this. If you’re going to act crazy, I won’t do this. I swear to God, Tessa.”

”Typical Scott. Shut down. Shut down as soon as it gets real. J-F is right, you slide so easily back into ‘Sochi Scott’.”

”Really? Cause you always acted like a fucking cat in heat around ‘Sochi Scott’. Couldn’t get enough of ‘Sochi Scott’. It was just us. In our little bubble. You and me. Tessa and Scott. We fought everyone. Marina. Meryl and Charlie. And, then after the Olympics, you dumped ‘Sochi Scott’ and ran off with a frat boy skier. Or was I imagining things.”

”I did not dump you. You pulled away. YOU were the one who dumped your girlfriend and she still came to the Olympics. You are literally the only guy I know who could drop a girl and still get her to follow you to the other end of the world. We lost and you know how you celebrated, by hooking up with another girl. Your barely ex-girlfriend is in the stands sitting with YOUR family, cheering YOU on, and you thank her by sleeping with another girl. How frat boy is that? And then you come home and play house with her for like a year until things get real. Because when things get real, when people ask for a commitment from you—you bail. But, not before you destroyed what little of a life you had left. Broke your mother’s heart. And to think, I felt sorry for you. You acted abhorrently. You were rude. You were disrespectful. You were unkind. And, you were a drunk. And, for the record—‘Sochi Scott’ wanted ME. You acted like the cat in heat. You shamelessly flirted with me. And in case you’re thinking about denying it, remember we have a docu-series and the evidence is all over every episode.” Tessa’s chest was heaving, her cheeks red with anger.

Scott’s hands were balled into fists at his side, his jaw was clenched. He and Tessa had some terrible fights as they were growing up. Nothing major, usually over within 48 hours, if that long. But, this fight was like tectonic plates shifting. The Virtue-Moir continent had broken in two and now the halves were slamming into each other and pieces were flying off. The damage was everywhere.

”Gotta say Tess—this is pretty rich coming from someone who can’t find the strength to let herself go, to feel anything. You spend your entire life scripted. From that little 19 year old practicing for Media Day in front of her mirror to professional practice sessions with B2Ten. Have you ever had a real moment? Or is it all show? Tessa with the perfect smile. Tessa who never gets angry. Tessa who has to put up with her moody partner. Have you ever let your guard down? Are we real? Do you even love me? Are you even capable of that? Or am I just a piece in the grander Tessa Virtue puzzle?” Scott asked.

Tessa opened her mouth and then closed it. Scott looked wrecked. She imagined she didn’t look any better. They had done this to each other. Her face broke and the sigh that left her lips was bone crushing. They stared at each other—seeing each other for the first time. Their faults lay bare. Swiping at each other, trying to ruin each other The cracks in their relationship growing bigger.

Tessa lifted her hand to her mouth, her fingers ghosting over her lips. Her mouth that lashed out like the tumultuous waves of a stormy sea tossing boats and crushing them beneath her. 

”Do you really believe all that?” Tessa’s voice sounded so scared.

Scott looked away. He owed her the truth. “I think you’re afraid. And I think you’re afraid that you’re afraid. Because you think it means we don’t belong together. You’ve been waiting since day one for this to fail. And, I know I can’t be with you if you think that.”

Tessa blinked back her tears. “Do you want to break up with me? Is that what Jackie was all about?”

”No, I don’t want to break up. I want us. This isn’t supposed to be hard, Tess.”

”Was it easy with Kaitlyn?”

He left Tessa waiting as he rubbed his finger along the base of his wine glass. “Yes.”

Tessa bit her lip as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

”But, we didn’t share a history with each other. You and I know how to hurt each other. We’ve been coached not to. We know the triggers, we know the secrets. We know the damage they can do. This is not a normal relationship. We have 20 years of car rides, plane rides, competitions, talks in hotel rooms, counseling sessions, and breakfasts, lunches, and dinners." He finished.

”Maybe because of all that-- it’s going to be harder. I never gave it a lot of thought. I was just so happy to be with you.” Tessa told him.

”I was happy to be with you. I am happy. And, I don’t mean the sex. That’s amazing, but I knew it would be. I mean I love traveling with you and our late night talks. Because it’s all different. But, we need to change how we treat each other. We’re not Tessa and Scott—skating and business partners. We’re also in a relationship and we need to be better people, different.”

”So be honest with me, where are we going? What are we doing?” Tessa looked at him, her green eyes wet with tears.

Scott fiddled with his hands. ”Honestly? I am not 100 percent sure. I know I want to get married and have kids. I want to skate with you and I want to coach.”

Tessa hesitated for a second and forged ahead. She needed answers. ”Do you want to marry me? And have babies with me?”

Scott chewed on the inside of his mouth.

”I do. But, what do you want?” He said quietly.

Tessa walked out of the room leaving Scott alone. Where the hell had she gone? He swallowed a gulp of wine, the liquid barely budging the lump in his throat. Tessa came back through the doorway and unfolded a piece of paper. She placed it in front of him.

”Here.”

His hand shook a bit as he held the paper and read the words, ideal partner and Scott.

Tessa sipped her wine and watched as his eyes scanned back and forth.

Under the heading ‘ideal partner’ Tessa listed: smart, funny, good-looking, wants kids, ambitious, respectful, honourable, compassionate, kind, can cook, patient, selfless, interesting, self-sufficient, driven, adventurous, safe, polite, likes cats, tidy, loving, affectionate, hard worker, handy, family-oriented, good at sex, loves me for me.

Under the heading ‘Scott’, checkmarks. Every one of her needs had a checkmark. Except for patient—it had the words ‘needs to work on’. 

Scott placed the paper down on the counter. God they had been so foolish. So careless.

”So um, as you can see. You kinda check off all the boxes for me, Scott.”

”You check off all the boxes for me too. I know I love you more than I love myself. Honestly. I look at you and I thank God for every moment we have had. And, I regret every time I was an asshole. Loving you T—has been the easiest thing I have ever done in my life.”

”I--- I—Scott. Oh God. What have I done? What have we done?” Tessa’s other hand joined its mate and covered her mouth and nose as she sobbed. If not for the sounds of her utter devastation, she looked exactly like she did after they finished their free dance in PyeongChang.

Scott moved in and covered her hands with his own, holding her face still while he looked at her. 

”T—I love you so much. I swear I didn’t do anything. I gave Jackie a ride home, that’s all. Nothing more. I need you to believe me. I would never hurt you. Please Tess—please I’m begging you. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” He whispered, trying and failing to control his own sobbing.

Tessa nodded and threw her arms around Scott’s neck, her head slotting in next to his. She inhaled deeply, his natural scent filling her nostrils and calming her down. Her loud sobs had diminished into smaller sniffles. She was no longer shaking. She could feel Scott settle as well.

Tessa pulled back and cast her eyes upwards and focused on Scott’s. She searched his eyes, back and forth. His lashes were wet. His face was wet. His bottom lip trembled. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She pressed with the force of a category five hurricane. Seconds later, they were devouring each other, fighting—not for dominance but for each other.

In the distance, she could hear the Pandora station on her television start playing, “Wild Love”. Tessa reached for the hem on Scott’s shirt. She lifted it up without any preamble. He began to protest but she began kissing him again. Her hands unbuckled his belt. He reached for her hands and pulled them away.

”Don’t stop me.” Tessa watched him, her green eyes shining like two pieces of jade.

Scott lifted the bottom of her shirt up, just enough to expose her belly button piercing. He fiddled with it. Soon, his hands glided under her shirt and brushed across her breasts. His thumbs flicking over her nipples.

Tessa couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled her own shirt off and as soon as it hit the floor, Scott’s mouth was on her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Tessa was crying out—a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He stopped and let her nipple slide out of his mouth. “Wait… we need to talk.”

”Not now. Now I want to fuck you. We can talk later.”

” ‘S not healthy, T.”

Tessa glared and unbuttoned his pants. “I don’t care.”

Scott stilled her hands. “I do. As much as I want this and you—we need to talk.”

”Why? Do you have more to tell me?” Tessa snarked.

”Okay, the kitty needs to put her claws away.” Scott gently kissed Tessa and then bent down and picked her shirt up off the floor and handed it to her. “Here. Please... for us.”

Tessa grabbed the shirt. She knew Scott was right. As much as she wanted him to fuck all the pain out of her that she was feeling, they did need to talk. 

Tessa leaned against her couch’s chaise lounge facing Scott who was propped against the arm rest of the couch’s other end. The imaginary demilitarized zone somewhere along the middle cushion.

“That can never happen again. That—“ He jerked his thumb towards the kitchen. “That was so fucking wrong. I am so sorry for not telling you about Jackie. I should have told you. I knew you would be mad and I didn’t want to deal with it and have to explain it. That was wrong. I assumed you would think the worst of me and when you did---“ Scott’s voice broke.

Tessa wiped a tear away. “I am sorry. I do trust you. I know I take you for granted. It’s funny. On the ice, I feel like we’re such equals. I can do anything you can do. But, off ice… I feel so insecure. You always say how you feel like you’re never good enough for me. The country boy to my city girl. But, really Scott it’s me who never feels good enough. That’s not on you. That’s on me. I can’t get out of my own way.”

She sniffed and continued.

”Be honest with me. Are you attracted to Jackie?” Tessa asked.

Scott sucked in air. “I mean I s’pose she’s pretty. And we had a good time hanging out. We have a lot in common.”

Tessa’s heart sank. Don’t ask a question you don’t already know the answer to unless you’re okay with it. Stupid move, Virtue.

”But, she’s not you. She could never be you. Tess—I love you. I’m in love with you. It took me a long time to figure this out, to admit it. But, I have. I came back for you. I came back for us. It wasn’t skating. It wasn’t about the Olympics or-- getting my behavior under control. It was about you. As simple as that. Just like I told my dad-- you’re my end game.”

Tessa exhaled. End game? She put a pin in that. Now it was her turn to admit to something. “I was jealous.”

”You have nothing to be jealous about—I don’t want Jackie.”

”Not Jackie.”

”Then who?”

”Kaitlyn. I thought you were going to marry her. I made myself sick over it. I really liked her, but the thought of you with her made me sick with envy. She got you, she understood you in a way that I never could. You followed her around like a lovesick puppy. And you used to follow me around like that. You made plans with her. You bought a house for the two of you.”

”But you had Ryan.”

”Truth? I faked it. I faked it all. The smiles. The laughter. Everything. I faked every orgasm. God I can’t believe I am telling you this. Every time we had sex, I pictured you. I imagined you kissing me. You inside of me. I’m an awful person.”

Scott smirked. He knew damn well he shouldn’t, and he knew Tessa would call him on it. But, the very idea of Tessa fantasizing about him was an ego boost.

”Stop smirking Romeo.”

”Hey--- you can’t drop a bombshell like that and expect me to just shrug my shoulders.”

Tessa’s laugh reverberated around the room. 

”You said you told your dad I was your end game. What did you mean?”

Scott cleared his throat. He wet his bottom lip and looked at Tessa.

”So uh, we had just come back from Scotland and my dad was supposed to come over and help me finishing stripping the floors. So the night before, I went out with Cole and Kipper. I had just broken things off with Kaitlyn and I needed to blow off some steam. So we started drinking at Kipper’s. I had a couple of beers. No biggie. And then we headed to Molly’s to watch the Leafs.”

Scott looked off as if he was trying to remember the sequence of events, but he knew them in vivid detail. You don’t forget the night your father has to rescue you from nearly killing yourself with alcohol because you are so goddamn in love with a woman you can’t even bear the thought of not having her in your life.

”We’re having a good time, the Leafs are winning. And um—I think we each had about three more beers. I switched to bourbon. About midnight, I start going off about Kaitlyn. Pissing and moaning cause she left me. Saying I’m better off without her. That now I can move forward with my life. Except I’m not crying to Cole or Kipper—my dad is sitting next to me. And I’m not crying over Kaitlyn. I’m crying over you. Telling him I’ve loved you since we were little. That I know I’m not supposed to.”

Tessa sits quietly watching Scott chew on his bottom lip.

”I am so drunk T. Like not happy drunk or sad drunk but like so shitfaced. Bob the bartender called my dad and told him to come get me. I was so fucking goddamn drunk I thought Cole and Kipper were with me. They never came out that night. I left them at Kipper's place. I went to the bar alone. And apparently sat there talking to them—myself really. I imagined entire conversations, I imagined high-fiving them. Bob decided after I’d drank about three-quarters of a bottle of Bulleit that maybe I was too drunk for even Molly’s.”

”I can’t believe he kept serving you.”

”Bob felt sorry for me. I told him about Kaitlyn—about you-- so he set me up with the bottle. He took my car keys. Thought I needed to drink her out of my system. My dad lay into him so there’s that.”

Scott shook his head, shuddering at the thought of what he had done to his dad.

”So my dad came and got me. He drove me back to my house. At some point, I passed out in his car. He basically dragged my ass into the house. He couldn’t wake me. I was so far gone. He threw me in the shower thinking it would help. I still didn’t wake up. He was seconds from calling 911. He thought I had alcohol poisoning. But, I woke up. He made coffee and forced me to drink two cups of it and water. I felt so sick. I fucking threw up. Four times. He cleaned me up every time like I was five years old and not almost 28. He sat with me on the bathroom floor. He never left my side. He lied to my mom when she called. Told her I was fine and he was too tired to drive so he was gonna spend the night. He called Charlie to go to the store and get Gatorade and crackers. I felt like I was going to die. So, my dad got me into my bed, lay me on my side so I wouldn’t choke if I threw up. And just stayed with me.” Scott’s voice hitched.

”He uh—he stayed with me until Charlie got there with the Gatorade and crackers. He and my dad fought. I could hear them screaming and yelling. Charlie was so fucking pissed—told my dad to stop making excuses for me. I did that Tess. I made my brother fight with my dad.

Scott paused, and sniffed. “Somehow I crawled out of the bed and made it to the bathroom. I threw up again and then I pissed myself.”

Tessa’s eyes filled with tears. She knew things had been bad, but this was catastrophic.

”So I’m lying in my own piss—and my dad and Charlie come in cause they heard me. And Charlie tells my dad I pissed myself and what a fucking loser I am. And, my dad, who I dragged out in the middle of the night because I can’t handle my shit life. My dad who spent every spare dime on my Olympic dreams. He tells Charlie to shut the fuck up, that I am not a loser and that I’m suffering and I’m family, I’m his son and I need help—their help.”

Tessa fights the urge to crawl over to Scott and hold him.

”I look up at my dad, and he’s crying. Charlie helps my dad change me—for the second time that fucking night. Somehow I fall asleep on the floor. I wake up and my head’s not even pounding, it just feels like a vise is gripping both sides and I want to scream. I want to fucking die. I manage to drag my ass out to the kitchen. My dad is sitting there with a cup of coffee and a muffin reading the paper like it was a regular Sunday and not like he just nearly lost another son.”

Tessa can’t move. The tears are streaming down her cheeks, dropping off her jaw onto her shirt. 

”Well good morning. Coffee’s in the pot, there’s a muffin in the bag.”

”Thanks, but I’m not hungry. I’ll just have the coffee.”

”Eat the fucking muffin, Scott.” His dad’s voice is even and steady, but stern.

Scott winces, he pours a cup of coffee, splashes in cream and takes the bag and the mug to the table.

”Leafs played well last night.”

”Hmmm.”

Scott sips his coffee and picks at the muffin. The only sound is his dad turning the pages of the Toronto Sun. Eventually he folds it up and lays it down on the table.

”So. I spoke with your mom.”

”Dad—I’m really sorry about last night. I cannot thank you enough but—“

Joe holds a hand up and silences Scott. “I’m not finished.”

Scott nods weakly.

”As I was saying I spoke to your mom. I didn’t tell her too much about last night but suffice to say, she’s beyond worried. We all are. Now, I know you didn’t have a normal childhood, you had to grow up fast. But that doesn’t make you mature. Clearly. These last few months, Scott—have been unacceptable. I can’t have you getting pissed drunk and running around Ilderton.”

Scott pulled his lip into his mouth. He felt so ashamed.

”I know losing in Sochi was rough- you said it wasn’t. But, silver can tarnish, son. And, I think you haven’t processed what the hell happened. You and Tess had incredible skates. Now, I don’t pretend to understand your friendship. You’re thick as thieves. Speaking your own language. And, I know you both say nothing is going on and I believed you.”

”S’true. Nothing is going on.”

”Scott, we both know that’s a damn lie. I show up last night at Molly’s and you’re drunk as hell going on about her leaving you and you loving her. It took me a few minutes to realize you meant Tessa and not Kaitlyn.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. How drunk was he? Jesus, what the hell had he said?

”What do you mean?”

”I mean Bob calls me to haul your ass home and you tell me how you have loved Tessa since you first saw her. You never wanted to break up with her, but your buddies made you do it. And, you’re lost and she’s your everything and it’s all over. You talked about some song in Scotland and seeing Tessa and realizing you can’t be with Kaitlyn.”

Scott snorts. Damn Miku. That song will haunt his dreams.

”You talked about buying this house, not because of a future with Kaitlyn. You bought it because you wanted a future with Tessa. And you were scared that Sochi was over and your career was done and you and Tessa were finished. You thought this house would help make you feel better, more grounded. Scott—I love you. I love you more than you could ever know. But, you have broken your mother’s heart for the last time. You need to grow up. The drinking has to stop. You need to figure out the next steps. If that’s with Tessa, if that’s skating with Tessa, whatever it is-- then do it.”

”Dad—I was drunk… I didn’t mean...”

”Bullshit. You meant it. Scott Patrick—lie to the world. Lie to your buddies. But you will not lie to me or to yourself. You are in love with Tessa. You said it yourself. She’s amazing. She’s beautiful, and smart. She’s funny and she’s kind. And we all know she’s been in love with you since she was eight years old. Your mom knows it, Kate knows it—Tessa knows it. And we all know you’ve been in love with her too. I know what I heard last night. I will keep your secret. But you have to clean up.”

Scott scrubbed his hands down his face and scratched his chest. He propped his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. He began to cry.

Joe got up and touched Scott’s shoulder. “Get up son.”

Scott rose slowly and his dad pulled him in for a hug. Scott fell apart. His body shook. Silent sobs tore from his mouth. Tears fell to the floor and soaked Joe’s shirt.

”That’s it Scott. Let it out. Let it all out. Have a good cry, boy. No shame in that.”

Finally, Scott settled down. 

”She’s my end game.” Scott whispered—his voice muffled by his crying.

”I know. It may take time to get there. You might screw it up. She may screw it up. There may be others before you both get it right. But, she’s it for you Scott. Never lose sight of it. She’s yours.”

Tessa can’t help herself. She slides across the cushions and pulls Scott to her. He doesn’t even fight, he just falls into her. He quietly cries and she holds him. She tells him it’s okay. She tells him he’s a good man. A good son. She tells him she loves him. She tells him she will be there for him. Always.

Their lips find each other. They don’t even question it. It just happens. Clothes are shed and Scott is on top of Tessa buried in her so deep she thinks he’ll never find his way out. He’s slow at first, tentative. Unsure. Tessa tells him to let go.

Scott pushes up off the couch and hooks his arm under Tessa’s right leg and begins driving deep into her. This is the angry fuck she needed, they needed. He’s pounding into her, his dick wet with her juices. She can feel her slickness on her inner thighs. He mauls her breasts. Teeth biting the flesh above her nipples, his tongue rough on her. She comes quickly, hard. He doesn’t even finish, he just pulls out and he bends her legs and pushes them up by her head and licks up her slit. She’s caught off guard but doesn’t stop him. He laps at her, roughly. He twists his fingers inside of her. Her release is building again. He rams his tongue inside of her. She’s slightly ashamed how wet she is and yet she can’t stop it. Scott’s nose knocks her clit and she screams out. It wasn’t an accident, he does it again. She forces his head down and he buries his tongue inside of her, he’s sucking on her entire pussy and she’s barely hanging on. Scott’s tongue is all too accommodating. She comes again, this time in his mouth.

As Tessa catches her breath; Scott scoops her up and carries her to the dining room. To the same wall where their entire sexual relationship began six months ago. She feels the smoothness of the wall against her back. And then he slams into her. Tessa cries out. Her pussy hasn’t had a chance to recover and he’s all over her.

And then the first words either one of them has said since they started, “You wanted to angry fuck, let’s angry fuck Tessa.”

Scott pounds into her. She can feel her walls clenching around him. His dick is throbbing and he’s filling her. Her eyes are ablaze and her lips are parted. Strands of hair have fallen out of the top knot and her skin is flushed. Her lips are rosy and full from where he’s bitten them. She wraps her leg around him and pulls him in deeper. She already looks fucked but he’s not done—not even close. He drives into her. She can hear how wet she is and she looks down and sees his cock disappear inside of her and she moans. She digs her fingernails into his shoulder blades and the word, harder, leaves her mouth over and over. When Scott’s cock enters her for the last time, Tessa comes so hard; she loses her breath. Scott pulls out and bends down and licks up her leg cleaning up her juices. He spins her around and gently pries her legs open. He presses the pad of his forefinger over her entrance. He rubs in circles, never pushing in. Tessa grinds down, she’s coming undone for this man again. She slides herself back and forth as he curls his finger, the friction feels so incredibly good.

”You like this don’t you Tess. You like when I make you hot and wet.”

Tessa whimpers. She knows the drill. Scott won’t let her come. Not until he says so. No use in fighting him. She looks over her shoulder at him as she drags herself along his finger.

Scott pushes the tip of his finger inside. He kisses her neck and slides his tongue across the back of her shoulders. She can feel his cock hard as a steel rod pushing against the back of her thigh. She leans against him—she can feel the hard planes of his chest. She can feel his hand pushing his cock into her from behind. She rises up on her toes and comes back down again. Scott grabs her hands and holds them in place above her head as he pushes into her and pulls back. He pushes in and she clenches around him. He can’t move. She releases his cock and he pulls out and rams in. She clenches again.

”So fucking hot Tessa.”

Scott pushes in—this time Tessa lets him go. “Make me come again.”

Scott wraps his hands around her hips and widens his stance. He pulls her back onto his dick and pushes her forward. He’s impaling her—her cries of ecstasy echo in the room. She begs him for more. He pulls her back onto him forcefully and pushes her away equally as hard. The sounds of their skin slapping against one another—turns her on even more. He grunts into her ear. He reaches around and finds her clit. He pulls her off the wall and stays inside of her as he stumbles over to the dining room table and bends her over it. She falls forward and braces herself as he begins to fuck her harder and harder. She’s crying out, her hands slick and sweaty on her table. The table her family has had holiday dinners at and now that image will be replaced by one of Scott thrusting into her pussy at a punishing rate. Her clit hitting the edge of the table every time and it feels so good. She throws her head back as her walls quiver and her legs shake. She’s coming for the third time—and she can actually feel herself come all over his cock. Scott’s roaring out and coming so hard he’s pushed her down on the table and is holding her there while he rams into her, his release so strong, his come leaks out of her. It triggers another tremor from her as he collapses onto her. 

It feels like hours before either of them can move. Scott gently pulls out. Tessa can tell she’s going to be sore as hell in the morning. And, she doesn’t care. She turns around to face him. She kisses him – her tongue pushing against his. She scoots herself up on the wooden table and leans back on her elbows and raises her legs and spreads them. She wants more.

He can see how wet she still is—and he leans down and gently—just barely licks her. Over and over his tongue is like a kitten with its face in a saucer of milk. It’s driving her wild. She wants him to finish her off but he’s taking his time. He inhales her, she’s musky and sweet. He presses his tongue flat against her folds and licks up. She closes her legs around his head, trapping him. He covers her pussy with his mouth and sucks and licks his way around her. It doesn’t take long before she’s coming into his mouth and he’s cleaning her up.

She opens her eyes and sighs. She can see her wetness all over his mouth and chin. He wipes it off with the back of his hand. 

”I think I’m done.” She manages to say.

”You sure about that.” He smiles at her.

She swats at him. “Take me upstairs to bed.”

They walk back into the kitchen. Tessa corks the wine bottle and puts it in the fridge. She grabs two bottles of water. Scott rinses out their glasses and wipes them dry. After he folds up the dish towel, she gives him a bottle. She sees their clothes all over the couch and floor and promises herself she’ll deal with it in the morning. She flips off the light and stops by the garage door and sets her alarm.

They take a quick shower and slide into bed.

Scott turns on his side and pulls Tessa closer to him. “Tell me secrets T.”

In the darkness, Tessa tells him how she once stole a pack of gum from a Metro (grape bubblegum and her mother never knew, she also never ate it because she felt too guilty), she overheard Marie France having what could only be described as phone sex with Patrice (she kept calling him her naughty man in French), she has a thing for Scott’s hands (the black and white photo Greg posted of them hugging with Scott’s hands front and center makes her lust for him, Scott not Greg, every time she saw him), she despises orange Starbursts and throws them out, she pierced her bellybutton because Jordan had.

”One last secret—“

Scott kissed the corner of her mouth, a promise to treasure whatever she was about to say.

”You’re my end game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, 'Thank You Ilderton, Tessa heads to France and Scott's coaching in Montreal, and Utah...


	4. Heartbreak Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tessa and Scott decide to talk about the fight? Can they get to the bottom of what is haunting them both?  
> Will Tessa open her heart, once and for all?  
> Also, it's time for the "Thank You Ilderton" event plus a fashion show, and a trip to the cottage that ends in a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. I just kept reworking this. I just kept noodling it. I didn't want to rush the events. And, this chapter is loooong.  
> We have to deal with a bit more examination of feelings before our two ice dancing lovebirds can get back on track. So, get ready for them to get real about their feelings. I've included some flashbacks and of course, it's me-- so there's sexy times too.  
> I want to thank you all for the amazing comments and suggestions. Your support is so lovely. Some days it's super easy to write and the words just basically type themselves and then some days, I think about these two fools and my heart gets heavy. It's so ridiculous, I know. But, then I read tweets and CC from virtue_moir_415 or yogaDGAF and others and I realize we are all allowed to have whatever feelings we have and that's okay.  
> I am also flipping back and forth about addressing Scott's trip to Florida in future chapters. My thinking:I write fiction so I can pretend that never happened. Because honestly, I had no clue until "Florida" showed up in Nashville and everyone started outing them. So maybe I will live in my happy bubble. Thoughts?

Tessa slowly opens her eyes and inhales deeply. She is warm and cozy and doesn’t want to leave her bed. Mostly because she loves her sleep, but the real reason is mere centimeters from her. She glances to her left and watches Scott sleep. A rare sight as he is usually an early riser, clearly their midnight activities have worn him out. 

Tessa allows herself permission to stare. Her eyes flit over his face. His dark lashes, unfairly and impossibly long, curl upwards ever so slightly. His eyebrows, the source of much of her amusement, are still. His nose, which he hates and she loves. His lips daring her, begging her to kiss them. 

As her eyes wander down his body, she feels a stirring in her own soul. His chest is bare and the comforter is pushed down by his waist. He burns hot and can’t stand to get overheated while he sleeps. His grandfather’s necklace glints in the morning light.

His right hand is resting on this chest. Tessa memorizes the veins and the scars. She knows all too well what his hands can do—create, protect, satisfy, love.

His body is her church. She would worship at this altar for forever and a day, if he would let her. Confess her sins. Commit them again. Pray for his touch. Bless me Father.

One last glance and Tessa quietly slips out of the bed, she makes a quick stop in the bathroom and heads downstairs to make breakfast.

First, coffee. Tessa is nothing if not predictable. Poached eggs and toast. It’s sad, really, that after all these years she still can only make him one thing. She throws four pieces of bread into her toaster and waits for the water and vinegar to come to a slow boil. 

Scott breathes deeply and stretches. His body doesn’t recover like it used to when he was 19. He can hear his bones creak as he moves around. He rubs his eyes and realizes his companion is not in bed. He sits up and looks around the room. He recalls the night’s activities and smiles. Making use of her bathroom, he brushes his teeth with the toothbrush she bought for him but never actually told him about. It just appeared one day in the bathroom next to hers.

”Hmmm…” He looks around the room again and shrugs his shoulders. As he heads down the stairs, he can smell coffee brewing and hears the noises of breakfast. He finds what he was looking for, on the dining room floor where he left them, about a foot from the table where he did obscenely wonderful things to Tessa last night.

Speaking of Tessa, he stands in the doorway and watches her move around the kitchen. More like dances. His private dancer. Lord he can be cheesy when he wants.

”Hey Tiny Dancer.”

Tessa startles. “Hey… I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”

”You didn’t. Whatcha making Virtch?” He strolls over and wraps his arms around her waist and tucks his chin on her shoulder.

”One guess.” She laughs.

”I love your poached eggs.”

”That’s a good thing…”

Scott walks over to the counter and makes himself a mug of coffee and leans against the marble and watches Tessa.

She flushes under his stare. Two can play this game, she thinks. And, while the eggs are slowly cooking, she turns to face him. No one should look this good in the morning. His chest is not packed with muscles but it’s taut and smooth. His boxers which never seem to make it higher than his hips fit him perfectly. His hair, well, his hair does kinda look like a porcupine. So there you have it, Scott Moir is not perfect.

”I was looking for that.” He gestures towards the t-shirt she snagged off the kitchen floor when she came downstairs to cook. 

”I’ll give it back to you later.” Tessa replies while walking over to him.

Scott’s hand cards through the back of her hair which is haphazardly styled into her typical topknot. He pulls her towards his face as he leans down and slots his mouth over hers. She splays her hands across his chest as she moves her mouth over his and tangles her tongue with his. The taste of coffee with a slight hint of mint doesn’t bother her but the heat growing between her legs could be an issue. 

”Mmmm.” Tessa hums. “I better check on the eggs, why don’t you fix the toast and then we can eat?”

If anyone watched them eat breakfast, it would resemble a tableau of a happily married couple. Occasional stolen glances and small talk about nothing. It’s only when Scott grabs her plate to clean it, that she brings up the fight. She broaches the subject carefully.

”So, about us. I think we should talk some more. Clearly, we didn’t settle everything. I feel like we both have things we need to say to each other.”

”I agree. I think we should talk sooner rather than later. ‘Thank You Ilderton’ is tomorrow and then a week later you’re heading to France. I’m done fighting, T. I just wanna talk this all out.”

Tessa washes a mug. “I was going to the cottage for one last visit on Sunday… if you wanted to come up. We could talk then or-“

”Whatever you want T. I’m game.” Scott scratches the back of his neck. “So, what are you doing today after we meet with Cara?” 

”Well I was going to do a bit of shopping for France. Gail called and they have some new pieces she wants me to see. You could come-- I mean if you want to. You know she loves you. Pretty sure she has a crush on you.” Tessa winks at him.

”You and a fashion show. Don’t have to ask me twice. I just gotta run home and shower and I can swing by and pick you up for our meeting with Cara.”

”Works for me. But first…” She dries her hands off and backs Scott up against the island. His boxers hit the floor for the second time in 24 hours. Tessa drops to her knees and looks up at Scott. 

”Hey Mom…” Scott calls out as he walks into the house. 

”Upstairs. Be there in a sec.”

Alma comes downstairs. “Hey… did you just get home? Your bed doesn’t look slept in.”

Scott hugs her and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. “Yeah I fell asleep at Tess’s. Came home to shower and then we’re meeting Cara.”

”Have you thought about finishing the renovation on your home, not that I mind you staying here.” The tone of her voice betraying her real thoughts on the subject.

”You would miss me too much.” He teases her.

”Get up there and shower. You stink!” Alma swats at him as he tries to sneak past her and up the stairs.

In the shower Scott replays the fight in his mind. He and Tessa had really gone at it. Fighting is normal for couples, even though he and Tess rarely have in their partnership. But, what’s bothering him the most is how quickly her jealousy developed. Over a few photos. Scott admits he’s not the best boyfriend, and can be a lousy communicator. It’s Tessa who is the more level-headed one, but the last few days she was anything but her normal self. He couldn’t understand it. If she got this jealous over a few innocent photos and a ride home, she would combust over the way Jackie acted towards him at the bar.

”So Scott Moir, Olympic Champion. Twice. Wow. Gotta be honest, I didn’t see that coming when we were younger. You were definitely not THAT good when we skated together.”

”You barely gave me a chance.” Scott told her as he sipped his beer.

”Dude, you _barely_ knew the steps. It was kinder for me to let you go. Besides you were way too young for me.”

”Oh you needed an older man?”

”You seem to have grown up just fine.” Jackie said while quickly looking him up and down.

Scott half-smiled. He needed to steer this conversation into safer territory. Over the years, Cara had kept him up to date about Jackie, so he knew she was living in Florida and had gotten married. And, now she was on the verge of divorce.

”So Jacks, tell us more about this Cross Fit shit you’ve been doing?” Cole raised his eyebrows and filled his glass with beer.

”I like it. My husb-- my soon to be ex-husband got me into it. It keeps you in shape but you also get super driven and you want to do it more and more. I’ve always been competitive, as you know, Cole.” She raised a brow at him.

”Oh I remember. That time you totally thought you’d outdrink me. Almost did too. What did you do? Like 10 shots of Jaeger? Crazy.”

”I remember you not being able to hold your liquor that well and if DelMonico hadn’t shoved that final shot down your throat you would have lost, you fucking asshole. That was like what? 12 years ago? I was home from college.”

Scott retreated into his own world as he did the math; it was the summer before the 2006 Olympics, Torino. He winced at the memory. Funny, how his friends’ memories were punctuated by normal childhood and adulthood milestones—Sweet 16, Prom, hanging out during the summer, graduation, college, first jobs, marriage, kids. His were woven into a tapestry of victories and defeats. Torino, Vancouver, Sochi, PyeongChang. All of his important moments were shared with just one person. Tessa.

”Hey Moir—“ Scott looked over at Kipper. “Did you hear me?”

”Sorry, no. What?”

”I said Jackie looks good and she’s single. Well, separated but that’s practically the same thing and she’s been on you the whole night.”

”Yeah. Uh, no.”

”What do you mean no? You haven’t dated anyone in like two fucking years. Do you want your junk to shrivel up and die? Probably already has. Unless you’ve got someone we don’t know about.”

”Not interested.”

”Think Tessa will get jealous cause Jackie was your first. Skating partner, that is.”

Scott bristled at Tessa’s name mentioned alongside Jackie. 

”Tessa doesn’t care who I date, dude. I’m just not interested. But, hey feel free to…”

”Yeah my wife would really fucking love that.”

Scott felt a hand on his forearm and glanced over to see Jackie smiling at him.

”So, tell me how have you been?”

”Good. Great actually. Looking forward to the tour and we’ve got some brand sponsorships lined up and the book comes out again. This year has been surreal.”

”Cool. Good for you. Sounds like everything has fallen into place.” She chuckled. “My co-workers nearly shit themselves when they found out you and I skated together for a hot minute. Tracy, she’s my best friend at work, she loves you guys and was convinced you guys were together. She thinks you’re hot. Says Tessa is always making heart eyes at you and you’re way worse.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah, everyone thinks we’re dating. We’re not though.”

”Well, I guess cause you’re really such opposites. I remember her being so into school. A little bit of a princess but she kept up with you on the ice. And you were such a troublemaker. Always fooling around.”

”She’s not a princess.” Scott admonished her, immediately regretting how protective he sounded.

”I just meant she was sweet and polite, more London than Ilderton. You know what else I remember Scott--“ Jackie hits the ‘t’ on the end of his name for emphasis and drags her finger around the rim of her glass. “I remember you being a giant ass flirt. Always working it on a number way higher than you should have been trying to pull. Didn’t you make out with Barbie Kling?”

Scott barks out a laugh. ”Yep. A pool party at Derek Bond’s. And for the record, Barbie totally came on to me.”

”Barbie was like three years older than you and got boobs in the fourth grade. You were way out of your league.”

”She didn’t think so.”

”How far did you get with her?”

”Farther than Derek.” Scott smirked.

The group chatted and drank for another hour. Scott had already switched to water, neutralizing the effects of his two beers.

”Hey guys, I got a ride here with my two friends but they left. Do you think one of you can give me a ride home?” Jackie asks.

”He sure can. Scott’s a gentleman.” Cole bowed in front of Jackie.

”Yeah, it’s fine. No problem. Are you ready to go?” Scott looks at her.

Jackie and Scott walk out of the King Edward pub and Scott steers to them his car in the parking lot. He opens the passenger door to his Acura SUV without giving it much thought. 

”Wow, Tessa has taught you well. How else has she rubbed off on you?” Jackie smiled.

”In every way.” Scott shook his head realizing how sexual it sounded. “ I- I didn’t mean it the way it sounds.”

Scott flipped on the country music station and ‘Tequila’ by Dan and Shay started playing. 

He and Jackie kept up a light banter for the ten minute drive from the pub to Jackie’s parents’ house. Scott found her to be somewhat predictable; most of her time was spent working or partying. She travelled a lot which was interesting and the only different thing about her since she left home. You can take the girl out of Ilderton… 

”Thanks for the ride, Scott. We should hang out again. I’m here for a few more days.”

”Yeah. I’m pretty busy with the whole ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event, but yeah maybe. I’m sorry about your grandmother. And, your divorce.”

”Yeah, 2018 has been a shit year.”

”Well, it’ll get better for you, Jackie.”

She reached over and ran her hand through the side of his hair.

”I like it short. You look about 16.”

”I had to cut it, it was getting ridiculous. Thanks though.”

”You look good Scott. Really good. Ice dancing and gold medals suit you. I don’t remember you being this hot when we were in school.” Her words sounded slurred.

Scott felt uncomfortable. He swallowed thickly.

”Well you were older than me and hanging out with Cara and dating guys way older than you, if I remember correctly.”

”I like younger guys too.” She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed.

”Um—“

”Oh shit. Are you seeing someone? Cole said you were single. Look, I- my- I’m kinda drunk. So just forget it. Okay? Please.”

”It’s okay. It’s fine. I’m flattered. But, I just—“

”No. It’s cool. Thanks for the ride Scott and I’ll see you around.” 

Jackie hopped out of the SUV and walked up to the front door. Scott waited for her to get inside and then drove back to his parents’ house. Cole texted him in the morning asking him where he slept.

_At my parents_

_So you didn’t relive high school?_

_No asshole. I told you. Not interested._

*****

Scott threw on a gray t-shirt and black shorts. He was lacing up his black Nikes when Cara texted him reminding him not to be late.

After a stop at Starbucks, Scott and Tessa arrived at the Moir Skate Shop and headed into the back office. Cara had a notebook open and was writing on a write on-wipe off board. They chatted for a few minutes and then Cara started in on her list.

”So just a couple of last minute items. We need to do an interview with Ben’s crew. That will be for the Walk of Fame introduction in December. That’s at 9:30am at the rink. After that, you’ll have about two hours to go home and get changed for the parade. Please wear sunscreen.” Cara gave Scott a pointed look. 

”I promise.”

”Also, the final tally of tickets is somewhere around 85-hundred.” She told them.

”What?” Tessa asked incredulously.

”I know. It’s huge. What can I say, Ilderton loves you guys.”

Tessa was not a huge fan of crowds, neither was Scott. They both managed their anxiety pretty well, but Tessa couldn’t believe that many people wanted to celebrate with them.

Cara ran down her list of to-do items while Tessa and Scott took mental notes.

”So, Scott—Jackie said she had a good time with you, Kip and Cole at the pub. I didn’t know you guys had hung out before we all did.” Jackie said off-handedly as she gathered her papers.

”Uh—yeah. Day after her grandmother’s funeral.” Scott looked over at Tessa who was digging in her purse.

”Oh… well, I had lunch with her yesterday. She was singing your praises saying you were quite the gentleman. That she was pretty drunk and came on to you and you politely turned her down.”

Scott exhaled. Damn it Cara. He loved his cousin like a sister but he needed her to stop talking. He could feel Tessa tensing up.

”It was nothing. She had a few beers. It was all good.”

”Still. She’s vulnerable right now, you know, cause of her divorce. So, good boy, baby cousin. I mean she’s cute, athletic, petite. Totally your type. She mentioned more than once to me how good you look. Maybe you should give her a call before she leaves. ”

Scott watched Tessa for her reaction but she was busy on her phone. He could tell by her expression she had heard every word.

As soon as they got back into the car, Scott put the keys in the ignition but didn’t turn the car on. He turned to Tessa. 

”I need you to know nothing happened between me and Jackie. It’s not as bad as Cara made it out to be. And, I don’t plan on calling her.”

”Scott—it’s fine. I know it’s like she said. Jackie had been drinking and she’s vulnerable.”

”Okay. It’s just—“ Scott thought about the out of character jealousy tirade.

”Just what?”

”Nothing. I want you to know you can trust me. I don’t want you to feel like I’m hiding stuff from you.”

”Hey--“ Tessa put her hand on Scott’s cheek. “I’ll admit I’m not happy her name keeps coming up especially in the same sentence as pub and drunk and ride home. She’s heard of Uber, I’m sure. She should maybe get the app and try that. And, Cara should stop trying to play matchmaker.” Tessa said with a slight edge. “Though I do agree with Jackie on one thing… you look good.” Tessa winked at him.

Scott was utterly confused. Tessa had blown up at him over photos but hearing a story about Jackie making a move on him elicited nothing more than a perfunctory comment about vulnerability. Scott knew something was going on and he hoped their talk would illuminate the darkness he felt.

”Tessa!” Gail hugged Tessa tightly.

Tessa adored Gail, the mother in the mother-daughter owners of Saffron Road, a high-end clothing and accessories boutique in London. For a few years, Tessa and now Scott enjoyed a great relationship with them as ambassadors. Four times a year, Tessa would do a photo shoot and get a considerable markdown on any items she wanted to buy. Gail also gave her a few items as long as Tessa promised to tag them in the photos. Gail was well aware of the influence Tessa had with people, and more often than not items Tessa modeled would sell out.

”Oh you brought me a treat.” She looked past Tessa and focused on Scott. “Come here and give me a hug Scott!”

Gail wheeled over a rack of clothes. “Here you go. I think some of these will be perfect for a trip to France. Hit the dressing room while I grab Scott and we’ll have ourselves a chat while we wait for you to show us what you like.”

The first outfit was a maxi summer dress. Tessa loved it. It had a white background and subtle flowers. She opened the door to her dressing room and walked out.

Scott had been telling Gail about the ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event when he stopped mid-sentence.

Gail laughed. “I think he approves.”

”Tess- you look great. I love it.” Scott smiled.

”I like it too.” Tessa turned around in front of the full-length mirror. She nodded her head. One down.

After about a half-hour, Gail excused herself. “Oh Tessa—do you need swimsuits? We just got in the most adorable pink bikini from Lisa Marie Fernandez. Wanna see it?”

”Sure…” Tessa followed Gail.

”Oh I love it. What’s this?”

”Isn’t it just adorable? You can wear it with jean shorts or a long white skirt.” Gail suggested. “Try it.” 

”What about over the suit?”

”Yes. Do it. Fabulous.”

A few customers walked in so Gail went to help them leaving Scott waiting outside the dressing room for Tessa. He was sipping on his iced coffee scrolling through his phone and listening to the music playing in the store. He hadn’t even heard Tessa walk out. He looked up from his phone and his jaw went slack.

”So… this is like way expensive but I had to try it... What do you think?”

Scott opened his mouth and closed it. Tessa could hear him swallow.

”Jesus, T. This is… this is how I die. I swear to God.”

Scott casually adjusted the front of his shorts before he stood up. Tessa had to back up slightly. He grabbed the end of the pink shirt which Tessa had tied in a knot. The pink polka-dotted bikini fit her perfectly. She was still slightly tan from the spray one she got in Mexico. 

”Gail’s fucking lucky she has customers right now… You’re lucky.” His voice low and commanding.

”Oh? Why’s that?” Tessa stared into his eyes daring him.

”Tess—“ Scott started.

Scott leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. Tessa clenched her legs together. Scott could be dirty when he wanted to be and right now he was saying downright filthy things to her. He finished by kissing her neck.

”Okay then, I’ll think about buying this.” Tessa breathed out and turned on her heel and walked back into the dressing room. She went to close the door but Scott’s hand pushed it open.

”Scott—“ Tessa whispered. “You can’t be in here. Gail will catch us.”

Scott crowded her until Tessa was backed into the wall. His pointer finger tracing a pattern around the exposed part of her chest, just above her breasts. Tessa bit her bottom lip. Scott let his finger lead the way for his others to follow down her abs and around her piercing. He danced around her hip. Tessa let out a little moan.

He traced along the top of the bikini. Tessa shot him a look but Scott didn’t even flinch. He slid his finger along the leg hole of the bikini and as he got closer to where they both wanted him to be, he wiggled the finger inside and passed it over her core. Tessa’s head hit the wall. When she opened her eyes, Scott’s finger was in his mouth. 

Tessa regained control of herself and put her palms on his chest. “You have to leave.”

”Okay. But, you’re going to have to buy that suit for sure.” He told her.

”You like it that much?” She teased.

”I do. But that’s not why.”

”No?” Tessa’s voice sounded unnaturally high.

”You’re soaking wet and Gail can’t sell it now.” He grabbed onto her waist and gave her a little squeeze.

Tessa’s eyes grew wide. She hadn’t intended to buy the suit or the top as they were about 750 dollars, but hearing Scott’s reasoning made her blush. And horny. Plus, he was 100 percent correct.

Scott opened the door to the dressing room just as Gail was walking up. Scott walked with her towards the register.

”So, did Tessa like the suit?”

”Yep. She did. But, do me a favor? Put the suit and the top on this card, please.” Scott pulled out his credit card.

Gail smiled and winked. “Absolutely. She looked great in it, I assume.”

”She looked stunning. Figured I would get it for her, as a little present for her trip.”

”Well that’s very generous of you Scott.”

”Could you please not tell her? Also, would you wrap it in a separate bag for me? I wanna surprise her. She’ll be mad at me if she knows and she won’t let me get it for her.”

”No problem.” Gail didn’t give it a second thought that Scott was about to spend a small fortune on a bathing suit and shirt. She knew they were close and it was none of her business if Scott wanted to spend his money on Tessa. She and her daughter had always thought there was something more to their partnership but they never acted like there was. They were affectionate but not overly. 

Tessa gathered the clothes into a pile and brought them to Gail. She rang her up and Tessa paid. Gail wrapped everything into tissue paper and placed them into Saffron Road bags. As they walked out towards the front door, Gail handed Scott a bag. 

”Scott—here’s the hoodie and jeans you bought.”

”Oh thanks!”

”You got clothes too?”

”Yeah, Gail had put aside some stuff for me too. Back to your place?”

”Sure.”

Tessa walked into the house and over her shoulder said, “I’m going to put the bags in my bedroom. Why don’t decide what you want for dinner. I assume you’re hungry.”

”Yup.”

Tessa dropped the bags in her closet. She untied her sneakers and left them on the floor. She walked into her bedroom. Scott was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. 

”Oh! You scared me.” She put her hand to her chest. “Did you decide what you want to eat?”

”Yeah. Thai sounds good.”

”Cool with me.”

Scott crossed the space between them in two strides. He pushed up the frayed hem of her white jean skirt and his hand cupped her mound.

”Scott---“ Tessa’s eyes closed.

”I see you’re still wet.”

”Yes.” She hissed back.

”Good to know.” He pushed his finger against her underwear and pressed into her core. 

Tessa moaned and felt his hand move away. 

”Where are you going?”

”Back downstairs to order dinner. I’m starving. I’ll have my dessert later.” His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. He was gone before Tessa could form a comeback.

”Are you kidding me?” She snarled as she took a few deep breaths. Tessa did not like being teased.

Scott ordered dinner and flipped on the television. A Hallmark Mystery Movie was starting around the same time the food would arrive. He changed the channel to ESPN to catch baseball highlights.

Tessa reappeared and brought them drinks. He glanced up to thank her and noticed she was now wearing a very thin and quite frankly see-through tank top. She decided to go braless. Her nipples were hard. She finished the outfit off with ruffled pajama shorts. Scott swallowed and quietly thanked her for the water.

Yeah, drown in it, Buddy. Tease me and I’ll tease you right back.

”A mystery movie is on in about 30, figured we could watch that while we eat.” Scott pulled at the collar of his t-shirt still feeling the effects of Tessa’s teasing.

The doorbell rang a short time later and Tessa got up.

”Wait a sec. You’re not going to answer the door in that?” Scott asked her as he jumped up.

”Why not? What’s wrong?”

”You’re kidding right? The tank…”

”What about the tank?” Tessa looked down at herself. She knew it was thin, transparent really. She put it on because she knew it would get Scott’s attention.

”Let me pay for the food. You go get silverware.”

”Scott—I can pay for the food.”

”It’s fine.”

Scott opened the door and handed over his money as he grabbed the first bag of food.

”Here let me help—“ Tessa reached her hand out.”

Scott watched the deliveryman’s eyes open wide as Tessa stood there peering into the bag of food. The guy definitely recognized her and he definitely would be telling his buddies all about this.

”Did you guys need anything else? I have hot sauce, you know, if you like it extra spicy.” The guy couldn’t tear his attention away from Tessa.

”She doesn’t but thank you Chad...” Scott gave him a stern look as he read his nametag.

”No, he’s correct. But, thank you.” Tessa smiled at him.

”Well, okay then. You folks have a good evening and enjoy the food.” His eyes travelled all over Tessa’s body and landed on her chest before darting back to Scott who was giving him a death stare. 

”Thank you Chad… Have a great night.” Scott’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he half-smiled and began to shut the door.

”So, what did you order for us?” Tessa asked as she deposited the bag on the kitchen island and began to unpack it.

”You do realize you just gave the delivery guy the biggest thrill of his life?”

”What? Chad? How?”

”T—he was ogling you. I didn’t appreciate it.”

”No? Well I don’t appreciate being teased.”

”You wore a see-through tank and no bra to entice the delivery guy? As payback?”

”No. I wore the see-through tank and no bra to make YOU horny. Once the delivery guy arrived, that was just a spur of the moment ‘icing on the cake’ payback moment. Ooo pad thai!”

Scott grumbled to himself and pulled his dinner from the bag.

They ate and watched the movie, figuring out who the murderer was about half-way through. And they laughed about opening up a detective firm once they retired. Virtue-Moir, Private Eyes. Scott groaned at the obvious ‘Hall and Oates” reference. 

Tessa snuggled into Scott’s side. “On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you for tomorrow?”

”15. You?” Scott smiled down at her.

”Hmmm. 14 point 99.”

After a brief pause Tessa started talking again. ”Thank you for this. For all of this.” Tessa sat up crossing her legs so she was facing Scott and looked into his eyes.

”It was just some Thai food, T. No need to wax poetic about it.”

Tessa chuckled and grabbed his hand. She began playing with his fingers.

”You know what I mean. I haven’t had a moment to really soak in everything. But, this—I really am so grateful for having lived this all with you. I want you to know that. 20 years of memories. We worked so hard and we have been so blessed. We have so many wins—“

”—so many grains in our bucket of rice?” He finished for her.

”Yes. I am proud of everything we have accomplished, but I most proud of you, Scott. You have become a wonderful man. Caring, compassionate, funny, smart. “

”Aren’t you forgetting something?”

”Oh yes. You’re dependable.”

”Tess---“ Scott sounded hurt.

”Oh right. You are so driven.” She playfully added.

”What?” His voice jumped an octave as she again denied him.

”Oh yeah. You are so—so—so handsome.”

”Damn right.”

Tessa leaned forward and met Scott halfway as she kissed him sweetly. 

”So, it’s getting late. Do you want to stay over?”

Scott desperately wanted to be with her. Every part of his body was craving her. But, he knew they needed rest. 

”We should probably go our separate ways. For sleep purposes.” He said with a twinge of sadness.

”Sounds good. C’mere.”

Scott bent down and Tessa held Scott’s face while she kissed his mouth, his nose and his closed eyes as she told him over and over how much she loved him. When they pulled away, Tessa had tears in her eyes.

Scott left and Tessa headed upstairs. She moved her dress for tomorrow to the front of her closet and unboxed her adidas. She took out her purchases from earlier and realized her bikini and the top were missing. Gail must have forgotten to put them in her bag. She would call her tomorrow and run by next week to grab the items. 

Tessa crossed her bedroom and headed into her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. As she walked back to her nightstand to set the alarm on her phone, her foot kicked a bag. She bent down. It was a Saffron Road bag, she didn’t remember leaving it there. She picked it up and pulled out the tissue paper. She unwrapped the bundle and there was her bikini. What in the world, she thought to herself. She pulled out another wrapped up bundle and there was the top. Now she was terribly confused. 

Her phone pinged and she picked it up.

_Find your gift yet? All I ask is you send me a photo of you wearing it”_

Tessa couldn’t believe it. Scott had bought her the bikini and top. Her heart skipped and fluttered.

She dialed his number. No way was she thanking him in a text.

”Hi.”

”You shouldn’t have. It’s so extravagant. I don’t know what to say, Scott.”

”Just say thank you. I wanted to.”

”It’s a small fortune. I can’t let you…”

”Yes you can. You look amazing in it. I saw your face.”

”I’m pretty sure you weren’t looking at my face.”

”I was… I just may have paid close attention to other parts. My only regret is I won’t get to see you in person wearing it.”

”If you had stuck around, I would have put it on again for you.”

”It would have gotten ruined. Trust me. I barely made it out alive when you had it on this afternoon.”

”Well, thank you. I can’t wait to wear it and show you how good your gift looks on me.”

”I can’t wait either. I may order an oxygen tank off Amazon, to deal with the serious lack of it after seeing you in that.”

Tessa laughed out loud. ”Sleep well Scott.”

”Sleep well beautiful girl.”

Tessa sighed as she pressed end on her phone. She was looking forward to tomorrow, but she was nervous about the trip to the cottage and their talk. Tessa knew she had been tough on Scott about the Jackie stuff. She just had such an uneasy feeling about the woman. She trusted Scott. She also knew his track record with his girlfriends. But, the thing of it was- he had that track record because he always came running back to her. Now that they were together, there was nowhere for Scott to run to. Or was there?

”The golf cart will take you guys to the Mustang and then we’ll start the parade. You will be towards the middle of the pack. Scott you’re behind the driver and Tessa, you are next to Scott. We’ll try to stop people from running into the street but you know how it gets. The entire parade should be about an hour, maybe 90 minutes. After, you’ve got media interviews and then you guys can take a few to relax and get some food.”

Scott threaded his fingers through Tessa’s. He could feel her nervousness. She looked so sweet and beautiful. Her sun dress showed off her freckled shoulders. Scott could see the sheen of her sunscreen and smell the coconut. Her hair was in a loose braid. He tucked a stray piece behind her ear. She glanced up at him and smiled.

Tessa looked out from her perch on top of the back seat of the baby blue Mustang. The sheer number of people lining the main street of Ilderton was heartwarming and staggering. She couldn’t comprehend why all of these people would want to see her. Scott was the hometown boy and he looked so at ease waving to everyone and reaching out to touch the hands of those who dared to jump into the street for a connection. They had kept up a steady chatter through their smiles, much in the same way they did on the ice. Tessa felt Scott’s hand on her back. She settled in and waved to people as they slowly drove by. Finally, they were at the finish line. And, in the nick of time. Tessa was getting overheated. She saw how red Scott’s neck was and worried he had skipped sunscreen despite Cara’s warning.

Cara handed them water bottles and Tessa gulped hers down greedily. Scott practically drank his entire bottle before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

”It’s fucking hot out here. Can we go to the barn to cool off for a moment before we head down to the media?” Scott asked.

As the cool air in the barn hit Tessa’s body, she sighed. She was on her second bottle of water as was Scott. They were ushered into a small conference room upstairs. The air conditioning was on full blast. Scott went to use the restroom and Tessa tried to cool off. She rolled the water bottle around her neck and chest.

”You ready T? Time to head down for media.” Scott said as he walked into the room.

”Yeah. I just need a sec to check my makeup.”

The media gathered around Tessa and Scott and asked the usual questions. Were they going to retire? What was it like to have this parade? What did the support mean to them? Especially for Tessa since technically she wasn’t from Ilderton?

After a quick impromptu performance with “Splash and Boots” which had Scott and Tessa dancing on stage. And Tessa accidentally hitting Scott with her elbow. The girl was dangerous on land. Scott wandered around the fairgrounds saying hello to neighbors. Tessa had gone back to the barn to cool off. She texted him to come upstairs and have a bite to eat.

Tessa had ordered Scott a turkey club sandwich and a salad with chicken breast for herself. They ate—more like devoured their food. Most of the Moirs were crowded into the room, laughing and joking. Charlotte crawled onto Scott’s lap—her face stuck in a permanent smile at having seen “Splash and Boots” up close. She had a unicorn painted on one cheek and a flower on the other.

”We better change and head downstairs. Julia is playing soon.” Scott stood up.

He dug into his duffle bag and pulled out a black t-shirt. Tessa grabbed her bag. 

Tessa headed into a restroom and began to change into high-waisted jeans and a flowered crop top. A knock on the door drew her attention away from reapplying her lipstick. She unlocked the door and peered out. Scott was smiling at her. She pulled the door back and he came inside.

Scott was on her, his hands all over her back—kissing her like a desperate man. He quickly figured out how to zip off her top. He placed it on her bag and scooped a nipple into his mouth as he undid the buttons on her jeans.

”I’ve wanted you since yesterday at Saffron Road.” Scott confessed.

Scott pushed her jeans down and she toed them off. Tessa fumbled with his belt. He had already pushed her underwear to the side and had slid his two fingers inside her.

”God- just take these off!” She growled losing her patience with his shorts.

Scott dropped his shorts and boxers to the floor. He spun Tessa around and pushed her up on the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down and found him hard and ready to go. She lined him up with her and he pushed inside. 

Scott began thrusting into Tessa hard and fast. She had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. A restroom at the Ilderton Fairgrounds with thousands of their fans just outside. She could hear the music playing. Her laughter died as Scott tongued her breast, biting her nipple. She screamed out in ecstasy. 

”T—shhh. You’re going to get us caught.” Scott scolded her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Cara was half-shouting for Tessa to hurry up and get dressed.

”I swear it’s like she has a sixth sense…” Scott huffed.

”Almost ready.” Tessa called out to Cara and then whispered to Scott, “We have to stop.”

Scott’s head fell onto Tessa’s chest as he whined quietly. “I’m so fucking close.”

”Have you seen Scott? He’s not in the other restroom. I want to make sure he hasn’t snuck off.” Cara shouted through the door.

”Nope. Maybe he went to get a water?”

”Actually he went to get laid, Cara. Her cockblocking skills are gold medal worthy.” Scott whispered causing Tessa to chuckle. 

”By the way, how are we going to get out of this bathroom with her standing guard?” Tessa asked Scott.

”I dunno. I really didn’t think she’d be chaperoning us.”

Scott set Tessa down and slowly pulled out. 

”I’m not done with you. Just so we’re clear.” Scott whispered into Tessa’s ear. “Also that top is making me feel things.”

”You’re making me feel things.” Tessa tossed back to him as she got dressed.

Tessa unlocked the door and slowly poked her head out and slid back in, “Coast is clear. C’mon.”

Tessa pushed open the door and stepped into the hallway. Scott followed her out just as Cara rounded the corner.

”Oh good. You’re both here. Julia hits the stage in five minutes. Also, Paul is really late and I haven’t heard from him.”

”I’m sure he’ll be here. He just probably got hung up. No worries.” Scott assured her.

The sun set and families started to head home. The lights at the fairgrounds clicked on illuminating the area. Long lines at the food trucks and even longer ones at the beer garden. Paul Brandt had finally arrived. 

”Thanks for inviting me guys. My wife and I watched the Olympics and it was just magical. What you all have is so special.”

”Thanks Paul. We can’t thank you enough for being here. We’re big fans of yours.” Scott told him as Tessa smiled.

”Well shall we go do this?” Paul hugged them both and they headed out the door.

Paul walked out onto the stage with his guitar and the crowd started screaming. Scott found a spot for him and Tessa to enjoy Paul’s set. They stood side by side leaning on a metal gate separating them from the fans. A few girls snapped photos. Scott sang, off key as always, along with Paul. Tessa was busy soaking in the atmosphere; she wanted to remember every moment. It seemed all of llderton had come out for the party and everyone was having a good time. Scott especially. These were his people. And, they had welcomed Tessa with open arms. Every sign in the town included both of their names, “Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir”. Forever together.

”Hey Ilderton! Last song and I could use your help. I wrote it for my best friend. Right before I asked her to marry me. Tonight, let’s dedicate it to Tessa and Scott.”

Tessa stiffened up. Scott smiled and through his teeth, he reminded her to calm down.

Paul starts strumming and his band joins in. ”Alright guys here we go…”

Paul gets to the chorus and encourages the crowd. “For Tessa and Scott everyone… Will I promise to be your best friend… And am I here until the end?”

Tessa smiles and she can feel Scott’s body heat as he inches slightly closer to her.

”Can I be sure I have been waiting for you? And did I say my love is true… Tessa… Scott! Baby I will, I am, I can, I have…. I do.”

Moments later, Scott and Tessa walk out onto the stage. All Scott can make out are dozens of cell phones in the air and a sea of people. He begins to get choked up. He sees images in his mind. Tessa, so tiny, holding his hand. Her breath—tiny puffs of white—as they skate around the rink. His mom nodding her head when he tells her he wants to move away so he and Tessa can skate more and try for the Olympics. Not hearing their names called for Torino. Crying backstage. Hearing their names as they climb up on the podium in Vancouver. Tessa waking up after her second surgery and asking for him. Seeing Meryl and Charlie on top of the podium in Sochi. The Great Wall in China and agreeing to a comeback. Seeing and hearing Tessa cry and laugh at the same time at PyeongChang. A scrapbook of a lifetime spent with an incredible woman who continues to surprise him each and every day.

Apparently he has said something funny because the crowd is laughing and Tessa has her head thrown back and she is roaring with laughter. Tessa is speaking and he needs to focus. Her voice is shaking slightly as she thanks Ilderton for taking her in and treating her so warmly. The affection he feels for her is overwhelming him. She finishes and he thanks everyone again for coming out and wishes them all well and reminds them to get an Uber or a taxi or to take the shuttle, just don’t drink and drive.

Tessa finishes packing her bag for the trip to the cottage. She is supposed to pick Scott up in 15 minutes. Her hand hovers over the red lacey camisole. The trip is supposed to be a chance for them to talk out their feelings, but there could be downtime she reasons. Her heart and other body parts convince her to throw it into her bag. 

The road trip is spent listening to music and winds up in ending in a singing contest. Tessa pulls up to the cottage early in the afternoon. After getting settled, they walk down to the beach.

Scott spreads out a blanket and pillows and they enjoy the next few hours just lounging and talking with the occasional makeout session. 

They head back to the cottage to cook up some food and bring it down to watch the sunset. As the sun dips below the horizon for the night, Tessa thinks she’s never had a better day at the cottage.

”You, uh, you still wanna talk tonight?” Scott asks, the caution in his voice unmistakable.

”I think we should. Let’s go to the porch, we’ll be more comfortable.”

Scott helps her gather up their belongings and they climb the wooden staircase that leads to the back of the cottage.

They each take a chair and Tessa wraps a blanket around her lower half and settles back.

”You can go first.” Tessa tells him as she sips her wine.

Scott thinks for a moment about how to phrase what he wants to say to her. Using his communication tools from J-F, he begins. “I think what I really need to understand is what happened with the photos. It just seemed so out of character for you. You’re not a jealous person, T.”

Tessa’s eyes look downward and she tucks her lips in on themselves and rubs them together. She isn’t sure how to explain what she was feeling at the moment she saw the photos. Tessa didn’t want to hurt Scott but she knew she had to be honest.

“I don’t want to say something that will make you feel badly.”

”T—this will only work—we will only work if you are honest.”

”I know. It’s just this is so much harder than when we were…” Her voice trails off.

”When we were just platonic business partners?” Scott offers with his trademark half-smile.

Tessa laughs softly and nods her head in agreement.

Tessa begins speaking quietly. ”I know you love me. I know we have something special. It’s like I don’t know what we are because I am in the middle of this crazy little relationship that I can’t define. It’s like you bring this visceral reaction out of me. Like the Universe is playing with two test tubes filled with chemicals and keeps passing the liquid from one tube to the other and there’s this reaction that no one can explain. I can’t. I don’t know why I react the way I do when I am around you. Why my brain is wired to yours and why my body is too.”

Scott nodded his head. He understood. During the last 20 years, he never questioned their relationship. Everyone around them did enough of that. When people, friends or family or fans—even therapists and coaches- asked them to define what they were to one another, Scott struggled. How could he even describe what Tessa meant to him? When he was younger, he just said they were partners or friends. As they got older and their relationship deepened with twists and turns, the words didn’t come easily. Instead, he or Tessa would give these long-winded answers about treasuring each other, about protecting their relationship, about not defining it.

”I have had a front seat to your relationships. I see how easily and wholly you fall in love. And, I just have never been like that. I envy you sometimes. To be honest, I don’t have any examples of proper love.”

Tessa continued but Scott felt like a lightning bolt hit him. Proper love. He should have seen this. Tessa struggled with love because her greatest example, the two people who brought her into this world fell out of love. Her parents’ divorce was the single worst thing that happened to Tessa besides her surgeries. It broke her in ways she never let on.

”I think I was just so wrapped up in our dreams that I never took time to really figure out how to share those dreams with anyone else. To share me with anyone else.”

Tessa was not about to let Scott know that every guy she dated, every guy that asked her out was always measured against a yard stick that was impossibly long. Scott Moir was her ruler, in many ways.

”So why the photos? What upset you so much?” Scott asked.

”Have you ever been faithful to any of your girlfriends?”

Scott was taken aback. He wasn’t a cheater, at least not in his mind.

”Uh, yeah to all of them.”

”What about you and Jessica? And Bryce?”

”I had no idea they were still together. I mean, after she and I hooked up—I figured it out. But, that’s not cheating. I didn’t know.”

”And when you found out, you stopped being friends with Bryce and kept seeing Jessica.”

”Tess- I was 18 and an idiot. Guys are all idiots at 18. I had a hot chick who wanted to basically have sex with me 24 hours a day. She sucked my dick at the drop of a hat. That’s pretty much all I cared about. That and ice dancing. She was my first serious girlfriend. Look, are you afraid I’m going to cheat on you? Because I won’t.” Scott sounded defensive.

”Cassandra and Kaitlyn?”

”Cassandra and I were done before I met Kaitlyn.”

”Cassandra came to Sochi. She obviously felt differently or maybe she felt she could save your relationship? I just know what it looked like. What it felt like.” Tessa said with a hint of judgment in her voice.

”That was her choice to come. I was up front with her. I’d paid for her ticket and she had taken the time off. Kaitlyn just kinda happened. T- I’m not saying I was the perfect boyfriend. I know I wasn’t. It’s hard to date me. I have a hard time being alone. I know that. I like being with someone. I may be a lot of things, T—but I am not a cheater.”

”You say that and I believe you believe it. It’s just that every time you get serious with someone you tend to run. Or do something to end it. Or you don’t introduce me to them saying there’s never a right time or you want to keep your business and private life separate. I know I have trust issues but you have commitment issues.”

”We’ve been pretty committed for 20 years. Is 20 years not long enough to know I’m not going anywhere? And, I’d like to add that you trust me to throw you in the air and catch you. You trust me on the ice, and as your business partner. Just not to be faithful?”

”Those are very different things Scott.”

Scott was getting exasperated. Arguing with Tessa was a losing proposition from the start. Most of the time she just gave in and internalized her true feelings to avoid a confrontation, but on the rare occasions when she dug in, she dug in hard.

”T- you have walls and you have to let them down. You have to let me in. It’s like you let me into the club just not the VIP room. I’m out here looking in.”

”I want to, I do. I just am so scared you’re going to hurt me. Not on purpose. But, my heart won’t survive if you break it.” Tessa’s voice sounded broken and scared.

”So that’s it. You’ll keep your wall up and leave me on the other side of it figuring out how to climb over it and get to you? That’s not love.”

”Can you promise me you won’t break my heart?”

Scott shook his head and moved to the edge of his Adirondack chair. “I can’t. Not anymore than you can promise to not break mine. Tessa-I know I have given you a bunch of reasons not to trust me with your heart. But, I’ve also given you many more to trust me. I just want to be with you, but not if you can’t let go and just love me. I’m here. I’m ready to do the work. I’m ready for a commitment. I’m ready for you.”

Tessa’s gaze turned towards the lake. A million thoughts racing in her mind, not one of them stopping long enough for her to see them clearly.

Scott felt he had to try again. ”When you say you haven’t seen proper love…”

Scott dipped his head and played with the callous, more like a scar, on his palm. The one spot that never heals. It started when Tessa’s skate blade nicked him two years ago, the second week of practice during ‘The Comeback’. The scar formed and eventually became a rough patch. No matter what Scott did or didn’t do, that scar never went away. A daily reminder of Tessa, as if he needed one. Even stranger was where the scar was located, the blade cut in a straight line which intersected a line on his palm and the two lines formed a ‘T’. When he was nervous, he would rub his hands together and he’d feel the scar. It was oddly calming. A branding. Forever linked. He was hers. As he ran his finger over it now, he asked the question.

”Do you think maybe your parents’ divorce has made it hard for you to feel that? To let yourself feel that. That proper love.”

Tessa pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. And, there it was—the source of Tessa’s angst and uneasiness. Her parents’ divorce had not been a total surprise. The Virtue children knew there was something wrong. But, Tessa was the only one who lived at home still so she saw it firsthand. Her father’s distant attitude towards her mother. Her mother trying to create a home environment that was still warm and nurturing. Tessa admired her mother tremendously, the sacrifices she made for her and her siblings. The hard work she put into getting her MBA and still finding time to be there for her kids. How her father could just get up and leave was something she struggled with every day.

Tessa pulled the blanket tighter around her. She knew she was stalling.

”I love my father, I do. It took me a long time to forgive him. He broke up our family. It took me a long time to understand he wasn’t leaving me. He was leaving my mom. I just felt betrayed.”

Tessa wasn’t sure how much Scott would understand. His own parents had been married for decades. Being a child of divorce, even if you are grown up, is hard to digest. You feel emotions that you can’t process and it clouds your decision making when it comes to your own relationships. It was a source of sadness, anger, frustration, guilt, and of course—it was the mortar between the bricks of that wall she built around her heart.

”Little girls idolize their fathers. Our fathers are the first men in our lives; they are the examples we recall as we navigate our own relationships. They teach us what we want in a man, what will make for a suitable companion. I didn’t learn that from my dad. Casey and Kevin are so much older than me. And I travelled so much, I didn’t really have a male role model—someone to look to for my own relationships. I do think that’s one reason you and I are so close. You were there for me. You showed up when I needed you. Especially during the divorce and after, when my dad met Karen.”

Scott remembered how heartbroken Tessa had been when she discovered her father had a girlfriend. They were in the middle of practice for the 2013 Worlds.

All through practice, Tessa had been quiet. Scott tried to coax a laugh out of her but failed over and over. After practice, Tessa practically bolted through the front doors. Scott chased after her. He finally reached out and grabbed her arm and held her in place.

”T—what is going on? Did I do something?”

”Not everything’s about you Scott.” Tessa spat out without looking at him.

”Whoa. What? Seriously?”

”I just want to be left alone. Please.” Tessa marched off to her car and drove away leaving Scott in the middle of the parking lot at Arctic Edge.

Scott texted Tessa half a dozen times. He called her three times and left her messages. Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed his car keys and drove to her apartment.

Scott banged on her door for five minutes straight. Her neighbor opened his door and poked his head out.

”Dude… a tip… when the chick doesn’t answer she’s either not home or doesn’t want to talk to you.”

”She is home. And, thanks for the tip. Now here’s one for you. Mind your own business.”

”Whatever dude, just trying to save you some heartache. She’s hot and all and super nice but she doesn’t date. She’s like an Olympian or something.”

”I know. She’s like an Olympian… with me.” Scott half wondered how this guy knew Tessa didn’t date.

”Oh whoa. You’re her partner. I recognize you from a photo in her apartment. Is she okay?”

”Yeah she’s fine. I think. I don’t know.” Scott banged again. And, wondered why this guy had been in Tessa’s apartment. “Tessa open the damn door. I’m not leaving. Just please open the door so we can talk.”

”Did you do something?”

”No.”

Finally, Tessa opened her door. “Scott, I told you I just wanted to be alone.”

”I know T—but I don’t think you really meant it. Let me come inside and we can talk or not talk. Just whatever. Just let me in.”

Tessa stood her ground for a full 30 seconds. Scott was just about to launch into another monologue about why she should let him in when Tessa huffed.

”Fine.” She slowly opened the door and he walked inside. Tessa waved at her neighbor who watched the entire scenario unfold.

”So uh… your neighbor’s interesting.”

”Mike’s a nice guy. He’s in IT. From San Diego. He moved here when his cousin got him the job.”

Scott thought Tessa knew an awful lot about a neighbor especially when she spent most days at the rink training and most nights cooped up in her apartment. He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

”We talk at the mailbox or when we meet up in the lobby after he’s walked his dog. A miniature Australian Shepherd named Foster. Like the beer.”

”Okay. Cool.”

”Scott. It’s nothing. You should get to know your neighbors too.” Tessa could spot the jealousy wheel turning in Scott’s brain.

”Tess—please tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something? I can fix it.”

”You didn’t do anything. You can’t fix it. No one can.”

”Is it your legs? Whatever it is we can fix it together.” Scott looked so earnest, so willing to help. After her second surgery, he had been so much more attentive to her and her needs. He was constantly checking in and making sure she was okay.

”It’s not my legs. My dad—he. My dad is seeing someone. A woman he met.”

Scott could see the tears forming in Tessa’s eyes. The devastation. Scott didn’t know what to say. Tessa struggled when the divorce first happened. She couldn’t find her footing. Scott did his best to comfort her, she leaned on him. But, he thought Tessa was in a better place now.

”Who is she?” Scott asked.

”Does it matter? Some woman named Karen.”

”How do you know?”

”He told me over golf. He actually took me to play and casually mentioned he would like all of us to have brunch next weekend to meet. Brunch!”

”Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to meet this—Karen.” Scott offered. “I mean if he wants you to meet her that must mean they’re kinda serious.”

”Whose side are you on?”

”T—you know I am always on your side. I’m simply saying to give him a chance. He’s trying. He wants to be in your life. I—I could go with you if you wanted.”

Tessa snorted. “You’d go with me to meet my dad’s girlfriend? Why?”

”Because Tessa Virtue, I’m your person.” Scott quoted Meredith Gray. They had just watched the episode of “Grey’s Anatomy” where Meredith and Cristina shared a touching moment.

Tessa looked at Scott and smiled. She laughed through her tears. A genuine laugh. Scott laughed too.

”Really? You’d go with me?”

”If that’s what you want T, then yes. I’d do anything for you. I’d help you bury a body. If it ever came to that.”

”It’s just brunch, I can’t imagine it would come to that.”

”See, there’s my funny girl.” Scott hugged Tessa to his chest.

******

Five years later, the pain was still etched on Tessa’s face and in her heart. She eventually grew to like Karen who was now her dad’s wife. But, Scott saw how it still affected her and the way she looked at him. The feelings of distrust, of abandonment, of not being the center of someone’s world—she projected that onto Scott.

”I’m not your dad, Tess.” Scott watched Tessa as she processed his words. Her mind and heart waging a war. 

”I know.” She replied quietly.

Scott rose up from his chair and kneeled down in front of Tessa. He placed one hand on the side of her face.

”Let me in. Let me in and let me love you.” Scott implored.

Tessa searched his eyes, and found herself nodding yes as tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Scott was far from perfect. But, he was her perfect. And, she owed him—she owed herself the chance to love him properly.

Scott pulled Tessa up from her chair as the blanket dropped to the floor. He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She inhaled matching his heart’s rhythm. His hands tracing circles on her back. Tessa clutched Scott like he was a life raft—that would save her from drowning in her own ocean of insecurity and fear. 

Scott tucked his nose into the spot where her neck and shoulder area meet and inhaled deeply. He loved that spot. Tessa could feel his sweet little kisses. They stood on the porch for a while just holding each other.

”Hmm? Couldn’t hear you.” Scott said.

Tessa pulled back. “I said it’s getting a little chilly. Maybe we can head inside?”

”Sure.”

Tessa turned on the living room lights and put music on. Scott was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from dinner. She stood off to the side watching him work. The muscles in his back flexing through his shirt as he washed up the pans and rinsed them off.

_Lightning strike. Inside my chest to keep me up at night. Dream of ways to make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air. Bombs are falling everywhere. It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin, no one really ever wins in heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love, why don't you say so? If you want more love, why don't you say so?_

__Tessa could hear Scott humming along as he wiped down the counter._ _

____

”I always liked this song.” He said taking her by surprise. Somehow he always knew she was near.

____

”Never took you for a John Mayer fan.”

____

”Are you kidding? Forget Marvin Gaye… the quickest way for a guy to get laid is to put on some John Mayer. The dude is THE best wingman ever.”

____

”If you say so…”

____

”C’mere and dance with me.” Scott put his hand out.

____

Tessa walked over and slotted her hand in his as he pulled her close and they slowly rocked side to side.

____

_How come the only way to know how high you get me is to see how far I fall._

____

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me. But I can't break through at all._

____

Tessa could feel the shift in the air. Electric. A jolt to her senses. She let go of Scott’s hands and lifted his t-shirt above his head and let it drop to the wood floor.

____

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight. Let's just fix this whole thing now_

____

She splayed her hands across his chest and smoothed them down his biceps before reaching for his shorts.

____

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right. If you lay your weapon down_

____

Scott fingered the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off and let it fall on top of his shirt and shorts. He brushed his thumb across her neck and the top of her shoulder sending shivers down her body.

____

___Red wine and Ambien. You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare_

”Let me love you Tess…” Scott begged as he entered her.

The quartz countertop felt cool and smooth against Tessa’s skin as Scott slid her back and forth on the island. She knew this was just a warm up for what was to come the rest of the night. Scott’s eyes were dark and focused on her. She felt stripped bare. Nowhere to hide.

Tessa wrapped her legs tighter around Scott and bit down on his shoulder, her release exploding. Scott felt her walls tighten around his cock and flutter. She was incredibly wet. He could hear her whimpering. He thrust into her harder and harder. Finally, he pushed in and held her in place as he came. 

”Told you. John Mayer. Best. Wingman. Ever.” He panted out.

Tessa’s laugh bounced around the kitchen. Scott slid out of her and she pulled him back to give him a searing kiss.

”What do you say…” Tessa kissed the tip of his nose.

”—to some dessert.” Tessa kissed his jawline.

”Oh that wasn’t dessert?” Scott asked.

”That was pre-dessert. I’m in the mood for ice cream.”

Tessa hopped off the counter and opened the freezer. The cold air giving her goosebumps or was that Scott’s hand snaking around her hip and travelling a path to her breast.

”Oh, mint chocolate chip.” Tessa pulled out the carton. “Hey Handsy McHandyman go get us a spoon.”

”Bowls too? Or are you planning to just eat it out of the carton like a heathen.” Scott whispered as his hand reached her nipple.

”Heathen style, thank you very much.” She gave him a playful nudge sending him on his way.

Scott placed the spoon on the counter and opened the fridge.

”What are you looking for?” Tessa asked as she pulled off the top to the ice cream container. 

Scott popped his head out looking triumphant. In one hand, he had whipped cream and the other, chocolate sauce.

”Oh! Sundaes. Good call!” Tessa said excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

”So the other night I was flipping channels and ‘Varsity Blues’ was on.” He waggled his eyebrows at Tessa.

”Scott. I am not making a bikini out of whipped cream.” Tessa told him sounding like she was scolding a small child.

”Fine. Then I will…”

Scott put the bottle down on the island. Tessa watched in disbelief. 

”Last chance. You want the honors?” He said as he held the can of whipped cream out to her.

”Are you serious?”

”Yes. C’mon T. It’ll be fun. Dawson had fun didn’t he?”

Scott shook the can and squirted a dollop over his left nipple. “Oh that’s cold.”

He added a little more. Tessa weighed her options for about two seconds before grabbing the can out of Scott’s hand and squirting another good sized dollop on his right nipple.

”Look at you. And for the record, his name was Mox in the movie. And he wasn’t the one wearing the whipped cream bikini.” She giggled.

”Yeah sure, okay. Hey don’t forget…” He waved towards his lower half. “You’ll probably need half that can.”

”Someone is quite full of themselves.” Tessa squirted a long stripe down his cock. Scott jerked as the cold cream hit him. 

”Better hurry T… my bikini top is slipping.”

Tessa leaned in and sucked in a dollop as she hummed her approval. She stroked a finger through the remainder and licked it off. She flipped open the cap to the chocolate sauce and squeezed a little onto his tip. She bent down and licked it off. Scott moaned. Tessa wrapped her lips around him and cleaned him off. Scott was panting by the time she was done.

”My turn.” Scott aimed the can at her breasts and squirted out exaggerated mounds.

”Oh my god, I look like a porn star.” Tessa’s eyes widened at the site of her augmented figure.

”Hotter. Way hotter.”

Scott decorated the rest of Tessa’s body with the whipped cream fashioning a bikini. Albeit, an edible one. Scott placed the container next to the sauce and began to lick the whipped cream off Tessa, slowly. She hadn’t even felt his tongue as he was still making his way through the spiraling mountains of whipped cream and yet her body was already on fire. Tessa leaned back against the counter and used her hands to support herself. Finally, the roughness of Scott’s tongue hit her nipple. Her hand flew into his hair and tugged a little. She knew she was soaking wet, she spread her legs as Scott swiped a finger through her “bikini bottom” and snuck a taste. 

”Upsie daisy.” Scott lifted Tessa back onto the island. Tessa made a mental note to thoroughly clean the island before they left for home. 

”Let’s see what we have here.” Scott bent down as Tessa lifted her legs into the air. A few licks and when Scott finally resurfaced, a smattering of whipped cream sat on the tip of his nose. Tessa giggled and pointed to it. Scott stretched his tongue up to swipe it off. Jesus that man and his fucking tongue. 

Tessa cried out the second Scott’s tongue touched her skin of her thigh, mere centimeters away from her core. Somewhere next to her, she heard Scott shake the chocolate sauce bottle getting the contents to shift towards the opening. Scott soon reappeared in front of her and she watched him drizzle chocolate sauce all over breasts and stomach and even the bottom half of the bikini. 

Tessa’s mind flashed with scenes from the chocolate shop in Antwerp. And the body painting. Scott’s hands cupped her breasts and spread the chocolate sauce. 

The next few minutes were an exercise in patience as Scott moved like a tortoise, methodically licking the chocolate sauce off Tessa. His tongue dipping over and around her nipples. Tessa tugged on Scott’s hair as she moaned low and animalistic. 

Scott eased back and licked his lips. He drizzled more chocolate sauce over her bikini bottom. The sauce dripping down between her thighs and onto the counter.

And, then in a voice laced with sex, want, desire, and a fire Tessa had never heard before—Scott whispered quite possibly the dirtiest sentence he ever said to her.

”Made my own sundae. Just gotta get through this whipped cream and sauce and then I get to eat the cherry.”

Tessa exhaled the breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Every cell in her body awakened. Every nerve ending tingling. Within seconds he was on her, his tongue lapping up the cream and sauce. Tessa closed her eyes and tried to gain control of her breathing. The anticipation of having his mouth on her center was piquing. What was taking him so long? Her body was trembling, her legs which she had let fall open to the sides were shaking. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Scott’s tongue was everywhere except the one place she wanted. She gently nudged his head.

”Tess—“ Scott looked up at her as he licked the remnants of sauce from his lips. “—we have been over this. I think by now it’s obvious I know what I’m doing.” He licked her inner thigh and Tessa bit back a moan.

”God. Please.” Tessa begged as she felt the sauce trickle a delicate path over her pussy.

”Please, what?” His voice husky and his eyes watching her come undone.

Tessa’s answer stuck in her throat as a wave of pleasure began to crest. Scott dragged his nose across her entrance and licked up her other thigh. Tessa’s body was on high alert, every time Scott moved—she could feel herself grow wetter, her juices dripping down as Scott made no effort to ease her ache. He nuzzled her core with his nose a few times. A strangled sounding cry burst out from Tessa’s throat. 

Scott knew he was getting to Tessa. Just a few more minutes and she would lose all control and he craved that moment. He gently moved his fingers around never quite dipping into her. It was maddening. To feel something this good, to know it can be even better and to not get it. Scott pushed in slightly as Tessa tried to clench her legs together. 

”Just relax.” Scott’s breath hot on her center.

Tessa felt his fingers slide into her as her walls clamped down on him. He dragged them out and pushed them back in. He leaned down and his tongue did most of the work, licking her clean, and occasionally finding its way inside her. Scott began pumping and curling his fingers inside of Tessa. The wave of pleasure she had been waiting for was teetering on the edge, just slightly out of reach. 

Scott pulled his fingers out and made obscene noises as he cleaned them off. He pulled Tessa to the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his hard cock between them. 

”Need you.” She managed to whisper.

Whether it was the cream or sauce or her state of arousal, Scott slid in and deep. Tessa delighted in the rhythm and dug her heels into his back. Scott pushed in and out faster and faster encouraging her to take him deeper. Scott loved the sound of his dick thrusting into Tessa. It was wet and sloppy and her little mews spurred him on. It wouldn’t be long before they both reached their destination. Tessa’s fingertips gripped Scott’s shoulder blades as he kept up a pace that was designed solely to make her come hard. She began bucking up into him with a fierceness she usually displayed on the ice. His hand dipped down and reached its target. Tessa let loose a sexy growl. 

”I’m so fucking close, T. God you feel so good.”

Tessa’s head rolled back as her walls contracted and all she could hear was Scott encouraging her to come and then his breath stopped and quiet pants and grunts start again as Scott is slamming into her. A powerful wet heat spreads inside of her as her own release follows. Tessa screams so loudly she fears the neighbors may call the police. 

”God. Yes… “ Tessa lies back on the counter as she continues to shout at Scott to keep fucking her. He rams into her over and over, spilling into her again. 

He collapses on top of her, spent. Tessa’s hand smooths down her neck and across her chest as her breathing returns to normal.

Scott kisses her stomach and rests his chin on her abs.

”How about we shower and then head to bed?” He suggests.

”You’re going to have to carry me. I’m too weak.” Tessa tells him only half-joking.

Scott lifts her up and carries her to the shower where he washes her and then buries his head between her legs one last time convincing her she needs a third orgasm because three is a lucky number. Tessa doesn’t even really need a reason.

After their shower, Scott cleans up the kitchen while Tessa relaxes in bed. She thinks that may be the most romantic gesture—beyond flowers, cards, or chocolate. A man willing to clean—now that is a keeper.

Scott turns off the lights and crawls under the duvet as Tessa turns towards him. Moonlight bathes the room in a slight glow, enough for them to make out the faint outlines of their faces. Tessa looks like an angel to him. She begins to trace the contours of his cheeks and his jawline with her finger. She passes over his eyebrows.

”Tess- look at me and tell me what you see.”

”What?” She replies caught off guard by Scott’s request.

”Remember that exercise J-F made us do on our first session. We had to look at the other person and tell them what we saw. You remember what I said?”

Tessa shakes her head no.

”I saw a beautiful woman who loved her family. Who was brilliant and bold and driven. Who was strong and powerful. Who was kind and thoughtful. Who believed in me but doubted herself. Who saw the good in others but struggled to find praise for herself.”

Tessa’s eyes brimmed with tears. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she starts to speak—her voice shaking.

”I see my best friend. A goof ball who makes me laugh until my sides hurt. Whose strong arms never let me fall. Who’s smart, much smarter than he gives himself credit for. I see a kind man, a compassionate man who loves his family more than his own life. A man who dotes on his nieces and nephews, who is there for friends. I see a man who looks at me with such love and honesty it takes my breath away.”

Scott’s lips trace Tessa’s face, “I could love you for a hundred years, Tessa—and it would still not be enough. A thousand years would not even come close. I could love you forever. I will.”

”Then forever it is… “ Tessa answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-- next chapter I would like to avoid the angst. Who's with me? (I know Megs8 is...) Tessa is off to France and Scott is off to Gadbois. And we have Utah, so I feel we need to get super sexy... there was a hot tub on the balcony, people!


	5. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's in Montreal coaching-- and Tessa is in France. But, they still manage to make some time for each other. They meet back up again in London and then it's time for Utah and that hot tub!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work got in the way and then I reworked sections of this over and over. Hope you enjoy it. I did take liberties. Scott is NOT going to Florida for his birthday. Not in this fic. Thank you for your patience.

”So we will be gone for Summer Skate and the rest of the week. You'll be training Justyna and Jérémie. They’ve been together for about two years. He’s got potential but he skates very young. He’s workable. She is a bit more mature. And if you can give some attention to Madison and Zach. They just need a bit of smoothing out.” Patrice held onto the clipboard and flipped the page over. 

Scott nodded. His second day in Montreal and Patrice was already loading him up with work. After the Olympics, Scott had agreed to come to Gadbois at the end of the summer so Marie-France and Patrice could take Billie-Rose on vacation. They were stopping at Disneyworld for three days and then spending a week in Italy. Now, that the time was here, Scott was a bit unsure if he was up to the task. He knew he had the technical skill and he did have wisdom and tips from a two-decade long career to pass along, but he wasn’t sure if he had the temperament to be a good coach.

Two years ago when Scott and Tessa made the decision to train with Patrice, or Patch as everyone lovingly called him, and his wife Marie-France, they knew they would be learning from the best. Scott also spent that time observing Patch and how he coached. Scott felt at ease with the good-natured man. For some reason, both Patrice and Marie-France took a liking to Tessa and Scott. It was never more evident than at Sochi. Patrice, sensing the younger duo felt abandoned by Marina, sought them out on several occasions. He would offer encouragement and also advice. Scott looked up to Patrice for many reasons, most of all, his relationship with Marie-France. It was loving and affectionate but they were also able to work together professionally. Marie-France had a similar personality to Scott, she was emotional and expressive. Patrice tended to be level-headed and even keeled like Tessa. Patrice seemed to have it all and he appreciated it.

”So how is Tess?” Patrice asked after clicking his pen closed.

”She’s good. She’s headed off to France with her mom and sister. It’s her first real vacation since the comeback and she’s really looking forward to it.”

”And you? How are you?”

”I’m good. Excited about the tour and you know-- just getting back to some kind of normal life.”

Patrice eyed the younger man, “What is a normal life, may I ask?”

Scott exhaled, “I don’t know. I think that may be the problem. I know I want to coach. I don’t really feel like sponsors or branding is my thing. It’s much more Tessa’s.”

”Does this normal life include Tessa?” Patrice inquired as he sipped his coffee.

”Yeah. You know, we love skating together. So, we’re really excited to do this tour and to put our names on it. I really like the producing part, that business side is so interesting.”

”That’s not what I meant. Pardon moi… “ Patrice turned and shouted to Zach to watch his footing on a lift. “He always gets tangled on that move. Perhaps you can work with him on that. Anyhow, back to what I asked. Where is Tessa in this normal life?”

”Where she always is. We are working on our business deals together. We’re—“

”—let me cut you off. Scott, we have known each other for like 15 years now. I watched you grow up. I am not blind. I have my own Tessa. If you don’t want to say…”

Scott chewed his gum and watched Madison and Zach practice their step sequence. He thought about how they interacted. A former couple-- now dating another ice dancing pair. Such a strange little world.

”We made a commitment before the Olympics to keep things professional. We didn’t want to risk anything. Mess things up.” He nodded at Madison and Zach. 

”Okay. And, now what?”

”Now. Now, we just--.” Scott’s eyes lit up as he turned to Patrice as he revealed his secret. “Now, I am so ready to go all in, Patch. I want Tess. I’ve never wanted someone so badly in my life. But, I’m scared. I’m scared we’re gonna screw this up.”

Patrice smiled. He understood all too well. He had felt the same way about Marie-France, she was his light. He was lucky she felt the same way. Patrice knew Tessa most likely shared Scott’s desires as well as his hesitations, and he could see them taking a few wrong turns before getting the happy ending they wanted and it seemed all of Canada and yes, perhaps the world, wanted too.

”Have you two talked about this next step?”

Scott’s lips curved up in a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t meant to, he couldn’t help it. Nothing gets by Patrice whose eyebrows lifted in exaggeration.

”Well okay then. Guess I owe my wife some money.”

”What?” Scott asked.

”Nothing. So here’s what’s going to happen. I need to finish up here but then you are coming over for dinner tonight. Billie-Rose is dying to see you. And I am sure Marie can offer some friendly advice. Say around 7. Bring a bottle of red. Marie is making steak and we can use it in the sauce too.”

Scott nodded and the two men went off to coach.

Tessa looked around the restaurant and spotted her mother.

”Hi Mom.” Tessa said warmly as the two women embraced. “How are you?”

”Good, honey. And you?”

”Good. Good. Sorry I’m late; I couldn’t find a parking spot.”

”You’re barely late, Tessa. Relax.”

The server, a woman in her 30s, approached the table and greeted Tessa warmly. She and Scott had been coming to “The Bag Lady” for years. Tessa loved it. Scott would sometimes order pancakes if she was having a rough day and pretend he was too full to eat them all and offer her some. The gesture never failed to cheer her up.

”Hi Maggie. How are you?” Tessa asked.

”Good Tessa. No Scott?” Maggie looked hopefully at Tessa. People always were surprised to see them out in London or Ilderton without each other. 

”Nope. Just me and my mom. Scott’s in Montreal—he’s coaching.”

”Good for him. He’s got a knack for it. He helped Billy so much with his edges. Made a huge difference for him when he tried out for the hockey team. Do you need a minute or do you already know what you want Tessa?”

Tessa smiled. “Mom, are you ready?”

”I am—if you are.”

The two Virtue women ordered omelets and lattes. Tessa felt a slight pang when Maggie asked if they wanted a short stack of pancakes.

Maggie turned to Kate. ”Scott occasionally orders a short stack and winds up sharing ‘em with Tessa. I think he does it on purpose, ya know—pretends not to be able to eat them all and then Tessa winds up sharing them with him.”

Tessa blushes under the attention. How must they look to the world? Little things that she never thought anyone would notice wind up taking center stage. Tessa always knew their chemistry was palpable. When others would comment, she was so used to deflecting the spotlight that she never fully grasped the significance of the signals they gave off.

Maggie walked away to get their order started and Kate saw her chance.

”So speaking of Scott. How are things? Did you have a chance to talk?”

”We did. I feel much better and I think he does too. I still have a tiny bit of uneasiness. But, in time I know that will subside. We really want this to work.”

”And was he accepting of what you had to say?”

Tessa knew what her mother really meant. Was Scott maturing? In the past, Scott would take out his anger and frustration on Tessa leaving her in the middle of a mess. He would always apologize but it still stung her. Kate knew her youngest was resilient but she also knew how sensitive she was even if she projected confidence. Kate never talked badly about Scott. She merely helped Tessa arrive at a predestined conclusion that she needed to voice her opinions and her feelings to Scott and get him to see her side and be less petulant or stubborn or careless, depending on the situation.

”He’s very different Mom. The comeback matured him. Also…” Tessa paused for emphasis “the therapy work with B2Ten was extremely beneficial for both of us. He was very insightful during our discussion. He helped me see things that maybe I didn’t want to confront.” Tessa finished the sentence on an up note, her voice exposing her feelings of having tackled her insecurities and the rawness of them. 

Maggie brought over their lattes and Tessa busied herself with admiring the designs before resuming her part of the conversation. She was nervous to share with her mother what Scott had said about the divorce.

”Scott suggested that perhaps your divorce played a role in how I perceive relationships. It’s not the first time I have heard that—J-F has mentioned it. I just really didn’t want to think about that. But, I know they’re both right. I mean I haven’t really had a serious boyfriend. Ryan and I were together for more than a year and I wasn’t too terribly sad to see him go. I didn’t fight for our relationship which is pretty telling.” Tessa took a small sip of her latte.

”It made me think of a lesson from one of my psychology courses and how we often choose significant others based on what we don’t want because it’s easier rather than selecting someone who will challenge us to be better or a more authentic version of ourselves.”

”That is interesting…” Kate looked down at her latte and began to fiddle with the cup.

Tessa quickly replied. “Mom, it’s not meant as a slight against you. It’s more about me and how I processed the divorce. I think I looked at how Dad treated you and I just internalized all of my hurt. I then let it cloud my thoughts and just convinced myself I was happier alone.”

”Oh I know.” Kate jumped in and nodded her head. “Divorce does have a deep effect on children. I knew it affected you kids. That is something your father and I felt guilty about. As I suppose every divorced parent does.” Kate waded into deeper waters. “So, did you ask Scott any further about Jackie?”

”I did. I don’t want him to think I’m jealous of her--” Tessa chewed her bottom lip. “and it’s not like I feel it’s a competition between us. I don’t care if he has friends that are girls. He has quite a few from high school still.”

“—I just have to say this, Tessa. In the past, both you and Scott have had a hard time with commitment. I don’t want him planting seeds in your mind of a future, only if he plans to run. And, you can’t be so concerned about a timeline that you close him off. ”

Tessa was surprised at how harsh her mother sounded. Her mother undoubtedly loved Scott. Kate may not have liked some of his behavior, but never before had she ever tagged him in such an unflattering light.

”All I’m saying is his track record is not the best.” Kate continued.

”It’s not like mine is that great either.” Tessa countered.

”That may be true. I just look at how he took up with Kaitlyn. Barely gave himself time to sort through the mess with Cassandra. And the two of you just went your separate ways after Sochi.”

”We needed a break. It was all just too much. The silver, Marina--”

”What happened in Scotland? You came back and said everything was different, but you didn’t really tell me why.”

Tessa chewed nervously on the inside of her lip. “Nothing happened. We just—reconnected. I think we realized we had spent enough time apart. We had the tour coming up.”

Kate gave her daughter a look. She knew _something_ had happened in Scotland but she also knew Tessa was very private. Even if something had happened, she wouldn’t necessarily share it.

Kate certainly had a lot on her mind. Tessa began to wonder where all of this was coming from.

”Mom, are you-- saying you think we shouldn’t be together? Because I thought we had settled that.” The hurt in Tessa’s voice filled the space between the two women.

”No. No. Honey, I love Scott. I love him as if he was my own son. I’m just saying I saw how you both have acted in the past. You need to be aware so you don’t repeat it. That said, I see how he looks at you—the love in his eyes. I hear how he talks about you. I just want to make sure that once and for all you two get this right.” Kate halted her speech as Maggie brought their food to the table. “Oh thank you this looks delicious.”

Tessa cut a piece of omelet off and began to chew it. Kate picked up her knife to start spreading butter on her English muffin. 

”Tessa, I am asking you to go into this with your eyes and heart wide open. Not just for you but for Scott as well. I am thrilled for you and I only want happiness for you both.. I just—“

”He’s not Dad.” Tessa blurted out.

”Wha—“ Kate looked startled and stopped buttering her English muffin.

Tessa swallowed and quietly began speaking. ”I said he’s not Dad.” Tessa forged on. “Dad ran after two decades and four kids.”

Tessa moved around her potatoes with her fork, feeling uncomfortable.

”Tessa—that’s totally different. Your father and I were starting to go bad a few years before we divorced. We tried very hard to make it work. But, sometimes the kindest thing you can do for another person is to let them go.”

Tessa looked at her mother. ”I thought you and Dad would last forever.”

Kate grimaced. ”Honey-- we tried. Sometimes, things aren't forever. Believe me, I thought we were forever too. But, that does not mean anything when it comes to you and Scott."

”I know.” Tessa agreed wistfully. “I guess thinking about you and Dad--- I just realized Scott and I have been through so much. So many highs and lows and we always come back to each other. That’s how I know we’re ready for this new step. We have worked so hard on our relationship for the last decade or so. And, I recognize I can’t lay my feelings of insecurity at Scott’s feet because he doesn’t deserve that. Which is what I’ve been doing. In the past, I picked men who were emotionally unavailable or not good for me.”

Tessa explained Scott’s desire to get Tessa to let down her wall and to let him in. Kate listened attentively. It sounded like Scott had grown up. His thoughts and intentions were clear. Kate was still worried about her daughter though. Tessa had always had two personas, one she shared with fans which was warm yet guarded. The other was reserved for family and those closest to her, the silly and soft side of Tessa. Kate felt that sometimes Tessa leaned back on the former personality when it came time to show real emotions.

”Tessa— you know I don’t like to give you advice unless you ask for it. But, let me say this-- you can’t hold back with Scott. You can’t expect _him_ to be open, honest, and mature if _you_ aren’t willing to be. You are a perfectionist, my dear daughter. He is too. And, you internalize. And he doesn’t. If you want this to work, you need to let your guard down and put away that idea of perfection and just be. Scott’s right. You have to let him in. It certainly sounds like he’s ready.”

Tessa nodded. “He is-- and I am. It’s just hard. I know if I am more open with my feelings and my heart, this will work.”

”You love him, don’t you?” Her mother asked searching her eyes for an answer she already knew.

”I do. I always have. But, it’s more than that now.” Tessa whispered. “Now, I’m—I’m in love with him, Mom. I’m so completely in love with him. No man has ever loved me the way Scott does…” Tessa’s voice broke slightly.

Kate smiled and reached for her daughter’s hand. Tessa finally wrapped her head around this decades-long relationship that certainly had its twists and turns and would probably have a few more before it reached its conclusion. An ending that Kate hoped would find Tessa and Scott married and giving her more grandchildren, exceptionally talented at ice skating.

Scott rang the doorbell and could hear little footsteps running on the floor and a voice shouting to not open the door until asking who was on the other side. Seconds later, the door flung open.

”Hi Scott!” A breathless and smiling Billie-Rose greeted him as she reached for a hug. Scott and Tessa both loved Marie-France and Patrice’s only child. She was bright, inquisitive, and quite funny. And, she had a not-so-secret crush on Scott.

Scott scooped the seven year old up in his arms, “Bonjour mademoiselle…”

”Billie-Rose, did your mama not ask you to see who it was? You must not open the door…” Patrice casually dressed in dark jeans and a shirt admonished his free-spirited little girl.

”But, I knew it was Scott.” The little girl adamantly replied to her father. 

Patrice hugged Scott who was also wearing dark jeans and a striped t-shirt with a lightweight cashmere hoodie. Tessa would certainly approve of his outfit choice.

”Come, come. Marie is in the kitchen.”

Billie-Rose lead the way. Scott kissed Marie-France on the cheek and presented her with the bottle of red he had chosen. She admired it and handed it to Patrice to open.

”So, tell me Scott how was your hometown event?” Marie-France began to chop up vegetables for a salad. Scott watched as she worked and Patrice danced around her. Even years later, they still moved as a team—it was effortless and he wondered if he and Tessa looked that way to others.

”It was amazing. Just incredible. So many people came out and the parade was crazy. I think everyone had a great time. We certainly did.”

”Oh lovely! The news said practically all of Ilderton was there. Mon amour… obtenir les steaks sur le gril pour moi.” Marie-France handed a plate with steaks on it and ushered Patrice out the door to the back patio.

Marie-France poured three healthy glasses of wine and handed one off to Scott. She poured apple juice into another glass and gave it to Billie-Rose.

”Cheers!” The three clinked glasses. “Here Billie—bring this to Papa. Sit, Scott. Let’s chat.”

Dinner was delicious and Scott shared more about the Ilderton event and a few ideas for the upcoming tour. Soon, Billie-Rose was excused and allowed to watch television while the adults made their way out to the porch.

Patrice opened a bottle of bourbon and poured them all a glass.

”So, Scott…” Marie-France began.

Scott braced himself. Marie-France never minced words. She was quick with a compliment as well as a critique.

”How are you and Tessa?”

”Good. She’s heading to France soon. And then when she comes back we’re ready to get started on Thank You Canada and see what you and Sam have cooked up.”

”My husband tells me he owes me money.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

”I’m not sure what you mean by that.” Scott answered sipping his bourbon.

”You are adorable. I can see why- elle est tombée pour vous. But, you don’t get out of this so easily. So, what is going on?”

Scott weighed his options and decided the direct approach with Marie was best.

“We’re trying to make it work. Clearly, we have feelings for each other. The comeback was pretty intense and allowed those feelings to surface more strongly than in years past. And, it just became apparent to both of us we needed to do something. And maybe now’s the right time.”

”That’s a lovely answer for the Media. And what do you have for me?”

”Marie—“ Patrice began to chastise her. “Leave the poor boy alone. It’s obvious they are together. They are happy. Let them be.”

”Oh excuse me Dr. Phil.” Marie retorted drawing a huge laugh from Scott. “So, together. Finally. How does that feel?”

Patrice held his tongue and sipped his drink, watching his wife. He hated prying. She, on the other hand, preferred to know. It didn’t change how she did her job. She just liked to know. He remembered her thoughts when Tessa and Scott first approached them.

*******

”So, we would be so honored Marie-France and Patrice if you would consider coaching us for the comeback.” Tessa looked expectantly from Marie-France to Patrice. Scott stood at her side, looking exhausted.

”Why us?” Marie-France inquired.

”Because you’ve always been there for us.” Scott answered as if it should be glaringly obvious. “From the time we were Juniors. Patch was so present for us in Sochi We just know that if we want to have a chance—any chance-- of going to the Olympics again, it’s with you. It has to be you.” Scott looked at Marie-France.

”I see. Well, you know we train Gabi and Gui and Zach and Madison. We assume that won’t be an issue.”

”We’ve trained with our competition before.” Scott replied feeling more confident with each passing moment. “It’s a motivator.”

”And you two? Are you committed to one another?”

”Yes.” Tessa quickly said. “We have enlisted the services of B2Ten. We have a therapist. We are working really hard on our friendship.” Tessa looked at Scott and nodded her head. 

”Well why don’t we show you around?” Marie-France offered.

Later that night she told her husband she wanted to take the Olympic winning duo on but she was unsure of how committed they were to the journey and each other. 

”Scott looks like shit. He is out of shape and has bags under his eyes. Tessa can’t settle on anything. She has a smile plastered on her face that goes nowhere.”

”So what do you want to do Marie? Divide and conquer?”

About a week later, Patrice met with Scott privately at a coffee shop. He greeted the younger skater warmly.

”I wanted a chance to meet with you alone.” Patrice told him.

”Sure.” Scott put his paper coffee cup to his lips and blew a little to cool down the hot liquid.

”Tessa looks committed. She looks up for the challenge. You, on the other hand, you look like you have spent two years in the back of a bar. And, quite frankly, you’re not in any kind of shape. Are you sure you want this? Are you just doing this because you need something to fill your days?”

Scott felt shock. Patrice was hardly one to scold someone, that seemed more Marie-France. The truth of Patrice’s statement hit Scott hard. He did look terrible. Excessive drinking and a lack of any real direction had taken its toll. He was about 10 pounds over Olympic weight and he doubted he could get through a four minute routine without having to stop frequently.

”I do want this. I need this.” Scott’s voice shook. “This past few—this last year has not been good. I’ve fallen down a pretty deep hole. I just don’t feel grounded. I’m drinking too much, my mom’s really upset. Tess and I no longer really talk. I broke up with my girlfriend. I basically sound like a country song.” Scott laughed half-heartedly at himself. “I need this comeback, Patrice. This will give me purpose.”

Patrice stared at Scott, “Right now Marie is having a similar conversation with Tessa. But, you and Tessa need to have this conversation. We want to coach you. We believe in you. You need to step up. Stop the drinking. Get in the gym. Start eating better. Get a haircut. And, talk to Tess. We will see you on the twenty-second. Ten days should be enough to get your crap sorted out, yes?”

Tessa was caught off guard at Marie’s tone. “I—of course, I want this. Marie, I feel it in my bones. I know we can do this with your help and Patrice’s.” Tessa implored.

Marie placed her hand on Tessa’s. “I believe you think you want this. I am not so sure you do. Patrice is talking with Scott right now and telling him what I am about to tell you. You need to want this for yourself, and for Scott. Scott is in no position physically or mentally, for that matter, to make this work. At least not yet. You are going through the motions. Fix that. Get on track to fix the two of you. Discover who you are Tessa-- with Scott and without. It is Virtue AND Moir. Too much is riding on this.”

”What do we have to do to convince you that we’re ready?” Tessa sounded like she was begging. 

”Don’t convince me. Convince yourselves. Tessa, that man needs you. I can see it in his eyes. He is devastated and distracted. That’s not a good combination.”

”He’s had a rough few months. He’s been struggling a bit since Sochi. I didn’t know how much. But, apparently he’s been drinking quite a bit. He also just broke up with his girlfriend and they were—“

”Tessa, listen to me. I am sorry Scott has struggled. By the way, he looks like terrible. Really. He is going to need you more than ever before. So, if you are serious about this comeback, then you need to be serious about working together. I can’t have you be half in and half out. I can’t have you carrying the load while he figures his shit out. Work this out. Go somewhere together for a weekend. I don’t care if it’s your house. Spend time. Do fun stuff together. We will see you on the twenty-second. 7 am. “

******

Patrice smiled wistfully as he recalled how Tessa and Scott returned to Gadbois ten days later. They looked less tired, they were earnest and sincere. They laid out what they wanted from Marie-France and Patrice. They outlined what they were willing to do. They were all in. 

The next few months were a display in grit. Every day, Tessa and Scott fought for gold. And in turn, for each other. Patrice noticed the extra touches, the lingering looks. He knew Marie-France saw it. He had done the same thing when he was staking his claim on her. In an interview early on in the process, Scott had said he came back not for gold, and not because of skating but because he missed Tessa. Patrice knew no matter what happened, Scott and Tessa would end up together. He thought it would happen much sooner than the Olympics. Patrice recognized they would find loving one another a challenge. He also knew they would always come back to each other, because real love is not blind. It may lose sight, it may ebb and flow, but it always winds its way back to its origin. Tessa was Scott’s origin and she was his.

”Tell me Scott, where are you and Tessa headed?” Marie-France watched Scott carefully.

”We care so much about each other. I marvel at her. She’s so stable. I don’t know if we are headed for marriage yet—“ Scott nearly choked on the word. “I just know I love her. It’s hard.“

”Well love is hard at times. You need to live life for yourself.”

”I know. I just. I told Patch that I’m afraid we will screw it up. You know me Marie. I would never hurt Tessa. But, what if I do?”

”Then you will apologize and do better. You can’t go into this thinking about the ‘what-ifs’. You need to focus on the now. See-- you have the hard parts down—you trust each other. That’s the hard part, earning someone’s trust. But, she already trusts you implicitly. Stop judging yourself as that foolish teenaged boy.”

Scott chuckled. “Yeah. He was an idiot.”

”You know how much work any worthwhile relationship takes. You have never shied away from work.”

”What’s your and Patrice’s secret?”

Marie-France laughed and squeezed Patrice’s hand. “I don’t know if there is a secret. I know Patrice loves me for me and lets me be who I am and I do the same. We complement each other. Like you and Tessa. I see the way you look at each other. I had hoped it would end up here but I wasn’t sure. Now that it has, I am so happy for you both. My only advice, always be truthful. Say what you mean, even if it may hurt the other person—but don’t speak in anger. And always say I love you.”

”Good advice.” Scott smiled at her. 

”So shall we discuss your upcoming coaching session?” Marie-France asked Scott as her husband reached for her hand.

Tessa grinned at Jordan, she couldn’t believe how beautiful the airBnB home was, even more so than online. A four bedroom, five bathroom stone cottage in a quaint French village along the coastline. The view was spectacular—mountains in the far distance, verdant trees lining the property. The sky was a rich blue and the clouds resembled unrolled cotton candy. Sunlight poured in through the open arched casement windows. Tessa opened the French doors and walked out onto the back patio and gasped when she saw the pool. The blue water matched the sky. 

”Well done Tess—“ Jordan gushed.

”It’s so breathtaking. I can’t believe how beautiful it is… I can’t wait to get into the pool. I can’t wait to eat crepes and drink champagne. Buy flowers and bread and cheese at the market.”

Jordan laughed out loud as her sister’s thoughts came tumbling out. “Are you planning on sleeping?”

Tessa beamed. “Yes. Lots of sleep.”

”Oh Tessa! This is so beautiful. Thank you.” Kate told her.

”Mom. Stop. You’ve thanked me at least four thousand times. It’s my vacation too. I wanted to spend it with the two of you. So what do we want to do first?”

”Let’s unpack and then walk down to the market and get some food, come back and swim?” Jordan suggested.

”Perfect.” Tessa agreed and went in search of her bedroom.

Upon entering the cozy space, Tessa felt a pang of sadness. She was thrilled to be on vacation with her mom and sister but she also longed to have Scott by her side. The very idea of falling asleep in his arms in the ginormous bed made up with the finest French linens and then waking up to early morning sunlight and a cool breeze ignited something deep inside of her. Not to mention the claw-foot tub big enough for two and the shower. Everything in this house screamed romance.

The three Virtue women enjoyed a lunch of salad, bread, and wine and then returned to the house. Tessa and Jordan put on their swimsuits. Kate opened a magazine and laid down on a chaise lounge under the patio.

”Jo—will you snap a few shots for Nivea? I still haven’t done my posting for this month yet.” Tessa grabbed an inflatable swan pool float and began to blow it up.

The rest of the afternoon went by filled with swimming, lounging, a small nap, and a bit of reading. Tessa felt so relaxed and joyful. Kate went inside to get dinner started. She was making chicken with herbs, roasted potatoes, and asparagus—a successful trip to the open air farmers’ market. Jordan grabbed her travel book so she and Tessa could plan a few excursions including a trip to a lavender farm.

Dinner was on the patio watching the sun set. Hours later, and exhausted from their flight and activities, the three women hugged goodnight and returned to their bedrooms.

Tessa began to fill the claw-foot tub with water. She checked her phone and realized it was 3 am back home, much too late or too early depending on how you looked at it to call Scott. She decided she would call him when she woke up. Easing into the tub, she sank down into the warm water. She unlocked her phone and snapped a photo of herself surrounded by bubbles—modest, but enough to let Scott know he was missed. She sent it to him with the caption, “room for two, missing my bath buddy”.

An hour later, Tessa settled in her bed. The nocturnal creatures chirping and cooing her into a deep and restful sleep.

The vibration from her iPhone woke Tessa. She stretched and opened her eyes and for a second forgot where she was. France—she reminded herself. She reached for her phone and saw Scott had messaged her back. 

_You sure know how to wake a guy up in the morning. Miss you more_

Tessa sat up and rubbed her eyes. She dialed Scott’s number and waited as one ring, then two, then three and his voicemail kicked in.

_"This is Scott. Leave a message or don’t. Either way have a good day."_

”Hi... it’s me. Just wanted to hear your voice. We’re heading out to a lavender farm today. I’ll try to reach you later. I miss you. This place is amazing. The bed is huge. We have a pool. But, it would be even more amazing with you here. Love you. Hope coaching is going well. Bye.”

Scott rolled his eyes and inwardly cursed as he dropped his fresh cup of coffee on the floor of the coaching box. For the second time in as many days. The janitor was going to kill him. He bent down and picked up the empty paper cup and placed it on the ledge.

”Alright line up and let’s practice those backward steps. Here we go.”

Day three of his solo coaching career and he was starting to get the hang of it. Marie-France had only called once. Scott loved working with Jeremie and Justyna. They were full of life and eager to get better. He wasn’t crazy about their YouTube show but he played along. Zach and Madi were showing improvement in their troublesome lift. Madi actually told him she enjoyed the “BDE” he brought to the rink. He laughed and blushed a bit. She was quite an outspoken woman—which sometimes got her in hot water but Scott liked her feistiness.

Madi skated up and stopped in front of the box.

”So how was that lift?” She asked pulling her gloves off.

”Better. I think turning out to the right is helping you guys.”

”Totally. And thanks for the tip about my hand on Zach’s jaw, I think it makes the move more sensual—totally sexy.”

”Yeah. Marie-France had Tess and I add it to one of our sequences and it changed it so much. Just one little tweak and it made all the difference.”

”Well all of your sequences are basically fucking on ice, Moir. Be real.”

Scott gave Madison a look. “That’s enough young lady.” He mockingly scolded her.

”Tell me I’m wrong? I know I’m not. You forget we skated with you guys. Every. Day.” Madi slipped her gloves on and began to push off from the wall. “I’m right Scott. Sex. On. Ice.” She shout whispered as she skated back to Zach.

Scott pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw he had a voicemail and noticed a missed call from “Virtch”. He put the phone to his ear and listened. Her voice sounded light and happy. He was thrilled she was getting time away. But, he was also sad, stuck inside a freezing rink knowing she was a world away. In a giant house. With a pool. And that pink bikini. Or not. If he was there. He’d let her wear it for a little while and then it would come right off. Scott stopped himself from going any farther, knowing he had to put on a professional front. And daydreaming about fucking his girlfriend was far from professional.

The Virtue women headed off to the lavender field for a tour. After, they all bought a few items. Tessa knew Scott liked the smell of lavender. More specifically, lavender on her. As they headed to the town square to look for a place for lunch, her phone rang. _Scott MOir_ flashed up on her screen.

”Hang on a sec. You guys go ahead, it’s Scott.” Tessa hoped she sounded nonchalant but doubted it.

”Hey!” She said enthusiastically.

”Hey you… how are you?” Scott asked.

”Good. We just toured a lavender farm. It was beautiful and smelled amazing. And now we are in the town square in search of lunch. How’s coaching?”

”It’s good. Better than good. I actually like it a lot. I kinda miss skating with you. I skated with both Justyna and Madi- you know to demo what I wanted to see, and it felt weird.”

”Aw, you poor man.”

”You’re going to have to make it up to me. I thought I could handle not seeing you for a few weeks but I miss you. All of you.” Scott breathed out.

Tessa giggled. “I miss all of you too. So much. The bed is so big and lonely.”

”Okay you need to stop right there. I’m sitting in Marie-France’s office and I am pretty sure having phone sex with my girlfriend would be frowned upon.”

Tessa beamed. Scott had just called her his girlfriend. Never mind that it sounds like they’re in eighth grade, Scott labeled their relationship.

”And I am well aware that I just called you my girlfriend, T. I can hear you grinning all the way over here in Montreal.”

”Yeah. I am.” She giggled.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Scott hung up so he could head home and get some rest. Tessa caught up to her mom and sister and they went in search of lunch.

Later that afternoon, Tessa slipped away to her room to FaceTime Scott. She knew it was nearly midnight in Montreal but she missed him. He answered on the second ring.

”Hey beautiful.” His voice low and sleepy-sounding stirred something inside of her.

”Hey…just wanted to hear your voice.”

”Yeah. Well that’s good. Cause I wanted to hear yours. So how was lunch?”

”Delicious. How was coaching?”

”Good. Just a few more days.” Scott stretched as he answered her. She could tell he was in bed. He fixed the pillow behind his head dropping the phone a bit and giving Tessa the loveliest view of his pecs.

”I was thinking after Utah—we should go away. For your birthday.”

”Tess---“

”I know. We don’t do birthdays. But, this year I want to. Can we?”

”So—“ He smiled at her. “What do you want to do?”

”Hmmm. Maybe go away to a little bed and breakfast.”

”And what if someone recognizes us?”

”Well since we’ll spend most of our time in our room…” She said suggestively.

”Tessa!”

Tessa giggled. “We could always say we’re getting away to plan the tour. It’s the last weekend before school starts. Labour Day vacation. No one will really give it much thought. Or we could rent a cottage somewhere.”

”Or we could just go to your cottage. It’s more private.” Scott suggested.

”Oh good idea. I’ll check and make sure no one is using the cottage and then we can go there for your birthday...”

”Deal. So what’s on tap for the rest of the day?” Scott inquired. 

”Just an easy day… lounging, eating, swimming. Repeat.”

”Mmmmm.” 

”What—“

”Nothing. Just thinking about you and that bikini.”

”You really have a one track mind, Scott Moir.”

”Can you blame me? You and I have a pretty interesting history when it comes to bikinis. Remember that first summer at your cottage right after we moved to Canton. I was turning 17 and you were 15.”

”Not really.”

”So, we all went to the Lake for our annual trip. And we were so happy to be home. Marina was so hard on us and we were having a rough time. I’m down at the beach with my brothers. Jordan is there with her boyfriend at the time, Rick or Nick… and a friend of hers, I think her name was Michelle. Anyhow, I was waiting for you so we could go swimming. And you come down to the beach in a blue bikini. It was a big deal.”

”Scott—I wore bikinis before.”

”Not like this one.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

Tessa frowned as she tried to recall the bikini. A few seconds later she remembered. ”Oh yeah... I ordered it from Victoria’s Secret and I thought I was so grown up. Jordan was convinced our mom was never going to let me wear it.”

”Well she shouldn’t have. At least not in front of a 17 year old boy whose main job on the ice involved skating to love songs but we were not--ya know like THAT.”

”Huh. Didn’t realize it was that scandalous.”

”Yeah well. You walked down and you knew you looked good. Plus that damn piercing. Well I looked over at you and I must have looked a little too long because Danny gave me a look.”

”What kind of a look?” Tessa asked slightly excited that Scott even noticed her underdeveloped teenage girl body.

”I just remember I was watching you and then I caught his eye and he looked at me like he was going to murder me and toss me out into Lake Huron.”

Tessa giggled. “Awww…”

”No, seriously. I managed to get it together after that and we were fine. Still, you in that bikini was pretty hot. So, when we got home, he took me aside and read me the riot act. Told me I better not get ideas about you. That I was supposed to be looking out for you, not looking at you. That was just one of the times he threatened to break my legs with a hockey stick. By that time, he had threatened me a crap ton so it wasn’t too effective.”

”Clearly. You know what I remember.” Tessa snickered.

”What…” Scott said hesitantly.

”Well, later that year at Thanksgiving. We couldn’t go home and Marina gave us the Monday off from practice so Charlie, Meryl, Fedor, and pretty much everyone from Arctic went to Charlie’s host family’s house. They went out of town to visit family and left him home. Somebody made some really strong jungle juice drink. You told me not to drink it.”

”Yeah, but Fedor poured you a huge cup of it.” Scott rolled his eyes.

”We all danced for a long time. To everything. And, then somebody got the idea to play spin the bottle. I really didn’t want to. Meryl spun first and landed on Fedor. He practically sucked her face off.”

”Can you believe they’re getting married?” Scott shook his head.

”Stop. You’re awful.”

”You’re thinking it.”

”Fedor spins and lands on Tanith. I thought Charlie was going to punch him. He gave her a quick peck. She spun and landed on someone. I don’t remember. Anyhow, somehow Fedor spun again and landed on me. I panicked and looked at you. You were so angry.”

”He was a dick. Always called me Scotty and he did it to piss me off. He wanted you so badly.”

”So he kisses me. And then I spun and landed on you.”

”Oh yeah.” Scott smirked. “I remember.”

”I was so nervous. Everyone was laughing and teasing us about how we hadn’t kissed in like 10 years.”

”Well that was kinda true.”

”I leaned in and kissed you. It was quick but it was still pretty good.” Tessa blushed.

Scott raised his eyebrow. “Why Tessa Jane are you blushing…”

”Stop it.” Tessa laughed and covered her face with her hand. “I also threw up that night and had a pretty nasty hangover the next day for your information.”

”I remember. Who do you think held your hair while you chucked into the rose bush in front of Jean and Martin's house. You were so loud I thought you were gonna wake up everyone. I snuck you into my bedroom and we shared the bed.”

”I threw up again that night.”

”Yeah, how did we not wake everyone up. We already had been caught twice before sneaking you into my room and I was so scared Jean would call my mom and tell her we were sleeping together even though we weren't. I couldn't risk getting kicked out of my host family's home. That morning, it was like a Royal Mountie mission to sneak you out. Down those stairs that always squeaked and out the back door that was so damn loud when you opened it. You kept swearing you were never drinking again.”

”Thank you." Tessa said with a grateful smile. "You were so great that night. My first real hangover.” 

”Of course. We had to look out for each other, Kiddo. It was you and me.”

”It’s always you and me, Scott.”

Scott nodded gently. “Always, beautiful girl.”

A few days later, Scott gasped when he opened his phone and snuck a glance at Tessa’s Instagram account. Jesus, she’s trying to murder me. Scott stared at his phone. There she was grinning in nothing more than that pink bikini and the shirt. She looked amazing. He could feel his pants tighten. Her other photos from the trip were beautiful. Her and Jordan eating crepes, looking almost like identical twins. A vineyard. Shopping at the market. France suited her perfectly. But, nothing prepared him for this. Keep calm. And carry on. Yeah, right. Just think about puppies. Or hiking, no, not hiking. You fucked in the rain on a supposed hiking trip. Okay, kittens. Fluffy kittens. Wait, you fucked her in a cat café. Not to mention kittens and pussy. Shit. Next. Crossword puzzles, perfect. Nothing sexy about th--. Nope. He recalled a Sunday afternoon at Tessa’s place. She had snuggled up next to him on the couch while he watched baseball. She was doing a crossword puzzle. One look at her with her glasses on and chewing on the pen and five minutes later he was so deep in her—living out a fantasy of banging the smart girl who was really naughty. That’s it. He gave up. There was no scenario, no day to day mundane (good use of the word thanks to his “word a day” app Tessa had installed on his phone supposedly to help with interviews and crossword puzzles and Scrabble) event that didn’t remind him of sex with Tessa. He was hopelessly screwed, pun very much intended.

_Saw the photo. Get ready to be punished_

_Which photo?_

_You know._

_Haha. Sorry! Home in five days and then you can punish me all you want._

On August 25th, Tessa boarded the plane back to Canada. She hit the “recline” button on her plane seat inside the pod. The last three weeks had been extraordinary. Seeing France with her mother and sister was something she would never forget. Experiencing Moulin Rouge up close was breathtaking, even if Scott wasn’t there. She had a good laugh after finding a restaurant named ‘La Scossa’, and she had fun with their fandom by posting the photo. Scott had teased her that when they were 60 and 62, they’d move to France, buy the restaurant, and spend their golden years running it and watching Jeopardy in French. It sounded perfect to her. She plugged her earphones into her phone and scrolled through until she found what she was looking for—Scott’s podcast with Anastasia. 

The first bit was just playful banter between Scott and Anastasia. Tessa rolled her eyes at Scott flirting with Anastasia and making a silly remark about the two friends not having the right parts to make each other happy. But, she sat up a little straighter when Anastasia asked her next question.

”So you’d be surprised how many people ask me that. After I bare my soul and talking about being in the closet and mental health issues, people say _this is a little off topic but are Scott and Tessa together_.” Scott groaned, “Noooo.”

”Well let me ask you this.” Anastasia sounded serious. “Do you find it hard when you get your heart broken, as humans do, to be feeling what you’re feeling when so much of what you and your partner do on ice is about romance and love?”

”Wow, that’s a great question.” Scott paused. “Dating an Olympian is not special. It’s not pleasant. And dating me I imagine is really hard. I tend to be a pretty bad boyfriend. I know there have been times when I haven’t been great at handling my relationships with-- life partners and my relationship with Tessa. I wind up taking it out on them or Tessa or vise-versa. I love spending time with Tessa and I think maybe in order to have the kind of relationship I want or to achieve what I want, I thought I couldn’t have both. And maybe, I can’t. Maybe I need to create space between me and Tessa. It’s just hard.”

Tessa chewed the inside of her cheek. She knew Scott had answered the question truthfully. He did have a hard time when he was in a relationship just like her mother told her over brunch. He always made things awkward between Tessa and him. So many times she found herself on the losing end of the relationship. Step one: Scott found a girl he liked. He went in whole hog and spent every spare moment with said girl. Step two: He realized he had been ignoring Tessa. So, he started to do more with her and his girlfriend became resentful. Step three: Scott amped up his behavior towards Tessa, usually because he was getting nervous that his girlfriend was getting serious. Step four: he abandoned his girlfriend by burning a bridge down in spectacular fashion and began to direct his horniness towards Tessa who was only too willing to accommodate him.

But, she knew the pattern had to stop. Scott had grown up and was making an effort to show her that he had moved past his mind games. He was ready for an adult relationship with Tessa. She listened to the rest of the podcast and thought he sounded slightly, what was the word she was looking for—melancholy? Perhaps. She snuggled into her blanket and napped.

Scott was counting the minutes until he could see Tessa. She had arrived home yesterday or rather midnight this morning and then in the late morning went grocery shopping with her mom and told Scott to come over that night. She wanted to get some laundry out of the way and take a nap.

Tessa heard her doorbell ring as she placed a dryer sheet in with her underclothes; she shut the door and turned it on. She glanced quickly through the peephole to find Scott bouncing on his heels. She threw open the door and he smiled wide at her. 

”Hey T—“

Tessa’s smile matched Scott’s and as soon as he stepped inside, she jumped up on him barely giving him a chance to react to her kissing him.

Scott kicked the door shut and reciprocated her lust-filled feelings. His hands wound their way into her hair as he moaned low.

Tessa skirted her hands under his shirt and clutched his bare back. She slid down his body and stood on her tiptoes still kissing him.

They broke apart and Scott was the first to speak. “That’s some welcome home.”

Tessa blushed and covered her mouth with one of her hands. “I guess I didn’t realize just how much I missed you.” She looked him up and down thoroughly enjoying the fit of his faded ‘Hip’ concert shirt. But, her eyes were drawn to his jeans—he had put on a pair of his oldest and most faded Levi’s. She’d recognize those raggedy jeans anywhere; he had practically lived in them during the entire filming of their reality show. She reached out her hand and snagged her finger in a belt loop. 

”I see you found your favorite pair…”

”I actually think they’re your favorite pair. You used to watch my ass in these jeans all of the time. Consider it one of my welcome home gifts.”

Tessa bit her lip. “They still look good on you.”

Tessa reached for his cotton woven belt and began to unbuckle it. “They’ll look even better on the floor.”

After an enthusiastic session up against the wall of her entryway where Scott gave Tessa her other welcome home gift—Tessa suggested she go away more if this was how he planned to greet her when she returned.

Scott was slipping his jeans back on as Tessa sashayed her way towards the kitchen tossing over her shoulder about working up an appetite and how was he planning to fix that growing problem.

Scott pulled items from her pantry and put together a delicious chicken and pasta dish. Tessa ate a bowl and a half.

”Somebody DID work up an appetite.” Scott laughed as Tessa reached her fork into his bowl after he pushed it towards her.

”I need to make sure I refuel.” She grinned at him.

That night Scott welcomed Tessa home twice more; once in the kitchen after she went to find some chocolate for dessert a few hours later. And, then when he joined her in the shower before bed. He left the next morning after a quick breakfast so he could pack for Utah and their Visa-sponsored trip.

Tessa had already laid out her toiletries including a lavender-scented body wash she had picked up in France. She noticed her hotel room had a hot tub on the balcony. She texted Scott to bring his suit. She packed up the black bikini from her “SportsNet” ‘Most Beautiful Athletes’ shoot. The one that had Scott’s buddies texting him after she appeared in the magazine. The one he had no prior knowledge of and was caught by surprise when the first text came in requesting to borrow his partner for a bike ride. She had overheard him on the phone shortly after the magazine came out. He was telling his friend Mike that the spread was haunting him.

”Dude. Seriously, every one of you motherfuckers needs to stop texting me. It’s not like it’s some random chick. It’s Tessa. Show some fucking respect.”

Tessa had just come around the corner at Arctic Ice looking for Scott. She found him sitting on a bench between the locker rooms. His back was to her. Mike was saying something. She could hear Scott sigh angrily.

”And you wonder why I don’t bring her around. Look, I get it. She looks great. Fucking amazing. She’s hot. How do you think I feel, dude? I have to skate with her. She’s my best friend. That fucking bikini is haunting me.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck and Tessa watched his bicep flex as he did it and her mind drifted back to the shoot. She’d be lying if a part of her didn’t do it just to show Scott what he was missing.

”Fuck you. I swear to god I’ll take that goddamn bike you’re talking about and shove it sideways up your ass along with the hotdog.”

Tessa felt kind of badly for Scott. The poor man was getting roasted by his friends, it was all in good fun. She heard him hang up with another ‘fuck off’ and a promise to see him in two weeks back in Ilderton.

”Hey Scott.” Tessa said brightly. “Everything okay? Marina is ready for us.”

”Yeah, peachy. Let’s go.

That afternoon’s skate felt dangerous and a prelude to something. Scott was more handsy than usual, even Marina noticed it. “Don’t put your hands there. This is not a sex film. Control yourself, Scott.”

”Easy for you to say.” Scott muttered under his breath.

Now four years later, she held the bikini in her hand and smiled as she packed it up. It sure is fun to be wicked, Tessa told herself.

The hotel Visa had chosen for the event was the perfect backdrop for their first getaway to Park City. Nestled between ski resorts, its views were of snow-covered mountains and a tree-lined preserve with miles of trails. The rooms were luxurious with king-sized beds, heated floors, spa-like bathrooms and the best part-- private balconies with hot tubs.

The first night was a casual dinner for the athletes at a nearby steakhouse. The meal was delicious and Tessa was exhausted when they got back to the hotel. She invited Scott to her room and he readily accepted. They snuggled into the enormous bed.

Scott turned onto his side to face Tessa. She smiled at him. He reached up and with his finger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his warm touch.

”You really are so beautiful.” Scott whispered to her.

Tessa lowered her eyes as she thanked him.

She could feel his hand resting on her cheek and then his thumb tracing along her jawline and finding a new home in the cleft of her chin.

She exhaled shakily and opened her eyes.

Scott leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Tessa kissed him back.

”I checked and Casey was going to use the cottage as a last vacation before Poppy starts preschool. But, they were going to leave Sunday afternoon which is your birthday so we can go that afternoon if you want and stay through Tuesday. He did tell me he would love for us to come up the entire time. I told him I would check with you--“

”That sounds nice. You know I don’t need to do anything for my birthday, T. We don’t do birthdays.”

”No, we do birthdays. We just don’t do them together.”

Scott smirked at her. Tessa traced the slope of his nose as he scrunched it. 

”I am happy to go to the cottage with Casey. I can also spend my birthday weekend in your bed in London.”

Tessa giggled. “Might be hard to do that at the Lake.”

Scott kissed Tessa’s nose.

”Why don’t we do birthdays?” Scott asked.

Tessa shrugged her shoulder. “I don’t know. We kinda did as kids. I mean it was never a big deal. Ever. I guess I never thought about it. I mean—why we don’t, that is. It never seemed important to us. We always had separate friends and we did that stuff with them. We never really had birthday parties as we got older. And, we were always away from home on our birthdays.”

”Guess so.” 

”Besides we gave each other little gifts all year round. And cards.”

”Oh you mean our ‘just-because-it’s-Tuesday’ cards?”

Tessa swatted at Scott’s arm. “I remember my 18th birthday. We had a rough practice. Marina was being especially picky, criticizing every lift and demanding we pay more attention.”

”Oh so a typical practice.” Scott snorted.

”Yeah.” Tessa snarked. “Anyhow, she had been so awful that day. I remember I got home and thought why can’t she just be nice to me on my birthday. I raced home because we were all going out that night. You, me, Meryl, Charlie—and a few others. I dumped out my gym bag so I could put my dirty stuff in the hamper and tucked inside was a card and a small bag. I opened the card—it was from you. It was so sweet. And, the bag was filled with chocolate.”

”I can be nice…”

”It was more than nice. It was exactly what I needed. I still have that card.”

”Really?”

”I have every card you ever gave me.”

Tessa ran her finger over Scott’s eyebrow. “They are in a box. A lifetime—our friendship.”

”Geez Tess—wow. And, I thought I was sentimental. Just so you know, I have all of yours too. In my bedroom at my parents’. In my closet.”

They looked at each other. Scott moved first, his hand skimming along her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her hand and intertwined their fingers. Tonight was not about sex, it was about connecting without it. Ask his 19 year old self and he would have said you were crazy to think he'd be in bed with a woman and not thinking about getting into her pants. But, now days away from turning 31 and he was so stupidly crazy in love with Tessa that sex was sometimes the last thing on his mind. Instead he just wanted to watch her, more like study her. She was angelic. Even in the darkness of the night she glowed. 

”I still have the card you gave me in PyeongChang in my gym bag.” Tessa told him.

Scott squeezed her hand.

”It was so beautiful. I couldn’t bear to put in the box with the others. It meant so much. I guess it’s also that I haven’t processed all that. I mean it feels like a hazy dream at times but also I remember some things so clearly. Like taking our opening positions. I remember that last lift and you dipping me. You lifting me in the air. I remember thinking how hard we worked, how we sacrificed. How we came together. I just want to hold on to that forever.”

”Thank you Tessa. For everything. I am so lucky.”

Tessa leaned towards him and kissed his lips. She moved to his cheeks and as his eyes fluttered closed, she kissed his lids and finally, his forehead. She made her way back to his lips. Scott placed his hand on the back of her neck and held her while he repositioned his lips to slot against hers and their tongues gently tangled. Tessa reached up and cupped his face. She could feel the tears forming.

Scott felt something wet hit his lip and then his chin. He pulled back to see a tear trail down Tessa’s cheek.

”Hey—hey—hey now. Why are you crying, beautiful girl? Tess—don’t. Please don’t cry.”

He swiped the tear away as she opened her eyes—filled with the rest of her tears threatening to spill over.

”They’re happy tears. I swear.” She sniffed.

Scott’s eyes began to water. “Shit…”

”Look at us.” She whispered half laughing.

Scott pressed the heel of his hand to his eye to stop crying.

”Don’t.” Tessa tugged gently on his forearm.

He dropped his hand and pulled her flush to his body and held her. She snuggled into his chest inhaling his scent and enjoying the warmth of the cocoon he created. She leaned her head back slightly and kissed Scott’s neck and jawline. He moaned quietly. She snorted.

”Sexy.” He responded.

Tessa pulled back and started cackling. “Brat.” She kissed his lips.

”Wanna hear a secret?” He teased her.

She nodded. She loved when he did this. 

Tessa traced haphazard patterns on Scott’s forearm as he told her he didn’t trust people who put pineapple on pizza (she agreed), he was afraid to go into the woods behind the home he was renovating in case there were ‘Crazy Woods’ people living there—he told her if he ever vanished that it was the ‘Crazy Woods’ people(she told him to stop watching crazy late night tv shows), he wanted to learn how to play backgammon so they could play it when they got old(she agreed and made a metal note to buy a backgammon set), and that sometimes when he stopped and looked at her she made him lose his breath—made his heart race—made his soul ache for her(she began to cry again). He kissed away her tears. 

Soon, her eyes grew heavy and she felt Scott’s breathing even out and then, Tessa fell sound asleep in Scott’s arms.

She woke in the morning and he was gone. He left a note on his side of the bed that he was working out and would be in touch later. She called the front desk and asked for them to have housekeeping thoroughly clean the hot tub. Then, she decided to explore a hiking trail. No one would ever consider Tessa a hiker but she enjoyed being active. So, she laced up her new adidas and set out. The quiet time was exactly what she needed to recharge her batteries. She loved listening to the sounds of nature and she felt powerful guiding herself along the trail. Two hours later she emerged ready for the night’s cocktail hour and dinner and then of course, the rest of the evening she had planned for her and Scott.

Tessa put on her top and skirt and gray heels. She headed downstairs for cocktail hour which was being held outside on the back terrace of the hotel. The view provided a front row seat to what promised to be an amazing sunset. After cocktails, a group of athletes sponsored by Visa including Tessa and Scott would discuss their experience at the Olympics but also what drives them. The audience was filled with leaders from Visa as well as their guests. 

The panel finished and dinner was served inside. Tessa and Scott each sat at a different table, but that didn’t stop Scott from gaining her attention. A few times they had connected when Tessa glanced in his direction and the look in his eyes stirred something inside of her.

Tessa was anxious for the dinner to end, she had somewhere to be—so naturally she was a bit disappointed when Visa’s main PR and Marketing person insisted they join a few others for a nightcap. Visa had been so generous to them, Tessa was nodding her head yes while her heart and other parts of her were begging her to say no.

Finally, two hours later—right before midnight Tessa and Scott were able to leave the group and make their way to the elevator.

Inside the elevator car, Tessa purred to Scott, “Bring your suit. I’ve been dying to try out my hot tub.”

”Be there in 10 minutes.”

Scott let himself into Tessa’s room. He could hear her in the bathroom. She told him to head on in and she’d be right there to join him.

Scott slid open the balcony door and watched as the steam rose from the heated water. The starry sky glittered above him and there was a serious chill in the air. He was about to step in when he heard Tessa behind him.

He stopped—his left foot hovering above the edge of the tub. Tessa was wearing THE bikini—the one that had haunted his dreams—his wet dreams for four years. She knew. Why else would she pack this one and not the dozens of others she probably had in her drawers.

Scott put his foot back on the ground. He could feel his cock twitch to life.

”You look like you saw a ghost, Scott.”

”Not a ghost, a she-devil.”

Tessa giggled. “I kinda had a feeling you liked this suit.”

”Yeah, it’s not bad.” Scott said trying to sound indifferent lest his dick get any ideas and jump out of the cake and end the party way too soon.

”Well what are you waiting for? Let’s get in.”

Scott stood while Tessa walked over and bent down to check the water’s temperature. “Mmmm hot.”

Scott moaned at the sight before him. Tessa raised an eyebrow and stepped in and sat down. Scott climbed into the tub and sat across from her, safer that way.

”Why are you all the way over there Scott?”

”The view.”

”Thank you.” She smiled.

”I meant the night sky, the mountains look like they are glowing because of the moonlight.”

Tessa smirked. “Sure you did.”

”No, really. Turn around and look.”

”I’d rather sit by you and look.”

”Come here.” Scott’s double entendre combined with the timbre of his voice sounded like the sexiest of challenges, sending a thunderbolt of heat to her lower half.

Tessa pushed through the water towards Scott. As soon she popped above the water, she shivered. “Oh it’s cold.”

”Yeah, quite the sensation—the cold air and the heat from the tub.”

Tessa slid next to Scott, their legs touching underwater. They sat for a few minutes enjoying the view. Scott was struggling with maintaining his control. He kept sneaking little looks at Tessa in her bikini. Finally, he couldn’t take anymore.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his ear as her right hand slid up his leg and cupped him. “I wore this suit for you.”

”Yeah… I thought so.” Scott grunted out.

”Confession? I overheard you a few years back talking with Mike on the phone and you talked about how this suit haunted you. He was apparently talking about my SportsNet shoot. You were pretty worked up. Thought I might work you up again and this time, I’ll make it worth your while.”

She spun in the water and straddled him, looking down at his face. Scott held onto her waist, his hands practically enveloping her entire midsection. She leaned down and kissed him gently. She nuzzled his neck and jaw with her nose as she felt him come alive. 

Scott breathed out. “Seeing you leaning against the wall in this suit, I remember that shot most of all. The way your ass looked. Your abs. God you looked amazing, T. And, tonight—you look even sexier.” He nipped at her lips. She grinded down on him.

“Tess—“

”You know I’ve never had sex in a hot tub.” She told him.

”Really?”

Tessa looked at him, “Have you?”

”Actually-- no.”

”Then, let’s get this suit off you.” She told him.

Tessa slipped her fingers into the waistband and tugged. Scott raised himself up and helped her slip it the rest of the way off. 

Tessa wrapped her hand around Scott’s shaft and slowly pumped him. His head fell back and his mouth opened slightly. “God it feels amazing.”

Tessa kept her movements up feeling Scott grow bigger in her hand. He reached below the surface and stopped her. He reached for her bikini top and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. He licked them through the wet fabric and tugged them gently between his front teeth as Tessa writhed and squirmed. He pushed the bottom band up and ran his thumb over her naked breast. Tessa hissed. Together they slid the bikini top over her head and tossed it behind Scott’s head. Scott glided his hands up her inner thighs and rested them on her waist. He leaned up and traced her bottom lip with his tongue.

”You sure you want to do this in the hot tub? I mean I can’t imagine we are the first people.” Scott looked at Tessa.

”I had housekeeping do a thorough cleaning.”

Scott laughed at Tessa’s preparation and forethought as his hands made their way along her curves and up her arms. She shivered as the droplets on her shoulders started to dry in the cool Utah air. Her lips found Scott’s and she began to kiss him tenderly. He cupped her face and pushed his tongue inside. 

Tessa reached between them and began to slip her bottoms off.

”Let me.” Scott licked her neck.

He turned her so she was now between him and the wall of the hot tub. Tessa stretched her legs out and Scott pulled her bottoms all the way off and tossed them over the edge. He slotted between her legs. She could feel his cock poking her thigh. Scott lifted Tessa into the air.

”Here sit up on the edge. Let me know if you get too cold.”

Tessa sat down and her legs dangled in the water as Scott moved towards her. She knew exactly what he was after. Tessa scooted back slightly, put her knees up on the teak decking and spread her legs. Scott leaned over the edge of the hot tub, smoothed his hand down her inner thigh and skimmed over her entrance. Tessa bit her bottom lip. Scott placed both hands on her inner thighs and pushed them open. He rose up out of the water slightly. He leaned down as Tessa laid back. She closed her eyes and waited for him.

She didn’t have to wait long as she felt the tip of his tongue licking the juncture of her inner thigh. His nose nudged her entrance and Tessa moaned her approval. His tongue began licking long strokes up her core. Tessa cried out. 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Tessa could feel drops of water hit her skin. It was so arousing. She opened her eyes. Scott was holding his fingers just above her letting the water drip off them onto her. He dove back in and licked up the drops. Tessa pushed his head into her, keeping him in place. He gradually stopped his tongue and she eased up on her grip. He looked up at her from between her legs.

She smiled at the shit-eating grin spreading across his face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

”Is that a request to keep going?” He smirked.

Tessa chuckled, “Oh are you taking requests? If so…”

Scott lapped at her. Tessa loved the feeling of the cool air drying her body as Scott’s hot tongue brought her closer and closer to her finish. She felt him push his finger in her as he continued to twirl his tongue around. 

Tessa was not a demanding woman. And, she had very few needs. Food, coffee, chocolate. Right now, her biggest need was Scott to make her come with his tongue. 

”Scott...”

Scott looked up at the sound of his name. “You okay? Are you too cold?” His finger was still working her.

”Could you—“ God his finger felt so good. “Could you-- useyourtongue?” She crammed all the words into one, slightly embarrassed to ask him for what she wanted.

Scott’s eyes narrowed as he grinned devilishly. “ _That_ a request?”

”More like a need…” She breathed out clearly affected by his ministrations.

He slid his finger out and fulfilled her request. Tessa inhaled sharply as his tongue pushed inside of her. Scott held her wide open while he worked. Powerful thrusts with his tongue followed by equally powerful strokes along her folds. Tessa was in heaven. Scott leaned in closer and cupped her ass lifting her slightly off the deck while he pushed in more forcefully. Tessa was now grinding on his face and making incoherent noises. Soon, she was soaring. Scott helped Tessa back into the water which felt like velvet as she sank down, heating up her chilled skin. 

Tessa held Scott’s head and kissed him. “That was so good.” She breathed against his lips.

Scott danced his fingers around her entrance. After a moment of feather-light touches and not enough pressure for Tessa’s liking, she decided to take control. She pushed his hand firmly onto her core. He slid his hand out and instead grabbed a hold of two of her fingers and directed them inside of her. Tessa’s mouth dropped open and she began to whimper. 

Scott guided her fingers in and out, as his own finger pressed down on her clit. A moan ripped from her lungs into the night air. A bird or maybe it was an owl answered back. Scott chuckled. Tessa burst into giggles. Scott pulled her fingers out and pushed one back in and then he pushed in his own finger and they worked in tandem. A tingling sensation spread across Tessa’s abdomen. Her mind went blank as she enjoyed their partnership. Scott eased his finger back out and gently did the same with hers. She switched positions with him.

Tessa’s hand slipped below the water’s surface and found Scott semi-hard.

”That won’t do.” She clucked at him.

He loved the feeling of her tiny hand wrapped around him as she stroked him hard. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly pushed herself onto him. It felt so different. The water’s force pushed back slightly. Once Scott was firmly inside of her, he held onto her hips and moved her back and forward. She felt like she was in a zero-gravity machine. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tessa let Scott do most of the work, and he was masterful at it. Every thrust felt better than the one before it. She watched Scott and how his eyes changed color. The light hazel-brown transitioned into a deeper brown as he brought them closer and closer to the end.

Tessa’s head shot up. “Oh I forgot to turn on the jets!”

”Seriously? That’s what you’re thinking about right now.” Scott grunted out.

”Please…” Tessa bit her lip seductively and nuzzled his nose with hers.

Scott sighed and gently slid out. Tessa stepped backwards in the water as Scott pushed out of the tub and flipped the switch. A slight hum and then the bubbles started.

”Ohhh” Tessa jumped as a jet hit her squarely on her butt. “That--- .”

Scott looked down at her and smiled as an idea came to mind.

He hopped back down into the water and pulled Tessa close as he kissed her. “This way.” He murmured between kisses.

Once they were near the edge, he flipped her around and nudged her towards the wall. Tessa’s eyebrows popped up as the jet hit her lower region. Scott’s hands came around the front of her body and he snuggled close to her.

”I have an idea…” He whispered.

Tessa whimpered. The powerful jet was hitting her perfectly and creating a feeling of arousal deep inside of her. She felt Scott’s cock brushing against her entrance and then he was inside of her. A moan left her lips into the night.

Scott’s thrusts were deep and Tessa could feel her legs getting weaker. He tightened his grip around her waist as he continued thrusting. Tessa laid her head back on his shoulder.

Moments passed by as Tessa felt her orgasm building itself. She loved it this way, the slow burn. Scott walked her closer to the jet. Tessa moaned low. She wrapped her arm around Scott’s shoulder and she began to push back as he thrust forward. Scott growled and nipped her ear. Then, his tongue delicately traced a path along her neck. Tessa threw her other arm around his shoulder. They found themselves in a modified version of the first lift in Roxanne. Scott began to push up into her deeper and faster.

Their moans and grunts pierced the quiet of the Utah night. Tessa didn’t care if their neighbors heard. Scott had now moved them so her pussy was directly in line with the jet. The bubbles helping her orgasm to gain momentum. 

She sensed the tingle, the heady feeling of peak arousal and then she screamed out as it hit her hard.

”Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Tessa cried. “Don’t stop.” She managed to breath out.

Scott held her as he rammed into her as hard as he could in the water. His release shuddering through him as he came.

His right hand slid down to her clit and worked it as Tessa bucked against him. It didn’t take long for him to coax another powerful orgasm that left her panting. Scott gently pulled out. 

Tessa turned around and wrapped herself around Scott and they kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the hot water and each other. Finally, they made their way to the side. Scott climbed out and reached down to help Tessa out. They grabbed their suits and wrung them out and went inside the room. 

Tessa rinsed out the suits and hung them to dry as Scott got the shower ready. They quickly showered and crawled into bed. 

”I was thinking…” Scott said.

”Uh oh… should I be afraid?”

Scott chuckled. “Maybe you should get a hot tub for your backyard or I could.”

”Scott—it gets like 30 below. We’ll freeze. Or the water will be ice.”

”We wouldn’t go into it when it’s that cold. Or maybe I should install a bathtub with jets. You seemed to enjoy that.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Tessa laughed as she reached out to smack him and Scott thought he had never heard a sweeter or sexier sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, our favorite couple celebrates Scott's birthday and then they shoot the Hello Fresh videos (hello "be careful it's on and it's hot... So am I") and we head to Montreal for practice for the TTYCT.


	6. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott celebrate Scott's birthday at the cottage and confront some hard truths when both decide to keep secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile. Thank you for your patience. This is a long chapter. I had a lot I wanted to work out. I put a lot of hours into this chapter, editing and re-editing parts of it several times. I take to heart all of the comments/suggestions you make. While I have a very clear idea of what I want for each chapter and where I am headed, feedback is always appreciated. I keep my comment section open because I value what you have to say. I write for myself, but moreover I write for you.  
> I have worked diligently on the angst in this chapter. I know angst is not everyone's cup of tea which is why I always try to mix it in with a little happy time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hit me up in the comment section and let me know.

Scott couldn’t believe he had agreed to do this with Tessa.

”It’ll be fun, Scott. No pressure. And, I bet you’ll be good at it.”

”I don’t know T. It’s really not my thing. How about I meet you at the Starbucks after? My treat.”

”Are you scared?”

”No.” He countered quickly. “I’m not scared of anything.”

Tessa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

”Well almost anything.” He admitted.

Tessa knew what she had to do to sway Scott. A dirty little trick, she told herself. She walked around the kitchen island. She smiled sweetly at Scott as he began to shake his head no. 

”Tess-ahhh” He dragged out the last syllable as he tilted his head to the side.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and began kissing and nuzzling Scott’s neck.

”You know…” She started, in between kisses. “Doing this releases a lot of endorphins--”

_kiss_

”--and other hormones. And…” 

_kiss_

”I’ll see your almond milk cappuccino and raise you sex in the shower when we’re done.” She nipped his neck playfully.

Scott moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Tessa’s waist.

”Well…” He breathed deeply through his nose. “ _I AM_ always saying we should try new things.” He whispered and closed his eyes as his hands began making their way under Tessa’s adidas zip-up jacket.

”Great.” She pulled back quickly. “Let’s go. We have 25 minutes to get there.”

  


So not quite a half-hour later, Scott found himself on a Reformer, his leg stretched out to the side in a way he was pretty sure God had not intended while a lovely woman told him to hold the stretch.

He snuck a quick glance at Tessa whose right leg was practically bent back over her head, she looked like she was in an upside down split. 

”Scott, don’t lose concentration. Keep your head facing forward. You could strain your neck.” Lydia the instructor admonished him.

”Sorry.” He grunted out.

”Nice, Tess. Now let’s reverse the legs and get the other one stretched out. Scott, you too. Other leg.”

A few more stretches and Lydia had them get on their hands and knees on their respective machines.

”Scott, extend your right leg for me and place your foot so it’s flat on this bar.”

Tessa turned to her right and delighted in seeing Scott’s perfect ass flexed.

 _The fans are right, it really does look like a peach._ she thought. 

”I’d like to report a Peeping Tom, Lydia.” Scott looked at the instructor and nodded his head in Tessa’s direction.

”Eyes forward, Tess.” Lydia instructed.

Tessa glared at Scott and did as she was told. 30 minutes later they were facing each other on an extra-large yoga mat.

”Let’s do a partner stretch. Scott—take Tessa’s right leg and bend it back alongside her body. There you go…”

”How does that feel T?” Scott asked sexily under his breath.

”Good.” She eked out acutely aware of how her body was responding to his touch.

”Can you handle a little more pressure?” He asked.

”I can handle whatever you got, Moir.” She flirted.

”Other leg now, Scott.” Lydia called out.

Scott stretched out Tessa’s other leg.

”Okay. Here’s a fun one, guys. Tessa, position your legs for me in frog jump mode.” 

Tessa bent her legs and left them hanging below her waist.

”Now, Scott—grab her knees along the inside and gently spread her legs apart. You will have to scoot in towards her and then just with the gentlest pressure, press her knees towards the mat. This really opens the lower half of your body and stretches the hip flexors.” Lydia finished.

Scott followed Lydia’s instructions perfectly. And, as a result he was now between his girlfriend’s legs, pushing them apart, and with a growing problem on the horizon.

”Do these stretches three times and then switch—so you stretch Scott out. I’m going to check on Carrie. I’ll just be over there.”

Tessa nodded. “Sounds good.”

Scott looked down at Tessa. He smiled at her as he scooted a little closer.

”Aren’t you glad you came to my class?” Tessa asked glancing down at Scott’s lower body making a mental note that if he inched forward just a tad she would be rewarded with one of his best assets touching her.

”Had I known Pilates was like THIS, I would have come a long time ago.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as he stretched her for a third and final time.

”Behave.” Tessa giggled.

”Okay, my turn.” Scott said as he pushed his lower half towards her skimming her private area with his. He could hear Tessa exhale a shaky breath.

”So—“ Tessa began as she pushed Scott’s knees. “We have the Ivey Business School appearance on the 12th. And you have Jeff’s wedding on the 8th, right?”

”Yeh-p.” Scott answered feeling the stretch in his quads and hip area.

”What are you wearing to the wedding?”

”A suit.”

”Obviously. But which suit?”

”You wanna pick one for me, T?” Scott said knowingly.

Tessa smiled. ”Yes, please.”

”Fine by me. It’s outside so I don’t want anything too hot.”

”I wish I could go.”

”It’s okay. You have the photo shoot and interview. Besides if I show up with you to the wedding, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Tessa nodded her head as a small smile spread across her face. Jeff was one of Scott’s best friends from middle school. He was a dairy farmer who was now marrying his longtime girlfriend. Tessa liked Jeff. He had spent a year saving his money so he could go to PyeongChang for a week to watch them perform. Tessa found it all quite touching. 

They wrapped up their session, thanked Lydia, and headed over to Starbucks.

  


”I’ll run in and grab the drinks. Cappuccino?” Scott asked.

”Sure. Thank you.”

”Back in a sec.” Scott climbed out of his SUV and headed into the coffee shop.

Tessa changed the radio station and was dancing along to Drake when she heard Scott’s phone vibrate. He had left it behind in the cup holder and it lit up with a text message.

Tessa froze when she saw the name ‘Jackie’ pop up. 

_Hey I’m coming in for Jeff’s wedding. Wanna go together?_

Tessa wanted to grab the phone and respond back with a ‘hell no and screw off’ but she remained calm. They had been through this, and logically, she knew Jackie was not a threat. Still, she couldn’t quiet every nagging thought in her mind. Lately, everything made her feel unsettled. The trip to France had allowed her to relax a little bit but now she and Scott were about to get back on the hamster wheel with no break and while she loved performing, she just wanted some time with Scott alone to really delve into their relationship. Just the two of them.

Tessa tried to ignore the text message and watched a young couple out the window. He had spilled some of his coffee on his shirt and she was helping him clean it up. Messes everywhere, Tessa thought. The driver’s door opened and Scott slid in.

”Almond milk cappuccino for the sexy lady.” He handed the cup to Tessa.

”Thank you.” She said brightly.

Scott moved his phone to the console under the radio and placed his cup in the holder. He looked in the rearview mirror and backed the car up.

”So your house?”

Tessa was a millisecond away from denying him, but instead she decided to do a bit of reconnaissance.

”Unh huh. So, who’s coming to the wedding? All of the usual suspects?”

”Yeah. Mostly folks from here, some guys from out of town, Jessica’s family.“

”So I was thinking maybe a tan suit? It’s not quite fall.”

”Tan suit? Like Obama? Cool!”

Tessa laughed. Sometimes Scott surprised her with his pop knowledge. For a self-professed country boy he was quite cosmopolitan.

Scott’s phone buzzed again, but he ignored it. 

Moments later he pulled up alongside the curb in front of Tessa’s house and put the car in park. 

”Let’s get that shower.” Scott said it so eagerly that Tessa couldn’t help but shake her head at him and laugh.

  


Tessa screamed out in ecstasy. Scott had just given her a searing orgasm that buckled her knees. He stayed inside of her, his own release equally as strong.

”You weren’t kidding about those endorphins.” He kissed her.

”Mmmm.” She responded.

Scott held her close whispering sweet little things until time and a pressing schedule forced them to turn off the water and head downstairs to get some work done.

  


Tessa’s focus was on a spreadsheet for the upcoming tour. She had her glasses on and was trying to solve a potentially disastrous hotel issue. Scott’s phone buzzed for the third time in five minutes. She looked up at him.

”Maybe you should get it?” She told him.

”It’s probably not important.” He shrugged.

”What if it’s your mom or Cara?”

He picked up the phone and entered in his passcode which she knew was Charlotte’s birthday.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he read the message. He relaxed his features and typed a response.

”See—it was important.” Tessa said triumphantly.

Scott laughed. “Eh. You want more water, T?”

”Sure. Thanks.” She handed her glass over.”

Scott disappeared into her kitchen. She could hear him filling the glasses as the phone buzzed again.

_Yay. We can figure out a time later. Can’t wait._

The response was from Jackie. So, now what? Was Scott going to the wedding with her? Tessa’s stomach began doing flip-flops. Surely, he would tell her. Tessa reminded herself to calm down, to not let one text conversation become a trigger for her.

Scott returned with water and two apples precariously perched on top of each glass. He set the water down and waved an apple under her nose. She looked up and smiled. 

Scott checked his phone and hurriedly typed a message and returned his phone to the table.

”I think I figured out the hotel situation in Red Deer. I just need to call the hotel.” Tessa told him.

”Cool. I knew you could do it. Hey what day’s the Hello Fresh videos?”

”The 13th. We have a flight to Toronto from London on the 12th in the afternoon and then on the 13th, we have Ben’s interview in the morning and Hello Fresh at 11am. It’s gonna be nearly all day then we head home. And, don’t forget--Montreal on the 17th for costume fittings.” Tessa replied consulting her calendar on the computer frowning.

”Hey—should we pick up something special for the cottage?” Scott chewed on a piece of his apple.

Tessa couldn’t believe he still hadn’t said anything about Jackie and the wedding. She certainly wasn’t going to bring it up—she would sound like she was jealous, which she was and unfortunately it wasn’t the only feeling she was denying. She decided the best course of action was to see if Scott said anything. If not, she would ask him about it—she just needed to figure out a way that sounded casual and not accusatory.

”Hey earth to Tessa… did you hear me?” He waved his half-eaten apple at her.

”Sorry. What did you say?” Her lips rising up in a tentative smile.

”I asked if you wanted to bring anything special to the cottage? Are you okay babe?”

No, not really. You’re taking another woman to a wedding, and you haven’t said a word to me. And, I really thought I had gotten past this but clearly I am harboring misgivings about you and this woman. Not just any woman. A woman from your past who seems to want to be a part of your present.

”I don’t know. Maybe wine or beer?” Tessa said obviously distracted.

”Tess—what is going on? You’re not even really listening to me.”

Tessa held her tongue. “Nothing. I promise.” She smiled at him. “Really. Just focusing on the tour stuff.”

Tessa hated the lies. They rolled off her so easily, oozing out like primordial tar—her feelings would wind up getting stuck and fossilized. It was how she dealt with everything that was too much, just cover it up and let it harden until it could never be broken apart. She thought of it as a protective shield. She had promised Scott she would let him in; that she wouldn’t keep him at bay.. But, where was his honesty. How could he not tell her about Jackie? 

Scott knew Tessa was lying. He could see it in her eyes, when she smiled, the green didn’t sparkle. He replayed the last few days in his mind. Utah had been great. They were fine last night and even this morning at Pilates class. And the shower sex was fantastic. Nothing unusual had happened at lunch. He tried to pinpoint when Tessa started to feel distant. Scott wondered what he was missing. In the past, he would have thought it was his fault and he would have retreated. But, he recognized the signs; they mimicked his own behavior after Vancouver and Sochi. Sure, she wasn’t out partying all night and making questionable life choices, but she was hurting herself all the same. Tessa was a perfectionist and an insane people pleaser, a ‘yes’ woman. She burned the candle at both ends and in the middle. Scott would have to intervene. He just needed to find a way that wouldn’t scare her off or make her feel insecure. 

And, then there was Jackie. He had agreed to go to Jeff’s wedding with her, actually just drive her to the wedding. But, he hadn’t told Tessa. No need to start another argument. Deep down, he knew it was wrong to keep it from her. Well, technically he wasn’t keeping it from her, he was just waiting until the last possible moment to tell her and then it would seem very casual. Just two old friends carpooling.

  


They worked for two more hours until Scott’s stomach grumbled loudly.

Tessa giggled and reached out her hand and rubbed it. “Somebody needs to be fed.”

”Guess so.” He chuckled.

”I have a Hello Fresh meal—A southwest chicken sausage rice thingy.”

”Thingy? Is that a term you learned during your Cordon Bleu years?” Scott teased.

Tessa swatted him. “You can be my sous chef. I need to practice for our videos.”

Tessa retrieved the ingredients from her refrigerator. Scott grabbed a cutting board and knives.

Tessa pulled out the recipe card and frowned. “We need to use a cast iron skillet. I think I have one. In the cabinet next to the stove.”

Scott bent down and looked inside. He found a skillet. “Ah ha! Found it. I s’pose you’ve never used it.”

”Safe to assume. Why?”

”Well you need to season it first.”

Tessa frowned. “What does that even mean?”

”You need to rub it with cooking oil and let it sit in the oven and then wipe off the oil. You don’t really clean these pans.”

Scott’s knowledge of seemingly odd things never ceased to amaze her. He sounded so confident. And he looked so sexy holding the skillet up in one hand. She was ready to call off dinner--- concentrate Tessa. 

”It probably doesn’t matter. Let’s just use a deep pan and it will be fine.” Scott assured her.

Tessa found that she really loved cooking with Scott. He cooked like he skated, full of energy and methodical. His technique was half concentration and half wild ad-libs, so very Scott. As the chicken sausage and rice cooked, Tessa cleaned up the prep dishes and Scott poured them each a glass of wine.

”So, quick thing about the wedding…” Scott began. 

Tessa jolted as she rinsed out a bowl, her reaction a second too late as it slipped through her hands and landed in the sink with a hard clunk.

”Shit.” 

Scott chuckled. He never got used to Tessa cursing, it always sounded so out of character.

Tessa turned off the water and faced Scott. Her hands trembled a bit as she waited to hear him reveal his secret about Jackie.

”Would you help me pick out a gift for Jeff and Jessica? I have their registry and a couple ideas off it. I was hoping that maybe you would look at it tonight with me and let me know which one you like best.”

”Oh. Sure. I can help.” Tessa hoped she sounded excited despite the fact she nearly broke a bowl over the question.

Scott smiled and took a drink. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best, T.” .

Tessa wiped her hands dry on the light gray tea towel and accepted the glass of wine Scott offered. She smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She wondered if he even noticed. Tessa took a sip and licked her lips. Just ask him—but she couldn’t do it. She chickened out. Scott plucked the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter.

”C’mere...”

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa’s waist and pulled her in. She snuggled her nose into his shoulder. She knew she shouldn’t be worried. Still something inside of her told her to be on her guard. Jackie seemed to be very interested in spending time with Scott. And, Scott was keeping it a secret. Scott held her tighter. He kissed her neck and whispered he loved her. 

  


Dinner was delicious. Afterwards, she helped him pick out a Cuisinart ice cream maker and a set of bowls from the registry—she told him it was a practical gift that Jeff and Jessica could use on family night with their kids. Scott put on a movie and Tessa fell asleep before it ended. She woke up as Scott was carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. She sighed contentedly. 

”Are you going to stay over?” She asked sleepily.

”A sleepover? Like when we were younger in Waterloo?”

Tessa snorted. “Yeah, just like that.”

”Yeah. I’ll stay and then in the morning I’ll head back to my parents and pack for the cottage.”

Tessa watched Scott brushing his teeth in the mirror. They looked so domesticated. Virtue and Moir. Except Scott looked like a rabid dog he had so much toothpaste foam surrounding his mouth. He always took too much toothpaste. A blob of paste had escaped the brush and landed on his left pec. It taunted Tessa. He bent down and rinsed his mouth. Tessa reached over and scooped the offending dollop off and dumped it in her sink. He laughed and smacked her gently on the butt and headed into the bedroom.

Tessa crawled into bed. Scott was lying on his side facing her. 

”One more sleep until your birthday.” She told him as she traced her finger down his nose. She was still so hopelessly in love with him.

”Mmmm.”

”Is there something special you want for your birthday?” Her hand resting on his bicep.

”I don’t think so.”

”No? You can’t think of anything.” Tessa’s eyes raked over his bare chest.

”Well maybe one thing.”

”Yeah. What?”

”Guess.”

”Is it food?”

”No-- but it involves eating.” He said his eyes twinkling.

Tessa looked slightly confused.

”Is it a game? Like Scrabble?”

”Hmm… It’s fun. But not a game necessarily.”

”Fun that involves eating. Do you want to do it indoors or outside?”

”Both. Hopefully.”

”Do you want to do it with Casey and everyone?”

Scott roared with laughter. “No. That would be awkward.”

”Fun eating outdoors or inside and just us, but it’s not food? Does it require anything? Like tools?”

”If you want.” He snickered.

”Scohhtt—“ Tessa whined.

”You want a hint? I can’t believe you need one.”

”Do we have to wear special outfits? Do you want to hike? I mean if you want to—I will but…” Tessa asked hoping it wasn’t as hiking was not really her thing.

”Special outfit? Not for me. But, you can. I would like that.”

Tessa thought for a moment and it suddenly dawned on her.

Scott watched as her green eyes lit up and grew wide. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips.

”I know what you want for your birthday.” Tessa said smugly. “That can definitely be arranged.”

Scott closed the gap between them and kissed Tessa’s mouth hard. She returned the passion. 

They snuggled for a few minutes and Tessa felt Scott drift off to sleep. She lay awake for a few more minutes, her mind churning around like a tumultuous sea. Her thoughts like boats capsizing. The feeling of being swept out to sea and tossed back on the shore was getting more and more frequent. Sleep eventually took over, but she was more restless than usual.

  


Scott started to stir. He felt a tickle and opened one eye to catch his girlfriend gently pushing aside the duvet and kissing a trail down his bare stomach. She reached into the opening of his boxers and began to softly stroke him. It didn’t take long for his body to wake up. Tessa glanced up at Scott. He was smiling with his eyes closed. She stopped her movement and gently tugged his boxers down. 

Scott was putty in Tessa’s hands, or her mouth in this case. As soon as she had divested him of his underwear, her hot and wet mouth was wrapped around his cock. A blowjob from Tessa was a monumental experience, but a wake-up blowjob from Tessa on his birthday was the stuff he dreamed of—a lot. 

She took her time, lavishing all of her attention on getting him off. His fingers carded through her hair as her mouth slid over his length. Her hands were gripping low on his hips. The morning was quiet except for the noises her mouth was making, obscene noises. Scott was making noises too. And they were even more obscene. He felt his orgasm take flight and he jerked into Tessa’s waiting mouth. She licked him clean and crawled up his body. 

”Happy Birthday, Scott.”

Her topknot was disheveled, her lips red, wet, and pouty while her green eyes blazed—a fire burned deep inside of him. This tableau took his breath away. He felt his luck deep in his bones.

”Damn right it is.” Scott held her face and kissed her ferociously.

She pulled back after a bit, “We should save some for later.”

  


Tessa went to her closet and pulled out a bag from her favorite lingerie store, Linea Ultima. She had stopped there before she left for France after spying a little babydoll that she was sure Scott would enjoy. She held it up, it was a blush color and sheer. Quite sheer. In fact, the only part of the chemise that was covered were two lace designs over the breast area—just enough to cover her. It was very sexy and romantic. When she got home that day, she had left the bag on her kitchen island. Jordan had come over for a quick visit. Tessa walked in to find her sister holding the lingerie up with a knowing look on her face. 

”Trying to kill Scott?”

Tessa snatched it from her hands. “Stop. And, no. I saw it and thought it was pretty.”

”Pretty sexy.” Jordan snarked.

Tessa rolled her eyes. 

”You do know CPR right?”

Tessa glared at her.

”Cause you’re going to have to perform it on him if you dare to wear it around him.”

Tessa chuckled at the memory of her sister’s teasing. Wait, did she know CPR? She better save the lingerie for when they were alone. She could only imagine the ribbing she would get from Casey if something happened to Scott and she came running out of her bedroom wearing this outfit. She rewrapped it in tissue paper and tucked it into the corner of her small rolling suitcase.

Tessa called Megan to make sure she had everything she needed for the night’s festivities. Tessa wanted to do something for Scott’s birthday so she enlisted her sister-in-law’s help. A special meal—Casey was going to grill steaks. Megan also was getting a cake in town. 

Tessa stopped for gas and picked up a few snacks for the ride. She arrived at the Moirs around lunchtime.

”Tessa—this is so nice taking Scott to the cottage for his birthday.” Alma hugged her.

”It should be fun. Casey, Megan, and Poppy are there. They leave tomorrow afternoon and then we’ll stay until Tuesday afternoon.”

Scott popped open the back gate on Tessa’s SUV. His laughter spilled out. He shut the door and joined his mom and Tessa.

”Do you ever pack light? Seriously? You have a wheelie suitcase for two days.”

Tessa smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Stop. You never know what you might need. What if it rains?”

Scott nodded his head while chuckling. “Whatever you say, Virtch. We should get on the road. You want me to drive?”

Tessa nodded and handed him the keys. She hugged Alma. Scott hugged his mother who kissed his cheek and wished him a happy birthday.

”You are such a special man. I love you so much. From the day you were born, you were my baby. You will always be my baby. I am so proud of you Scott.” Alma’s eyes filled with tears. Scott’s own eyes glistened as he held her close to him.

Tessa felt her heart skip a beat. Sometimes she did mock Scott’s closeness with his mom. But, she also found it endearing. He wasn’t afraid to show her affection. He was a momma’s boy but in the best way. She knew how much Alma had been through when Scott had faltered after Sochi. She had leaned on Kate a lot then, and Kate never broke her confidence to Tessa. Tessa was glad her mother could be a support system for Alma, after all the support Alma had given Tessa and Kate over the years.

Scott started up the car and they waved to Alma. Tessa hooked up her phone to the car stereo and selected a playlist she had made especially for Scott. Titled “Scott’s Birthday Drive”, it was a mixture of The Hip, a few country artists, and The Arkells. They sang along as they made their way to Lake Huron.

Tessa watched out the window lost in her thoughts. She had managed to not think about Jackie and the wedding for most of the morning, but now with a few hours ahead of her it was front and center. She tried to rationalize. Jackie just needed a ride. Scott was going to wedding so he was an obvious choice, as long as the ride to the wedding was the only one Jackie was after. Tessa admitted she was concerned about Scott. He did get flirty and affectionate when drinking. She hoped he kept the alcohol to a minimum. 

Scott quietly sang along to The Arkells. He was growing more concerned with Tessa’s quiet behavior. She had told him everything was fine. But, he still felt something he couldn’t quite name. He had his own issue to deal with. The guilt over not telling Tessa about Jackie slowly swirled around him. He reasoned that it was the right decision for their relationship. Scott glanced at Tessa as she watched out the window. He could hear the wheels of her brain turning. The air between them hung thick. Neither willing to take the first step.

  


Tessa shook her head free of her thoughts, “Want a snack?”

”Whatcha got?”

”Well, I have Red Vines for me. But, I’ll share. And I bought you some organic gummy bears.”

Scott smiled. “Gummy bears, please.”

Tessa dug around in the plastic bag at her feet and pulled out a bag. She pulled the sides apart and opened it. She reached in and grabbed a few bears. She held her palm up to Scott’s mouth and he used his tongue to scoop up a couple of the bears.

”Oh that tickles.” Tessa giggled.

”I remember you used to feed me gummies on the way to Canton.”

”I remember them stopping you thinking you were kidnapping me and whisking me away to America to marry me.”

”I looked all of 16 even when I was 22, so I have no idea why they thought that.” Scott rolled his eyes.

The drive took a little more than two hours. Scott pulled up into the driveway around 3. He slung his bag over his shoulder and wheeled Tessa’s bag up the walkway as she carried a smaller train case.

Tessa walked into the cottage, “Hello. Case? Megs? We’re here.”

They were greeted with silence. Tessa walked into the kitchen and found a note saying her family was at the beach. Tessa and Scott made their way to her bedroom and dropped off their stuff. She heard a mew quickly followed by another.

”Do you hear that?” She asked.

”Maybe there’s a cat on the porch?” Scott suggested looking out the window and seeing nothing.

”There it is again.” Tessa pointed towards her door.

”Maybe it’s one of Poppy’s toys? You know Charlotte had a puppy that barked and a stuffed cat that purred when you petted it.”

As they walked through the living room towards the back door, they heard the mewing again. 

”It’s coming from over there.” Tessa pointed.

Scott walked back towards the other bedrooms. Tessa followed behind him.

”Maybe a stray got in?” Tessa opined.

Scott reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. Tessa braced herself. Scott tentatively opened the door. Tessa inhaled.

Nothing happened. Tessa exhaled loudly. “What in the world? I know we—oh. Oh my! Oh!” She began gleefully shouting.

Two kittens came scampering out of Poppy’s room. They went right past a very surprised Tessa and Scott.

”T—“

”Scott! Get them!” Tessa shouted as the kittens took off in different directions.

Scott ran after the gray striped one and Tessa followed the beige kitten.

”Psss. Psss.. here kitty… C’mon kitten.” Scott tried to coax it.

Gingerly he reached his hand towards the kitten. “Gotcha.” He whispered soothing sounds as he held it close to his chest. The kitten squirmed a bit, but eventually settled down.

”T—did you find the other one?”

”Yeh-es.” Tessa’s voice sounded strained. Scott looked over the couch to see Tessa half way under an armchair. “Hi there…” She said triumphantly as plopped down on her butt, crisscrossed her legs and petted the kitten>

Scott joined her. “They’re so cute.”

”Yes, they are. Casey said he and Megan were going to get Poppy a kitten. But, two?”

”We should probably put them back and go find everyone.” Scott said as he snuggled the kitten to his chest, the disappointment at leaving his new friend evident.

”Okay.” Tessa gave the beige kitten a kiss. “You’re just so cute.” The kitten sniffed Tessa’s nose and gave it a lick. Meanwhile, the gray striped kitten was purring in Scott’s arms.

They walked back to Poppy’s room. Inside, they found a cat bed, a few cat toys and a carrier. They placed the sleepy kittens on the cat bed and made their way out to the kitchen. On the floor were two small bowls. One was filled with water.

Tessa grabbed two bottles of water and Scott grabbed a beer and they walked down the stairs to the beach. Megan was sitting on a beach chair. Casey was building a sandcastle with Poppy. 

”Hey guys!” Tessa announced their arrival.

”Hi!” Megan greeted them.

Scott! Scott! Aunt Tessa!” Poppy scrambled to her feet and ran over. Scott scooped her up and swung her around as she squealed.

Tessa leaned in and kissed her niece and inhaled her sweet scent. She fixed her pigtails.

”Happy Birthday Scott! We got you a secret steak.”

”Thank you P-Dog. A secret steak? Huh… wow.”

”Poppy…” Casey gave her a fake “stern” look as the little girl clamped her hands over her mouth.

”It’s a secret.” Poppy told Scott as she fiddled with his gold chain.

”Sorry, Scott—she doesn’t quite understand how secrets work. Happy Birthday, man.” Casey walked over and hugged Scott as he put Poppy down.

”S’okay. No worries. So uh, you guys wanna tell us about the extra guests in the house?” Scott asked.

”Extra guests?” Casey looked confused.

”The kittens.” Tessa said.

”I got kittens. Tessa and Scott.”

How formal, Tessa thought, to address them that way. But, Poppy was at that stage where she was developing an adorable personality. Just last week her mother had told her how Poppy adopted a British accent after watching episodes of ‘Peppa Pig’. ”We saw them Poppy. They’re so cute.”

Poppy shook her head in agreement. “They are the cutest kittens. I love them so much.” 

”They gave us quite a scare.” Tessa told Megan. “We heard mewing and thought it was a toy. We opened Poppy’s door and they came running out. But, we caught them and put them back.”

Megan laughed. ”Sorry about that. We just got them two days ago and we couldn’t leave them behind. We didn’t even think to put anything in the note.” Megan explained.

”They’re just adorable.” Tessa smiled.

The group watched Poppy play in the sand and talked until it was time for Casey to start cooking. 

”Let me help.” Scott offered. 

”Nope, you are the birthday boy. You sit and relax. We’ll call you when it’s done. C’mon Poppy.”

”I wanna stay with Scott and Aunt Tessa.”

”But, I need your help.” Megan told her. “Let Aunt Tessa and Scott have some time together.”

”So they can hug. And kiss.” Poppy replied.

The four adults froze. Tessa stared at Megan. Scott turned red.

Megan looked panic-stricken. “I-uh—I.” She looked over at Casey. “ 

”But mommy said you hug and kiss. She told Grandma Kate fishes were coming to the cottage.”

”Poppy. That’s enough. Come with me.” Casey told her.

Casey grabbed Poppy’s hand and patted his wife’s shoulder as they walked by. Tessa could hear Poppy babbling in her British accent about Tessa and Scott and she thought she heard her say Scott’s fur was so soft.

Megan smiled weakly. “I can explain.”

”Megan it’s okay.” Tessa assured her. “We actually need to tell you something. It’s all kind of new, but Scott and I are—we’re together.” Scott instinctively wrapped his hand around Tessa’s pinkie.

”Oh. Wow! Well, that’s great.” Megan replied happily. “I told your mom after the last cottage visit that I thought something fishy was going on. So that’s what ‘the fishes are coming’ is all about. You know the whole sand on both of your backs, the midnight snack. I mean I gotta be honest, Casey and I saw some things that weekend we cannot unsee. But, just so you know-- your mom didn’t say anything.” Megan smiled and shook her head. “So, you guys—a couple. Finally.”

”Yeah I wore her down.” Scott joked. 

”I’m sure it didn’t take much.” Megan eyed Tessa.

Tessa felt her face redden. “Not really.” She agreed.

”Well, I will leave you two alone. Dinner should be ready in a little bit. I thought we could eat on the porch, watch the sunset.”

”Sounds wonderful.” Tessa nodded as Scott’s rubbed her back.

Scott sat down on the oversized Adirondack chair and pulled Tessa onto his lap.

”Hey—you were restless last night. And then today on the drive up, you were super quiet. What’s going on?” Scott asked. “And, please don’t say it’s nothing.”

Tessa could feel her wall going up like a drawbridge. She worried if she told Scott about Jackie it would ruin his birthday and he would think she was being possessive and childish. Not to mention she would have to tell him how she knew, and that kind of betrayal could have disastrous consequences. Tessa just felt so overwhelmed. She didn’t know how to explain her resounding feelings of discomfort. Besides, she reasoned with herself, he should be the one to tell her about Jackie.

”I was just thinking about some stuff. Nothing important. Just sorting stuff in my head.” She kissed his cheek.

”You know you can tell me anything.” Scott whispered.

”I know. We’re good. I’m good.” She lied.

”Okay. If you say so.” He wrapped his arms around Tessa and burrowed his nose into her neck. “I can’t stop thinking about… the kittens.”

Tessa hated herself. Scott asked her for one thing. Honesty. And, she couldn’t even make it a month without resorting to her old ways. Rumblings of guilt and shame shuddered through her body. Nothing had happened. And, yet, here she was-- acting like Scott was going to betray her. It was nonsense. Old habits sliding down her throat like forbidden alcohol to an addict. 

She inhaled and let his scent wash over her. She relaxed in his arms as he traced haphazard patterns on her knee while occasionally kissing her temple. How she could feel so loved—completely seen and loved—yet. Those three little letters would be her undoing. Yet.

”Dinner!” Casey called down the stairs.

As they climbed up to the cottage, Scott could see gold balloons. Once they made it on to the porch, his face broke into a huge smile.

”Surprise!” The four shouted to Scott.

About a dozen gold balloons were tied around the posts of the porch and a birthday banner hung down from the porch’s roof. There were glitter and party hats on the table. 

”We got you balloons Scott!” Poppy smiled.

”Thank you Poppy. I see that. This is so great.” He bent down and hugged her as she squirmed and squealed in delight.

”Tessa asked us to help her decorate. We just followed her orders.” Megan told him.

Scott turned to Tessa. “Aw… well that was very sweet of you T. Come here.” He hugged her and whispered in her ear. “I’ll thank you later.” Tessa felt herself react and let out a shaky breath.

”Let’s eat!” Casey announced.

”So Poppy, what’s your favorite thing about the kittens?” Tessa asked her as she smeared butter on her baked potato.

”Tessa and Scott.”

”Yes.” They said in unison.

Poppy continued. ”I like how soft their fur is. And they sleep in my bedroom.” She said as she picked up a piece of steak on her fork and brought it to her mouth.

”Poppy has been so helpful with them. We told her if she made her bed four times a week and set the table every night for a month, we’d get her a kitten. We were going to wait until the beginning of next year—after she started ice skating.” Megan explained.

”So how did you wind up with two?” Scott asked.

”It’s a long story. Case?”

”So, Poppy’s been begging for a kitten for six months. She wanted one for her birthday in July. She insisted it be a gray striped one. Last Saturday we headed to the no-kill shelter while Poppy was with Kate and there was a gray striped kitten. We asked to play with it and the lady told us we couldn’t take just the gray one, we needed to give a home to its beige friend.”

”Scott.” Poppy said.

”Hey, P-nut.” Scott smiled at her. Poppy crinkled her eyes at him, confused.

”Megan said absolutely not. No way would we take home two kittens. But, I persuaded her. I mean two kittens are hardly more trouble than one am I right? And they can be companions.”

Megan mouthed no and rolled her eyes.

”Are they littermates?” Tessa asked.

”Nope. They’re best friends.” Casey said. “They came into the shelter on the same day, different litters. The beige one crawled into the gray one’s cage.”

”Scott.” Poppy declared.

Scott ruffled the little girl’s hair. Tessa smiled. Poppy was certainly attached to Scott. She understood why. He showered her with attention and made her feel special.

”The kittens played together, ate together and slept together from day one in the shelter. So, they decided it was best to keep them together. While we were playing with them, they fell asleep curled around each other.”

”Aw, that’s so sweet. Oh! So, the big question is what are their names?” Tessa asked excitedly.

”Tessa and Scott.” Poppy announced.

”Yes.” Scott and Tessa replied.

Poppy looked at them and then back at her dad.

”Uh. That’s their names.”

”What are their names?” Tessa asked.

”Tessa and Scott.” Poppy said again.

Scott’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

Casey smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. So uh yeah, that’s the thing. Their names are Tessa and Scott.”

”You’re kidding!” Scott half-shouted, his fork paused midair with a piece of baked potato on it.

”Nope. Turns out the vet and the vet tech at the shelter are huge fans of yours so when the kittens refused to leave each other, they decided to name them after you guys.”

Tessa suddenly realized her niece was actually not being formal or vying for attention, she was just saying her kittens’ names.

”You should have seen their faces when we went to sign the paperwork and I gave my name. The shelter aide said ‘Virtue like Tessa?’. I told her just like Tessa. She jokingly asked if you were my sister. And as soon as I told her yes, she ran to get the vet and vet tech. Everybody was so excited. So, now there’s another Tessa and Scott in the family.” He laughed.

Scott shook his head as he ate the bite of potato. People were so funny. He couldn’t believe there were kitten versions of Tessa and him in the world.

Tessa and Megan cleared the dishes while Casey and Scott wrapped up the leftovers. Poppy went into her room to play with the kittens. 

Tessa knocked softly on Poppy’s door. “Poppy—time for cake. Can I come in?”

”Yes.”

Tessa opened the door cautiously. Poppy had Tessa in her arms and was snuggling her close. Tessa closed the door and joined her on the floor. Scott walked over and crawled into her lap.

Tessa picked him up. “Hey there Scott.” She rubbed her face on his belly as he played with her hair. His paws swiping at her bun and pulling out strands.

”He likes you.” Poppy said.

”I like him.”

”As much as human Scott?”

”Well, I probably like Scott the human a bit more, but don’t tell Scott the kitten that.”

”Hey girls.” Scott opened the door a crack. “Time for C-A-K-E.” Poppy put Tessa down on the cat bed. Scott walked in as Tessa stood up.

”Went straight for Scott the kitten, I see.”

”Actually, he came to me.”

”Of course he did.” Scott petted his fur and scratched the top of his head.

”Happy Birthday dear Scohhhtt… Happy Birthday to youuuuu!” A gaggle of Virtues finished the song on a high note. Scott clapped and whistled. 

”Thanks guys.” He leaned over the table and blew out the candles on the cake. Tessa had the bakery decorate the rectangle cake with a hockey rink and tiny players made of fondant. As Scott looked closer, he had to laugh. Amongst Nylander, Matthews, and Tavares was another player with a jersey that read Moir and had the number 14. There were even two tiny referees. On the side of the rink were the players’ boxes. The bakery had done a wonderful job. The cake was vanilla with a mocha filling. Tessa requested that for herself. Scott was not a huge fan of sweets in general. He probably would only have a small piece— but the Virtues loved chocolate. 

”This is incredible.” Scott gushed.

”Here—cut the first piece.” Tessa handed him a knife and grinned at him.

They ate their cake and enjoyed the rest of the evening. Soon, Megan put Poppy to bed. The foursome chatted for a little while longer and then they decided to go to sleep.

Tessa slipped on a tank top and pajama shorts and Scott stripped down to his boxers. He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed waiting for Tessa. She came out a short time later and switched off the light. 

Scott was watching her closely. He pulled back the cover and she slid in next to him.

”Thank you for my birthday celebration. I loved it all.” He kissed her forehead.

”You’re welcome. I just wanted you to feel special. Thanks for sharing it with my family. I know it’s not ideal.”

”It’s perfect. You’re here. We have kittens… and tomorrow.” He smirked.

Scott ran his hand down her bare arm. “T—look at me.” 

Tessa lifted her eyes and met his. She took a deep breath.

”Did I do something?”

Tessa worked her lip into her mouth. “No, I-- ” She began to cry.

Scott felt panic building inside of him, Tessa rarely cried. And, when she finally allowed herself that emotion, it was heartbreaking. He watched the tears stream down her face. She reached up and swiped them away.

”I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m afraid—“ Tessa was ashamed. She didn’t want to let anyone down. Least of all, Scott. But, that’s what she was doing, by not trusting him. She pulled a page from the Scott Moir Life Book and ran. Ran towards a brick wall. The impact would be devastating.

”Remember how J-F said if you name your fear, you own it. It doesn’t own you. Tell me what you’re afraid of.”

Tessa rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She brushed a few more tears away. 

_He won’t understand._

_He’ll think you betrayed him._

_You’ll lose him._

”I think it’s just exhaustion. I mean we’ve been working so hard and I haven’t really taken a vacation. France was great and it was relaxing but I did have to work a bit and I just couldn’t fully recharge and now we have to start on this tour. “

Scott listened and brushed his fingertips along her arm. “Is that it?”

”Isn’t that enough?” She whispered.

”Tess, maybe you should reach out to J-F?”

”Why? I don’t need help. Do you think I need help?” It came out harsher than she meant it to sound.

”I think you need to talk to someone about this. I thought I was okay too after Sochi. I mean—I knew I wasn’t but I just didn’t care. I don’t want you—“

Tessa cut him off. “Scott—it’s good. I just need to focus. I know you are worried. But, it’s your birthday...”

”Of course, I‘m worried. And, who cares if it’s my birthday. It’s actually September third now so—“

Tessa lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it. “Can we just drop this? It’s late and we should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead. I plan on wearing you out.” She winked.

Scott nodded. “Okay—“ Against his better judgment he gave in to Tessa. Nothing felt like it had been resolved. But, once Tessa made up her mind, there was not much changing it.

Tessa reached over and kissed his jaw. “I love you.”

Scott snuggled into Tessa and fell asleep. Tessa laid awake, her own thoughts a jumbled mess. Why couldn’t she just tell Scott she was worried about Jackie, that she didn’t want him to go to the wedding with her? Because then she would have to admit the real reason was-- she didn’t trust Scott. How many times would he be willing to ride on this carousel with her?

  


Tessa slowly stretched and opened one eye. She could smell bacon and coffee. She reached across the bed, it was still slightly warm from Scott’s body but he was gone. 

She sat up and reached her arms into the air and worked out the aches. She swung her legs to the floor and went to the bathroom to wash up. She threw on a sports bra and t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen. As she crossed the living room, a blur of fur streaked past her. The kittens were awake.

”Hey sleepyhead!” Casey greeted her.

”Scott’s making pancakes!” Poppy told her excitedly.

”Someone’s favorite…” Tessa ruffled her niece’s hair. 

”Mine. And yours, Aunt Tessa.”

”Good morning…” Scott smiled at her as she blushed slightly.

”Ohh” Tessa felt something brush her leg. She looked down to find Scott the kitten looking up at her. She bent down and picked him up and nuzzled him.

”Looks like Aunt Tess might not give you your kittens back, Poppy.” Megan teased her daughter.

”You can play with them until I go home.” Poppy said.

”Thank you, sweet girl.”

”Okay breakfast is ready!” Scott placed an enormous stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the island followed by a plate of crispy bacon. Megan was pouring coffee into mugs. 

After breakfast, Casey and Megan went to pack up for the ride home. Tessa helped Poppy while Scott lay on the floor playing with the kittens. She was mesmerized by the stroking of his fingers on Tessa’s fur. She imagined how those fingers would soon be doing wickedly wonderful things to her. Her heartrate increased, she felt a tingling sensation in her lower body.

”Aunt Tessahh!” Poppy practically shouted.

”Wha---?” Tessa realized her niece had been talking to her.

”When will I see you again?”

”Well, we head out on tour soon, but when we come to London to skate, we will see you.”

”How many hours from now?”

”Oh not hours, Poppy. It will be days. A lot of days, I am afraid. Not until November.”

Poppy’s bottom lip trembled. She was trying so hard not to cry. It broke Tessa’s heart. Just another person she was letting down. 

”Hey Pops… I have an idea.” Scott told her.

Her tears momentarily forgotten, Poppy turned to Scott.

“What?” her blue eyes threatening to spill over.

”Hang on.” Scott hopped up and unzipped Poppy’s backpack that she and Tessa had just packed.

Poppy sniffled as a tear streaked down her face. Tessa was on the verge of bawling.

Scott pulled out an eight-pack of washable markers and a pad of white drawing paper. He sat down next to Poppy and in alternating colors wrote out the numbers one through 60; starting with 60 and counting down to one. Under the one, he wrote in large letters, ‘Aunt Tessa and Scott’.

”So, Pops—it will be 60 days until you see Aunt T and me,”

”That’s a year.” Poppy huffed.

”Not even close silly girl.” He assured her.

”You take this paper home and every night you put an ‘x’ over the number. And before you know it, it will be 30 days, then twenty, then five and then we’re home.”

Tessa bit her lip. Sometimes this man surprised her in ways that she never would have imagined, ways that touched her heart. His compassion was a hallmark of who he was as a man. Poppy sidled up next to Scott as he showed her what to do. Her tears stopped and Tessa’s barely got under control as she noticed Poppy’s tiny hand resting on Scott’s forearm as she listened attentively. 

  


An hour later, Casey, Megan, Poppy and the kittens pulled out of the driveway. Tessa and Scott walked back inside. 

Scott closed the door. “Tessa- you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you.”

”Scott—“

Scott shook his head. “No, no. You don’t get to cut me off. You don’t get to pretend there’s nothing wrong.”

Tessa closed her eyes and opened them. This was escalating fast. She knew once Scott got rolling there was no stopping him.

“Do we really have to do this? I told you it was nothing and I meant it. Let’s just--” She tried to deflect, but Scott stopped her.

”No, you didn’t. You didn’t mean it. Something’s bothering you. I can see it.”

”Let’s just go down to the lake… and enjoy the day. Please.” Tessa implored.

”This is such bullshit Tessa.” His voice began to rise.

”Don’t yell at me.” Tessa responded quietly. She knew he had reached his limit. Anything after this would send him over the edge and she would only have herself to blame.

Scott eyed her, daring her to make a move, to spew back at him. He could see her hands clenched at her sides. She was holding back.

”Did you lie when you said you were going to trust me? To let me in? Cause it feels like that.”

”No. I wasn’t lying.” Tessa began to walk towards the bedroom. “I can’t do this right now.”

”Can’t do what? Can’t be real? Can’t be honest?” Scott reached out and gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

”Scott, I need you to stop. You’re making me---“

Tessa took a deep breath and exhaled. Scott recognized the breathing move from when she would shake away nerves before a skate.

Scott pushed. “Making you what? Tell me. Making you what? Cause _you’re_ making me feel like a fucking idiot.”

Tessa felt Scott’s breath hit her face with every word as he held her wrist slightly. She was no longer interested in holding back, if Scott wanted her to open up, get ready.

”I’m making YOU feel like an idiot? Oh. Please tell me how I am making YOU feel like an idiot.” Tessa let each word fall from her lips like ninja throwing stars. 

”All I asked you was to be honest. To let me in. And, you’re shutting me out. How many more times are we going to do this little routine, Tess? I just keep falling for it. You got me again. I’m just the dumbass from Ilderton. ”

”Well you can leave any time, Scott. Go. Go back to Ilderton. Go to the wedding with Jackie. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to help you and your wounded ego.” Tessa shot back.

Scott’s eyes narrowed in a mixture of confusion and surprise. 

”What are you talking about?”

Tessa stood still, her lips pursed.

_He doesn’t know I know. The only way I could have known is…_

”I asked you a question, Tess.”

_How did she know about Jackie? The only way she could have known is…_

”Tessa!”

”I—I—“ Tessa started and stopped. ”I know about you two and Jeff’s wedding.” She blurted out. There was no turning back now.

”What about us and Jeff’s wedding?”

”You’re taking her to the wedding.”

”Wha-? How do you even know that?”

”Why didn’t you tell me?”

”No, answer my question first. How do you know I’m taking her?”

”What is it? A secret?” Tessa’s hands flailed out as she hurled her accusations.

”No. I just hadn’t told you yet.”

_God she hated that fucking word._

”When were you planning on telling me, Scott? This afternoon? Tomorrow? When I saw another photo of you two?” Her voice began to shake.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had to tell you.” Scott responded sarcastically.

”I’m your girlfriend. Don’t you think I’d want to know you’re taking another woman to a wedding?”

”Be honest, it’s not _another_ woman that’s bothering you.”

Tessa’s swiped quickly at a tear that had escaped. She hated looking weak in front of Scott, especially now.

”It’s because it’s Jackie. If I was taking Jordan or Cara or Abbie, you wouldn’t care.”

”Let’s be honest, Scott. If you were taking Jordan or Cara or Abbie—you would have told me right away. You wouldn’t have kept it a secret.”

”Tell me how you know.”He demanded.

Tessa swallowed and cast her eyes downward towards his chest. The words rose in her throat like bile. She hated herself. And, now he would hate her too.

“I saw your phone.” She mumbled, ashamed at her actions.

”I’m sorry, what did you say?”

”I saw your phone.” Her eyes met his—he look like a wounded animal.

”When? How?”

”Does it matter? What matters is… you didn’t tell me.”

”No, it does matter. Did you snoop through my phone, Tess?”

Scott’s eyes burned with a mixture of anger and sadness.

”No. I—you left your phone in the car when you went to get us coffee.”

Scott chewed on his lip doing the calculations in his head that Tessa had known this for days.

”And, then at my house later on that day.”

Scott pushed his tongue into the side of his mouth, his eyes filled with bitter tears.

”It wasn’t as if I purposely looked through your phone.”

”No, of course not. You just looked at it whenever I wasn’t around, drew your own conclusions, and created your own story. The one where I’m the bad guy. But, that’s your favorite one, isn’t it.”

”Scott—that’s not it.”

”Enlighten me Tessa. How is it?”

”It’s just how I told you. I accidentally saw the text messages between the two of you. I decided to not say anything, to wait to hear it from you. But, clearly you didn’t feel the need to share. What would you have me think?”

”That I’m driving her to a wedding. What do you think is going to fucking happen?”

Tessa’s eyes pleaded with him. He could barely look at her.

”I don’t know. Every time you see her, you wind up as her knight in shining armor.”

”Nothing has ever happened. I told you that.” He sounded so disgusted.

”Yet.”

There was that word. Tessa’s real arch nemesis. _Yet_. She had _yet_ to plan her future. She had _yet_ to construct her goals. She had _yet_ to find inner peace. She had _yet_ to open her heart to Scott.

”Are you kidding me? You think I would cheat on you with Jackie? With anyone?” He scrubbed his hands down his face.

”Jesus, Tess. I’ve spent the last 21 years of my life thinking I was not good enough for you. I put you on a pedestal. I pushed away any idea of us. That night back in February in your house when we kissed. THAT was the greatest moment of my life.”

Tessa swallowed. She willed the tears away. She felt like she was suffocating. She needed to get out of his presence.

”I couldn’t believe you kissed me. I thought maybe, just maybe, it was the right time for us. Finally.” He confessed.

”Two days before that you were in a pub dancing with some fan, drunk.”

”There is no talking to you.” He threw up his hands.

”Please see it from my side.” Tessa urged him. “Ever since I was six years old, I’ve had a crush on you. My whole life I watched you pick other girls. You could never pick me. And, I understood that. We wanted to be the best and a romantic relationship was not an option. But, now that you have picked me—what if you figure out I’m not what you want? What if I’m not enough? Or I’m too much?”

”What are you even saying?”

Tessa eyes darted around the room. “You say you love me. You say you’re committed to me. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”

”So let me see if I understand you. I’m driving Jackie to a wedding and I didn’t mention it so that means I’m gonna leave you? For Jackie. Or some other mystery woman, that, trust me—doesn’t exist. Give me some credit, T. You’re the one who kept a secret. You’re the one who went snooping.”

”I concede it was wrong of me to look at your messages, but how can you not understand that you’re partly to blame for concealing this from me.”

”Oh so because I didn’t tell you, your actions are justified. You act like it was some conspiracy. And thanks for the half-ass apology. Glad to know it’s not all my fault.”

Tessa remained silent, unable to get the words out. To tell Scott what really scared her.

”Forget it, Tessa.” The way he spit out her entire first name stung like she had been slapped. He started to walk away from her.

”Please Scott.” Tessa put her hand on his shoulder and tried to reason with him.

”Please what? You just basically told me you think I’m taking another woman to my best friend’s wedding so I can fuck her behind your back. Not to mention that you have such little faith in me that you’re willing to go to any length to prove you’re right. So forgive me if I’m not in the mood to psychoanalyze how fucked up this is.”

”But why didn’t you just tell me?”

”I don’t know. I just—didn’t. It wasn’t top of mind. She asked me, I said yes.”

”But you didn’t even consider how I might feel, how you going with her would make me feel.”

”You’re right. I didn’t. I didn’t think that my girlfriend who I love more than my own life would seriously be so insecure that I couldn’t drive 30 minutes to a wedding with a childhood friend.”

”She’s not a childhood friend. We both know what she’s after.” Tessa pointed her finger at Scott.

”I have no idea what Jackie is or isn't after. But, I would never cheat on you. Ever.” Scott replied, his jaw clenching.

”You already knew I was not happy about the situation between the two of you and yet you deliberately kept it from me.”

”First of all, there is no situation between me and Jackie. And, again I was not keeping it a secret.”

”Fine.” Tessa sounded exasperated.

”Why can’t you believe me?” Scott asked.

Tessa just shook her head. She had no answer.

“I'm done, Tess. I don’t want this ending up with us saying shit we’ll regret. Even more than we already have. I’m going for a walk. Maybe when I get back, you’ll have an answer for me.”

Tessa watched him walk out and she heard the back door slam shut as she crumpled to the floor. The house was quiet. Achingly so. The tears began to fall. Tessa just let them stream down. She covered her face and sobbed. 

  


Scott walked along the beach rolling a small stone between his fingers. Why did this keep happening? Maybe this was the Universe announcing he and Tessa didn’t belong together. It all had been so easy when they were on tour. Wake up, practice, have sex, train, perform, have sex. Rinse and repeat. He realized their romantic relationship was built on a series of sex challenges. And, as amazing and mind-blowing as the sex was, he knew a real relationship was so much more than just inserting his dick into Tessa. Had they fooled themselves into thinking there was something deep between them—yes, they were friends, more than that. But, the shift from whatever they were into this was not turning out to be seamless. No wonder their coaches always discouraged romance. He couldn’t imagine competing with this weighing over them.

Scott knew he had royally screwed up by not telling Tessa about Jackie. He wasn't attracted to her. Sure, she was fun in a way that was different than Tessa. And, he knew they would have a good time at the wedding. The way he saw it taking Jackie to the wedding was not cheating. Not telling Tessa was not cheating. Keeping it from her was not cheating, it was inconsiderate. But, he was trying to spare her feelings, prevent another fight. Never did he think Tessa would violate his privacy by reading his texts, even if it was accidental. They both made mistakes. He hoped she would be able to forgive him. He was angry with her-- but he was ready to listen and ready to forgive her.

Tessa picked herself up from the floor. She blew her nose and splashed cool water on her face. She made their bed. His pillow smelled like him, his scent washing over her as she clutched it tightly like it was an extension of his body. She cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. She poured herself a glass of Diet Coke and opened the French door to the back porch. She sat on a chair and watched the horizon.

Tessa was furious with herself. And Scott. She had turned into one of those hysterical vapid women she despised. This was not her. Scott was right; she had concocted a story in her head to fit the narrative of his past behavior. But, how could he be so blind, so stubborn as not to see his mistake? She couldn't take the moral high ground in this fight, she betrayed him by reading the texts. They really had messed things up. Again. Would they be able to salvage this?

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and stiffened.

”Hey!” He said startled at seeing her on the porch.

”Hey.”

Scott walked into the cottage. Tessa sighed. She heard the door open again and he sat down next to her. 

Scott opened a bottle of water and took a long drink.

”I am so sorry.” Tessa whispered.

”Are you?”

”Of course I am. I don’t want to fight with you. I want to be spending time with you, discovering new things with you, laughing with you—building a life with you.”

Tessa’s eyes were swollen and red—Scott imagined he looked the same. They had put each other through the ringer. Now it was time to start repairing their broken home.

”You’re right, T. I kept Jackie from you.”

”Why?”

Scott began rubbing his finger over the t-shaped scar on his palm.

”I knew the photos upset you, and the rides home. So, I thought I would just not tell you until the last minute. I wanted to avoid a fight, avoid you getting upset. It was selfish. And I am sorry.”

”I know what you were trying to do, Scott. I get it."

"You gotta believe me that I am not interested in Jackie. And, I'll tell her I can't take her to the wedding."

Tessa fiddled with her ring turning it around and around her finger. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. I mean would I feel better if you didn't go with her, yes. But, I do trust you and part of trusting you is knowing you would never cheat on me."

Scott blew air out of his mouth. "Why did you look at the texts?"

Tessa worried her lip. "I can't explain it. I should never have done that. It was wrong. The message just popped up and I saw her name and a switch flipped and suddenly I'm justifying my actions when there was no justification at all. To be honest, I didn't even know you two were still in contact.”

”We're not. This is the first time she's reached out."

”I don’t know what you want me to say— except I am so sorry.“ She reached her hand out to touch his.

Scott wrapped his hand around Tessa’s.

”T—we really gotta figure this out. If we’re going to be okay.”

”I know. I keep dragging you onto this merry-go-round.”

”Look, I think we should—“

Tessa’s breath hitched. He was going to ask for a break. Or worse, break up with her. The blood pounded in her ears. She had to think of something to say to counter, to give him one last reason to fight for them.

”--book an appointment with J-F. I think we should ask him for help.”

Tessa sucked in her bottom lip. She knew Scott was right but the idea of sharing all of this with someone terrified her, even if it was J-F.

”I know you said you didn’t think you needed help. But, I think WE do. I mean let’s be honest we have no idea what we’re doing here. We jumped into this relationship. But, we didn’t really take the time to learn about each other as people. We just assumed we knew everything because we’ve spent the last 20 years together. But, that’s not true.”

Tessa nodded her head.

Scott continued. “I’ve never been a great boyfriend. I want to be. You deserve that.”

”You deserve it too. I mean—me being a great girlfriend. I mean you deserve—“ Tessa was so flustered.

”I know what you mean.” He laced their fingers together and squeezed.

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. “I have to tell you something.”

Scott shifted in his seat so he was fully facing her.

”I—I was scared about you going to the wedding with Jackie because I look at her and I see everything you want in a partner. She’s athletic, easygoing, likes to travel. She sounds uncomplicated. She knows your friends. She knows your family. She fits into your life because in a way she’s always been in it. And, I think once you spend any kind of time with her, you’ll see that. _She’s_ Ilderton or at least more so than me.”

”If I wanted Ilderton, I could throw a rock and hit a dozen girls that would be very willing to be Mrs. Scott Moir.”

Tessa pulled her head back in shock.

”I didn’t mean it like I’m this great prize and all these women want me.”

”Unh huh.” She chuckled softly.

”Tess- you are all those things and more. You're brilliant, gorgeous, hysterically funny, and I am so in love with you. You have no reason to be jealous of anyone."

Tessa shrugged her shoulders.

”Tess—“

”Before now, I didn’t have reasons to be jealous. We weren’t together. At least not this way. I didn’t mind sharing you because I knew I’d always have you. Ice dancing kept us together. And, if we don't have that-- if competition ends, what ties us together? What keeps us together? You said it yourself you came back to ice dancing to be near me.”

Baring her soul left Tessa’s stomach twisted up in knots.

"Ice dancing isn't what keeps us together." Scott told her.

"Then, what is it? Because sometimes I just wonder. We can't seem to get it right."

"T-- we've always avoided hurting each other. At any cost. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. But, we always figure it out. You have to know you're the most important person to me. I couldn't bear the thought of letting you down or hurting you. It was fucked up but I thought by not telling you, it would avoid all that."

Tessa rubbed her palms on her cut offs. “I'm scared but I really do think seeing J-F will help.” Tessa acquiesced.

Scott raised his eyebrow.

Tessa continued. ”It worked for us to strengthen our partnership, there’s no reason to not believe it wouldn’t work for our relationship. I want us to work.”

”Me too. And, for the record, I'm scared too. More scared of how he'll react, honestly. But, I know he can help us. We'll call him when we get back home and see him when we go to Montreal.”

Tessa nodded and looked away.

”I don’t want to fight anymore, Scott. Can we just call a truce and please put this all on hold and just—“ She asked him.

”Okay.” He stood up and put out his hand. Tessa took it and stood up. Scott cupped her right cheek and leaned down and kissed her. 

Tessa melted into the kiss. She knew their issues had not been solved, but they would be. At least she hoped so. For both of their sakes.

”So what do you say we head into town and get some ice cream?” Scott tipped her chin up so she would be forced to look him in the eyes.

”And just so you know, I love you, T. That will never end.” He kissed her again.

”Never.” She responded.

  


”I’ll have a strawberry milkshake. Thank you!” Tessa stated bouncing on her heels.

Scott laughed at how childlike she could be in certain circumstances. “And, I’ll have a vanilla swirl cone, please.”

They popped the back hatch to the SUV and sat down. Tessa sipped up some of the shake. It really was the best in all of Canada. Fresh strawberry pieces mixed with creamy vanilla ice cream. She moaned as the thick, sweet treat hit her tongue. She could eat one every day.

”Good T?”

”Sooo good. How’s the cone?”

”Best. As always.” He pressed his tongue and scooped some ice cream into his mouth.

Don’t look. Don’t watch his tongue, his gold-medal winning tongue give that ice cream an orgasm. Too late.

Scott grinned. “You’re next.”

Tessa began to cough and sputter as she choked on the shake. Scott rubbed her back and laughed.

  


Tessa barely had closed the front door to the cottage when Scott pounced on her, pushing her up against the nearby living room wall. He yanked her cutoffs and panties down and stayed kneeling on the floor. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and began to lick long, powerful strokes up her core. Tessa shuddered in pleasure. She came soon after, clutching Scott’s hair, as she grinded her pussy over his mouth. She held him in place as she came down from her high.

”Ready to relax on that hammock?” Scott asked after he finished cleaning her up.

Tessa swallowed thickly, her throat dry from gasping. “Ye—es.” She stuttered out. God how she loved what this man did to her.

  


Outside on the back porch, an oversized hammock hung across the last two porch pillars, the vantage point offered the best view of the lake. The gold birthday balloons twisted in the breeze. Scott sat down tipping the hammock’s back side up; he swung his legs and stretched out. He shifted around until he was comfortable and then Tessa joined him.

Music drifted out from his portable speaker as they snuggled and enjoyed the last few hours of the afternoon. 

”That was really so sweet of you to help Poppy with her Tessa and Scott calendar. You made her feel so much better.”

”I love that little peanut.”

”She loves you.”

For the first time in days, Tessa felt her body relax. Safely ensconced in Scott’s embrace, she allowed herself to nap.

A few hours later, Scott smelled meat cooking. His eyes opened and he could make out in the distance, a barbeque—people laughing and playing Frisbee.

He turned his face slightly to watch Tessa sleep. Her rosy lips in a slight smile, a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her flyaways gently swirling around her forehead. 

He couldn’t remember the name of the song that was playing, it was one of Tessa’s favorites. She had played it for Sam as a possible choice for the tour.

_Standing on the platform. Watching you go_

Scott’s thumb traced along the ridge under her bottom lip. 

_It's like no other pain I've ever known._

He slid his palm along her cheek and leaned over.

_To love someone so much. To have no control_

”I love you Tessa. So much.” His words invaded her—her space—her soul.

Her eyes fluttered open as his lips pressed to hers.

”Well that’s good because I love you. So much.” She echoed.

His tongue gently pushed her mouth open and Tessa’s eyes fluttered close as she gave in to him. She let him explore her mouth as she slid her hand up the front of his t-shirt. They spent a few more minutes lost in their new world. 

”I hate to ruin this mood, but I’m really hungry. All I’ve had today are pancakes and ice cream. And the smell from that barbeque is divine.” Tessa murmured over Scott’s lips.

”That is not acceptable. Let’s feed you.” Scott told her between little kisses.

”So are you going to make me dinner? I’ll handle dessert.” She looked up at him, a mixture of shyness and sexiness.

”Deal.” Scott launched himself off the hammock sending Tessa nearly flying into the air. She squealed and clutched the sides for dear life.

”Oops.” He laughed sheepishly.

”Oops? That’s all you have to say?”

Still laughing, Scott leaned down. “Look at how sprung you got me?”

”Help me up, Queen Bey.” She reached for his hand.

  


After a dinner of turkey meat tacos, Tessa brought out one of the surprises she had for the trip.

”What’s this?”

”You said you want to learn how to play—I thought we could read the rules and try.”

Scott took the backgammon game from her hand. 

Three hours later, the war saw casualties on both sides. Each had won several battles. Tessa found she really enjoyed the game of strategy and chance. Scott who was highly competitive and naturally skilled at most board games was a formidable opponent. He was a few moves away from winning again.

Tessa yawned.

”No yawning Virtch. I’ve almost beaten you. Just a few more minutes.”

”I know. I’m sorry. I think I’ll change for bed. Be back in a minute.”

”Okay.” Scott stood up and brought their coffee mugs to the kitchen to rinse out. He dried off the pots and pans from dinner and put them away. He opened the fridge and checked to make sure there was stuff for breakfast. He set the coffee pot to brew in the morning, and walked back into the living room.

Scott settled in his spot and waited for Tessa. He looked at his pieces trying to come up with different moves in order to ensure his victory. He looked up and forgot all about backgammon.

Tessa stood near the couch in her surprise lingerie purchase.

She could hear Scott swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

”Wow.”

”So you like it?”

”Like it? It’s wow. Tess—you look amazing.”

Scott walked towards her. Tessa stood her ground. She could feel the air shift between them, electricity crackling in the air. She had planned on being the predator but she could see now that Scott was more than excited to take on that role.

She put her hands up to slow him down. “I spotted it before I left for France. I know we don’t do birthday gifts, but I thought this might be a nice alternative.”

Tessa felt like a spotlight was shining on her. His eyes raked down her body slowly. His fingers gently traced over the lace inserts on her breasts. Her nipples grew hard. The pads of his fingertips skimmed over the pebbled tips. Tessa exhaled. His right thumb scraped across her waist pulling the sheer fabric taut. Every touch ignited a fire within her, soon a thousand fires would flicker to life and she feared she would burn to death. But what a way to go.

”This was an excellent choice.” Scott nuzzled her neck and nipped gently.

Tessa danced out of his reach and turned her back to him giving him a gorgeous view of the sheer back.

”We should finish the game.” She tossed over her shoulder as she headed towards her place in front of the coffee table.

Scott stood dumbly. “You want to finish the game? But—“

”You’ve practically won.”

”Yeah, so who cares. Come back here.”

”Or we can just go to bed now.” She reached for the dice cup.

”No.No.No… Wait. Okay, let’s finish.”

Scott knew he was three turns from most likely winning; it didn’t seem likely Tessa would catch up. _If_ she managed to catch up and _if_ she managed to win, it would be quite the comeback.

20 minutes later and Scott couldn’t believe his luck or the lack of it. Not only had Tessa managed to catch up but she was on the verge of beating him. A few lucky rolls of the dice had positioned her game pieces perfectly. 

”I just can’t believe this. Who would have thought?” Tessa chirped.

”Not me.” Scott grumbled.

Not only was he moments away from losing, but it was pure torture sitting across from her while she was wearing his birthday gift. His very sheer, very sexy, very perfectly Tessa birthday gift. The one she had picked out just for him. The one small mercy was she had worn panties with it. 

”Your turn.” He slid the cup towards her.

Tessa shook the cup and out tumbled the dice. Her pointer finger wandered into her mouth as she carefully calculated her move. 

Her hand tentatively reached out and she began counting spaces and sliding the pieces.

”I believe I won.” Tessa smiled at Scott.

”Nice game.” He smiled back hoping good sportsmanship would earn him extra points.

They cleaned up the pieces, their hands occasionally brushing—each time sending a jolt to Tessa’s core. Scott packed up the game and slid the box to the side of the coffee table. He stood up and Tessa followed.

”So...” He brushed her hair back from her shoulder. “About this gift…” He reached under the hem and tickled along the waistband of her panties.

Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck. He leaned down and lifted her up underneath the back of her thighs. He walked her towards the bedroom but she had him detour so she could hit the light switch. She could feel his hardness pressing against her through his sweatpants. The anticipation of impending pleasure killing her as they arrived in their bedroom.

”God you are so beautiful.” He kissed her shoulder as one strap fell down her arm. He pushed it back up.

”Let me just look at you. After all, it is my gift.” He stated.

Tessa felt so vulnerable as Scott’s eyes swept over her body. The moonlight cast an angelic glow on Tessa’s porcelain skin. Scott was positive he had never seen anything so beautiful. Despite everything that happened today, despite their fears, any misgivings—Scott knew he had never loved another woman the way he loved Tessa. All of the wrong turns, the roads under construction—they would find their way back to each other every time. They would have to work hard, they would make mistakes, but they would never give up. Not on each other.

Scott was still admiring his gift when Tessa shimmied the silky chemise down her torso to the floor. 

She used her thumbs to slide her panties down. Tessa tilted her head and pulled her lip into her mouth. Scott took the hint and yanked his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Tessa reached for his sweatpants. His cock sprang free as Tessa closed the space between them.

Scott backed them towards the side of the bed, Tessa fell backward and Scott landed gently on top of her. His mouth latched onto her neck and sucked on the pulse point. He painstakingly made his way down her shoulder—the tip of his tongue leaving a wet trail that ended at her nipple. He licked his way around it, scooping it into his mouth and letting it go with a pop. A small moan escaped from her throat.

Scott moved on to her other nipple lavishing the same amount of attention. Tessa’s arms flopped out to the side. She squirmed around as Scott whispered in her ear.

_Spread your legs for me_

Tessa arched her back as Scott’s fingers slid into her. She could feel him stretching her.

_Relax_

Scott pushed himself backwards into a standing position as Tessa scooted around so she was on the pillows. Scott crawled up the bed to join her.

Tessa stroked him gently at first, then harder. Scott grunted in pleasure.

He nudged her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. Tessa rose off the bed as they joined together. Scott pushed in deeper as Tessa wrapped her legs around his hips. Bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders, Scott drove into her slowly but forcefully. Tessa’s hands rested low on his back pushing him into her. 

Tessa once joked in an interview she didn’t remember her life before Scott. And, now as he filled her over and over, she realized she didn’t want a life without him. Every stroke brought them closer. Tessa kicked her heel into his left cheek, spurring him to move faster. Scott growled and pushed in deeper. Tessa squeezed his cock with her inner muscles and earned a hiss from Scott. 

Scott pushed himself up higher so he could drive harder into Tessa. Her pussy was warm and wet, and she was gripping him like a vise. Beads of perspiration formed on his chest. Tessa’s glistened. Her fingertips slipping off his back. Signals in her belly and core alerting her to a powerful release. She arched up into him meeting his thrusts. 

Scott flipped them over. He held her up with his hands. Tessa took a few seconds to get her bearings. She pressed her palms onto this chest, feeling the slickness from his sweat. She rocked back and forth. 

Tessa sat up and arched her neck back and let her hair cascade down her back. A moan ripped from her chest. She braced herself on the tops of Scott’s thighs, chasing her release. She felt the touch of Scott’s fingers on her bundle of nerves—he worked her clit in circles. She could feel the fire building.

Scott sat up and held Tessa to him as she rocked harder and harder on him. He let his hands slide down her back. He pushed her onto him forcefully.

”So close.” Tessa whimpered knowing any second she was going to lose control.

Scott cupped her face and kissed her sloppily, all tongues and teeth gnashing until a wave of enormous pleasure slammed into Tessa. Flashes of light danced in front of her eyes. Her head flew back and she screamed out his name – it sounded guttural, animalistic. 

Tessa rose up and down, riding Scott deeper and deeper. He came—it felt like an avalanche. Nothing was stopping it. Gaining speed and power before it came crashing down. Scott flooded Tessa with his release, triggering another orgasm from her—she gasped for air caught off guard. Scott was panting, holding a trembling Tessa close to him as he slowly rocked into her.

Tessa could feel their wetness on her thighs. Lightheaded from her powerful releases, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Scott leaned back onto the pillows taking Tessa with him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he grew soft inside of her. Finally, he pulled out.

”Shower?” Tessa asked.

  


Tessa cracked the window slightly to let the last summer air inside. She had slipped back into the chemise. Scott switched his portable speaker on. Tessa connected her phone to it. 

They slid into bed and Tessa snuggled into Scott’s arms.

Scott played with her hair as he told her more secrets. When he was ten years old, he went to a sleepover at his friend Matt’s. It was him and three other boys. Matt’s older brother, Barry, got the bright idea to show them the movie, “Nightmare on Elm Street”. It scared Scott so badly, he didn’t sleep that night. Nor the next five nights. He couldn’t tell his mom what happened or she would have called Matt’s mom and they would have all been in trouble. Instead, Scott started leaving the hall light on. He would wait until everyone was asleep and then he would sneak out of his room and turn it on. This routine went on for one week, he told Tessa. 

”Oh my gosh. You poor baby. You were so scared.” Tessa rubbed the cleft of his chin with her thumb.

”One day my mom calls me downstairs and tells me she just got off the phone with Matt’s mom and she had apologized for Barry’s idiotic idea. I pretended I didn’t know what she was talking about. And, you know Alma—she was having none of that. She looked at me and said, ‘Scott Patrick Moir—do not lie to me.’ So I confessed that I was too scared to sleep. I mean I started crying and everything. She told my dad at dinner what had happened and that Matt was so scared he had been wetting his bed and two of the other boys, Paul and Shawn, slept with the lights on in their bedroom. They all confessed to their moms. My mom told my dad that I had kept turning the hall light on at night. That night when I went to bed, Charlie came in my room with his Toronto Maple Leafs nightlight. He plugged it in. Never said a word. Just turned it on and hugged me good night.”

”That is the sweetest.” She turned his face to her and kissed his lips.

Scott shared more secrets with her until he fell asleep. Tessa laid awake for a few more minutes just watching him. She began to softly sing to him.

_I think I'm lost without you._

_I just feel crushed without you._

_Cause I’ve been strong for so long, that I never thought about how much I needed you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the wedding, Hello Fresh videos, and the first session with J-F.


	7. Show Me Your Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend time together enjoying each other's company. Also, our favorite duo finds that they aren't as secretive about their "new" relationship as they think they are...(cue some interesting folks finding out things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not angsty-- we have fluff, fun, sexy times, and some cute confessions. I mean we need a bit of a break. I hope you understand. This chapter sets up their future sessions with J-F which will be enlightening. Thank you for the comments and for reading. I really appreciate it. I know some in the fandom have given up on fan fic... So I thank you for sticking it out. Leave those comments, I love them and always respond. And, tell your friends to give this a read.

Tessa loved the coffered ceiling of her kitchen. She recalled when her designer first suggested it.

”And I think a bold choice—if you’ll humor me Tessa—is to go with an ‘out of the box’ idea in the kitchen.” Shari hinted.

Tessa looked wary; she really wasn’t about the bold choice. Her entire house was a palette of whites and grays. Choosing patterned wallpaper for the inside of her shoe closet was about as bold as she was going to get. Yet, this was Tessa’s ‘Year of Yes’ so in that spirit she decided to listen with an open mind.

”Coffered ceiling.” Shari opened her arms wide like was presenting a new car on “The Price is Right”.

”I’m sorry, what?” Tessa asked.

”Hear me out Tessa. This room is your gathering space. You said it yourself; it’s not for cooking but for dance parties with family and friends. You’ll have a large island anchored with a gray cabinet and white quartz countertop. Everything else is white, the appliances are integrated. It’s a lot of blank space. I think you need something to draw people’s eyes. Something a little unexpected. I also want to do nautical-type, dark-colored pendants over the island, the sink is here and the prep area—they could use a little light.”

Tessa pondered the idea. Finally, she spoke. “I’m not saying no. I just need more time. Let me think about it. I don’t hate the idea, I just need time to let it settle.”

”Okay. But, I think you should go for it. You’ve been fairly cautious everywhere else. Take a chance. And, I also think we should extend the island by two inches on each side. You have the room. You’ll fit more people around it and have more space if you do decide to take up cooking one day—it’ll look great. Trust me, Tessa.”

Tessa stared up at the ceiling. Shari was right. It was a bold choice and it had paid off. The end result was a kitchen worthy of a magazine cover. And, that was not an exaggeration. Several magazines had published features about her kitchen and the overall design aesthetic of the house.

Extending the island was a brilliant decision.

At this moment, Tessa thought it was Shari’s best decision.

At this moment, Tessa was lying flat on her back on her extended island, legs dangling in the air while Scott did ‘out of the box’ things to her with his tongue.

Tessa carded her fingers through his hair and gripped tightly. She glanced down between her legs and caught a glimpse of the tip of his tongue licking her core over and over. His hands wrapped on either side of her hips holding her down. A tingling sensation simmered deep in her belly. She was fairly certain this was not what Shari had in mind when she persuaded Tessa to increase the size of the island. 

”You taste so fucking good.” Scott breathed out mid-lick while looking at her through hooded eyes. Tessa smirked at him and he rewarded her with longer, rougher strokes. Wetness seeped out of her. Fingers explored her center, a new welcome intrusion.

”Oh.Oh.Oh.”

Whatever Scott was doing right now should be illegal. His tongue tracing figure eights around her folds. She shoved the back of her hand into her mouth, biting down on the knuckle of her third finger trying to hold off the orgasm just a little bit longer not wanting this feeling to ever end. 

Powerful thrusts of his tongue delving deep inside of her. Loud screams ripped forth from her chest. God help her she was so needy for this man, so desperate in her display. He owned her when he had her spread wide open like this and he knew it. He loved the control she gave over to him when she wanted to come. 

Legs trembling, throat dry, and her arms stretched out—fingertips reaching for something to hold onto as her release burst out robbing her of the ability to form any thought but how she loved Scott and how she never wanted him to stop.

Tessa didn’t move. More like she couldn’t. Her legs felt like jelly and her core still pulsed with aftershocks. Scott leaned over her, his hands braced on the island. He rested his chin on her lower belly and watched her.

”Babe—“ His right hand slid up her hip and stopped at her waist.

”Hmmm.” All she could effort.

She felt Scott’s laughter shake her body. He kissed her stomach. Once. Twice.

”Let’s get you up. Maybe if you eat—“

Tessa waved a hand half-heartedly at the food items scattered around her head, “Cook around me. I can’t move.”

”We’re supposed to cook the ‘Hello Fresh’ meal together. You said you wanted to get better before we did the videos.”

”That was before you decided I was your meal.”

Scott chuckled and stood up. “C’mon T—up and at ‘em.”

Tessa stretched her hands towards Scott and wiggled her fingers at him. “Be useful.”

Scott pulled her up gently and whispered huskily, “I am useful.” His tongue licked the shell of her ear and set her core pulsating again. 

Tessa hopped down off the counter and slipped her panties back on.

Scott studied the recipe card as Tessa went in search of her leggings he had torn off of her in a fit of unbridled horniness. She had to admit their little intermission was her fault. She knew how Scott loved her in glasses…

  


Trying to fend off a headache from squinting at her computer all morning, Tessa put on a tortoiseshell pair. ‘Hello Fresh’ had delivered four meals to her this morning. Needing a break and lunch, she texted Scott to come over so they could cook together. They decided on a pasta dish of fresh tomatoes, mozzarella, and basil.

While Tessa examined the recipe card paying close attention to the photos, Scott unpacked the food items, sneaking a tomato and popping it into his mouth.

”Well this seems relatively easy.” Tessa pronounced, her glasses slipping down her nose slightly.

A split second later, Scott lifted her in the air and placed her on the end of the counter—the food and recipe all but forgotten.

”Wha—“ She began.

”You know how hot you are in those glasses. Like a naughty librarian. Fuck.”

Scott’s hands slipped under her t-shirt and pulled on the waistband of her leggings. She helped him remove them.

Scott kissed his way up her legs stopping at the juncture between her thigh and pelvis. His nose nudged her core through the thin fabric of her panties. She knew she was soaking wet. Seconds later, her panties were gone and in their place was a very eager Scott.

  


”I’ll boil the water, you can chop the basil.” Scott told her.”

”O-kay.” Tessa eked out as she bent down and picked up a pair of maroon Stella McCartney leggings.

”First, I am sanitizing this counter.” She smacked his arm as she brushed past him.

  


Two days later, Tessa and her hairdresser, Kelly, were walking through the London International Airport—their flight to Toronto scheduled to leave in 90 minutes.

”Wanna get a cappuccino, Tess?” Kelly asked as they approached a Starbucks on their way to their gate. 

”Yes! I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Kelly smiled and kept her mouth shut. She had learned long ago, good hairdressers know their way around scissors and a blow dryer; great ones know how to keep secrets. And, she had a ton of them where Tessa was concerned. Most of them involved a dark-haired, hazel-eyed charming ice dancer. For three years, she had a bird’s eye view to the ‘Tessa and Scott Show’. When Kelly first met Tessa in Switzerland at an ice show back in 2015, she was taken with her genuine kindness. Actually, both Tessa and Scott had that quality. The pair engaged warmly with everyone from fans to the road crew to the other performers. Kelly was there to do the hair for her client, Nelly Furtado, and ended up helping Tessa too. But, what she remembered most were the skates--- “Stay” and “Say It Right”. She knew Scott had a girlfriend—a curler or something. And, Tessa was sort of dating a skier. What she witnessed night after night was not two longtime friends and skating partners but rather two people caught up in a tornado of emotions with no idea how to reconcile any of those emotions. Night after night, they would roll on top of each other to Rihanna’s heart-wrenching anthem of love slipping away and then they would angry skate to Nelly’s tell off. She had never seen them skate before, and she was struck by their unison, their emotions, the speed, delicacy, the intricateness. During the last three years, she watched them grow closer—physically and emotionally. Tessa’s heart eyes on full display every time Scott opened his mouth and Scott unable or unwilling to go more than ten seconds without touching some part of Tessa or gushing about her being perfectly imperfect. But, Tessa had always insisted they were just close friends. Kelly saw no reason to question Tessa though their behavior sometimes was a bit questionable.

As they stood in line waiting to order their drinks, Kelly asked a few questions about the adidas shoot. 

”So what’s Scott up to?”

”He’s going to his best friend’s wedding on Saturday.”

”That sounds nice. Where is it?”

”Just outside Ilderton. He’s known Jeff most of his life. He and his wife-to-be Jessica have been together for years—they’re so sweet and have three kids-- they just decided to get married a few months ago.”

”Guess they didn’t want to rush into anything.” Kelly chuckled.

”Exactly.” Tessa laughed as she picked up her cappuccino and the two women headed to the gate.

  


Tessa dropped off her luggage next to her bed and used the bathroom. As she dried off her hands, she heard the FaceTime alert sound on her phone.

”Hi!” She smiled at Scott’s grinning face.

”Hey you…”

”Where are you?”

”My parents' basement. Charlie, Danny, and everyone are coming over for a sleepover. At least the kids are. So we are having a movie night. I’m in charge of the movie.” He said with much pride.

”Fun Uncle Scott.

”That’s me! So did you just get in?”

”Yes. We’re dropping off luggage and then Kelly, Sheri, and I are going to have dinner.”

”Well I won’t keep you. The shoot is tomorrow, right? What time?”

”It is. We have a 6 am call. Then, another shoot on Saturday morning and dinner with the adidas Social Media and PR folks. So did you get your suit from the drycleaner?”

”I did.” He laughed. “We sound very married. Discussing work and dry cleaning.”

Tessa couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips.

”Or just old.” She countered.

”Hey who you calling old? I’ll have you know I am no more than 31 years and four days old, missie.”

Tessa giggled. Her laughter the sweetest sound to Scott. He loved being the source of it. Especially after the fight they had.

Things between them had been going great. As soon as he got back from the cottage, he texted Jackie and told her he couldn’t take her to the wedding. She hadn’t asked why. She simply texted back that it was cool and she would find another ride. Scott had called J-F and told him he and Tessa wanted to come in for a session—maybe more. J-F inquired as to the reason and Scott merely said they wanted to check in with each other and had some issues they were working through. They had an appointment for September 17th in the afternoon.

Tessa said goodbye to Scott so she could get ready for dinner. “I love you.”

”Love you T. Send me photos.”

  


”Tessa—look this way. Tilt your shoulder slightly forward. That’s it.”

The camera shutter clicked and the flash went off. Tessa smiled and turned.

”Looking good. One more shot and then you can change.”

”Great. Kelly? Can you snap a quick photo of me?”

”Sure.” She figured Tessa probably wanted to post to her Instagram account.

”Okay Tess- got the last shot. You can go change into the pink patterned Stella Mac.”

”Here you go.” Kelly handed Tessa her phone.

”Thank you.” Tessa scrolled through the photos and found one where she was side eyeing the camera. Her abs on full display and her arms raised like she was boxing. Scott would love it.

She fired off a text and handed her phone back to Kelly who put it on the table where she had set up a mini hair salon area.

Tessa walked towards the changing room. Kelly busied herself with lining up her hair products so she could work quickly when Tessa returned.

Sheri the makeup artist was cleaning a few brushes nearby. “So, what are we doing for dinner tonight?”

”I don’t know. Tess said something about trying a new sushi place she read about.”

Tessa’s phone lit up with a text message. Out of habit, both Sheri and Kelly glanced down to see if their phone was the reason for the buzzing.

_You look hot. Miss you._

Another quickly followed.

_Can’t wait to show you how much _followed by an eggplant emoji.__

____

Sheri who was sipping her iced coffee nearly spit it out. Her head snapped in Kelly’s direction. There was no missing the intent of the messages or the sender. _Scott MOir_ appeared on top of each one.

Kelly’s eyes grew wide as she tried to think of something to cut through the awkward silence.

”Okay, so maybe a braid for this outfit, Kelly?” Tessa’s voice rang out.

Sheri and Kelly looked away from each other quickly. Tessa slid into the chair and grabbed her phone. She checked her messages and snorted. She typed something and placed her phone back down on the table.

Kelly pulled out Tessa’s high ponytail and began to brush through her hair and separate it into thirds. She glanced at Sheri who was intently cleaning a makeup sponge. 

”So I read about this new sushi place. I thought we could try it tonight?” Tessa asked.

”Sushi sounds great.” Sheri answered without looking up. No way could she look her friend in the eye after seeing that emoji pop up with Scott’s name attached to it. Sure, Tessa and Scott were close. She had crossed paths with Scott before for work and found him to be attentive, even flirty with Tessa but she had chalked it up to their two-decades long partnership. 

Tessa’s phone buzzed again. She reached for it and opened it. Kelly tried not to look.

 _Get ready to be punished. Maybe a spanking?_ smiley face emoji.

The hairbrush dropped from Kelly’s hand onto the floor. 

”Oh. Everything okay, Kells?” Tessa asked genuinely concerned.

”Ye-ah.” Kelly stooped to pick it up. “Butterfingers.”

Kelly caught Sheri’s eye and tilted her head down towards Tessa who was responding to Scott’s latest message.

Sheri gave her a wide-eyed look to ignore it all. Kelly nodded her head and finished the braid.

As Tessa posed for more photos, Kelly whispered to Sheri about the spanking text..

Sheri honked. The crew and Tessa looked over. She waved apologetically.

”So, now what?” Kelly asked her lips barely moving. “I mean we can’t ask her. What are we going to do?”

”Fuck if I know. Ignore it? We don’t know anything. There could be a perfectly good explanation.”

”Yes. You’re right. I’m sure Scott texts everyone with eggplant sex emojis and threatens spankings.”

”I don’t know Kel. But, if Tess wants us to know she’ll tell us. I mean are you really surprised?”

”No.” Kelly agreed. “I just figured they were excited about the comeback and the gold medals so they just were being more affectionate—ya know, swept up in the excitement.”

”More like sexed up. Scott’s not my type but I will say he looks like he knows his way around Tessa. We both saw that Shape of You shit show.”

Kelly covered her face with her hands as remembered witnessing their very 'hands on' skate in Stars On Ice. “What does that even mean?”

”All I’m saying is—it’s not a bad thing if Tessa and Scott are sleeping together. Clearly it’s working for her. She’s glowing and it’s not my highlighter. Sex, good sex, does that.”

”I’m done.” Kelly rolled her eyes.

  


After dinner, Tessa headed back to her room and called Scott.

He answered surrounded by five little Moir faces.

”Who is that guys?” Scott asked excitedly.

”TESSSAAAAAA!!” they all screamed in unison.

”Hi Moirs!” Tessa beamed at the puppy pile of sweet faces, Scott in the middle, clearly in heaven.

”How was your photoshoot?” Scott asked.

”Yeah, how was your photoshoot? Did you get your makeup done? Did you get your hair done?” Charlotte asked enthralled with the idea of Tessa as a model.

”I did, Charlotte. It was so much fun. I wore a bunch of different outfits and yes, I had my hair done too. What are you guys up to?”

”Stop pushing, Quinn.” Cruz, the littlest Moir, shoved his older sister.

”You stop!” Quinn elbowed him not caring that she was older than him and should be acting more maturely.

”Hey! Hey! Q—stop it. Cruz settle down.” Scott admonished them.

”He started it.” Quinn interjected.

”It doesn’t matter.” Scott told her.

”You’re taking his side because he’s the youngest like you were.” She challenged her uncle.

”I’m on everyone’s side.” Scott kissed the top of her head.

Quinn smiled bashfully at her uncle.

Tessa watched the drama unfold. She knew how much Quinn worshipped her Uncle Scott. They all did, he was the cool uncle. The one who started the snowball fights, who let them eat tons of candy, who chased them around the yard, and had epic tickle fights.

For the first time, Tessa found herself feeling something she never had before. An inkling of what it would be like to watch Scott with _their_ kids. She beamed at the thought.

”Tessa—have you ever seen ‘The Princess Bride’?” Charlotte asked.

”I have! It’s one of my favorite movies.”

”That’s what Uncle Scott told us. He called you Buttercup.” Mason fell over laughing. 

Scott shoved him playfully. “Hey buddy, don’t go telling her all of our secrets.”

”I guess that makes you Wesley, Uncle Scott.” Charlotte giggled. Soon, all five Moir cousins were hysterical, sliding to the floor off the couch. Scott had lost control of his minions.

”Uh T. I’m going to have to call you back. Let me get this rowdy bunch to sleep.”

”Yeah Buttercup. Scott will have to call you back.” Mason said off camera while making kissing noises which lead to another fit of giggles.

Tessa hung up and picked up her book and began reading. Soon her phone rang again.

”Hey. Sorry about that.”

”It’s okay Wesley.”

”I am never telling those kids anything.”

”So Princess Bride huh?”

”You try finding a movie for all of them to watch that an adult would like too that isn’t a cartoon. Besides, it’s a classic!”

”Yes. It is.”

”So how was your shoot? How’s Kelly and Sheri?”

”Good. The new Stella McCartney line is gorgeous. Kel and Sheri are great. They say hi.”

”Those photos were something else T…” He reached behind him and pulled out a Lego. “I wondered what was stabbing me in the ass. Is this what it’s like to have kids?”

Before Tessa could answer, a tiny person crawled into view and whispered into Scott’s ear.

Tessa smiled as Scott talked with Charlotte. She kissed him on the cheek and scampered off.

”Sorry… She wanted water and she was scared to go upstairs to get it.”

”Yes.”

”Yes?”

”Yes, I assume this is what it’s like to have children. Though I think having five is a lot to contend with.”

”Your mom handled four.”

”Yes, but I am sure we exhausted her at times.”

”Well, we’d have each other T so we could divide and conquer.”

Tessa’s mouth open and closed like a guppy. Was Scott actually discussing having children? With her? Having children with her?

”Calm down Virtch, I’m not impregnating you anytime soon. But---ya know. Someday.” He winked.

”Someday.” She blushed.

They just looked at one another on their phones, nothing more needed to be said.

”Oh! Guess where the adidas team is taking me to dinner tomorrow?”

”If you say ‘Jacobs’ I am getting on the train!”

”All aboard…” She giggled.

”Aw man. Really? They have THE best steaks. Please tell me you are getting Wagyu.”

”Just for you.”

”So jealous.”

They talked for a few more minutes and then Tessa said goodnight. She slept very soundly that night courtesy of Scott Moir and the thought of them having enough kids to make a hockey team.

  


It was a dreary Sunday morning as Tessa settled back into her seat on the plane back to London. Kelly was watching the city fade away out the window. The night before Tessa had obsessively checked social media for any sign of Scott and Jackie at the wedding. There were two photos of him with other guests. One in his tan suit and the other tieless and coatless looking slightly inebriated. At least, that woman was nowhere to be found. Scott had remained true to his word and Tessa was pleased. She smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate remembering how she gave Scott a dose of possessive and frisky Tessa.

_24 hours earlier…_

The morning of her photoshoot and the wedding, Tessa called Scott via FaceTime. She had just finished showering and was wrapped in a white fluffy hotel towel, her hair in a loose bun. 

”Where are you?” she inquired noticing a bulletin board behind him.

”The Skate Shop. Paul needed me to sign something. I’m in the office.” _squeak_ Scott leaned back in Paul’s office chair.

”So, whatcha got underneath that towel, T-bone?”

”Stop.” She scolded him. “You just said Paul is there.”

”Actually, he’s in the shop dealing with a customer.”

”Still…”

”I promise you. He’s talking to Jana Newberry about her daughter’s skates so he’ll be awhile. So you have time to answer my question. So, tell me whatcha got underneath that towel?”

“I’d rather not tell you.”

Scott huffed. “Teeee.”

”I’d rather show you.” She purred and started to pull the towel loose surprised at her boldness.

Scott gulped.

”Is this what you want?” Her voice filled with coyness. “Do you want me to show—“

Scott shot up in his chair. “T—hang on.” But she didn’t hear him.

”Tess.” He hissed.

”Scott—do you think you’d be able to help Alisa Newberry and David McWhirter with their twizzles?”

”You want me to take my towel off and show you—“

”Oh I’m sorry, are you on the phone? Is that Tessa?” Paul asked smiling. “Let me say hi to my girl.” He started to come around the desk.

”No—uh –“ Scott hit end on the call as quickly as he could and prayed his uncle did not see Tessa’s towel sliding off her body.

”Did you just hang up on her?”

”It was a bad connection. I’ll call her back later.”

Tessa was peeved. Scott just abruptly hung up on her as she was about to show him just what he was going to be missing at the wedding that night. Sure, it was a possessive move, but a little show of jealousy was good for a relationship—leave him a bit worked up.

Paul walked out to tell Mrs. Newberry the good news that Scott was free on Monday afternoon for 30 minutes to help Alisa and David.

Scott’s phone began ringing. “Hey!” Scott answered breathlessly.

”Do you mind explaining why you hung up on me as I was getting to the good part?”

”Yeah. Paul walked in and wanted to say hello to you. And, I’m positive I don’t want my 60 year old uncle getting a look at my girlfriend in her birthday suit.”

”I thought you said he was in the front of the shop.”

”He was—He is--. Never mind. So, how about you show me this good part?”

Tessa blushed. She couldn’t believe she was really going to do this. “So---“ she pulled at the towel.

Scott growled low as Tessa’s small breasts came into view. Perfect breasts. Teasing him.

”So, you like what you see?” Her voice taking on a honeyed quality.

”Scott—she says 4 should work.” Paul noticed Scott holding his phone. He swore he heard Tessa’s voice as he approached the office. “Hey is that Tessa again? Tessie?”

Tessa shrieked and dipped out of view, presumably to grab to her towel. This was not going as she planned. Her idea was to tease Scott—give him a little taste-- not give his uncle a heart attack. This is why good girls like her don’t do this sort of thing.

Meanwhile, Scott inwardly cursed, he was going to put a bell around his uncle’s neck—the man was like a ninja cat.

”Tess—“ Paul rounded the desk, there was no stopping him. “Hey where is she?”

”Hi Paul.” She said off camera.

”How are ya Tess? When are you coming down here sweetie? We need to get you in some new skates!”

Tessa slid back into frame wearing a Leafs t-shirt that Scott recognized as one he had several years ago. He didn’t even notice it was missing. When did she even pilfer it?

”I do need to come in. How are you doing Paul? How’s Carol?”

”Good. Good. We all miss ya Tessie. Especially this kid.” He thumbed over at Scott.

”Aw, I miss him too. Kinda.” She winked.

”So, this tour sounds amazing. Scott won’t tell me too much, wants me to be surprised when you all come to London.”

”We do have so many wonderful surprises planned. I can’t wait to see all of our ideas come to fruition.”

”Scott said half the dates are already sold out which is awesome. You deserve it girlie. You worked hard. Both of you.”

”Thank you so much Paul. I mean it.” Tessa replied warmly. Scott beamed reminiscent of his ten year old self when Paul would come to their skating competitions and always give his youngest nephew a special high five. Now 20 years later, uncle and nephew joined forces and opened a successful skate shop. Skaters came from far away to have Paul sharpen their skates. He was a master. Not to mention, one of the kindest human beings.

Tessa could hear the chime of the front door bell.

”Well I better get back up front.” 

”Okay, bye Paul.”

Scott waited until his uncle was safely out of the room. “I—I am so sorry.” He tried hiding his laughter.

Tessa glared at him. “Are you laughing Scott?”

”No, no.” He sniffed hoping it hid his chuckles.

”Your uncle nearly caught me naked!”

”He didn’t see anything, I promise.”

”And to think I was going to spoil you—give you a little taste of what you’re missing with me here.”

”Tess--- I said I was sorry. And, by the way—nice shirt.”

Tessa glanced down. “Thanks. I find it quite comfortable.”

”I did too. I’m not getting this one back either, am I?”

”Well—next time you see me, if you can snatch it off me—it’s yours.”

”Oh you are in trouble, T. The things I plan to do to you.”

”You have to catch me first, Moir. And everyone knows I’m faster.”

”Watch it.” He warned her. “Well, I better go—I still have to shower and the wedding is in two hours.”

”Okay… have fun.” Tessa smiled suddenly feeling brave. “Oh and Scott—“

”Yeah babe.”

Tessa explained in detail the very sexy way she planned to greet him once they were reunited.

Scott groaned willing his dick to cooperate and not choose to spring to life at this moment, in his uncle’s office.

”You’re killing me.” Scott whined.

”You’ll survive. Have a good time tonight.” Tessa smiled.

”Thanks… Tess—“ He stroked his fingers through his hair. “Just know, I will stay away from Jackie. I promise.”

Tessa inhaled. “I love you and I trust you. I don’t want you to be rude to her. You can say hi. Just no photos AND no rides.” Tessa raised an eyebrow.

”I promise. I love you.”

Scott joined his uncle behind the counter. A young skater was purchasing some new skate guards.

”Thank you Catherine. Here’s your receipt.” Paul handed her a paper and the bag.

”Thanks Mister Moir.” The door chime tinkled as Catherine left.

Scott pulled his car keys from his pocket. “Okay, Paul. I’m outta here. The paper’s signed and I gotta get ready for the wedding.”

”Cool. Thanks Scott.” 

Scott hugged his uncle and started towards the door.

”Oh Scott. One more thing.”

”Yeah.” Scott turned around.

”I know we own this place together and I want you to feel comfortable when you’re here. But, if you could do me a favor and not play sexy peek-a-boo with Tessa. She’s like my niece. I’ve known her since she was six. I’d prefer to not walk in on that or anything resembling that again.”

”I—“ Scott turned crimson.

Paul eyed his nephew. He knew the young man had always had feelings for his beautiful skating partner and he was quite sure she felt the same way. What he had heard as he shuffled in and out of his office was proof.

”Got it. No problem. Thanks Paul.” Scott walked out the front door, ears burning and shaking his head swearing to not tell Tessa.

  


”The Ivey Business School welcomes Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.”

Applause filled the lecture hall as Tessa and Scott made their way to the front of the class. They had been invited to discuss how to have a successful business partnership.

The night before Scott had Tessa wound up as he listed the critical tenets of all good business partnerships.

”Make sure your business partner is smoking hot.”

”Be serious Scott.”

”I am. Our partnership, at least from my vantage point, benefited tremendously from your smoking hot ass.”

Scott reached over and tickled her. Tessa hopped back into the couch’s corner to escape his hands.

”Your business partner should give amazing blowjobs. Or if you want to take this one, amazing cunnilingus.”

Tessa swatted Scott. “I hate that word.”

”Fine. Amazing cunniliftus.”

”You are simply incorrigible.”

”Try insatiable. Selfless. Hilarious.”

”I am trying to be serious here, Scott.”

”Okay. Fine.” Scott nodded his head.

Tessa wrote something down on a notecard.

”Mind-blowing sex.”

”Scott—“

”What? All good business partnerships must include mind-blowing sex. Ours does.”

”That’s not what makes a successful business partnership.” She glared.

”No? I’ll show you.” Scott pounced on Tessa as she squealed and tried to get away pushing at him with her feet. She gave in as Scott peppered her neck with kisses, his hand delving into her pajama shorts. His fingers dipping into her center. Moments later, Scott showed Tessa just how mind-blowing their partnership was—as he coaxed an explosive orgasm from her.

Later that night, Tessa returned the favor and showed Scott that he was correct, indeed amazing blowjobs certainly strengthened business partnerships. 

The business school presentation went well and the students listened attentively as Tessa and Scott explained how their partnership yielded positive results. Visiting the classrooms left Tessa committed to continuing her education and earning her MBA.

  


”Hey Ben. How are you?” Scott shook Ben Mulroney’s hand. 

”Hey Scott. Good. Good. How are you?”

Tessa checked herself in the mirror. She adjusted the white collar on her lace top. She loved how Kelly had styled her hair in soft waves. Sheri’s natural makeup was the perfect addition. She couldn't contain her excitement at announcing the release of the updated version of their biography.

Scott casually wrapped an arm around Tessa’s waist. To an outsider it looked like two close friends chatting.

”So, question. How much time do we have between Ben and Hello Fresh?”

”Two hours. Scott—“ She gave him a knowing look. “--we won’t have time. We need to drive to the studio, change clothes.”

”There’s always time.” His breath hitting her neck.

Tessa bit her lip as his hand slid off her waist. Tessa clenched her thighs together. When he wanted something, he knew how to get it. She nodded yes.

”Ready to sell some books?” Scott half-shouted into the air.

”Let’s do it.” She high-fived him.

An hour later, backed against the door of a dressing room in the studio, Tessa decided this was definitely being added to her list of favorite places to enjoy Scott’s more wicked side.

  


”Okay so guys just be super playful. This is a competition but still have fun.” Brent the director reminded them.

”You’re going down Virtch Dog.” Scott teased Tessa while the production crew finished tweaking lights and camera positions.

”Later, if you’re nice.” She flirted back shamelessly.

”I’d like to get through this shoot without a hard on.”

”Okay mic time.” Corey the audio technician walked over. He attached a wireless mic to Scott’s sweatshirt and to Tessa’s pink cardigan.

Tessa and Scott bantered with each other and the crew. Scott was impressed with how well Tessa was doing until she forgot to add in an ingredient into her dish. He had distracted her to the point where she lost her train of thought.

”Can I use the oven?” Tessa asked Scott.

”Yeah. Sure. Just be careful. It’s on and it’s hot.”

”So am I” She joked.

”Hey. Hey. Don’t try to distract me.” Scott leaned over to examine his recipe card and give himself time to focus on anything but the boner that was on the verge of making its presence known to everyone in the studio. All afternoon Tessa had been touching him, nudging him, draping a dish towel over his shoulder, and stealing tastes of his food. 

Callie the producer loved every minute. “These two are gold. They’re adorable and sexy. No wonder everyone wants them to be a couple. They flirt all of the time. More than my husband and me.” She whispered to Serena her colleague.

”I know. When she dropped that dish towel over his shoulder. Gahhh.”

”How about when he licked his fingers after taking the steak off the grill, I’m ready to flip and do that ‘cunniliftus’ thing right onto his face.”

”Serena!”

”You were thinking it, Callie.”

”Not gonna lie. I was.” She laughed as they watched Tessa and Scott finish plating their meals.

”And cut. Hold your roll everyone. Let’s run a quick playback and see if we need to get any pickup shots.”

Scott cut off a piece of steak and held his fork out to Tessa. She leaned down with her hand under the utensil as Scott fed her.

”Mmmm. So good.”

”Hey guys… can you do that again on camera? Feed each other a bite of your meals. And then you can critique each other’s meal. Everyone ready?”

The crew returned to their places.

”Speed.”

”Rolling.”

”Action.”

”Try some of my pasta.” She speared a few pieces and held the fork up for him.

”Really good T. Love the sauce. And, look at you, cooking. Gotta say I am so impressed. Skills, baby, skills.” They high-fived.

Scott cut off a piece of steak and fed Tessa.

”Mmm. This is delicious. The herb butter is amazing.”

Scott couldn’t hide his pride at the compliment.

”That steak is cooked perfectly. You always handle your meat well.” Tessa stated while watching Scott cut another piece of steak.

Scott’s knife slid across the plate making a horrible screeching noise as Scott looked over at Tessa, wide-eyed. 

He sputtered. “Hey now! Keep it P-G young lady!”

Everyone on set burst into laughter.

Tessa slid her bite of pasta to the side of her mouth and covered her lips with her hand and the fork. “What?”

”Did you not hear yourself?”

Tessa looked at him quizzically. Scott explained as a deep red colored her neck and face as she emphatically shook her head no.

Callie called for a few more shots and then wrapped the video shoot. Tessa and Scott thanked everyone and headed back to the hotel.

  


Tessa flopped down on the bed. “I’m so full. Why did I eat so much pasta?”

”You ate half the steak too.”

”If I had the strength to silence you, I would.” She snapped jokingly at Scott. “You ate three portions of potatoes by the way.”

”Hey… I need to maintain my dad bod.”

”For your imaginary children?” She teased.

Tessa rolled to her side and leaned over to kiss his jaw. “Besides your bod is far from a dad’s.” She snuck a hand under his t-shirt feeling his abs and the vee muscles she loved so very much.

”Ahhh. As much as I enjoy this, if you keep rubbing, I might hurl.”

”Bringing sexy back.”

”Just give me an hour tops and I’ll bring sexy back and anything else you want.”

Tessa snuggled into Scott’s side as he patted above his head searching for his phone. He swiped his music on and they rested.

When Tessa woke up, the room was dark and rain was falling against the floor to ceiling windows blurring the city lights. Scott was softly snoring next to her, his lips puffed out slightly. She kissed them lightly. He didn’t stir. He was a deep sleeper. She remembered how he fell asleep after their medal ceremony in PyeongChang. Out cold at a table while Tessa and their families teased him. Someone even shot a video.

Tessa loved watching him when he slept—noting his strong jawline, his dark lashes grazing his cheekbones. His prominent nose. On anyone else, his features would seem out of place. For some reason, on him they worked. She reached her hand under his shirt, his skin warm to the touch. Her fingertips smoothed the trail of hair that disappeared into his sweatpants. She pushed his shirt up a little and gently kissed his stomach; her hair fell in a sheet and swayed against his body. 

She made her way up to his pecs and licked his nipples and blew on them. She kissed his neck and nipped as her right hand slid down his bicep. Scott was deceptively strong. Her hand found his and she rubbed his knuckles. 

She glanced up at him and he was still, though she was fairly certain he was awake. She kissed his Adam’s apple and licked the hollow of his neck. Kissed down his chest and along his abs. Her desire growing with each passing second. She kissed his hardness through his sweatpants. It twitched at her.

Scott inhaled deeply and moaned. “Fuck me…”

”I’m trying to. I could use a little help.” Tessa hooked her fingers around the waistband of his pants.

Scott lifted his lower half so Tessa could remove his sweats. She tossed them on the floor and his boxers joined a second later.

Tessa slipped her pajama pants and panties off and added them to the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Scott scooted up the bed and Tessa swung her leg over and straddled him. She rubbed her core back and forth over his cock. 

”Tess—“

”Yes…” Tessa positive she would agree to anything he said next.

Finished torturing Scott, Tessa leaned forward and lined him up with her entrance and slowly inch by inch impaled herself on him. 

Scott gripped her hips, his thumbs digging in leaving marks. His lack of control evident in the moans coming from his throat. The sensation of Scott entering her left Tessa breathless. They stayed unmoving—Scott could feel Tessa’s walls holding him in place. 

Tessa began riding Scott slowly. Circling her hips as Scott thrust upward, feeling him move inside of her, she braced herself on his chest as she took him deeper. 

Scott’s hands found Tessa’s breasts and he rolled her nipples between his fingers. She clasped her own hands over his and helped him, guiding his movements. Everything he did triggered a reaction inside of her. Every thrust leading her closer to infinite pleasure. 

Scott sat up and whispered hotly in her ear, “Get on all fours.”

Tessa nodded as she climbed off and shuffled towards the pillows. She was always surprised when Scott would get demanding. Surprisingly, she found it to be quite a turn-on—she never imagined she would feel that way with any man.

Her hands gripped the top of the headboard. She could feel the bed dip as Scott made his way towards her.

Kissing his way slowly up her spine—goosebumps forming on her skin. Her heartbeat increased, she licked her lips. His hands sweeping her hair to one side as he gently pulled her head back towards him exposing her neck. How much longer was he planning on denying her? Every movement, every touch attuned to her body’s needs. He kissed below her ear, his hand trailing downwards. 

Tessa bucked releasing her grip on the wooden frame pressing her back to Scott’s front while he continued stimulating her bundle of nerves. Scott slipped his hand between her legs and pushed his two middle fingers between her folds. Her thighs began to tremble anticipating his next move. A string of dirty come-ons murmured from his lips scorching her mind and her core. He nudged her forward.

His cock replaced his fingers. Tessa felt a heightened sense of pleasure and awareness as her body accommodated him. 

Scott held onto her hips pulling her back onto him—moving her body to his rhythm. Relentless.

Tessa’s cries filled the hotel room. Scott shushed her—warning her she might disturb their neighbors. Tessa couldn’t promise to be quiet; every fiber of her body, every cell was on edge as he pushed into her over and over. 

Scott stopped thrusting. His tongue grazed the crook of her neck—it was always so sensitive. Tessa whined. He let his hands drift over breasts, and down her stomach.

”Why are you stopping?” her voice filled with ache and want. 

Scott could hear the tremor in her voice, could feel her tense up. He knew she was on the verge of caving, giving in to her base desires. He wanted to hold off her orgasm, wind her up tightly like when they were kids and they would spin on the playground swings around and around, the chains getting tighter and tighter until they had nowhere to go but to spin out in the other direction. 

Tessa let her head fall back on Scott’s shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please…”

”I love when you beg.”

Scott slowly rocked into Tessa, his own release bubbling under the surface. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he entered her part way and then pulled out. Each time going a little deeper, spending less time inside of her before pulling out. It was maddening.

Scott’s cock slid in and out, her walls contracting and releasing as he pushed into her deeper. She adjusted her position and the tip of his cock hit a spot that sent her keening.

Scott slipped out. He pushed Tessa backwards onto the bed, her head landing at the foot of it. 

She looked up at him—green eyes on fire filled with lust.

”I need you.” She told him a voice dripping in sin, just like other parts of her.

He laid on top of her, his arms caging her in. 

Scott kissed each corner of her mouth before slotting his mouth over hers. His tongue tangled with hers, massaging it. She lifted her legs in the air and spread them making room for his body. She looped her arms under his, her fingertips leaving imprints on his shoulder blades as he pushed slowly but steadily into her. Tessa loved this slower version of lovemaking, loved taking the time to explore Scott and allowing him to do the same. 

The storm outside grew in force. A clap of thunder bellowed as lightning lit up the darkened Toronto sky.

Scott’s mouth hovered millimeters from Tessa’s, his breath hot and wet. Occasionally their lips found each other and exchanged passionate kisses. Tessa yearned for him, for what he did to her body. His fingers traced her cheekbone, his thumb scraped along her neckline as he rolled himself faster and harder into her. The delicateness of his gestures in opposition to the fury of what his cock was doing to her.

Tessa arched her back trying to take Scott in deeper. She needed him deeper. Her release was like an itch that needed to be scratched. Every thrust more powerful than the one before. Tessa felt like he was branding her—god, everything he did made her feel so good. 

The tempo of their lovemaking reached a feverish point. Tessa’s orgasm building like the crescendo of an aria, her fingers trying to find a space on Scott’s body that wasn’t slick with his sweat so she could hold on. Clutching his ass in both hands, she pushed him into her center over and over, feeling his muscles flex in her hands as he filled her. He was teasing her. Her walls contracted. She pulled herself up flush with Scott’s body—her breasts pressed to his chest as her walls fluttered around his cock. A guttural moan tore from somewhere deep inside of her as she spiraled out of control.

”Scott—Ohhhhhh!” She refused to hold back, she refused to be quiet, to deny him ownership of her body.

Scott slammed into her as she squeezed, milking him. He continued driving into her burying himself. She felt his release—warm and powerful and it appeared to never end. Scott collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Her breath tickling the underside of his jaw. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and she could hear and feel his staccato breaths against her cheek.

Tessa cupped his face, “Mmmm. “

Scott kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. He pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, gently nipping. 

In the shower moments later, Scott had Tessa pushed up against the tiled wall and was pounding into her, her screams drowned out by the water. Clearly he was not finished with her. She bit down on his shoulder as he shot into her for the second time that night. 

They spent the rest of the night and early morning making love. Waking each other up whenever they felt the urge. 

  


Scott stirred awake first, their limbs a tangled mess—bed covers barely covering their naked, musky scented bodies. Tessa was lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed to Scott, the duvet cover loosely placed by her hips. Smoothing his hand over her shoulder blades, he followed with a series of kisses. She swatted at his face not putting much effort into it, preferring to stay in her half-drowsy state.

”T—I’m going to order us breakfast and then we have to get ready for our flight.”

”Pffhnmn.” Tessa answered.

”I will take that as a yes, sleepyhead.”

Tessa could hear Scott ordering an egg white omelet for him and steel-cut oatmeal and berries for her plus coffee. A deep breath and she flipped herself over in the bed, the ache between her legs—a welcome souvenir of their night. 

A toilet flush and then water being turned on as Scott washed his hands. She could hear him singing off key, he did that when he was happy. The powerful spray of the shower and the door opening. Tessa weighed her options. She padded into the bathroom—her decision made as soon as she saw his naked ass. 

They showered quietly together, Scott taking his time washing Tessa’s hair. His hands gently massaging her scalp and shielding her face as he rinsed out her shampoo and conditioner. He snuck in little kisses making the moment romantic and sensual. Almost as good as the sex they had last night, she thought.

After breakfast, they packed up and headed to the airport for Montreal—practice with Marie-France and Sam and their first session with J-F.

  


Walking into Gadbois as the 2018 Olympic Ice Dancing champions felt euphoric. Tessa bit back tears as she smelled the ice and looked out at the rink. The rink where she and Scott spent countless hours training, practicing—and falling in love. With their sport and each other. 

”Bonjour!” Marie-France called out.

Tessa turned to the voice and half-ran to her coach.

They embraced as Scott and Sam did the same and everyone switched places.

”Thank you for giving us the rink on a Saturday. We just wanted to get some time before everyone came in and we got swept up in it all.” Tessa told them.

Marie-France nodded. “Of course. So why don’t you two get out there and warm up?”

Scott reached for Tessa’s hand and they skated a few laps.

”You feeling okay, T.”

”Yeah—just a little stiff.” She smiled at him and raised her eyebrow.

”I told you that you’d be sore if we did it that many times.” He whispered and squeezed her hand.

”I know. I couldn’t help myself. Besides it wasn’t like you were really making an effort to stop me.”

Scott laughed. “There was no stopping you.”

Tessa punched his arm. “Watch it there.”

They spent the afternoon going through new dances, and practicing Moulin Rouge.

That night they had dinner with Marie-France, Patrice, and Billie-Rose. Nearly every conversation dissolving into laughter. At some point after dinner, Billie-Rose crawled onto Scott’s lap to seek his help in asking her parents for a hamster. Tessa could hear them plotting the best way for Billie-Rose to present her case. 

Back at their hotel, Tessa longed to take a bath and have a cup of hot cocoa. While she undressed, Scott let the water fill the oversized tub. After a relaxing soak, Tessa eased into the bed. Scott dog-eared the page in his book and kissed her lips goodnight. Then, he kissed her neck which led to her shoulder then between her breasts, down her stomach and eventually her center. Tessa had to admit as her orgasm took over that Scott’s nightcap was much better than her bath and cocoa. 

  


”Can we stop and grab a coffee before we head to J-F’s?” Tessa asked Scott as they exited Gadbois on the cloudy Monday afternoon. 

”Sure.”

They popped into a nearby coffee shop, Scott ordered a latte while Tessa opted for a macchiato.

”You nervous?” Scott sipped the hot liquid cautiously as he eyed Tessa.

”Yes. What about you?”

”A little. I think I’m more anxious than anything else. Usually when we go here it’s to work on our business partnership or… friendship.” He bumped into her and winked.

Tessa smiled.

  


”Hello Tessa. Hello Scott. So nice to see both of you. May I get you water or something else?” Corinne, J-F’s assistant, greeted them.

”Lovely to see you, Corinne.” Tessa responded. “I’m fine, Scott?”

”I’m good. Thank you and it’s nice to see you too, Corinne.”

”Great. I’ll let J-F know you’re here. Just a moment.”

Corinne disappeared into a door leaving Tessa and Scott in the modern-decorated lobby area. Steel and leather chairs and a glass table filled most of the space. Tessa walked over to the wall of windows and looked down at the Montreal traffic.

”Listen to me T. It’s all good. It’s J-F. Don’t be worried. Plus, I’m here. It’s us.”

Tessa sipped her coffee. “I know, I just—it’s like you said. Usually we’re here for a diff—“

”Tessa, Scott. Hi you guys. C’mere!” Tessa never finished her thought, she turned around to say hello to their mental prep coach, Jean Francois, or J-F, Menard.

J-F embraced them both and the trio walked into his spacious office. Tessa always felt comfortable in there. Modern furnishings in grays with a touch of dark wood, it reminded Tessa of her own home which is perhaps why she always felt at ease. Windows lined two walls providing an expansive view of Montreal—gray skies growing darker threatening rain.

”Sit, sit.”

Tessa and Scott sat in their usual places on the gray couch while J-F positioned himself in a boxy yet sleek armchair covered in a light gray velvet.

J-F poured water from an Acqua Panna bottle. “So, tell me what’s on your mind? Scott briefly explained you needed help with something, but he didn’t elaborate.”

J-F sat back and crossed his legs. He sipped his water and waited for a response. Before opening Kambio Performance, his mental performance company, he spent five years with Cirque du Soleil training the performers to handle incredibly demanding and dangerous situations. Now, he worked with high profile clients ranging from Olympic athletes to the FBI to CEOs. He got results because he was good, it was that simple.

”So—“ Scott began figuring he might as well just launch right in, just rip the Band-Aid right off. Tessa, relieved he decided to take the lead, even though Scott was wringing his hands signaling his nerves were present. “Tess and I need your help. Before the Olympics—during the comeback we worked really hard on our partnership. As you know. I mean you were there.” He gestured at J-F.

J-F chuckled. He always found Scott quite funny.

”Anyhow, during that time, I began to feel things for T. Feelings that I think were always there but I never acknowledged them.” Scott looked down at his hands. “I started to fall for Tessa.”

”I see.” J-F nodded his head.

”I didn’t tell her. I mean I couldn’t risk it. A lot was at stake. I also kinda thought they might go away.”

”Why did you think that?” J-F asked.

Scott looked up at him. “I thought maybe it was just the Olympic high, ya know. Spending practically 24 hours a day together. We went through something extraordinary. To be honest, I always felt something for Tessa around the Olympics. It happened in 20-10 and again in 20-14. I just ignored it best I could back then.”

Tessa inhaled, she was not expecting that answer. Scott felt something for her eight years ago. She knew they flirted and were close, but they were babies. He was dating Jessica at the time and then Cassandra. She thought he felt something in the lead up to Sochi but she had no idea he felt that way in Vancouver too.

”This time, I couldn’t ignore the feelings. I didn’t want to. But, I wasn’t sure if T felt the same way. When we got back to London, we were at her house one night. And--”

Tessa tensed up. How much was Scott planning on sharing with J-F? Should she interrupt?

”—she looked at me. We were looking at each other and I remember thinking I need to kiss this woman. Like right now.”

A flush crept up Tessa’s neck, she reached for her coffee and nearly knocked it over. J-F smiled at her.

”And did you?” J-F asked.

”Yes. Yeah, we did.”

”And, how did it feel?”

Scott exhaled, “Honestly? It felt fucking incredible.”

J-F burst into laughter. Scott shrugged his shoulders and laughed with him. Tessa rolled her eyes and giggled.

”Tessa, is this how you remember it too?”

Tessa froze. She paused for a moment recalling how she had stalked Scott that night, how she ached for him to touch her and when he finally did, she practically jumped his bones and he was the one who put the brakes on it. At least for a few minutes.

”It certainly felt nice.” Tessa agreed.

”That’s not what I asked Tessa. I asked if you agree with Scott’s replay of the evening. Go back to that moment, if you can. And, share with me what you were feeling.”

Like I wanted to fuck his brains out. Tessa bit her lip and decided that probably wasn’t the answer J-F needed to hear.

”I remember feeling differently about Scott. I looked at him differently. I remember being attracted to him that night in a way I hadn’t been before. I’ve always been attracted to him, I always just felt like maybe it was a little crush. But, when we kissed, it felt—right.”

Scott swallowed. He saw that night in his mind. The hockey game on, Tessa working on her computer. Excited about a new deal with “Hello Fresh’. She looked so adorable, he kept stealing glances in her direction. He was positive she had noticed him creeping on her. When they sat on her couch, inches apart and their eyes met, he knew if he didn’t kiss her right then and there he would lose his nerve, he would lose Tessa and he wasn’t about to lose his chance to finally be with her.

”What happened next?” J-F asked.

Tessa blushed. Scott had just sipped his coffee and nearly choked on it.

”Uh, nothing. I mean we kissed for a bit.” Scott answered, his voice slightly cracking.

”Okay, well I am going to be blunt because that’s what I do. I am also going to do the rapid fire mode— so don’t think, just answer. If all you did was kiss, why are we here?”

Scott and Tessa looked at each other.

”Clearly more happened. I am not asking for details but I need a complete picture so I can help.”

Scott placed his hand on the cushion between them.

”So, uh—we slept together.”

Tessa chewed her lip and grabbed Scott’s hand.

”We are sleeping together. It happened about a week later. When we were on tour. It happened a lot on tour.” Scott scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

Tessa squeezed Scott’s hand. Jesus, does the man ever shut up?

”Okay. And I assume…” J-F pointed to their clasped hands. “—you’re still together.”

Tessa finally found her voice. “We are.”

”And, again my bluntness. How is it?”

Tessa’s eyes grew wide. How could she answer that? Fucking incredible. I’ve orgasmed more than the entire province of Quebec. Scott’s tongue is going to enter the Walk of Fame with us. 

”Amazing.” Scott said.

Tessa nodded.

”But…” J-F encouraged them to continue.

”But, when it comes to communicating outside of the bed, so to speak, we’re hitting some walls and it’s frustrating. For both of us.” Scott told him.

”What kind of walls?” J-F looked at Tessa trying to persuade her to participate more.

”Jealousy. On my part. Insecurity as well. I don’t want to speak for Scott. I—I’ve had a hard time letting him in.”

”Scott—do you agree and also what issues are you having?”

”Yeah. I do. I feel like Tessa keeps me at arm’s length. She doesn’t ever fully let me in. And, I want to get inside her.”

Tessa’s head snapped towards him as she giggled at his gaffe.

”I mean—that’s not how I meant it.” He shook his head. His mouth running faster than his brain.

J-F held up his hand. “I get it.” He laughed.

”As far as my issues, I’m not afraid of monogamy or commitment. I’m afraid Tessa and I want different things and I don’t want that to stand in the way of us achieving our goals or being together. I want to be supportive of her, but at the end of the day I also just want a quiet life—maybe coaching and raising a family. I want that with Tessa, I just don’t know if that would make her happy."

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat hearing that Scott wanted a family with her but also that he didn’t want to stand in the way of her dreams. She didn’t realize how much he had thought about this.

Scott continued. “I also know that Tess is unsure about me given my history. I tend to run from things. I fall head first into stuff without really looking. We had that issue with jealousy and I know I handled it wrong. I didn’t see her side, I just wanted her to believe me so badly that I just bulldozed over her. As I’ve done in the past.” Scott looked over at Tessa and smiled. Tessa nodded slightly.

”Well first of all, congratulations to the two of you. I am very happy for you. I have to admit working with you both I sensed we might one day end up here. I also want to assure you that what you have been feeling is normal. You have very strong feelings for each other. And concern about where this is going and how it will take shape is normal. Often times when two people are engaged in a business relationship and it takes a turn into romance or sex, it can be confusing, it can be difficult. The good thing is that you have done the work before so the work we need to do while it will be hard, you will be okay.”

Tessa began to relax. She loved when J-F went into psychology mode, she felt with her university studies this was a safe place for her.

”Remember we talked about renovations. When you first started coming to me, I told you the house is built but it needs to be renovated. We tore it down to the studs and did a reno. Well the house we built serves a different kind of family, if you will. We need to do some renovation on it for your new relationship but it’s mostly redecoration.”

Scott leaned back against the couch and propped his leg on his knee. He intertwined his hand with Tessa’s. She leaned back too; flush to the side of his body. Every time Scott moved slightly, she could smell him. It grounded her.

”I want to try an exercise. A beginning one—an icebreaker. I am going to ask you three questions. These are designed to help you get to know something different about your partner. And act as a calming ritual. I don't want to get too deep into the weeds yet. I want to keep this a bit lighter.”

Scott and Tessa nodded.

”Okay Tessa, tell Scott your favorite ice cream flavor.”

”I feel like he knows this but mint chocolate chip or coffee.”

”It’s okay if he knows the answer. Sharing stuff is what we are after. Scott?”

”Bubblegum. Or strawberry.”

”What is your best physical feature? Scott?”

”Really? I—I don’t even know what to say. I guess maybe my hair or my eyes.” He shrugged his shoulders.

”Tessa?”

”His butt. Or hands.”

”I meant what is your best physical feature?”

”Oh… right. Sorry.” Tessa turned slightly red. “My eyes.”

”Your smile is pretty spectacular too T.”

Tessa smiled at him and chuckled, he never missed a chance to compliment her.

”Next question, tell Tessa a wonderfully random childhood story, Scott.”

Scott rubbed his hand on his thigh and thought for a moment.

“So you know I always wanted to be Danny. Always. One year, his girlfriend got him this cologne or body spray—she liked the smell of it and they were always all over each other. It was probably AXE or some crap like that—what everyone wore. At the time, I thought that’s so cool, a girl bought him a gift. I was ten years old and so into getting the girls.”

Tessa snorted as she remembered ten year old Scott. All of the girls at the rink loved the Moir boys, especially Scott. He was little but he flirted shamelessly and they all thought he was cute.

”I didn’t even really pay attention to how badly it smelled. So we’re all heading to my aunt and uncle’s for my cousin Cara’s birthday party. I knew her best friend, Mimi, was going to be there. I had a huge crush on her. So, I wanted to impress her. Everyone was in the car, but I was still inside. I snuck into Danny’s room and sprayed some of his cologne on. I didn’t really smell it at first, so I did another spray. I got into the car and we head off. A few minutes later, you could really start to smell the cologne. I mean it was strong as hell. It smelled so awful. Like terrible. It was pouring rain outside so we couldn’t open the windows.”

Tessa starts to giggle. Then another giggle.

”Tessa Virtue giggles… here we go.” Scott shook his head.

”Sorry, I can’t help it.” She giggled a bit more. Scott tweaked her arm with his fingers and laughed too.

”So, we’re all in this car with nowhere to go and the a-c only spreads the stink around and the heat fogs up the windows. And, at this point, we’re all gagging; my mom’s eyes are watering. My dad’s choking and coughing and trying to drive the car. And, I’m stuck in the middle of the backseat between Dan and Charlie who are pushing me into each other trying to get me as far away from them as they can. We rode like that for 15 minutes. Everyone just fucking miserable. We get to my aunt’s and we park. And Danny looks at me and says to my mom, ‘does he have to come into the house with us, he smells like a hazardous waste site’ which is funny since it was his cologne. And Charlie’s like, ‘yeah have him stand in the rain and wash this crap off. He’ll kill everyone inside.’”

Tessa looks at him, “Aww. You poor thing.”

”I was so mad at them and embarrassed. I was on the verge of tears. My mom asks me what the heck happened. I finally confessed I used some of Danny’s cologne. But, I didn’t say why. We all jump out of the car and run to the front door. My aunt comes to let us in. She gets us inside and it’s still so bad. We all go off to find Cara and I see Mimi and I walk over to her. And, we start talking. Dan sees me and calls across the room ‘hey Pepe Le Pew c’ mere’ and Charlie busts out. I’m so embarrassed. They wouldn’t stop."

Scott swipes his hand down the front of his neck which is turning red at the memory.

”So, we’re all hanging out and every chance Danny and Charlie get they call me Pepe. Finally, Mimi looks at me and asks why my brothers keep teasing me and calling me Pepe. So Cara says ‘remember how Pepe the skunk loves the cat and he totally flirts with her and hugs on her and stinks?’ I swear I wanted to murder Cara. If she wasn’t like a sister to me--- so just then, my mom comes down and tells me my aunt is going to wash my clothes so I need to go upstairs and change. I mean the stench was pretty bad. So I follow my mom upstairs and get my clothes washed and… that was it.”

”What? No. That can’t be it. What else happened?” Tessa asked.

”What do you mean?” Scott asked.

”You know what I mean.” Tessa smirks.

”I don’t.”

”I am positive you know. You didn’t stand there in just your underwear, what did you wear?”

Scott inhales embarrassed. “Well, Paul gave me a shirt.”

”Scott—there is no way you were this embarrassed by wearing Paul’s shirt.”

Scott side eyed Tessa. His voice became so low. “Cara. It was bad enough she basically told Mimi I liked her, but then she had to lend me pants. Paul’s would have been way too big.”

Tessa couldn’t help herself, she began to laugh loudly. “What – What—kind of pants?”

”T--- this is so unnecessary.”

”No it’s very necessary. J-F will agree with me that it’s a chance for us to connect.” She snorted. “Excuse me.”

J-F smiled at Scott to continue.

”Sweatpants.”

”Scott---“ Tessa pressed.

”Ugh. It’s beyond embarrassing. They said ‘pink’ in capital letters on the butt, they were from Victoria’s Secret. I had to go downstairs in girl sweatpants. Mimi laughed at me. I can laugh now but it was so. God! Are you happy now?” He cringed at the thought of it all.

”I’d be even happier if there was photographic evidence. Is there?”

”You will never see it.” He bumped her with his shoulder.

Tessa rubbed his arm up and down. “I bet you looked cute in those sweats and Mimi didn’t deserve you.”

Scott nodded. “She wound up dating Matt Moore and he gave her the chickenpox.”

J-F watched them interact. He noticed how comfortable they were with each other. They were having a successful session, so far.

”So Tessa…” J-F smiled. “You’re up.”

”Um, okay.” She gave quite a bit of thought to selecting her memory. “Whenever we’d go to the cottage, it was always a chance for us to connect as a family. My brothers, sister, and me. There is a large age difference between us so this was a place for us to do stuff together. I was around seven years old and we were playing at the beach. My mom gave me a bunch of kitchen stuff to make different shapes for sandcastles. I filled a loaf pan, packed that sand in there. I decorated it with trail mix that my mom had given me as a snack. Casey saw it and dared me to feed it to our dad. I was so little and I wanted my brothers to like me so I listened to everything they told me to do. So I brought it into the house and cut…“ Tessa made air quotes “a piece and put it on a plate. And I made it look like a slice of cake.”

Scott started chuckling, his eyes lighting up. “So your culinary skills always sucked, eh T.”

Tessa playfully glared at Scott.

”My dad was relaxing on the porch. Casey got a can of whipped cream from the refrigerator and squirted it all over the slice. I went outside and told my dad that my mom had made cake and handed him a slice with a small piece on a fork. He picks up the fork and puts the bite into his mouth.”

”Noooo. Oh…. that’s so gross. Tess!” Scott cries out.

”I felt so badly. My dad starts chewing and the look on his face. My brothers are trying not to laugh and so are Jordan and I. We’re like what’s wrong dad. Isn’t it delicious. He just nods his head and makes this face. He starts gagging like he’s going to throw up. He swallowed a small bite of it. But, he spits out the rest of it and calls for my mom. He scrapes the cream off and sees the ‘cake’. My mom comes running and he shows her. And, she looks at the four of us and demands to know what happened. No one says a word. So, she focuses on me, because she knew I would give up the truth. I was so scared, I just start pointing at Casey. And he’s like ‘Hey Sam did this all on her own.’ Which obviously was not true. And, my parents knew that. We all had a good laugh but my poor dad. He declared my sand cake the worst thing he ever ate.”

”At least your cooking has improved. Slightly.” Scott crinkled his nose at her.

Tessa laughed and made eye contact with Scott as she remembered the last time they tried to cook together in her kitchen. Scott gave her a look, and she bit her lip trying to suppress her smile.

J-F nodded. “So, you guys did well with this exercise. I love how you both shared a memory that was slightly embarrassing. It shows you trust the other person. These may have been simple childhood memories but what they represent is a step in the right direction. A willingness to share and be your authentic self.”

Tessa and Scott nodded, praise from J-F was always welcome.

"I’d like to keep working with you both. How long are you in Montreal?”

”Off and on until the end of the month.” Scott replied.

”Okay do you think you can manage two sessions a week?”

”I think so, we can make the time.” Tessa stated.

”Great. Well let’s end here for now and let me give you homework. In an established relationship likes yours it’s easy to overlook why you fell for the other person. When you switch gears from platonic into romantic, it’s easy to lose yourself in the physical part.”

Scott cleared his throat. Yeah, we sure have lost ourselves in the physical part. Was it possible to crave another person?

”You almost crave the other person. You find yourself having lots of sex. You make that a priority because it’s new and different and hopefully, it’s great. Does this sound familiar?”

Tessa looked away from J-F, embarrassed. Great was an understatement. She felt like her body was addicted to Scott’s touch. She crossed her legs tighter as the familiar tingle began in her core.

”I will take this as a yes from you both. What I am saying is we don’t honor the characteristics that made us appreciate the other person. Honesty, kindness—the less physical ones. So for homework, I need you to make an appreciation list. Write down things you appreciate about the other person. It can be adjectives like openess or generosity or it can be gestures. Like I appreciate that my wife always makes me my first cup of coffee in the morning. I come downstairs and there’s my coffee on the counter prepared the way I like it. It’s sweet. It’s simple but it shows me she cares.”

”Sounds good.” Scott says.

”Okay, so check with Corinne on the way out and make your appointment. I think I have openings Thursday afternoon. Also, buy a notebook for your homework assignment like you did before with mental prep. Cool? This was great guys. I am so pleased you came to see me and I am thrilled you are moving forward in this next step.”

They all hugged and then Tessa and Scott made an appointment for 4 pm on Thursday. They could leave practice for about an hour to get their relationship on the right footing.

  


On the way back to their hotel, Tessa pulled Scott into a small stationery store. They bought two simple spiral notebooks.

That night in bed, Tessa opened her notebook and in her loopy, careful cursive wrote what she appreciated about Scott. It was easy. At first, her adjectives were simple. But, as she delved deeper, she found herself remembering the ways Scott showed his appreciation. There were many. J-F was correct, she hadn’t really acknowledged them. Writing them down felt good.

Glancing to her right, she saw Scott leaning against his pillow. His brow furrowed as he wrote in his notebook. They weren’t allowed to show each other their lists until Thursday’s session. She went back to writing. A few minutes later, she felt Scott’s hand brush a few stray hairs from her neck. Goosebumps danced to the surface of her skin. His scent invading her space as his lips found a spot below her ear that drove her mad.

”Hmmmm.” Tessa closed her eyes.

”I do appreciate this.” She told him.

”Do you?” Scott whispered.

”Very much so.”

Scott grabbed her notebook, closed it, and tossed it onto the nightstand behind him. He pulled Tessa onto his lap.

”I appreciate your eyes.” He breathed out as she closed them and Scott tenderly kissed her lids.

”And I appreciate yours.” She reciprocated with butterfly kisses of her own. 

”I appreciate your nose.” He kissed the tip of it.

”I appreciate yours.” She kissed his twice.

”I really appreciate your lips.” He kissed her sweetly, nipping gently. 

”I really appreciate yours.” She slotted her mouth against his and clutched his face and grinded on him through the duvet cover. She could feel wetness between her legs and the tickle beginning in her core that soon would become a raging inferno of desire for Scott.

Scott pulled back. “I appreciate these…” He swiped his thumb across her nipples. Tessa hissed.

”Scott---“ Tessa half-whined and half-moaned.

”Yeah…”

”I need you to appreciate me with your---“ She couldn’t finish her sentence as Scott’s hand reached into her panties and began fingering her.

”Ohhhhhh.” She moaned.

Scott flipped them onto the bed and scrambled to pull her underwear off and his boxers. He showed her lots of appreciation that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, practice for the tour. Their castmates come back into the picture. Little sparks of jealousy crop up. Another session with J-F reveals some new truths.


	8. Drown Me In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott meet up for the first practice with their tourmates, Scott gets jealous at a dinner, and they share some deep and difficult moments with J-F in their therapy session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken some time to get this next chapter up. I hope you are enjoying their therapy sessions. I have loved your comments. They mean so much to me. I have said this before, writing is a solo sport. You never know if you will "medal" until you put your work front and center and show it off. The fact that you continue to support me, offer suggestions/critiques is so overwhelming to me. I thank you for the give and take we have with each other. So, let me know what you think... and as always, feel free to share a link on twitter or anywhere else.

”So then Kaetlyn, Kaitlyn, and Tessa will skate over this way—“ Sam raises his hands and skates to a stop. “Then, down in a lunge position. Ready ladies? Cue the music—and here we go.”

Tessa skates across the ice at Gadbois as Shania Twain blares out from the speakers. She sways her hips as she makes her way to the other side, fully aware that despite appearing to be in a conversation with Andrew and Patrick, her skating partner is watching her every move. Cataloging it for later. When he would see for himself if she “felt like a woman”.

”So you and Tessa have that Skate Canada thing tonight, right? So no dinner with us?” Patrick asked Scott.

”Yeah. Sorry about that. But, we’ll do dinner on Thursday.” He responded as he side eyed the center of the ice where Tessa was currently putting on quite the show.

”Guys---Patrick, Andrew, Scott—“ Sam shouted. ”Let’s get in position for Pony.”

Tessa smirked. She and Marie-France had collaborated on this girl-guy dance off. It was Marie-France’s idea for the guys to skate to the very sexy song from the movie, “Magic Mike”. Tessa bit her bottom lip as Scott skated around to the music. She was doubting her willpower at this moment, and she knew once she saw him in his costume, suspenders underneath a simple white t-shirt that he would rip apart, she would jump on his saddle and ride it just like Ginuwine suggested.

”I cannot believe Andrew is actually skating to this.” Kaitlyn laughed shaking her head. “He’s just so—Andrew!”

”That’s what sells this.” Kaetlyn replied smiling. “I mean the guys are so NOT ‘Pony’ material. I love how into it they are!” She skated off a little ways to practice her spins.

”What about you Tess, what are you thinking?” Kaitlyn nudged Tessa.

”Aw, I think they’re adorable.” Tessa nudged her back.

”So who came up with this idea anyhow?” Kaitlyn asked staring at her friend’s profile.

”Actually, Marie-France. She thought the fans would go crazy.“

”And maybe you too?” Kaitlyn whispered to her friend whose attention was still squarely focused on a certain hazel-eyed gold medallist.

Tessa blushed slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”Uh, it’s me Tess. I know about you and Scott and unless you want Kaet to figure it out, I suggest you wipe the drool off your mouth and lose those heart eyes of yours.”

Tessa rolled her eyes and chuckled. Kaitlyn was right though, she really needed to get herself under control. The boys finished and Scott winked at her—sending her hormones into overdrive. 

  


”Guys, great practice today. Really. So, uh—Tess and I just want to say thank you. We are really grateful you all agreed to come on tour. We know the sacrifices you are making—being away from family, putting training on hold, traveling by bus.” 

Everyone laughed.

”Seriously though. We couldn’t have picked a better group of people to tour with and we want you to know much we appreciate this. We are together in this. It’s for Canada but it’s for us too. So, let’s hug it out!”

The eight friends exchanged hugs and then separated for the night.

  


***** 

”Tessa?”

Tessa turned towards the voice.

”Hi Jeremiah.” She leaned up and hugged the tall man. Even in five inch heels she still had to rise up on her tiptoes to get her arms around his shoulders.

”How ya been?” he inquired.

”Well. Thank you. How are you?”

”Good. Good. Doing some speaking engagements, promoting the book.”

Jeremiah Brown was an Olympic rower. He decided while playing college football to pursue his dream of becoming a rower and make Canada’s Olympic team, despite never having tried the sport. He did it and won a silver medal in 2012. He had written a book about it. Tessa had met him when he was a guest on “The Social” during her takeover as a guest host a few months back. She found him to be cocky but sweet. He had made some remark about ice skating not being that hard of a sport compared to rowing. He dug himself deeper into a hole by not so subtly asking her out. Tessa had snarked back about bringing her gold medals.

Scott grabbed Tessa’s glass of champagne and took a quick sip of his bourbon. He started to walk back when he noticed her talking to a tall man. A very tall man. A very tall man who had just touched Tessa’s arm and was laughing at something she said. Scott picked up his pace. 

”So, you’re doing that tour soon, right?”

Tessa scanned the crowd with an expert eye trying to find Scott. She spotted him with their drinks.

”Yes. We start next month. We’re practicing right now. How long are you in Montreal?”

Scott watched as the tall man looked Tessa up and down soaking in her beauty. He recognized the look, men often gave it to Tessa. As usual, she was oblivious.

”For a couple of weeks. I’m here for Game Plan, working with a few athletes.”

”Here you go T.” Scott handed her the champagne flute.

”Thank you. Scott, this is Jeremiah Brown. Jeremiah, this is my partner, Scott Moir.”

Jeremiah Brown, hmmm. Scott now recognized him. The college football player turned rower. He also knew about his remarks to Tessa on ‘The Social’. Tessa had complained to him about the cocky rower dude who thought ice dancing wasn’t hard. She had smacked him down in typical sweet but deadly Tessa fashion. The guy had come back for more. Big mistake.

”Nice to meet you Jeremiah.”

”You too man.”

Tessa could feel Scott tensing up, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he made small talk with Jeremiah for a few moments.

”So Tessa—“ Jeremiah began. “Since we’re both gonna be in Montreal for a few weeks, we should grab dinner or drinks sometime.”

Scott contemplated tossing his drink in the guy’s face, but restrained himself.

”Oh. That sounds lovely. But, we are going to be so busy with practice and costume fittings, and I have a few sponsorship commitments.”

”You gotta eat. Right?” Jeremiah persisted.

Scott took a large sip of his bourbon and glared at Jeremiah over his highball glass. This guy had some nerve.

”True. But, like I said, it’s such a busy time.”

”No, no. Of course. Tell you what, why don’t I give you my cell and you give me yours and let’s just play it by ear.“

Tessa smiled and swallowed. “Uh, sure.” She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She gave Scott a quick look and mouthed _‘sorry’_ as Jeremiah looked down at his phone.

Jeremiah recited his number to Tessa. 

”By the way, you look beautiful. I love that dress on you.” Jeremiah told her, the tone of his voice flirty.

_crunch crunch crunch_

Tessa recognized the sound before she glanced over to see Scott chewing a cube of ice between his molars.

”Thank you.” Tessa smiled at the compliment.

”So Scott tell me, is your girl usually this hard to pin down. I feel like I’m having to work overtime here.”

_crunch crunch_

__

”Maybe you should clock out then.” Scott tossed nonchalantly.

Jeremiah roared out a laugh.

Scott was seething. It was no secret he always became highly annoyed by any guy trying to make a move on Tessa but now that they were dating, it reached a whole new level. He never considered himself a jealous guy. Instead, he always looked at it as protecting Tessa. When they were younger, he knew his role was to make sure no one took advantage of her. But, now things were different. He also knew that if he acted out, Tessa would be embarrassed.

”Jeremiah works with Game Plan.” Tessa told Scott hoping to diffuse the tension.

”Nice. How did you get involved in that?”

”I had some trouble when I was younger. I basically went to jail after robbing a delivery guy. It was fucking stupid on my part. Anyhow, I wound up playing football at university and then my girlfriend got pregnant.”

Scott couldn’t believe this guy was making the moves on Tessa. He rarely judged people, if at all. He just wasn’t that type, but when it came to Tessa, all of his personal rules went out the window.

”Having a kid at 19 when you’re basically a kid yourself changes everything. I just remember feeling lost and scared. After the Olympics, I wanted to do something to help others, you know give back. This seemed like the perfect way. No one teaches us how to go back to a normal life after sport. I mean what is a normal life?”

Scott nodded his head recalling his own trouble with the law after Vancouver and his less than stellar return to normal life after Sochi.

”No, they don’t. It’s not easy at all. So, how old is your kid?” Scott asked feeling a bit more charitable.

”He’s—Ethan is his name. Ethan is 12. And, he’s super awesome. His mom and I co-parent well and I get to see him all of the time. He likes football and theater so he’s into everything which is great.”

”That is great. Good to keep their eyes open to all opportunities.” Scott agreed.

”You had trouble too coming back after Sochi, didn’t you?” Jeremiah questioned Scott. “I listened to a podcast and heard you mention it. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.”

”Well uh. I just didn’t transition well. Like you said, you feel lost. I didn’t really want to skate anymore. I drank.” Scott felt the weight of the glass in his hand. “Like a lot. It wasn’t pretty.”

”That must have been hard for you to watch-- Tessa.”

Tessa tucked her lips into a thin line. She felt Scott stiffen next to her. 

”We—I—“ Tessa stammered slightly. “—we weren’t really spending a lot of time together. I was quite busy with my sponsorships and finishing up some studies for my degree. I didn’t realize how bad it was for Scott.”

Tessa swallowed back the shame that plagued her every time she discussed their post-Sochi behavior. She had thrown herself into anything that was not skating, except for a few shows. But, the truth was that wasn’t the main reason she had no idea Scott was suffering. The truth was he didn’t want her to know and she was only too happy to accommodate him. She rarely spoke to him or spent time with him. He devoted all of his spare time to Kaitlyn and following her to curling tournaments. 

”I hid it well from Tess.” Scott stated matter of factly.

” _Huh_. Yeah, that can be really rough on the people closest to you. Especially if they were your support system.”

Scott was done being psychoanalyzed by this guy. He felt enough guilt over what had happened. He realized he and Tessa had never fully addressed it. Sure, they had discussed it with J-F and Scott Livingston but they never hashed it out, it was something he had talked about more in his private sessions than their couples therapy.

”Yeah it can.” Scott chewed the inside of his cheek.

”Can we get everyone to take their seats, please.” A woman’s voice rang out.

”Guess that’s our cue to go eat.” Jeremiah said. “Well it was good talking to you guys. And Tessa—“ He put his hand on her bare shoulder and slid it down. “Don’t be a stranger. I meant it about dinner. Call me. I’d love to go out and get to know you better.”

Tessa smiled and nodded. “I will try.”

”Scott—take care man.” He tapped him on his bicep and walked off.

Tessa turned to Scott whose gaze was fixed on Jeremiah’s back, boring a hole into it.

”Hey handsome… mind walking me to our seats?” She smiled at him.

Scott grimaced. “He’s persistent isn’t he.”

”You’re hot when you’re jealous.” Tessa linked her arm through Scott’s.

”I am so not jealous.”

”Okay… maybe ease up on the jaw clenching and I’ll believe you.”

Scott shook his head. As they walked to their table, Scott suddenly stopped. 

”You’re fucking kidding me.” He muttered.

Sitting at the table with an empty chair next to him was Jeremiah. The only other empty chair was next to an Olympic skier that Scott knew pretty well.

”It’s fine. It’s two hours.” She whispered through a plastered smile, her mouth not moving.

”Tessa—Scott. We meet again.” Jeremiah laughed. 

Scott walked Tessa to her chair next to Jeremiah and pulled it out for her. She slid in and he scooched her forward. He walked over to Josh and the two men hugged and sat down.

The dinner dragged on especially in Scott’s mind. Then again it might not have been as torturous if Jeremiah didn’t touch Tessa every five seconds (yes, a slight exaggeration he conceded) or offer her a bite of his steak (quit offering her your meat, douchebag) or refer her to as the future Mrs. Brown (over his dead body and even then he would haunt them). For her part, Tessa remained her usual calm and kind self, even if she casually touched Jeremiah a little too much for Scott’s liking. He knew she was just being friendly but his blood was reaching a boiling point. 

”Dude—the steak is dead and it ain’t coming back to life.” Josh eyed him as Scott sawed his knife back and forth.

”Wha-? Oh. Yeah. It’s a little tough.”

”The steak or watching another guy make the moves on Tess?”

”The steak, asshole.”

”Yeah okay. Look- the guy thinks he’s a player. Before Tessa, he was hitting hard on Annie.” Josh was referring to another skier. 

”She shoot him down, I assume?”

”Spectacularly. He’s actually a decent guy when it comes to helping Olympians with Game Plan. And, he’s a pretty good motivational speaker, I’ve heard him talk but his personal life, he just tries too hard. He’s a man ho. Most of the time he’s banging some easy prey. Annie was a step up for him and he missed.”

”So Tessa seemed to be a safe choice?” Scott sipped his beer.

”Yeah. Moir—she’s super sweet and gorgeous. She’s nice to everyone so even the lower numbers think they have a chance. It’s not her fault.”

Scott gave a resigned nod. He knew Josh was right. Still, watching Jeremiah try to win over Tessa was painful and annoying. 

”Here’s the thing. If you’re not going to make a move—and after what-- 20 years?-- you don’t seem to be—you can’t fault others for trying. Tessa doesn’t date a lot. So she’s like Mount Everest. Whoever conquers her—I so do not mean that the way it sounds—is lucky and brave.”

Scott laughed. “I get it. I do.”

Scott felt two hands squeeze his shoulders hard. “Scott! How the fuck are you motherfucker?”

Without even looking, Scott knew who it was. This evening really couldn’t get any worse. 

”Hey Ty—how are ya?” Scott asked as the man slipped into the empty chair next to Scott. The woman who had been sitting there, a marketing manager for the Canadian Olympic Committee, had left to use the restroom.

”Living la vida loca, mi ami-gah. So where’s your fucking hot as hell partner? Did she leave your ass—tired of your pinky-sized dick?”

Scott rolled his eyes. Tyler Winters was a bobsledder. He was a goofball, could drink anyone under the table including curlers, and he made it abundantly clear anytime he was near Scott how badly he wanted Tessa. He had begged Scott in Sochi to hook him up and do him a solid. Scott refused saying Tessa had a boyfriend which was partially true. He wasn’t sure what Ryan was to her. During their break from skating, Tyler was also working as a correspondent for TSN. He flirted constantly with Tessa. Much to Scott’s displeasure, she flirted back.

”No, she did not.” Scott nodded towards Tessa.

”Oh—shit. Is that Brown? Get in your lane assclown.” Tyler whispered as he flung his arm around Scott’s shoulder pulling him closer.

Scott extricated himself as Josh and Tyler fist bumped hello.

Tyler snagged a bite of potato off Scott’s plate and then kissed him loudly on the cheek. He got up and walked towards Tessa. 

”Tessa Jane! Oh Tessa Jane!” Tyler sing-songed her name.

”Tyler!” Tessa pushed her chair back and gave him a hug as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around. Scott stabbed a green bean.

”I thought you would have left Moir’s ass by now given all of his shortcomings.” He waved his hand across his crotch. “But you won another fucking gold medal.”

”Two.” Tessa smiled at Scott. He could have leapt over the table and kissed her forever.

”Oh yeah. Two, that’s right. So, are you ready now to leave his tiny penis and ride with a real man?”

”Are you going to introduce me to one?” Tessa coolly replied as she took her seat again.

Josh snorted. Scott lowered his head hiding the smile about to spread across it, he was this close to jumping up and yelling, ‘tiny penis my ass—she loves my dick and has been riding it for months now.’

”Ohhh. Hey now. You wound me. I thought we had a thing. Hey Brownie, still driving in the wrong lane I see.” He leaned down and stage whispered. “You do realize this is Tessa Jane Virtue and you have less than a zero chance of sealing this deal. She’d fuck Moir’s sorry ass before yours.”

I AM fucking Moir’s sorry, well not sorry, ass Tessa thought. She smiled conspiratorially at Scott. She knew he was furious. He was trying to hide it. 

”Fuck off.” Jeremiah told Tyler.

”As you wish m’lady. Alright had to say hi. Hey Scottie boy—call me! I think you have my number. We can go shoe shopping or to high tea or whatever interests you. Tessa—save a dance for me later. I’ll show you what it’s like to be in a real man’s arms . ‘Gonna wrap you up in my love---’” he began singing horrible off key.

”Does Ty get more fucked up each time we see him?” Josh asked.

Scott shook his head. “He’s certifiable.”

The rest of dinner went by without much drama and soon a band began to play current hits. True to his word, Tyler came back over and snagged Tessa for a dance. Scott stayed at their table drinking with Josh and a few other athletes he knew.

Fifteen minutes later, Scott excused himself to go find Tessa. She was in the middle of the dance floor swaying with Tyler, his hand dipping lower along her back. Scott walked up and tapped Tyler.

”Fun time’s over Winters… let me have my partner back.”

”Buzzkill, Moir. Tessa? Are you sure you want to dance with T-P over here?”

Tessa pushed herself off Tyler and turned towards Scott. “Absolutely. And, I don’t know where you got your information Tyler but there is nothing tiny about Scott.” She giggled.

”Whatever girl. Alright Scottie boy, I’ll let you have this. You could use a win.” He walked off towards a brunette who was dancing suggestively as he approached. 

Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck. “Hey…”

”Hey you.” He snuggled his nose into her neck inhaling her vanilla scent.

Tessa’s voice vibrated gently through his body. “I meant it. There’s nothing tiny about you.” She pressed herself closer to Scott.

”Watching these idiots come on to you has been fucking torture.”

”Fending them off and feeding their delicate egos has made me horny.” Tessa replied.

Scott swallowed. Tessa Virtue knew how to push his buttons.

”Tess---“ He warned.

”Do you think it would be rude if we left?” Tessa slid her fingers through Scott’s hair.

”I think it would be rude if we stayed and I fucked you in the middle of this dance floor.”

  


They said goodbye to their friends and grabbed an Uber back to the hotel. They stepped onto the elevator. Scott pressed the button for floor 15 and they stood in the back of the car.

Another couple rode with them. They were getting off on floor 12. Scott brushed his hand against the back of Tessa. He skimmed over her ass. She stifled a moan. The couple stood to the side and made sweet eyes at each other. On floor four, a family of five got on. Tessa scooted so her back was in close proximity to Scott’s front. The father of the large group moved back slightly and Tessa found she was nearly flush with Scott. Scott pushed himself into Tessa. She exhaled shakily. She could feel his hardness. This was like one of her British movies she adored about forbidden love, where the couple can only touch because anything more would trigger a feud or a war. The elevator stopped again at floor six.

Two more people stepped on and pressed the button to head to the rooftop pool and bar. Scott pulled Tessa back closer to him. He felt even harder than a second ago. He leaned down and smelled her hair… a few of the strands had broken loose from her bun. She pushed back onto Scott. He grunted.

”Sorry.” She whispered.

”No you’re not.” He whispered back.

”You’re right. I’m not.”

Scott toyed with the fabric of her sundress. She felt his fingers dance up the back of her thighs. She knew she was soaking wet. Her pussy began to throb in need. The elevator felt like it was going in slow motion. Scott shifted against her, his cock wedged against her ass. Tessa nearly came. She tried to steady her breath. Floor 10, another stop.

Five more floors. She wasn’t sure she would make it. A few folks got out and two more young couples stepped on. They were headed to the rooftop bar as well. They obviously had been drinking already; they were loud and jostled Tessa back onto Scott. Tessa felt Scott exhale; goosebumps appeared on her neck and arms. Scott moved farther into the corner, Tessa chased him pressing her back to him and slowly—imperceptibly grinding on him.

Scott grabbed her hips holding her in place. Tessa chuckled quietly. Scott felt like a lead pipe. She knew he was suffering. But, he had no one to blame but himself. He started their elevator nonsense. 

Floor 11…

Floor 12…

A quick stop as the couple left the elevator.

Floor 14…

_ding_

Tessa led the way out of the elevator. They walked silently down the hallway, Tessa’s body was like a live wire. An energy simmering just below the surface. They arrived at Scott’s room first. He reached into his pants pocket and withdrew the key card; he slipped it in the slot and waited for the dots to flash green. He could smell Tessa’s lotion settling between them. The lock clicked and Scott pushed the door open allowing Tessa to enter first. 

He watched as she pulled down the hidden side zipper on her flowered dress and let the spaghetti straps fall over her shoulders and the material pooled at her feet. Scott knew he was in trouble as he watched the muscles in her back tense and relax as she gracefully stepped out of the dress and draped it over the back of the armchair. Her creamy white skin beckoned him, but he wanted to enjoy the sight just a bit longer. She shimmied out of her blush colored panties and laid them on top of her dress and faced him.

Moir, you have won the fucking lottery, he thought to himself. Tessa had to be without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

”It’s no fun if you stay over there.” She told him, her voice reaching into his body and bringing his cock to life.

”You are just so beautiful.“

”Thank you.”

Scott unbuttoned his shirt and shook it off his shoulders, he tossed it over the other chair. He unbuckled his belt and his pants and let them drop to the floor. He began to pull his foot out and got tangled up forgetting his shoes were still on and nearly fell over. He reached out comically and gripped the back of the chair to regain his balance. He began to laugh.

Tessa giggled. 

”Guess I’m a little eager.”

”Guess so.”

He pulled out the chair and sat down and untied his shoes and slipped them off and his socks too. He pulled his pants down and left them on the cushioned seat. He popped up and Tessa met him halfway. She slipped her thin fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his legs. Scott clutched her face and kissed her like a desperate man. His tongue sweeping inside her mouth as she made little mewing noises, her hand finding its way and stroking him. Tessa’s want was out of control, the very idea that in moments Scott would be inside her tripped every circuit in her brain. She couldn’t believe how her most basic desires took over whenever they were alone. Good girl Tessa disappeared and in her place was a very sexually demanding and confident woman. He brought that out in her.

They stumbled to the bed and Tessa pushed Scott back. He scooted towards the middle and shoved one of the bed pillows between his head and the tufted headboard as Tessa climbed towards him. She kissed his thigh and the tip of his cock. She gave it a little lick and another kiss. Scott cupped her cheek as she smiled up at him. She lowered her eyes then her mouth and enveloped him. Scott rose up and a guttural moan escaped.

Scott’s breathing became erratic as Tessa slid up and down his shaft. She wrapped her hand around him and used it to guide her mouth. Watching her only made him harder and crave her even more. She sucked him off letting loose obscene noises. Tessa bobbed faster and faster on his cock, it looked like a magic trick to him. His cock appeared and then disappeared into her hot wet mouth. She applied pressure with her hand and her tongue on the underside of him. The sucking noises were getting to him. Watching her—her rosy lips swallow him whole, her emerald-green eyes daring him to try to even look away, her perfect white teeth gently grazing him. He began to thrust into her—slowly at first but then there was no holding back. 

Tessa gripped his cock at the base and worked him quickly. She could feel his veins, his thickness filling her mouth, and she could taste him. He was panting and then he was shouting her name—first as a warning that she ignored and then as a prayer as he shot into her mouth and bucked over and over unable to control himself. She wiped her mouth and crawled up him and held his face.

”I love you.” She leaned down and kissed him fiercely. Her tongue pushed his lips apart and Tessa took full advantage. 

”I love you too.” He whispered into her mouth as he kissed her gently.

His hand found her wet and ready. He stroked her folds and then slipped two fingers inside stretching her. Tessa rode him rising up and down taking him deeper. He curled his fingers and pressed the spot that drove her wild. 

Slipping his fingers into his mouth, he cleaned her taste off him while she positioned him at her entrance and took him inside of her. Tessa lost her breath for a moment, adjusting to him. At this angle, he felt so deep. She slowly began to ride him.

He held her hips and helped her find a rhythm. Bracing her hands against his chest, she moved her hips in a circle teasing herself. She arched her back, her hands now perched on his thighs as she rocked faster onto him. She felt wild and free when they made love like this. 

Scott was grunting and thrusting into her, her walls like velvet against his cock. She began to cry out begging him to finish her off. Using his thumb, he played with her clit—she helped him work her bundle of nerves harder and harder. She whimpered, her core signaling an enormous orgasm was on the horizon. Scott sat up and pulled her close. Tessa rocked into him. Scott’s fingertips pressed into Tessa as he slid into her in hard, fast strokes. Her moans were primal and constant. Tessa was losing control, she felt a tingle. A few more deep strokes. Finally, she threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. Scott pushed her back onto the bed and began to pound into her. She didn’t even have a moment to recover. She could feel his pelvis knocking into her as he fucked her into oblivion. She closed her eyes as a rush of lightheadedness swirled around her. Another earth-shattering orgasm took over and this time she felt him come too. One last thrust and he held steady as his come drowned her walls and a small trickle escaped and dripped out of her. 

Scott rolled off her and collapsed back onto the bed, his head landing on the pillow with Tessa’s feet next to him. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing. He wiped his face and smoothed back his hair. Tessa shifted and flopped next to him on her side. Her breath tickling his shoulder as she played with his grandfather’s gold chain around his neck. Her hand smoothed down his chest and her finger traced the indent of his vee muscle. She watched his cock twitch at her. 

”Calm down buddy.” Scott pleaded with his very ready and willing member.

Tessa giggled and she moved to his other hip. “He always wants to play.”

”Yeah well he likes you.”

”I like him too. A lot.” She kissed his jaw. Then his neck.

”Think you can manage a shower?” he asked her.

”Oh a playdate in the shower, yes please.”

  


***** 

”Bon jour!” Mathieu called out as the skaters filed into the reception area of his studio. 

”Vous avez pour nous?” Marie-France asked excited to see the designs.

”Follow me si vous plait.”

The back room of the studio was an organized collection of fabric bolts, fashion mannequins, racks of clothing, work desks, and mirrors. Mathieu and two assistants wheeled out four racks of costumes. Tessa’s eyes lit up. This was her happy place; she had worked closely with Mathieu to create the look of the tour. 

”So let’s start with the sweatshirts for the flash mob dance number.” 

Mathieu and his team fitted the skaters and made notes on what to hem, sticking pins in place, and marking instructions with white chalk.

”I think aviator glasses with these outfits will go well, no?” Marie-France asked as she ran her hand down Scott’s arm encased in shiny black fabric for the “Sweet Dreams” number. It was futuristic and bold.

”I agree Marie. Oui.” Mathieu took a note.

”Okay, good. So what do we have for the boy-girl skate off?” she asked.

”We look like the Village People.” Scott stated as he slipped on the yellow vest.

”Y-M-C-A…” Andrew started singing.

”I like it.” Kaetlyn said as she took off her jacket. Andrew stepped closer to her and fingered the fabric on her shorts. He certainly liked her costume. Patrick and Scott exchanged looks. 

”Well look at that.” Scott whispered to Patrick.

”Glass houses man.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Uh, you haven’t stopped staring at Tess.”

”Whatever. I am not.”

”Dude even now as you’re saying this… you’re looking at her.”

”I like the outfit.”

”What’s not to like? It’s basically lingerie and Daisy Duke shorts.”

”I feel like she might get chilled if she doesn’t wear the jacket.” Scott admitted.

”I feel like you might get a hard-on if she _doesn’t_ wear the jacket.” Patrick muttered as he walked past him to change into his final outfit for the ‘Diamonds’ routine.

”So what about the women?” asked Marie-France.

”Here we go.” Mathieu pulled a sequined catsuit off the rack. Tessa squealed in delight.

”It’s like we’re J-Lo.” Kaetlyn gushed.

Scott put one foot then the other into a pair of tuxedo pants and fastened them. He stepped out and joined Andrew and Patrick. As soon as Tessa walked into the area, Scott lost all of his thoughts. He stood open mouthed, white dress shirt unbuttoned. All he could see was Tessa covered in a million crystals. The curves of her body on display and leaving nothing to imagination. She was a diamond. He swallowed trying to wet his throat. He couldn’t stop staring at her.

”So? What do you think?” Tessa asked excitedly as she twirled in front of the mirror, the crystals on the nude-colored cat suit bouncing the light everywhere.

”Beautiful.” Scott said. “Absolutely beautiful.” Then quickly added. “All of you.” Patrick rolled his eyes at Eric.

The women beamed. “You guys look great too.” Megan told them.

Soon, they broke off into little groups. Tessa walked over to Scott. She loved him in a tuxedo. She smoothed down the front of his shirt.

”You look amazing, T. I mean this is something else. When this tour is over, feel free to keep this costume. It’s like every J-Lo fantasy I’ve ever had.”

”Shhh. They’ll hear you.” She chastised him but secretly loved that he found her irresistible.

”Better yet, you can even bring it back to the hotel now.”

”Seriously.” She poked his side. “I love this tuxedo look on you. So handsome.”

”Moir. Scott Moir.” He lifted an eyebrow and tugged his shirt cuff down.

Tessa’s laugh floated through the air. Scott’s heart soared every time she laughed. Light, airy, and full of life. He vowed to do whatever he could to hear that laugh at least once every day for the rest of their lives.

  
“Tessa? Scott?” J-F called them into his office.

Scott waited for Tessa to stand up and he followed her into the room.

”So how are you guys? How is practice?”

”Going well. Everything is coming together nicely.” Tessa replied as she tucked her leg underneath herself and relaxed.

”Okay well let’s start. I believe I gave you some homework, an appreciation list. Tessa, why don’t you go first. Tell Scott what you appreciate and then why. Scott, really listen to what she says. Her answers will guide you into realizing the kind of romantic or life partner she sees you as and also what she needs from you.”

Tessa opened her notebook. “I love when you bring me coffee without me asking you to. It shows me how much you care.”

Scott nodded. Tessa was constantly changing her coffee order. He found it comical. How was he supposed to remember what she liked if she was always changing what she liked? He never gave it much thought how a cup of coffee could make her so happy, but he remembered what their trainer told them when he would slightly tweak a stance or hold, little things always add up to big rewards. 

”I appreciate the cards you write reminding me that we’re going to do well at a competition or that you are grateful for our friendship. It makes me feel grounded and that we’re in this together, that we are partners.”

”I also appreciate when you wheel my suitcases for me. Maybe it’s old-fashioned but I find it very gentlemanly.”

”I like when you let me pick where we are going to eat.” She continued.

”If it were up to me T, we’d be eating steak all of the time.” Scott interjected.

”I know! That’s why I like it but it also shows you know how to compromise.”

”Or at least keep you happy.” Scott winked.

Tessa grew quiet. Her next appreciation was quite intimate, but she knew sharing it would be a good sign of her willingness to go all in. “I love when you kiss me—it’s uh—I feel very loved. Youmakemefeelveryloved.” She rushed the words out in a big exhale.

”Tessa—slow down.” J-F looked at her. “This is a safe space. I am not judging you. Feel free to discuss the more intimate parts of your relationship. This is about you and Scott. So start over and tell him.”

Tessa bit her lip. “When you kiss me...”Tessa inhaled. “It feels like you really see me. It feels like I’m important to you. Like, I’m the most important person.”

”I do see you. And you are.” Scott encouraged her.

Tessa blushed. She cleared her throat softly. Her heart was swelling with love for this man. This exercise had helped her see just how much Scott really loves her. It wasn’t about the grand gestures, it was about the simple everyday moments. The stuff that people took for granted including her. Saying them out loud made her see just how important these moments were in strengthening a partnership.

”I love how sweet you are with kids. Watching you with our fans or your nieces and nephews lets me see how great you are with kids. When you helped Poppy at the cottage make her Aunt Tessa countdown calendar, I just—it was the sweetest thing. You are a good man. You’re going to be a great father.”

Scott allowed himself a second to daydream about starting a family with Tessa. The kind of mother she would be, the love he felt for their imaginary family. He felt a surge of happiness at knowing the future included mini versions of them running around.

Tessa went over a few other appreciations before finishing her list.

J-F turned to Scott. “Your turn.”

”Well I like how you protect me from mascots. I mean even though you didn’t believe me at first about my fear which is concerning to a certain degree—“ He sarcastically chastised her. “You eventually stepped up. It shows me how far you’re willing to go for me.” He smiled at her.

”I like how whenever I come over you always let me pick the tv show. I feel comfortable—most like myself when I am at your house and we’re on the couch watching the game or a Hallmark Mystery Movie and just hanging out.”

”I like that you offer to pick my outfits out. It’s sweet how you want us to coordinate.”

”I appreciate that you remind me what to pack when we head out for competitions—like my charger or toothpaste. I appreciate how you look out for me. Always.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. He could feel his emotions rising to the surface. His voice cracked at his next appreciation. In his eyes, it was monumental, but he needed her to know. “When I lost my grandfather you were there for me” He paused.

”God he loved you. He loved _his_ Tessie. He always bragged about you—”

Tessa swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She loved Scott’s grandfather. Grandpa Mac—or just Mac. He was insanely proud of all of his grandchildren but Scott—Scott was something else. Mac loved watching Tessa and him skate and never missed a chance to watch them on television. When they lost Mac in the spring of 2016, it devastated Scott. 

”And, then—when Cale.” Scott stopped, his hands shaking as he held his journal. Tears filled his eyes at the memory of his best friend. Barely two days after his death, they were skating in the NHK Finals in Japan. Scott was a mess. He was broken. 

  
_November 2016_

Tessa knocked softly on the hotel door. She waited patiently for Scott to answer. Finally, she knocked again and called his name. Nothing. Tessa slid the key card into the slot and opened the door. The room was dark and freezing. She noticed the balcony door was wide open and she could hear the pouring rain. The remains of a half-eaten club sandwich sat on the table along with three beer bottles from god knows when. Clothes draped over the chairs and a used towel on the floor. 

Tessa grabbed the tray of food and the beer bottles and placed them outside the door. She gathered up the clothes and put them in hotel laundry bags and packed up his suitcase. She brought the towel into the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and cleaned around the sink area. She turned on the bathtub faucet and added bubble bath. 

Back in the room, Scott was on his side still sleeping. He didn’t move as she made her way around the room tidying up. She called housekeeping and asked for a set of fresh towels and several bottles of water. She shut the balcony door. She eased onto the bed and stroked her hand along Scott’s cheek. 

”Scott—wake up.” She gently shook him.

His eyes fluttered open, bloodshot and red. He had been crying. Not because they won silver, she knew he was bummed about that. He was crying for his friend. Gone at 28 years old. Terrified he would slip away from her, Tessa swallowed and shook Scott again. He was still in his Skate Canada gear and he smelled like sweat, alcohol, and grief.

”Let’s get you up. I started a bath. You’ll feel better once you take a bath. Please.”

”Don’t want to, T.” He mumbled.

”I know you don’t but trust me.”

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I need you to get up and do this for me.”

Scott sighed deeply and nodded. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Tessa helped him up. Scott stripped off his t-shirt and his workout pants. He slipped his boxer briefs down and stood there daring her to look at his naked body. Tessa averted her eyes for a second. When she looked back, he still had made no attempt to cover himself. A quick image seared into her mind’s eye. His cock laying against his leg, a thatch of dark hair. He brushed past her into the bathroom. She debated if she should follow him. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy his retreating figure. The feelings she had for him were more confusing than ever. But, now was not the time. Now, it would be wrong to take advantage of his grief just to satisfy her urges. Urges that were getting increasingly difficult to squelch as time went on.

”T---“ She heard him call her.

She walked to the bathroom to find him stock-still by the tub. The water rising and the bubbles nearly reaching the top. There was a knock on the door and a woman’s voice announced she was with housekeeping. 

”Wait here.” Tessa closed the door partially.

She opened the front door and greeted the woman. Tessa took the towels and the four bottles of cold water. She thanked the woman and shut the door. She pushed open the bathroom door with her foot and placed the towels and water by the sink. 

”Get in the bath, Scott.” She told him as she opened a bottle of water.

Scott eased himself into the hot water, he winced slightly. Tessa loved a hot bath, scalding hot. He lay back against the tub and closed his eyes. Tessa rolled up a small towel and she lifted his head forward and placed it back on the makeshift pillow. He cracked an eye open. She stepped away as Scott’s hand, hot and wet from the water, latched on.

”Come in.”

He looked sad. Heartbreakingly so. Tessa ached for him-- to rescue him. She reminded herself he was not a project, he was her friend. She handed him the water bottle and told him to drink. She turned her back to him and toed off her sneakers. She slipped her shirt off and peeled her leggings down. She removed her socks. She knew Scott was watching her. Not in a sexual way, but making sure she was still there and not going anywhere. He needed her.

She yanked off her sports bra and shimmied her panties down. They had never been this naked together. In her dreams, yes. She turned around and Scott closed his eyes. Tessa nearly broke down crying at the sign of respect. Never willing to cross that boundary. She wasn’t sure if she should lie down with him or on the opposite side of the tub. 

”Scoot forward.” She told him making a decision for the both of them.

Scott scooched himself along the bottom of the tub.

She climbed over the side and settled in behind him. She spread her legs and Scott lay back against her. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt him sigh. There was no denying the entire moment felt sexually charged but it was tinged with heaviness. If Scott wasn’t in the middle of a grief-induced state, she wondered if they would cross the line. The line their coaches warned them about—between lust and love, desire and respect.

After a few moments, she wet a washcloth and snagged some bubbles and began to wash his arms. She moved it over his chest. She put the cloth down on the edge of the tub and began to scoop up water and pour it over his hair. It was long, hockey player long—curling along the sides and the back. Tessa loved it. It was fluffy and sexy and she thought of all the times she grabbed it between her fingers. She thought about what it would feel like to tug on it while he pounded into her. 

She massaged his scalp and he made little noises—almost like cat purrs. 

Tessa pushed him up and rubbed his shoulders and his neck. His head lolled to the front as she worked his kinks and tension out. All of the training had started to pay off. He was lean and muscular and she felt the sinewy muscles flex underneath her hands. She knew she was wet, so wet for him. She wondered if he was aroused. His arms rested on the edge of the tub as he leaned back slightly. And, there was her answer. The tip of his hard cock poked through the bubbles. 

She massaged him a bit longer, until she was positive she would jump him unless she got away from him. 

”We should get out before we turn into prunes.” She told him knowing that every second longer they spent in the tub was a second closer to danger.

”You first.” The first words he had said in nearly 45 minutes.

She pushed herself up and climbed out. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed one for him. She held it out as he stood up. She glanced over and saw him—hard as steel and not embarrassed. He took the towel and wiped off his chest and stomach. She turned away and adjusted her towel. She could see his movements in the mirror. He made no immediate effort to cover his hardness. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked it in. He stood by her at the sinks. Sweeping his hair back, he grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed the tube. He brushed his teeth as Tessa drained the tub. 

He rinsed and dropped the brush into the hotel glass to dry. He swiped on deodorant and smoothed some lotion on his arms and chest. He packed up his Dopp kit. He dropped his towel to the floor and walked out. She heard him call housekeeping to come and change the sheets.

Tessa practiced her deep breathing exercises. Already on her second round, Scott walked back in wearing a Leafs t-shirt and boxers. He handed her a Tragically Hip concert t-shirt and a pair of boxers and walked back out.

Tessa finished getting dressed and gathered her dirty clothes. She made her way to the closet and placed them in a hotel laundry bag and left them on an armchair. She noticed Scott had cleaned up his clothes and placed them in another hotel laundry bag and left the bag on top of his suitcase. He was standing outside on the balcony watching the rain fall. A knock at the door took her attention away.

The housekeeping employee began to make the bed quickly and efficiently. If she recognized them, she didn’t say anything. Tessa watched her work, but kept an eye on Scott. Her stomach rumbled. 

She picked up the phone and ordered two cheeseburgers—medium-- with waffle fries. She hesitated for a moment and then ordered two beers and two Diet Cokes. And, a slice of chocolate cake. In for a penny, in for a pound she thought as she acknowledged how far from the B2Ten approved diet plan this was for them. 

The woman finished making the bed and Tessa opened Scott’s wallet and took out a tip. 

”I ordered food. Why don’t you come inside?”

Scott didn’t move. 

”Scott?”

”I heard you. I’m not hungry.”

”Yes you are. You will be. It’s a cheeseburger and fries.”

”Did you ever notice the color of rain?” Scott asked.

”I didn’t know rain had a color.” Her teeth were chattering.

”My mom told me rain was God’s tears. He saved them up from all the bad things that happened, deaths, murders, children dying—and when He couldn’t take it anymore He cried. But His tears are so big they become rain.”

Tessa thought it sounded utterly depressing but something that might satisfy a child’s curiosity.

”It’s bullshit.” He began. “Even God cries? Which is fucking bullshit because He’s the one who could stop it. He could stop people from dying. Little kids. Grandpas. Best friends. But He doesn’t and then He cries. Like what gives Him the right to cry. It’s hypocritical. If you ask me.”

”Mmmm.” Tessa's heart broke for Scott and no matter how hard she tried, she had no argument for what he was saying. She wasn’t particularly religious. Besides, she was positive Scott would fight any explanation she offered.

The food arrived and she set it up at the table.

”Come eat.” She called him.

”I told you no.” He said quietly.

”Eat.”

Scott sat down on the chair sighing loudly. He drained half of his beer. He picked up the burger and took a bite. Tessa munched on her burger and fries and watched him. His jaw moving in a circular motion as he chewed.

The burger tasted delicious, partly because she hadn’t had one in months and also it was quality Kobe beef. Scott took another bite of his burger and ate a fry. 

They ate in companionable silence. Scott swigging his beer and taking bites of his burger, he wound up eating three-quarters of it. He finished his beer. She slid hers towards him. There was half left. He belched. 

”Excuse me.” He wiped his mouth.

He grabbed her beer and leaned back in the chair. 

Tessa covered the plates and mimicked Scott with her Diet Coke. 

”I miss him.”

”I know you do.”

Finally, Scott stood up. He left the beer bottle on the table and snapped open a water bottle and drank some. He walked to the right side of the bed and left the bottle on the nightstand. He moved into the bathroom.

Tessa heard him relieve himself and then wash his hands.

He crawled into the bed and propped a pillow behind him.

”Come to bed, T.”

She brought her own water bottle to the left side of the bed. She climbed into the bed as Scott opened his arms. She slid over and tucked herself into him. He kissed the top of her head and she nearly burst into tears.

Scott readjusted and slid down and flipped on his side. Tessa faced him.

Scott lifted his hand and traced a path down her face and curled a piece of hair around her ear. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

”It hurts so much. Why does it fucking hurt so much? I feel it in my bones.”

”I don’t know.” She told him the truth.

Tears fell down his cheeks. Tessa wiped them away, but more appeared. She leaned in and pulled him towards her. She felt his shoulders give way and then huge sobs poured out of him.

Tessa whispered soothing words of comfort that felt empty to her.

_It’s going to be okay._  
_Let it out._  
_I’m here._

Eventually Scott’s sobbing tapered off and she heard quiet sniffles. 

”I need you T. I need you so much. Please don’t leave me.” His voice raw with emotion.

”I won’t.” She promised. 

The room lit up with lightning. Tessa thought Scott had fallen asleep, he was so quiet.

”I –keep thinking about his memorial service. How his dad looked. Your friends aren’t supposed to die. He shouldn’t bury a son.”

Tessa didn’t know how to comfort him. Scott buried his nose in her neck, she felt his lips brushing against her. Warning: cliffs ahead. She told herself this was just him trying to find a way to soothe himself. She let him. His hand played with her hair. His lips pushed into her neck and then he gently sucked on a spot. Tessa held her breath. A distant rumbling outside warned the storm was far from over.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other. When they woke the next morning, Scott ordered breakfast and they ate it together. Tessa went back to her room and they never spoke of that night. Not ever. Not in another place. Not another time. Until now.

  


”I never thanked you or apologized.” Scott said sadly.

”For what?” Tessa asked.

”That night in Japan. After Cale’s death. In my room.”

J-F sipped his coffee and let them explore.

Tessa’s eyes opened wide. “I—just wanted to be there for you. You would have done the same. You _have_ done the same. So many times.”

”You saved me Tessa. And I behaved so badly. We never talked about it. Something happened that night.”

Scott stared at Tessa. She tried to find an answer in his eyes.

”We almost crossed the line. And--God, I wanted to. I just wanted to feel something. Anything but the grief. I was such a dick. You came to my room to help me and I tried to take advantage of that.”

Tessa sat back in disbelief. She thought she was the only one who was willing to play with fire that night. She misread his actions. She thought he was so devastated over losing Cale that he just laid himself bare because of his emotions, not because he was seeking some sort of sexual relief.

Scott scrubbed his hand down his face. “You had to have noticed, T. I wasn’t subtle.”

”I didn’t think—“

”Losing Cale fucked so badly with my head. I’ve never lost a friend like that. First, Mac and then him. I mean who asks their best friend to take a bath with them? And then gets a hard on. But, you never took the bait. You just ignored it, let me be an asshole and didn’t make me apologize. Like always. You didn’t deserve that.”

Tessa worried her lip. Should she confess her own multitude of sins? Should she let sleeping dogs lie? Nothing had happened so technically she didn’t need to apologize. But, was it a sin if she did want something to happen?

”Really Scott, it’s fine. I--. The truth is.” Tessa stopped; her confession ready to spill forth like a burst levee.

”The truth is what?” Scott looked like a man agonizing over his past and in need of absolution.

”The truth is I wouldn’t have stopped you.” Tessa’s voice dropped in pitch to a whisper. “I was so scared I was going to lose you. Everything that happened that night is not on you. I wanted it too. I let you take advantage because it felt so good to be needed. By you.”

Scott was sitting on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees. He let out a deep breath and dropped his head into his hands. ”I was so fucking reckless that night.”

Tessa waited for him to finish.

”All those years of denying how I really saw you. I took liberties with you Tessa. I had no right. I woke up the next morning and I couldn’t even look at you. I felt so guilty. Guilty over what I had done. And the pathetic part is I never apologized. I was so weak. I see that now. I had all of these emotions inside of me. It felt like when you’re a little kid and you just spin and spin and spin until you fall down and you’re so dizzy. I thought you could stop me from spinning out of control. But that was selfish.”

J-F interjected. “I’d like to touch a little on what you just said Scott.”

Scott nodded his head yes.

”Explain what you mean by you were selfish… how were you selfish?”

“I was a mess. I had just buried my best friend. We had come in second at NHK. We still had more competitions and the Olympics. I had to pull it together for Tess. I couldn’t let her down. But, it was all too much. So I used Tess. She wanted to help so I let her. She was always my safety net. It had been a long time since I had sex with anyone and I was so fucked up in my thinking that I was willing to risk ruining the one good thing in my life to just feel anything but the despair.”

Tessa blinked back tears. It was like Scott was talking about other people. Sure, he had been selfish throughout the years but to hear him admit to just how low he was willing to go made her feel sick and sad. But, then she realized she would have gone there with him willingly. How could she judge him when she basically mimicked his desperate want. She didn’t need much persuading to jump into a bath with him naked or let him wrap his body around her while he slept.

”Tessa—what are you feeling?” J-F looked in her direction.

Tessa looked away and chewed on the tip of her thumb. She regained her emotions.

”I can’t fault Scott.”

”God Tess—yes you can. You were there.”

”Yes. I was. And, I am just as guilty. I don’t see it the same way as you. Scott—I came to your room because I knew you needed me. I sensed it. I got there and you were in such a state. Everything I did—while I admit I did it to help you—I was selfish. I shared the bath with you, I stayed all night with you and if you had asked me to have sex with you I would have done it. You are the one good thing in my life, my one true thing. I would do anything for you. And, yes I am a people pleaser but that’s not what this is about. I wanted to feel something _with_ you. To take away your pain. So we’re both to blame. But, nothing happened. We didn’t cross that line. And you know why? Because you are a good man. You are a decent man and you would never do that to me. To us. You would never ruin us for something easy.”

__

”I wish I could see it the way you do. I can’t forgive myself.” Scott’s voice broke.

__

”Why do you think that is?” J-F inquired.

__

”No matter how much of an ass I am, T always forgives me. She always excuses my behavior. But this time was different.”

__

_”Hmm.”_ J-F encouraged Scott to offer a reason. 

__

”I was scared. I knew my walls were coming down. We had decided not to date anyone, to basically be celibate during the comeback, as you know. I was fine with that, after the whole Kaitlyn thing. But, day by day—it uh got harder.”

__

”What did?” J-F pressed.

__

”Being around T. Being around her and touching her. Not being able to be with her.”

__

Tessa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Hearing Scott talk about his feelings for her made her realize why it was so difficult for them to define what they were to each other. They were in this strange purgatory.

__

”Tessa—hearing this makes you feel how?” J-F asked.

__

”I was just thinking how funny our relationship is—we’re always caught in the middle. One foot in this deep friendship that has lasted two decades—it feels so stable and true. And the other foot sits on this constantly shifting sand and when we get close, we slip away from each other. We can’t figure out how to stabilize the sand.”

__

”That’s what we plan to do here.” J-F stated.

__

”I don’t think we ever really followed any normal path when it came to our partnership.” Tessa furrowed her brow. “We have such a hard time defining it. Or we did at least.”

__

”I know I love you with my whole heart. I always have.” The words fell from Scott’s lips with a certainty.

__

”Do you know what I see when I look at videos of us?” Tessa asked.

__

Scott shook his head.

__

”How much we love each other. Doesn’t matter how young or old we were. The reason fans and the media always talk about our chemistry is because we have so much of it. The way we look at each other. How we talk about each other. We take such care with each other. I feel it in every interview. In Vancouver and Sochi. I felt it in PyeongChang. So, please—please forgive yourself for that night. That you recognize what happened that night is why I am with you now. Why I am so in love with you. No man has ever loved me the way you do, Scott.” She reached for his hand. He clutched it like a life raft. 

__

”I love you too Tess. So much. So, so much.”

__

J-F let them have a moment before he spoke.

__

”Good job guys. Our time is up right now, but I do have homework. It’s called Honesty Hour. I want you guys to take time before our next appointment and spend an hour answering questions honestly and directly. I have this worksheet. There are questions about life and love. The idea is to be truthful, to not hold back. I also want you to reflect on the hotel room moment as part of your honesty hour. And I will see you next Monday the 24th. “

_  
_

***** 

Tessa washed her face and used her ring fingers to rub in her under eye cream. She squirted some hand lotion onto her palm and rubbed it in. She could hear Scott rustling about in the bedroom. Their session with J-F was productive. When they returned to the hotel, they had dinner with the group. They had to wait for everyone to be safely tucked in their rooms before Scott made his way to Tessa’s. 

__

She shut off the light and walked into the room. There was a small piece of paper on her pillow. 

__

”What’s this?” She asked as she picked it up.

__

She unfolded it and turned it right side up to find Scott had drawn two stick figures. The girl figure, she assumed was her, had a dress on and the boy had shirts and pants. Both were wearing ice skates. They were holding hands and there were little hearts all around them.

__

Tessa ran her finger over the drawing, simple and childlike—she loved it. Scott looked over at her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and land on the bed. He looked so handsome and slightly boyish. His hair poking up in different directions, bare-chested, his hands resting on his hips as he observed her reaction. God those hands. She was beginning to wonder if she had a fetish for his hands.

__

Tessa looked at him. “I love my picture.”

__

”I’m not Picasso or anything but I think it’s pretty good.”

__

”It’s perfect.” She placed it on the nightstand.

__

”C’mere.” He reached for her as a song trickled out from his phone.

__

She crossed the room and wrapped her hands around his neck. She tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. Their lips so close she could feel his breath. A sweet kiss—

_I miss the sound of your voice. And I miss the rush of your skin_

”I love this song.” Tessa whispered.

_And I miss the still of the silence. As you breathe out and I breathe in_

”Worlds 2008. We came in second and went to that party—someone passed around peach schnapps. And this song came on the radio. All of you girls were so crazy for it.” Scott told her.

_If I could walk on water . If I could tell you what's next_

”You remember that?” Tessa shuffling her feet as they swayed to the song.

__

”I remember Fedor refilling your cup like three times. I wasn’t going to let him get near you.”

_I'd make you believe. I'd make you forget_

Tessa kissed the tip of his nose. “Joanie wound up dancing with him. He tried to feel her up. Poor girl. She ran out on him and threw up in the bathroom. That was a fun night. I mean besides her getting sick, of course. We all were pretty drunk.”

__

”So come on, get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire and the swing of your hips.” Scott sang in a whisper to her.

__

They turned in the small space between the bed and the balcony. Scott’s hands low on her back. He leaned down so his lips were level with her ear.

__

“Just pull me down hard. And drown me in love…. “

__

Tessa closed her eyes. She had never felt more content or grateful than at this moment. In the arms of the one man who loved her so fiercely. Loved her so passionately. Loved her more than any other man.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the results of Honesty Hour, TTYCT media day, and another session with J-F. Plus, a few surprises.


	9. Let's Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott complete their homework assignment with some surprising results. And, they make the deal of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean the content gods have been so generous of late. Hate to be a pessimist. More like a realist. Let our stateside companion stay stateside so our skaters can continue doing their thing. They look happy and it's lovely. I wish they would have announced more U.S stops for the Rock the Rink tour. The dance videos were great, the ballet! And all of the media stuff has been wonderful appetizers and entrees. Let's hope we get a dessert. Okay enough of that... let's get to this. I loved the response to the last chapter. It was really generous of all of you. I hope this chapter which is not as heavy but still relationship centric feeds you too. In a different way. Please keep in mind not every chapter is going to be loaded with angst or heartbreak. To me that's not realistic. I like writing the angst and I think it's necessary but I also don't think every discussion they have has to be fraught with discourse and tension.  
> As always thanks to the readers who really dig deep and offer wonderful criticisms and suggestions--you make me a better writer. And, to those who drop a sweet one-liner--much love to you as well.

Scott kept up a steady pace as he jogged through the park. He loved this route winding through one of Montreal’s green spaces. In the distance he could see the industrial district. It was pretty quiet for a Friday morning. A few other runners out and about but for the most part it was too early for most. He had snuck out of the bed this morning careful to not disturb a sleeping Tessa who was curled around his pillow. She was heading to a spin class with the girls. He sped up a bit as a new song started in his earbuds.

_He said I'm fabulously rich. C'mon just let's go  
She kinda bit her lip. Geez, I don't know _

He could always count on The Hip to keep his energy up. Despite a bit of a chill in the air, sweat caused his shirt to stick to his back as he began mile number two. He adjusted his baseball cap as he sang along in his head. 

_But I can guarantee. There'll be no knock on the door  
I'm total pro that's what I'm here for. I come from downtown._

He could feel his lungs giving way to that familiar runner’s burn as his feet made contact with the pavement. Left foot, right foot. He breathed through his mouth and paid attention to his gait like his trainer taught him. Getting back into skating shape after indulging in way too many beers and good food was getting harder as he was aging.

_Born ready for you_

The real reason for Scott’s running though --- he needed to clear his head. The sessions with J-F had gone well. He felt he and Tessa had made progress. But, he needed to sort things out. In two weeks, he and Tessa would be on tour. Their tour. The very first tour they had ever produced. And, that meant new challenges. It also meant deciding if they should tell the gang they were together and also how to answer the questions he was positive fans would have during the meet and greets. Especially since he and Tessa planned to share a bus, albeit with Elvis. But, still.

_Armed with will and determination. And grace, too._

Scott rounded a tree and made his way back towards the hotel. He was immensely proud of how hard Tessa had worked on putting this tour together. He was endlessly fascinated by her ability to make things happen. She had wanted confetti to fall from the rafters every night. She had worked diligently for months doing research and interviewing several companies before settling on a small one out of Toronto. They had handled confetti for several major acts including Shawn Mendes. He remembered how excited Tessa had been when she heard that. 

Scott ran onto the grass to avoid two mothers walking towards him with strollers. He glanced quickly at the little kids laughing with each other. A boy and a girl. His heartrate picked up as he thought about the idea that one day Tessa would be pushing a stroller with their child. Or would she? They hadn’t really discussed kids. Hell, they hadn’t even discussed marriage. He knew it was too soon. But, he also knew what he wanted. A life with Tessa. Marriage was not something she probably thought about—whether her own family’s troubles colored her view or because she was focused on a career post skating. Yet, he thought about it. He knew he wasn’t quite ready but he was getting there and he was afraid he might get there before Tessa. And, how would she handle that? How would he handle it if she asked him to wait? 

_That’s why meeting with J-F is so important. He’ll help you get there he told himself._ He made a mental note to approach the subject in a session. Scott slowed down his pace to a light jog and then a walk. He found a bench and stretched out his leg muscles. He pulled his right arm across his chest and stretched out his deltoid. He switched arms. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Done with class. Bringing back coffee. And I have a treat for you. Meet me in my room in 20 minutes?_

Scott texted back. The two mothers stopped at the bench and sat down. Scott smiled and they smiled too, recognition spreading across their faces.

”Are you Scott Moir?” the blonde mother asked.

Scott nodded. “I am. Nice to meet you.”

”Oh it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Callie and this is Renata. We come-- I mean we came. I mean we went to Stars on Ice.” She clearly was flustered.

”What Callie is trying to tell you is we are both fans of you and Tessa. We saw you on tour. You were amazing. We just got tickets to the London show for the Thank You tour.” Renata finished as Callie beamed and nodded her head.

”Thank you. That’s very kind of you. Tessa and I are so excited to hit the road. Especially with our tourmates.”

The little girl with dark hair and enormous blue-green eyes reached her hand out for Scott as she held the hand of the little boy next to her. Scott bent down and offered his pointer to her.

”This is Madeline and Charlie.” Callie finally managed to collect herself.

”Hi Madeline and Charlie. I have an older brother named Charlie. He’s pretty cool.” The little boy laughed at Scott. His dark hair flying in wisps around his head and his brown eyes full of mischief.

Madeline cooed at Scott and tried to shove his finger in her mouth.

”Oh no no no, sweet girl. You don’t want that. It doesn’t taste very good.”

”Oh I am so sorry.” Callie apologized. “She’s teething and everything and everyone is fair game.”

A few more minutes of idle chitchat and Scott excused himself. Callie worked up her courage and asked Scott to take a photo with Madeline and Scott couldn’t refuse. Callie pulled her out of her stroller and handed her over to Scott. Madeline was fascinated by Scott. She snuggled into his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as her mom snapped a few photos. 

”Would you mind if I posted this one?” Callie showed Scott. 

”Not at all.” Scott replied and returned Madeline to her, waved goodbye and set off for the hotel.

As he entered the lobby, Patrick saw him and walked over.

Scott groaned inwardly. He was already a few minutes late getting to Tessa’s room.

”Chid—what’s up?” Scott asked.

”I’m heading to breakfast with Eric. Where are you coming from?”

”Went for a run.”

”Early bird! Wanna go to breakfast?”

”I would but I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I have a few things to do for the tour. Sorry man…”

”Nah. It’s cool. No worries. See you at practice.”

Scott jogged to the elevator. He texted Tessa he was a minute away.

He knocked on her door and she opened it. 

”Sorry I’m late.” He gave her a quick peck as she closed the door.

”Hmm mmm.” She gave him a pointed look.

Was he in trouble? He was only 10 minutes late. 

”Something wrong T?”

”You could say that.”

”What is it?”

”Well we have a problem.”

”Something with the tour?”

”No. You and I have a problem.”

Scott furrowed his brow and looked at her quizzically. What was she talking about?

” _We_ have a problem?” Scott asked.

”Yes we do. Her name is Madeline.”

Scott looked confused. Madeline? Who was Madeline? 

”T—I’m sorry but I don’t know a Madeline.”

”You don’t know a Madeline? Brunette. Huge blue eyes. She likes to snuggle.”

Scott was starting to get nervous. He knew there had been no one else since he and Tessa started back in February. He hadn’t even looked at another woman.

Tessa swiped her phone open and handed it to him.

”Explain yourself Moir. Are you cheating on me? Cause I have to admit she’s pretty cute.”

Scott took the phone, his hand shaking slightly as he held it up to his face. A second later, he started to laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

”Ohhhh THAT Madeline.”

”Oh NOW you remember her?”

The photo was adorable. Scott with his baseball cap on backwards holding the sweet little girl from the park. Her head tucked under his chin, smiling into the camera—her blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Her little hand grabbing a fistful of Scott’s shirt. The caption read, “Madeline is Scott Moir’s #1 fan”.

Tessa took her phone back and tossed it on the bed. Her hands held the hem of his t-shirt.

”See I thought I was your number one fan. But, apparently you’re sneaking out early to go running with this Madeline.”

”Aw, T. You know you’re my number one girl.”

”Do I though?” Tessa reached under his shirt and ran her fingertips lightly across the spot above his waistband.

Scott reached for her. 

”No. No. And to think I brought you coffee.”

”And a treat. You said you were bringing a treat too.” He replied softly.

”I actually said I _had_ a treat for you.” Tessa corrected him.

Scott eyed his coffee on the table behind Tessa. He didn’t see anything else that would constitute a treat.

”Where is it?” Scott looked over her shoulder.

”I’m debating whether you deserve it.”

Tessa slipped her sports bra over her head and dropped it to the floor. She peeled her leggings down and left them on top. She turned away from Scott and walked towards the bathroom.

”Where ya going?”

”Shower.”

”But what about the treat?” Scott asked sounding like a little boy.

Tessa shimmied her panties down and threw them at him. They bounced off his chest and he caught them.

A wicked smile appeared on her face. She crooked her finger and beckoned him to her.

Scott dropped her underwear and crossed the space between them in two eager strides.

”Meet me in the shower. I’ve decided despite your behavior you deserve your treat.”

Scott’s clothing was on the floor in less than five seconds. And half a minute later, he had Tessa pinned to the wall opposite the showerhead, his left hand holding her arms above her head as his right hand skimmed down her face then her neck before passing his thumb over her nipple.

”This isn’t fair. I had a treat for you.” Tessa breathlessly whispered to him.

”This is a treat for me.” He wrapped his lips around her nipple as his tongue swirled around.

Tessa writhed as Scott did unspeakable things to her body, but never giving her what she really wanted. Instead, he manipulated her body to his will, bringing her to the edge of pleasure and then denying her. His hands and mouth expertly teased every part of her. 

Currently he was kissing her inner thigh ignoring her dripping core. No matter how she canted her hips towards his mouth, he dodged her. She gripped his head and slightly nudged it back so he would look up at her.

”I need you—to stop teasing me.” Her voice greedy sounding.

A kiss pressed to her thigh and Scott stood up. Finally, Tessa thought. 

His right hand traced down her curves and between her legs. Tessa’s eyes fluttered closed.

”Is this what you wanted?” His breath hot in her ear, his fingers dancing just along the edge of her center. Slipping his middle finger into her as his thumb pressed the area near her clit, Tessa gasped. He pumped his finger in and out as Tessa’s orgasm reared its head for what seemed to be the 97th time.

Scott kissed her neck as his lips grazed lightly across her jaw to her mouth where he nipped her bottom lip before slotting his mouth over hers and pushing his tongue inside following the same rhythm as his finger. Tessa tried to escape the grip his hand still had on her wrists. He finally let her go and she clutched at his back. 

Tessa always thought she was a patient person. As a child, she often was praised by her mother’s friends for being such a lovely and patient child, not like their kids. At school, teachers always remarked on her patience when it came to learning new tasks. Even in skating, she would patiently yet excitedly wait for their scores after a routine. But, right now—she had absolutely no patience for what she deemed Scott’s remarkable cruelty. He had managed to take control of their sexy shower session and instead of letting her take the lead and drive them hard and fast to “Pleasuretown”, he was inexplicably and maddeningly taking the long way. 

Another finger joined his other one. Tessa let herself fall into pace with Scott. _Just let him do his thing and you will be rewarded_ she told herself. 

She could feel his breaths against her mouth as he pumped her harder and faster. She was panting now and threw her leg over his hip. 

High pitched whines and sighs broke forth from her. She desperately needed this release.

Scott’s fingers slid out of her as he pulled her leg farther around his hip. He gripped his cock and lined himself up and pushed in hard. Tessa screamed out in pleasure, her fingertips pressing into his back as she felt the fullness of him.

All of her senses heightened, his body pushing her to the limits. She let him have all of her as he relentlessly pounded into her.

Scott couldn’t believe how good Tessa felt. Slick, warm, and tight. He knew they both had good sex in the past, but he was positive it was never like this. Tessa dropped her leg from his hip and looked up at him, breathless. She raised an eyebrow as he slipped out of her. She bit her lip at the loss. He spun her around and grabbed her hands and flattened them against the glass. 

”Keep them there.” He nipped her ear as he pushed into her from behind earning a low moan from her. 

Scott interlocked their fingers as he slowly and deliberately began to fuck her. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He could feel the water spraying his back as he looked at their hands; the veins in his were visible as he gripped hers tightly. He dropped his head to her shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses as his tongue lazily swirled patterns. Scott pulled their hands off the glass and wrapped them around Tessa’s chest as he increased the pace of his thrusting. Tessa’s head rolled back onto Scott as he kissed her jaw. 

”I’m close.” Tessa let him in on her secret.

”I can tell.” He replied knowingly as he let his hand drop down and circle her clit.

Tessa keened as her release left her body. Scott followed closely behind growling out her name. She fell forward bracing herself on the glass. After a bit, Scott slipped out of her and turned her towards him so he could kiss her. Steal her breath away is more like it. He steered them towards the showerhead, never breaking contact even as the water fell down over their heads. His fingers finding their place on the sides of her head as his lips cling to hers like they’ve found their home. 

  


Scott thought their morning session in the shower would keep him sated for the rest of the day. But, for some reason everything Tessa did whether it’s sip her coffee or stretch her muscles is turning him on. Not to mention whenever she touches him or finds her way into his arms, he has to steel himself from screwing her on the ice hard and fast. He’s taken to imagining all kinds of innocuous scenarios in order to reduce his chances of getting a hard-on in front of everyone. And, then there’s how she’s acting around Andrew. The three of them have known each other since they were kids. They had a natural ease with one another that often took the form of harmless flirting, but today Scott couldn’t get it out of his head. The way Tessa laughed at Andrew’s jokes, the way she touched his arm, how she danced with him during their Hip routine. Watching her slide down another man’s body was awakening a sleeping beast inside of Scott.

”Why don’t you practice Four Minutes?” Marie-France suggested. Scott wants to bolt. Sam agrees it’s a good idea. Scott wants to punch him.

”I’ll watch Tessa and Scott and everyone else can take a break.” Sam stated.

Scott and Tessa move over to the platform that’s been set up on the ice rink. Scott begins praying that he can make it through four minutes of dancing with Tessa. 240 seconds. Sounds easy enough until Tessa unzipped her hoodie and revealed her sports bra. It’s a spaghetti strap one, criss-crosses in the back. Her leggings are low enough in the front that her piercing flirts with Scott. He tries not to flirt back. 

The first few notes begin and Scott waits patiently for the beat to drop. He knows as soon as he jumps up on the stage, the stakes will be high and he’s not sure he’s strong enough. 

_Just relax and concentrate on the steps. Do not pay attention to her body. You’ve done this a million times._

Half a minute later, Scott is quite proud of himself. He might just make it. And then, she smiles like she wants him to fuck her (which he does) and she crooks her finger at him like she did earlier in her hotel room (when he did). He knows he’s done. All he can do now is pray Sam doesn’t notice. 

Suddenly he’s spinning into Tessa’s arms. When Sam first showed them the move, Scott loved how it flipped their traditional roles where the girl spins into the guy. But, now as he bends Tessa away from him—his crotch firmly pressed near hers, he’s ready to wave a white flag. He can feel his dick betraying him. 

_Grab a boy, grab a girl_

There it is. His dick is behaving like a teenaged boy. Refusing to listen, mind of its own, hormones racing. One track mind.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Fucking ironic, he thinks as he mouths the words. Mercifully, time is on his side as the music ends. Sam starts to walk towards the stage, Scott positions himself behind Tessa. Silently begging any deity that will answer his prayer Scott hopes Sam doesn’t have any notes about the dance. By Scott’s calculations he will have fifteen maybe twenty minutes to take care of his situation before they will need to be back on the ice for more practice.

”So, you guys look good. Just remember to be sharp on that instrumental beat. And let’s make the jump onto the stage and at the end super explosive.”

Explosive. Scott nods. Yeah, I am about to show you an explosion.

”Okay why don’t you guys take 15 or 20? We’ll run through Sweet Dreams when you come back.”

Scott nods quickly and takes off towards the boards.

Tessa barely has turned around to ask Scott a question when she notices he is halfway to the hallway. She shrugs her shoulders and walks after him.

Scott is steadily making his way to a storage closet. He discovered it during the comeback when he needed a place to decompress. The truth was he needed the space to get away from Tessa. There were times where he felt something for her that was so different than he was used to. Having her in his arms, her silky porcelain skin so cool to his touch. How she would look at him, turn her body into him. He is ashamed to admit how many times he used that closet to take care of things. He’s never had the guts to tell her and why would he? He never thought she felt the same. Until that night on her couch back in February. He had always wondered if she found it difficult to skate with him at times. She had alluded to it. In their last session with J-F, she admitted as much when they talked about NHK.

”Scott—Scott--” Tessa called after him.

Scott ignored her, but his dick didn’t. It grew harder at the sound of her voice. Motherfucker, he yelled internally.

He looked down and saw his pants slightly tented, he grabbed at his crotch and tried to calm down. His hand reached out for the door just as she grabbed his arm.

”What’s wrong with you?” She hisses.

”Nothing.” He barely manages to eek out. He tucks his lips in and closes his eyes.

”You took off like you were on fire and now when I called your na—“ Tessa stops talking.

Scott opens one eye and catches Tessa looking down at his crotch. Her eyes immediately soften, she looks back up at him.

”Oh.”

Scott blushes. He can barely look at her, he has no idea why he’s embarrassed. 

”I---“ He stumbles. “I just need a moment, T.”

Tessa nods and draws her bottom lip into her mouth. And fuck if he can just walk away from her now.

Scott opens the door and pulls her inside with him. He locks the door as his eyes adjust to the pitch black.

”What is this?” Tessa whispers and reaches around trying to find Scott.

”Storage closet.”

”So, uh you wanna talk about your situation?” Tessa asks now able to see his outline thanks to slivers of light coming through the bottom of the door. She spots a table in the corner against a wall and four boxes neatly stacked. A broom and a mop hang on hooks. 

”Not really.” He whispers and she can feel his breath on her lips just before they touch hers.

The next few seconds are a frenzy of his hands pulling her leggings down followed by her underwear. He practically throws her up onto the table, it rocks back and forth. Tessa is about to question its steadiness when she hears rustling and assumes Scott is yanking his pants down.

”God, I wanna fuck you so badly. You have no fucking idea.” He whispers.

Seconds later, he’s deep in her and she’s sliding back and forth on the table that’s feeling less and less sturdy. Scott’s hands are pressing firmly into her ass and all she can hear is the consistent and hard thump as the table knocks into the wall as he fucks her harder and harder. It’s exhilarating. They’ve never fucked at Gadbois before. She briefly wonders how Scott knew about this closet. She’d never even noticed it. She can feel her walls start to flutter as Scott pistons into her. The warmth of his come coats her as his growls get lost as he captures her mouth in an attempt to make sure no one can hear him. Tessa’s breath hitches loudly and soon she’s coming as she holds him tight to her. 

”Thank you.” He pants out.

”I feel like I should thank you.” She tells him. “That was…unexpected.”

”Sorry. I, uh…” He doesn’t even know where to begin.

”How did you find this room?” Tessa asks as Scott pulls out.

Before he can answer her and admit to his clandestine self-care moments, two recognizable voices begin a conversation.

”Andrew—we are not getting a cat. We are going on this tour and where do you want to keep it? On the bus? How many times do we have to go over this?”

Tessa hears the door move as someone leans against it, she imagines Andrew by the loudness of it.

”Kait—I’m just saying you said we could talk about it. So let’s talk about it. I mean if everyone else is okay with it, maybe we can consider getting one and it can live on the bus.”

”First of all, Meagan will not let you bring a cat on that bus. Secondly, it’s not fair to the cat. Well that really should be the first reason. I promise you when we get back at the end of November we can discuss this.”

Tessa smiled at Scott. He nipped at her bottom lip. 

”You said that after the last tour.” Andrew half-whined.

”I promise. I really do. I know I said it before, but please trust me. Let’s table it for now and then when we get home, we can go to a shelter in Jersey and pick one out.”

Sounds of rustling and muffled voices. Tessa assumed her friends were hugging.

”Have you seen Tessa and Scott?” Marie-France’s voice rang out.

Tessa whispered, “You always get us into these predicaments.”

”I’m sorry. Did you not just enjoy yourself?” Scott whispered back.

”That’s not the point. The point is we are trapped in this closet and now what.”

”They’ll leave in a second.” Scott nuzzled her neck. “Besides, I had a medical emergency.”

”Oh yes. Your raging hard-on.”

”You were an excellent doctor by the way. Cured me.”

”You’re lucky you’re cute.”

The voices sounded more distant so Scott unlocked the door. He poked his head out, no one was around so he slipped out. Tessa followed and shut the door. They never saw Eric who was talking on the phone with his fiancé, tucked along the wall just a few feet away.

”Seriously?” Eric remarked to Luis.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing my love. It’s just Tessa and Scott.”

”What did they do this time? Besides ice fuck? Or eye fuck? Or whatever you call it.”

”They’re sneaking out of a broom closet. They’re so obvious. I mean it’s gotten worse, if that’s possible. I’m happy for them but it’s just—you should see this dance they’re doing to Madonna’s ‘Four Minutes’. It’s basically four minutes of foreplay.”

”Sounds like fun… maybe you can teach it to me.” Luis laughed.

Eric laughed too and made a promise to show his very sexy and handsome fiancé a good four minutes the next time he saw him.

  


Tessa sipped her macchiato. She and Scott had decided to do their homework assignment at a coffee shop a few blocks from their hotel. She watched him as he looked out at the window. The rain pattered against the window. She held her cup in both hands trying to warm up. She memorized Scott’s features for the umpteenth time. He looked so handsome in this light, his hand wrapped around his coffee cup. Yes, she most definitely had developed a borderline obsession with his hands. He looked at her and smiled. She melted and pushed her thighs together. They hadn’t had sex since the broom closet tryst two days ago, which he had never really explained. 

”So should we start?” Scott asked and pushed the chocolate croissant towards her. Now that they weren’t in training for the Olympics, Tessa began to indulge a bit more. 

Tessa opened her journal and placed her homework paper next to it. She hadn’t read the questions deciding it would be more fun if it were spontaneous.

Scott mimicked her movements.

”Okay first question.” Scott said quietly. “Name your favorite animal and why.”

Tessa smiled. “I like elephants. They seem so gentle and maternal.”

”I guess I really like dogs or maybe penguins or I just read about these little foxes the other day, I think they’re called kit foxes, and they are really cute. I think I like any animal because it’s a better version of who we are. They are kind and compassionate. They look out for each other. A lot of them mate for life.”

Tessa nodded. She loved his answer. Typical Scott to be so observant and then surprise her with his answer and make her think about things she never really give much of a thought.

”What would be your walk on song if you were a baseball player?” Tessa asked.

”That’s easy, ‘Grace Too’.” Scott answered quickly.

”Bootylicious.” Tessa smirked.

”Fuck, Tess.” He shook his head.

”Next question, what is your perfect getaway?”

Scott drummed his fingers on the table thinking. “I guess since it’s a getaway it has to be quick so maybe a trip to a lake or the mountains. We could swim, hike a bit, and have sex under the stars.” He winked at her.

Tessa crossed her legs. The idea of having sex with Scott outdoors at night in some secluded area set her on fire. She calmed herself down enough to answer the question.

”For me, the cottage is ideal. Or even Montreal. Or a weekend in Paris. I did love our time in Antwerp before everyone showed up.”

”Me too.” Scott smiled as he sipped his latte.

”What is your pet peeve?”

Scott smiled. “When people eat off my plate before I do. It’s like that’s my food.”

”Rude people. I can’t stand people who are nasty. Bad energy that we don’t need in our lives.”

Tessa looked down at the paper and her hand flew to her mouth. She looked up at Scott wide-eyed and clearly unsettled.

”T—what is it?”

”Uh, it’s—I guess I should have—we should have looked at these questions. I don’t think we can continue. At least not here.”

”How bad could it be? Will they make me cry? Let me see.” He reached out for the paper and she handed it over.

Scott’s eyes scanned the page and his eyebrows nearly met his hairline. 

”Okay. So uh these are kinda intimate. Maybe we should head back to the hotel?” He looked outside and frowned. The rain was pouring down and he really didn’t feel like navigating his way through it.

”Or…” he started—the wheels in his brain turning. “We could just finish it here. I mean no one is really around.” He nodded around their area. There were a few people scattered about engaged in conversation, working on computers, or reading books.

Tessa’s eyes made their way around the coffee shop. Scott was right, the other patrons were involved in their own activities and the music was playing fairly loudly. She nodded in agreement.

Scott smiled. “If you had to name the most sensual part of your own body, what would you pick?”

Tessa broke off a piece of the croissant and chewed. She licked the chocolate residue off her finger.

”Okay. If we are going to make this work, you most definitely cannot do that.” Scott whispered while staring her down.

Tessa grinned and licked her finger again for emphasis. “Either my neck or my stomach. You seem to enjoy my neck a lot.”

Scott was caught off guard at the nonchalant way Tessa answered the question as if she were putting together a grocery list. He shook his head in disbelief.

”My jaw—my neck. Or my chest.” He hoped he sounded calm and not at all keyed up.

”I do love your jawline. I have to admit to having a slight obsession with your hands now. And your lips.” Tessa confessed.

Scott instinctively flexed his hands and laid his right one flat on the table as he picked up his coffee cup.

”I thought we were trying to behave.” Tessa challenged him.

”My bad.” He tossed out at her before taking a sip.

”Alright then. If you wanted to turn your lover on as quickly as possible, what means would you use?”

Scott’s tongue slipped slightly out of his mouth and Tessa had to look away.

”Pretty sure my tongue is the answer to that one.” Scott chewed on his bottom lip. “I would feel you through your pants or leggings or whatever just to see how wet you were. Then, I would take them off. I’d kiss my way up your body, pushing your legs farther apart as I got closer. I’d spread you apart and drag my tongue up you. Then I’d give you a few quick lic—“

”Stop it. Stop. Please.” Tessa hissed.

”Sorry.” Scott said not one bit remorseful.

Tessa tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down into her coffee cup. Time to return the favor. “I’d wrap my hand around you and I would slide it slowly up and down and around and around. Once you were hard…” She looked up at him. “I’d take you into my mouth around you and suck you in as deep as I could.”

Scott scrubbed his hand over his face. “Okay. Yeah. I get it.”

Tessa grinned quite satisfied with herself. She glanced around to make sure no one was noticing their conversation. She felt the nudge of Scott’s foot.

”Next question. If you wanted to nonverbally signal to your lover in public that you wanted to make love, how would you do it?” 

Scott raised an eyebrow and formed a circle with the fingers on one hand and shoved his pointer finger into the hole over and over.

Tessa roared with laughter. “Subtle.”

Scott chuckled. “So how would you do it?”

”I’d get your attention and look directly into your eyes.” Tessa acted out her words. “I’d make sure you were looking at me and I would look you up and down.” Tessa’s eyes traveled the length of Scott and back up again. He began to squirm a bit in his chair.

”Then, I might bite my lower lip then look down like this.” She showed him what she meant.

”Hopefully by then you’d get the hint that I wanted to… fuck.” Tessa hit the ‘k’ on the end of the word with a flirtatious softness. “And you?” she purred trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she must sound.

Scott gulped his coffee too quickly and winced as the hot liquid slightly burned his throat and coughed a bit.

”Not sure THAT would alert me. More like alarm me.” Tessa chuckled, her green eyes full of teasing.

Scott shook his head as he grinned. ”Look at you, delivering a joke, Virtch. So I guess it depends on the situation. For instance if we were sitting across from each other at a coffee shop…”

Tessa knew she was in trouble. Scott was much better at flirting. He was a master at it. He knew just what to say, when to laugh or smile. Or when to touch. 

”Let’s say I have just finished my coffee.” He sipped the last of his drink. “I would smile at you and look to see if you were done. You most likely aren’t so I would stand up.” Scott scooted his chair back and stood to his feet.

”I would grab my cup and look at you and smile. I’d give my cup to the barista and go to the restroom knowing you would follow me.”

Tessa exhaled as Scott walked over to the counter and handed his cup off to the young girl behind the counter. She laughed at the remark he made, obviously a silly joke. He nodded his head and disappeared down a hallway. Tessa debated for a second and finished her coffee. She got up, grabbed her small handbag and left her cup on the counter as the barista was helping a new customer. Tessa walked down the hallway and found the restroom for men.

She softly knocked. The door to the women’s restroom opened instead and Scott stuck his head out. She turned to look at him.

”So, I guess you read my signal?”

Tessa grew wet at the sound of his voice and the way he looked at her. She joined him in the restroom for a very satisfying session in which Scott demonstrated exactly why his tongue was such a turn-on for her. As she came all over his face, she decided that at a later time she would try out her theory of whether Scott would be able to read _her_ non-verbal signals.

  


There was a third part to the homework and after glancing at the questions they agreed to walk back to the hotel to finish. The rain had let up for a bit so they made a run for it.

Safely ensconced in Scott’s hotel room, they arrived just before the rain started up again. This time it came down in sheets. Tessa crawled onto the bed. Scott grabbed two bottles of water and joined her.

Tessa took a deep breath and began to read from the one sheet J-F had given them. ”Okay so here is the description and instructions for part three. Part three is perhaps the most difficult of the honesty hour. It forces each partner to face hard truths and be brutally honest about what they want out of the relationship. The answers here lead to the framework of your relationship’s future. It is crucial that both partners not hold back, there is no need to be cruel just truthful. Hiding or masking your true feelings will only create a partnership built on lies. Don’t think first, just speak from the heart.”

”Well that sounds ominous.” Scott replied.

Tessa’s nerves threatened to bubble to the top. She was worried about the questions, but more worried about the answers.

”Okay ready T? Here’s question number one. How do you feel about marriage as an institution? What in your past has shaped this view?”

Tessa fiddled with her ring. “You can go first.” She offered.

”Well my parents have been married forever. Both my brothers have successful marriages. I want to get married. I think it shows a deep commitment by two people to pledge their very best to each other. To support. To love. It’s like creating the greatest hockey team ever.”

Tessa giggled. “Better than the Leafs?”

”If it’s with the right person than yeah.” He looked at her. She knew what it meant and it scared her. Scared her that she was going to disappoint him.

”I guess when I was little I thought about marriage but in a little girl way. You know I made my Barbie married. I guess as I got older, I didn’t think about it as much. I was so busy with skating. And, maybe after my parents got divorced it just became less important. I don’t know. My brothers are happily married. But, Jordan’s still single and she’s 33, almost 34. She’s not in a rush and neither am I. I guess I’m selfish. I don’t want to give up myself or my dreams for another person.”

She could see the sadness reach Scott’s eyes. She hated knowing that what she said or may say would be the cause of it.

“Until now. Until you. Now, I see marriage as a partnership. A continuation of something bigger than me. A bettering of something that is already so good.” Tessa finished.

Scott smiled. His hand rested on her cheek, he brought her face to close his. “I would never make you lose yourself.” He kissed her.

”I know that.” Her lips moved against his as she spoke. 

”Next question.” He whispered.

Tessa untangled herself from Scott. “Do you want to have children with your partner?”

”I do--” Tessa faltered a bit. “I just don’t feel maternal just yet. But, I do like kids. And, I want to have babies with you. Maybe two?”

”I want babies with you, T. So many babies.”

”Okay slow down. I am not giving birth to a litter.”

”How does four sound?”

”Like my lady parts might suffer?”

Scott roared out. “We can’t have that!”

”Does it bother you that I’m not ready yet?”

”Nah. I know you’ll get there. We’re young. And we still have a lot you want to accomplish.”

”But you’re ready now?”

”I don’t know. I mean sometimes when I hold babies I feel something inside of me. This pulling. And then I think God there’s no way I can raise a kid now. But, I guess you’re never really ready. I think I’m still a ways away. But, I know I want to have them with you. I know I want them to look like you. Your eyes and your nose.”

”My new nose. That would be hard.”

”As long as they don’t get this beak, we’re good.”

”I like your nose.” She touched it with the tip of her finger.

”Tessa—there’s no timetable for life. Remember how disappointed and heartbroken we were over Torino. But, it wasn’t our time. Our time was in 2010. We had a timetable in mind and life blew it up.” He sat up higher in the bed. “I look at my friends getting married and having kids and I think why am I so far behind. But, then I remember I was busy living my dream with you. My dream was the Olympics. So I had to put certain things on hold and I have to be good with that and I am.”

”I know. I just don’t want to hold you back now. I’m asking you to wait, and I need to know you’re okay with that. I don’t want you to regret me.”

Scott nodded. He didn’t want to wait five years. He wanted kids sooner rather than later but he also knew Tessa wanted to get her MBA, she wanted to start a business, and continue her work with sponsors. She was very determined and he wasn’t sure if marriage and kids were in the mix right away.

”Truth? I want marriage and kids sooner rather than down the road.” He admitted.

”What does that mean? Like in the next year?”

”I don’t know. I mean I’d like to be married first just for a bit. I’m kinda traditional I guess.”

”So what’s your timetable.” Tessa held up a hand. “I know you said life is not about timetables. But, I need us to be on the same page.”

”I would like to have kids in the next couple of years.” Scott rubbed his thumb over his t-shaped scar on his palm.

Tessa inhaled. “Wow that seems like right around the corner.”

”It’s two years Tess… “

”Two years flies by. I mean look at how quickly the comeback went and it’s been six months since we won the Olympics and it feels like yesterday.” The words rushed out of her mouth.

”It’s not a hard deadline. We can revisit it. Tess—what’s really bothering you?”

Tessa closed her eyes. “I think you’re going to regret waiting for me and wasting your life. And, then you’ll have to find someone else. And I’ll lose you. I don’t want to lose you.” 

”You’re not going to lose me. Being with you is not wasting my life. It’s spending my life with you. If anything, I worry you’ll regret me. You’ll feel pressured. Like I said we don’t have to decide this now. Just because of some homework assignment.” Scott told her.

She heard the disappointment. He would never admit it so she knew she had to step up for both of them. “We’re supposed to be truthful. And your truth is you want to be married and have kids and I’m not there yet. I know you’re hurt.”

”A little hurt. More disappointed, I guess. I knew you weren’t there yet. I was just hoping we would be a bit closer. I can wait. I mean not forever...”

Not forever. Tessa felt a piece of her heart break off. She wanted to be true to herself as well as honor what Scott’s dream was. She knew marriage and kids were not on her ‘to-do’ list for a while and she wasn’t sure Scott would wait or really wanted to wait. He deserved someone who wanted to give him what he wanted. As much as she loved him, she couldn’t force him to wait.

”Tess—look at me. Marriage and kids are important to me. Always have been. I’m not saying I want to have them right now or even six months from now. When I say the future, I have no idea. Maybe two years? Maybe it’s more? I mean I don’t know if we’ll be going to another Olympics. I doubt it. Will I be coaching? Where? Will you be getting your MBA? I don’t have a crystal ball. I can’t tell the future. Here’s what I know. I want you. Just be honest. Are marriage and kids something you even really want?”

Tessa blinked. She looked at his eyes, open and searching. Hopeful. She swallowed.

_Just be honest with him Tessa. He deserves your honesty._

”I do want them. I want them with you. I just, I mean—if you need something I don’t want to stop you. I can’t be the reason you’re not happy.”

Tessa was on the verge of tears. She hated, absolutely hated Honesty Hour. It felt like it was going to tear them apart. She and Scott had only just found their way to each other and it had been such a struggle and now they couldn’t even agree on when to have kids or get married.

”Tess—I don’t want or need an out. I have waited for you for 21 years. It took us 21 years to get here. And it wasn’t easy. I am not giving up on you or us. I am all in. You’re stuck with me.”

Tears spilled over and down her cheeks. She swiped them away. More appeared.

”Hey, hey. No crying sweet girl. Come here.” He enveloped her in his arms as she breathed in his scent. She felt him stroke her hair and heard his whispers of love and comfort.

Tessa pulled back. “I love you so much. I want to marry you and have your babies. I want all of that with you. You just—I need more time. Just a little bit. It’s not about you. It’s about me. I know it sounds selfish. But, I want to get my MBA. Maybe start a business. I have a lot of goals and I know you do too.”

”T— it’s not selfish. It’s being honest. You have to figure out what will really fulfill you. I watch Charlie and Danny and I see them with their wives and their kids. And, I see how happy they are. And, I want that. I want it a lot.”

”I know you do. And, I know I don’t have the right to ask you to wait. It’s a lot. I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep. I can’t promise you in two years I will be ready for kids. Maybe marriage. But, how long can I expect you to wait? It’s not fair.”

”Let me decide what’s fair for myself.”

”Scott, can you honestly say in your heart of hearts that you would wait for me? You say yes now. You say two years, but what if it’s four years. Or five? You’ll be 36. And I know you. You’re not super patient and you shouldn’t have to wait for your dreams.”

Scott interrupted. “And I know you.”

Tessa inhaled and looked up at Scott. She saw certainty. She saw truth. She saw a man who was willing to fight for her. She left loved.

”I know you Tess. I know one day I will watch you walk down the aisle to me. I will call you my wife. I will hold your hand when you give birth to our babies. I will watch our kids grow up and have kids of their own. I will be 90 and you’ll be 88 and will be watching Jeopardy and still doing Roxanne on ice. We will be a family.”

Tessa smiled and sniffled. “I think the Roxanne part might be a bit of a stretch at that age. But, the rest of it sounds perfect.”

Scott wiped away another round of her tears. He tucked a flyaway behind her ear.

”Okay then. We don’t have to make any life altering decisions. I’m not proposing tonight and I’m not knocking you up yet. We know we want marriage and children. As we decide what else we want, we can decide when we make it all happen. Deal?” He held up his palm for a high five.

She held up her fist. “Deal.”

”Yeah we got to work on the high fives, babe.”

”Ready for the next question?” She chuckled.

Scott nodded.

”Describe your partner’s soul.”

Tessa reached for Scott’s hand. “Your soul is the best part of you. It is kind and non-judgmental. It is filled with goodness. It is my safe space.”

Scott blinked back tears. He shook his head and blew out a breath. “Your soul is beautiful. It is gentle and fierce. And, in it I see my future. You’re worth the wait.”

Tessa tossed her paper onto the nightstand and straddled Scott. His hands found their place low on her back. She cupped his face and peppered it with sweet little kisses.

”I love you so much. I love you more than you could ever realize.” She swore to him.

Tessa took her time with Scott. She removed his clothes slowly, exploring his body. She trailed her lips all over, leaving no part of it untouched. She smoothed over his muscles, she felt the veins in his hands and played connect the dots with the few freckles he had on his forearms. She wrapped her lips around his cock and slid her mouth down. She let him go and began stroking him as she nuzzled her favorite spot on his neck. She kissed his collarbone and then made her way down his chest and his stomach. She never stopped stroking him. When he finally slid inside of her, as deep as he could go, she felt a peace wash over her. She locked eyes with him as he rocked into her. Every stroke bringing him closer to her. She came staring into his eyes and it was magnificent. Perfect.

  


”So how did the homework go?” J-F asked.

”It went well.” Tessa replied smirking.

”Uh oh. What does that mean?”

”Well… we didn’t exactly read the questions ahead of time and we thought we could complete the homework at a coffee shop. That uh—wasn’t the most prudent idea.” Tessa noted.

J-F grinned. “I can only imagine. So, uh did you learn anything?”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. “We did. It was very enlightening.”

Tessa and Scott took turns answering J-F’s questions. They admitted to their fears about timetables and waiting. He reminded them about their free dance at PyeongChang. 

”You went 20th. Last. You had to wait for the other 19 teams to go. How did that feel?”

”Like an eternity. But also like we just kept ourselves busy. We wanted this so we had to wait.” Scott said.

”When they called your names to compete. How did you feel then?”

”Nervous but like we had prepared. We knew we were unbeatable. We had practiced. We were as prepared as we could be. We knew we had done all we could when we took to the ice.” Tessa chimed in.

”And timewise? Did it feel like slo-motion or was everything a blur?”

Tessa answered. ”Well we tried to be present. It felt slow and fast. It felt right. I mean I don’t remember all of it. I remember bits and pieces. I remember the music ending and hearing that last note and Scott and I just looking at each other.”

”Exactly.” J-F leaned back and sipped his water.

Tessa and Scott looked at each other and grinned. 

”Marriage, kids—careers. Any long term project or relationship where you set goals, time is a fleeting feeling. It wavers between creeping along to suddenly four months has gone by. When you are in it, you try as hard as you can to corral time. To account for it. You can’t. You just have to keep moving. Don’t try to set a time table on marriage and kids. That isn’t to say you shouldn’t know roughly when you want it, but so many things have to happen in order for you to get there. Kinda like the Olympics. So many things have to happen. Things you prepare for and control—your breathing, how much you have practiced, how well you ate, your training. And then there are outside factors—the other competitors. And then the unexpected things—look at Gabi and her costume issue. Did it throw her off? Yes. Could she control that? Yes and no. She had no idea Gui would get tangled in her and sadly she got distracted by trying to make sure her costume didn’t fall off. Now, I am not blaming her or saying that’s why you won. I am saying the unexpected happens and we have to deal with it. She dealt with it best she could. Would you have handled it differently? Just know you will get to where you want and you need to be patient.”

Tessa felt better. J-F had a wonderful way of explaining things and helping her to see a different side. She could feel Scott relax.

J-F smiled. “So, for today I would like to work on self-reflection and acceptance as it pertains to relationships. What I mean is we all have romantic relationships in our lives when we are not our best selves, we struggle in that gray area of ‘what do I want’, ‘what does my partner need’, and then finally acknowledging ‘how can I be better than I was in previous relationships’. We do this by reflecting on a relationship where we may have hurt others by not being truthful. How did we find our way out and what are warning signs so our partner can help us. Specifically for you guys, I want to talk about relationships post-Sochi. I chose this because I know it’s a painful period. But, you never really addressed it with each other. We have in past sessions, during the comeback, hinted at that time being one of great upheaval and destruction for you Scott and for you Tessa—it was one of ignorance and compartmentalizing.”

Scott flinched. Post-Sochi. It was such a fucked up time in his life. Filled with regret, shame, and sadness. He and Tessa had discussed it but never specifics.

”Okay. So Tessa what was your plan after Sochi?”

”I’m not sure I really had one.” Tessa shifted in her spot on the couch. “I had a lot of sponsorships offers and I knew I wanted to finish school so I just did that. I don’t think I gave much thought to anything else. I knew we were going to skate in some shows…”

”Okay, but what did you really want to do?” J-F looked at her.

Tessa looked at him. “I wanted to do the sponsorships. I was always interested in business. So, I jumped at the chance to do the jewelry line. I learned so much.”

”That’s not what I asked Tess.” J-F prodded her gently.

Tessa opened her mouth to say something. She could be defiant when she wanted to. She was telling J-F the truth. She was fascinated by business and the chance to create that jewelry line was a dream come true. But, the fact of the matter was she threw herself into the sponsorships and schooling so she wouldn’t have to focus on the loss or the comedown. Or the fact that Scott had a new girlfriend and was nowhere to be found.

”I wanted to crawl into my bed for days and not come out. But, that wasn’t an option. The opportunities were there. The window was only open for a brief time, I had to strike immediately. So I did.”

”And did you get a chance to rest, to recover? Did you get a chance to reflect?”

”There wasn’t time.” Tessa insisted.

”What about you and Scott?”

”What about us?”

”Did you take time to celebrate each other?”

”We didn’t feel like celebrating. Besides as soon as we got back I had to rush off to Toronto for a photo shoot and Scott--.” Tessa paused. “Scott was quite busy with his own stuff.”

”Scott-“ J-F turned to him. “Were you busy?”

Scott rubbed his hands together. “I guess so.”

”Doing what?”

”I uh… I took some time to decompress.”

”Where? Doing what?”

”My girlfriend at the time…”

”Kaitlyn?”

”Yeah, Kaitlyn. I followed her to some curling tournaments.”

”Did you enjoy that?”

”I didn’t want to skate anymore so yeah I enjoyed it.”

”I see. If I remember from our previous sessions… you felt angry about a lot of things. And, so you took off as a way to escape.”

Scott could feel his anxiety creeping in and he desperately wanted to hold it at bay. But, he knew that wouldn’t be productive.

”We had just lost gold. Our coach had for all intents and purposes betrayed us. We were alone. I just couldn’t deal with skating anymore. I wanted to get away and just live.”

”When did the drinking start?” J-F asked.

”When I was 15.” Scott sarcastically replied.

J-F just looked at him.

”You mean when did I start drinking like a fucking fish? Almost immediately. It was easy.”

”What do you mean it was easy?”

”I didn’t have any responsibilities. I was at curling tournaments where everybody drinks. My friends were thrilled to have me home. I guess it just kinda happened. I didn’t really notice it was a problem. At least not right away.”

”Tessa.” J-F caught her attention. “Tell me did you notice Scott drinking more?”

”No. I uh, we didn’t communicate all that much after Sochi. We both were so busy.”

”You were dating someone during that time weren’t you?”

”Yes. Ryan.”

”Did you introduce Ryan and Scott?”

”They kinda knew of each other already.”

”What was that relationship like? I only ask because Scott has been fairly upfront about the challenges he faced when he was dating someone. He couldn’t reconcile dating and being around you. How did you handle dating someone and maintaining your friendship with Scott? Did you find it hard?”

The twitch in Tessa’s lip was nearly imperceptible, but Scott caught it.

Tessa wavered. Where should she start? How Ryan was too dense at first to even be jealous? How Ryan didn’t really consider Scott competition? Or how she only dated Ryan because he was easy and not Scott? Or that she and Ryan broke up because of the worst fight she had ever had with another human being that wasn’t Scott? And really wasn’t that the problem if she was being truthful, he wasn’t Scott. Not that she would ever admit her feelings for Scott back then. Instead she pretended they didn’t exist. Scott was her skating partner and her friend. That’s it. That was all it ever could be.

_April 2014_

”Uhnn…”

Ryan finished and rolled off her and landed on the pillow, his arm flopping over his face.

”God I love fucking you.” He told her as he slid the back of his hand down the front of her body.

Tessa winced. Sure she enjoyed sex with Ryan. He was good looking, his body was borderline insane, he made her come nearly every time. And although he had dark hair and was a two-time Olympian he was not the right dark-haired, two-time Olympian.

”So, lady’s choice. What do you feel like doing today, Miss Virtue?”

And there was no doubting Ryan was incredibly sweet when it came to everyday things. He brought her flowers, took her out for dinner, and was attentive. But, something didn’t feel right. Yet, she had no desire to figure out what that was, she just wanted to focus on her mission. Finish school and take advantage of the sponsorship opportunities. Ryan wasn’t an integral part of the mission, he was a necessary distraction.”I have practice later this morning.”

”Can’t you skip it? You already know the steps.” He pleaded with her.

She thought about how cute he looked begging and then she saw Scott’s face. It was no contest, it never would be. At least not to her.

”Scott’s counting on me. And so is everyone else. Jeff would kill me.”

”Fine.” Ryan swung his legs and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to shower. Join me if you want.”

Tessa smiled. Any woman in their right mind would join him. But, she was not any woman and she most definitely was not in her right mind.

Tessa thought having Ryan tag along for a few dates on the Stars on Ice tour would be a good idea. Now that he was here she was positive it was a terrible idea.

She pushed open the door to the hotel and walked out into the sunshine. The team van was parked along the sidewalk, motor running. Kaitlyn and Andrew were laughing. She was jealous of her friends. Their relationship was so easy, so carefree. They even lived together which boggled Tessa’s mind. She loved hanging out with Scott but the thought of being together 24-7 made her want to rip her hair out. But, Kaitlyn and Andrew loved it. They thrived off it. He cooked, she cleaned. They grocery shopped together. And sometimes he did her laundry. The domesticity of it all made her heart hurt in a way she was not ready to explore let alone admit.

”Hey girly girl.” Kaitlyn called out.

”Hey guys.” Tessa plastered on her media smile and then dialed it down a notch.

Scott was already in the van texting on his phone, probably with Kaitlyn—his girlfriend. His girlfriend that he picked up in Sochi like one of those stray dogs she read about. She knew that was unnecessarily cruel but she didn’t care. There wasn’t much she cared about these days. 

She hugged her friends and slid into the seat next to Scott. He looked up at her and smiled and went back to texting.

”Kaitlyn?” Tessa asked.

Scott looked up. “What?”

”I said is that Kaitlyn.”

”Yeah. She’s at a tournament. Just wishing her good luck.”

”Tell her good luck from me.”

”I will.” He texted a few seconds more and then shoved his phone in his pocket.

Tessa sighed out loud.

”Wanna get coffee?” Scott asked.

”Please. Thank you.”

”Rick—can we stop at that Starbucks on the way to the rink?” Scott asked the driver.

”Sure thing Scott.”

”So how’s Semple? He get in okay?” Scott asked.

”He’s fine.” Tessa answered fully aware of Scott’s distaste for her boyfriend. Scott’s hallmark. He despised any guy that remotely showed interest in Tessa and God forbid they actually date her. Everyone had gone out last night except for Tessa. She was waiting for Ryan to arrive. Scott barely hid his dislike for Ryan, instead choosing to lay his sarcastic wit at her feet. His last words before he left her side last night to go out drinking was that he hoped Ryan got in okay. Words that mocked and were meant to wound. And, they did. Three hours later he texted her, clearly drunk. 

_You up? Ask Semple if this has ever happened to him_  
_Three guys go to a ski lodge where there aren't enough rooms, so they all have to share a bedd. In the middle of the night guy on right wakes up and goes Dude I had this wild drem of getting a hand job!. Then The GUY on the left wakes up, and he's had the same dream. Then the guy in the middle wakes up and says that's funny, I dreamed I was skiING_

It was followed by the crying-laughing emojis

There was no way she was telling Ryan that stupid joke. She knew Scott was drunk because he had spelling errors in the text and it was 3 am. Plus, he had been drinking a lot lately according to Chiddy. ‘Nothing to worry about T’, was what Scott told her when she asked him about it. But, she knew. She just ignored it. For once in her life, she didn’t have time to worry about Scott Moir or put him first. He was Kaitlyn’s problem child now.

”Hey sorry about the text last night. I was kinda drunk when I sent it. Hope I didn’t wake you.”

”It’s fine. I didn’t get it until this morning.”

Damn lie. She was awake in bed after two rounds of sex with Ryan. He was sleeping like the dead next to her and she was wondering how much longer she had to date him before she stopped wishing he wasn’t the one between her legs.

That night in Ottawa she skated with Scott like it was something more than it was. She reveled in the feel of his hands on her body. She leaned into him. If he noticed her newfound boldness, he never gave it away. Ryan was quiet later in the room but she didn’t bother to ask him why.

Months went by. Her relationship with Ryan took on a simple yet comfortable look. Their first real blowout happened in September after a joint appearance at the TIFF. The evening had been lovely, she had a good time and now they were back in her hotel room. She and Scott had been texting about something. She hadn’t realized Ryan asked her a question.

”Can you please put the phone down for a second?”

”Sorry, what?” She asked.

”I asked you to put the phone down. What the hell is going on Tess?”

”Nothing.” She replied her hand reflexively reaching up to her temple and rubbing it.

”Are you texting him?”

”If by him you mean Scott, then yes. He had a quick question.”

”At 1am?”

”It’s fine.”

”No, it’s not. What’s going on?”

”Nothing is going on. He had a question. It’s that simple. I’m going to take a bath.”

”No. No you’re not. You’re going to tell me why your skating partner is texting you at 1 in the fucking morning and better yet, why the fuck are you texting him back?”

”No I am not. Stop yelling.” Tessa was so tired. She was in no mood to fight. She wanted her bath and to go to bed. Clearly, Ryan didn’t.

”Go take your bath.”

Tessa walked into the bathroom. She soaked for 45 minutes hoping Ryan would fall asleep.

She shuffled into the bedroom. Ryan was on his side, but she could tell he wasn’t sleeping. Her heart felt heavy, she felt badly for Ryan. He was a good guy, he tried hard. It wasn’t his fault he was who was and not someone else. Besides Scott was getting serious with Kaitlyn. It looked like they might get engaged, at least that’s what her mother told her. Alma had mentioned it to Kate a few weeks back. No matter how hard she tried Tessa couldn’t be happy for Scott. Alma had also confided in Kate that Scott was having issues. Her mother didn’t elaborate and Tessa didn’t ask.

”Ry—Ryan. Look at me. Please.”

He flipped over. 

”I am sorry about the texting. It was rude of me.”

”It was. But, it’s not about the texting.”

And, here it was. She had to give him credit, it had been a year and this was the first time he would bring up her relationship with Scott. A record, if she was keeping track. And she was. Usually her boyfriends brought it up right away. Their jealousy oozing out of the cracks in their armor. More than a few dates had been ruined by their partnership. She always chalked it up to the guys being insecure. She was very careful not to bring up Scott first. Inevitably, they always did. They wanted to know if she ever slept with him. (No), if she ever wanted to sleep with him (No she told them, but it was a lie), did Scott ever get a hard on skating with her (what the hell? She ignored the question but yes, yes he did and it made her proud of herself—sick and twisted as that was).

”Then what is it?” She asked knowing the answer.

”He needs to learn boundaries. You do too.”

”We understand boundaries, Ryan.” She said sounding like an exasperated mother who is having the same conversation with a toddler for the fourteenth time.

”No, you don’t. He’s texting you at 1 am. And you’re responding. Your skates lately are way more-- you know--whatever. And, I know he fucking hates me. He’s jealous. He doesn’t want to be with you. But, he also doesn’t want you to be happy.”

”What? Of course he wants me to be happy. He’s my best friend. We want each other to be happy. And he doesn’t hate you.”

”Then why does he act like a douche towards me?”

”That’s not true.” Tessa answered a little more defensively than she had intended.

”And you’re always defending him. Even when he acts like a fucking asshole. You know he’s basically a drunk now. He has nothing going on but these skate shows. He just follows Kaitlyn around. It’s pathetic.”

”I think you’re proving your point as to why you think he’s rude to you. You’re being quite mean right now. If this is how you act towards him, of course, he’s going to be rude. You know very well how hard it is to transition after the Olympics. He’s struggling just a bit.”

”Tess—he drinks all of the time. At least according to Patrick. I heard him tell you.” He lowered his voice. “When he skates on the ice with you, he looks like he wants to fuck you. And, honestly you do too. You need to call him on it or I will.”

”Like hell you will.” She spat out, surprising herself and Ryan.

They looked at each other for a beat. Tessa’s chest visibly pushing in and out. Her hair still damp from her bath. Her eyes on fire. At some point Ryan had gotten out of the bed and was standing next to it. Two feet separated them but it might as well have been two miles. 

”I—I—I didn’t mean that.” Tessa said softly. “Look, I know you are upset. I get it. I think we need to stop this for tonight.”

”Tess—this is what I mean. I’m not upset. I’m angry. I’m pissed off. It’s like the only time you show any kind of emotion is when you’re talking about Scott or arguing with me about Scott. I love you. I love what we have. It’s casual but it feels like we are headed in the right direction. But, you’re never here. It’s like I’m the only one in this relationship.”

Jordan would be surprised. She often called Ryan “puffin B” or “PFNB” behind his back. Pretty face, no brain. But, he certainly sounded like Einstein right now. 

”I’m sorry you feel that way.” She hoped she sounded genuine. “I like what we have too. Let’s just table this for tonight and go to bed. We’ll both feel better in the morning. Please.” She smiled at him; that usually worked at calming him down and getting him under control. But not this time.

”Why can’t you just tell me you love me.”

”Ryan--- I—do love you. Can’t we please just table this? Let’s go to bed, we’ll feel better in the morning.”

Ryan sighed and climbed back into bed. “Fine. Let’s just go to bed. You’re right; we’ll feel better in the morning.”

But Tessa didn’t feel better in the morning, or when Ryan was deep inside of her making her come the following night. She didn’t feel better later that week or even two months down the road. She only felt better on the ice with Scott.

The last fight was inevitable. Building all year long to this moment.

Ryan rarely yelled. He was carefree and playful. But, he was no closer to winning her heart. In a rare moment back at her home in London, she invited Ryan to come over for dinner. She was ordering in, of course. A trip to Scotland with Scott for Gold Medal Plates ended and she was in the middle of telling Ryan how wonderful it was. He had seen the photos online. He didn’t care.

”So as soon as I heard it, I knew. Scott and I had to skate to it. He knew it too.” She scooped some pad thai onto her plate.

Ryan was seething. He hadn’t seen her in three weeks and already she was dumping all of her Scott stories on him. 

She sat down and twirled some noodles onto her fork. “So I think we’re going to see if we can get someone to choreograph ‘What’s Love Got to Do With It’. Scott agrees it’s a good idea.”

Ryan didn’t touch his plate. He crumpled his napkin and tossed it onto his plate of food. He scooted his chair back and stood up.

”Where are you going? Do you need something?” Tessa asked.

”Need something?” he snorted. “Yeah, I need my girlfriend to stop wanting to fuck her partner and throwing it in my face.”

”Excuse me.”

”Nope. Not this time. There are three of us in this relationship. How do you not see it? You, me, and Scott. But I’m getting out.”

”What does that even mean? Where is this coming from?”

”Are you kidding me? I haven’t seen you in three weeks. Three weeks Tessa! And you’re regaling me with Scott Moir stories. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. You’re so fucking in love with Scott—that’s why we can’t move forward. That’s the truth Tessa. Quit lying to yourself.” He shouted.

”Lower your voice.”

”Admit it. You’re in love with him.”

Tessa pushed back her chair from the kitchen island and stood up. ”I am not in love with Scott. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.”

”Maybe one day I will believe you. Maybe one day you’ll say it like you actually fucking mean it.”

”I do mean it.”

”Tell me this… I invited you to Bora Bora two months ago and you still haven’t given me an answer.”

”I told you now is not a good time. We had the skate show then the trip.”

”And what about later this summer?”

”I have photo shoots and sponsorship commitments and then we’re helping out CTV with commentating.”

”So basically you can’t go because of Scott.”

”That’s not what I said.”

”Why don’t you post photos of us?”

”What?”

Ryan stepped closer. “Why don’t you post photos of us to your Social Media?”

”Because you know I’m private, very private. I told you that. I don’t like broadcasting my private life.”

”Are you in love with me Tessa?”

”Of course I love you Ryan.”

”That’s not what I asked. I asked if you were in love with me.”

Tessa paused. Her phone beeped. She glanced down at it. 

_Scott MOir_ flashed on the screen. She looked at Ryan who reached for her phone just as she did. He snatched it from her violating every rule in her book of relationships.

”Give that back to me.” She demanded. Shocked and hurt that he would even stoop this low.

Ryan swiped the phone open. His eyes narrowed as he read the text out loud.

”Hey… I’m lonely and hungry. I can grab food and we can watch a Hallmark movie, your choice. We need to discuss China.”

Ryan threw the phone onto the island. His hands on his hips as he looked at Tessa demanding an answer. She didn’t offer one.

”What the fuck is China?” Ryan asked through gritted teeth managing to sound furious and wounded at the same time.

”The Canadian Olympic Committee asked us to represent Canada at a trip kicking off the 2022 Beijing Olympics.”

”When is this trip?”

”August.” She whispered.

”When did they ask you to go?”

Tessa mumbled her answer.

”Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

”January.”

”I see.”

”I should have told you.” She looked at the phone as another text message pinged through.

”There’s a lot you should tell me Tessa. Well go ahead, answer him.”

”It’s fine. He’ll be fine.”

”Are you fucking him?”

”No!”

”I don’t believe you.”

”Of course you don’t. There is nothing going on between me and Scott. I have told you that. We are friends and skating partners and business partners. That’s it. You know for a guy who claims to be so sure of himself and what he wants you’re awfully jealous of a guy that you call a drunk and a loser.”

”He’s gonna burn you Tessa. He’s going to take you down. He’s going to rip your heart out. That is if you had one.”

Hot tears filled Tessa’s eyes. “Get out.”

”I’m right Tessa. You know I am.”

”Get out of my house.”

”I’m done. I’ve tried. I have tried so hard for a really long time. And, honestly, I don’t get it. How does Kaitlyn deal with it? Maybe I should have asked her for advice.” He started to walk towards the front door as Tessa followed him.

”They broke up.”

He stopped. His hand on the door handle.

”Scott and Kaitlyn.” She tells him.

”When?”

”A few weeks ago. After Scotland.”

”Just out of curiosity, what happened in Scotland?” He turned around and faced her.

”I don’t know what you mean.” Tessa wrapped her arms around herself. A shield protecting her.

”Let me ask that again. What happened between you and Scott there?”

”Nothing. Nothing happened.”

”Bull-fucking-shit.”

”It’s not. It’s the truth.”

”Your skating partner of 18 years doesn’t just break up with his girlfriend after some “great” trip.” Ryan put air quotes around the word ‘great’. “So tell me why did they break up?”

”How should I know?”

”He’s your best friend.”

”We don’t talk about that stuff.”

”I’ll tell you why. Cause he’s in fucking love with you. And you’re in love with him. And the rest of us are fucking idiots. Me and Kaitlyn. We think we can get in between this little world you’ve created and there’s no way in, there’s no room for anyone else. You have ingrained yourselves into each other’s lives, there is literally no room left for anyone else.”

”That’s not true.”

”Seriously? You think the two of you have a normal relationship?”

”Maybe not conventional. But it’s our normal.”

”You need to get your head examined Tessa. There is nothing conventional, normal or otherwise about the two of you. You are seriously delusional. I wasted more than a fucking year on you. I thought I could make us work. But the truth is you never wanted to. I was just a distraction to you. A fun time. What a fucking sham. And the worst part—the worst part is you don’t care. I am going to walk out this door and you won’t miss me. You won’t even notice.”

  


Scott watched Tessa for her reaction after recalling the story. Her voice sounded so empty like she was reciting lines. As if it wasn’t her story. He also felt badly remembering how poorly he had treated Tessa around that time. All through the filming for the reality show, he toyed with her. He did it because he was stuck. He couldn’t admit that he had fallen for Tessa and he had Cassandra to think about. It was a terrible time. And to hear Tessa admit that she had harbored feelings for him only magnified his guilt.

She turned her head towards Scott. “He was right you know. Ryan. I didn’t care. I didn’t miss him. What does that say about me?”

”What do you think it says, Tessa?” J-F prompted her.

”That everybody is right. Scott and I—we have this thing. We always had this thing. We are just so entrenched in it we can’t see it. It’s hard to step back and get perspective. I always told myself that people didn’t understand. We had been through so much, that our closeness was normal. Our normal. But it isn’t. ”

”It is for us. T—there is nothing wrong with you. Ryan just wasn’t the right guy for you. Like Kaitlyn wasn’t right for me. But you are. You’re right for me.”

”Do you—do you feel badly about you and Kaitlyn? Cause I feel badly about how I treated Ryan. You and I-- we towed a dangerous line Scott. We did things we shouldn’t have. We tried to play it off like it was--”

Scott swallowed. “I know. Of course, I blame myself. I did what I always do. I rushed in. I needed a quick fix and Kaitlyn was it.” He inhaled. “I loved her. I really did. And I feel terrible if anything I did may have hurt her. I am sure it did. I am not proud of how I acted. I did try for her. But, I do not—not for one second regret how I feel or felt about you. So stop that. Cause I know that’s what you’re thinking. That you’re my new quick fix. But you’re not. You—you are everything.“

”Did she think she was your everything?”

”I don’t know. Maybe. But the point is that’s what happens in relationships. Someone gets hurt. Ryan is happy and so is Kaitlyn so it all worked out. I know we could have handed it all differently but those mistakes I made, I won’t make them again.”

”Tessa—if I may?” J-F told her as he leaned forward. “The only people who matter in this relationship are you and Scott. Nobody else gets a vote. Sure your family and friends are free to offer their opinions and fans and media always will chime in. But, they only see the one dimension- the photos, the interviews. They aren’t with you all of the time. They aren’t privy to your intimate conversations, your sessions here or anything else the two of you alone share. They don’t know how hard you two have worked to get here. They see the fairytale or the fairytale they want to see. It’s a false narrative. You can’t blame yourself for the feelings you had for Scott. The way you acted or treated Ryan—yes that is on you. But, you have to let it go, know that acknowledging it is enough.”

Scott reached his hand across the couch and grabbed Tessa’s fingers. He squeezed them to let her know he was there. A calming technique J-F had taught them. Grounding and refocusing is what he called it. The touch grounds the person and the squeeze refocuses the negative energy into positive. She squeezed back.

”Tess—did we make mistakes in our relationships? Yes. Could we have been better people? Absolutely. But what we have is complicated. It’s complicated for us let alone other people. We barely understand our connection and why it’s the way it is. I wish I could explain it better. It would make it easier. But, acknowledging it—helps. I know where I fucked up with Kaitlyn. And Cassandra. I know my weak spots with you. I want to get it right this time. There’s no one else. Just you.”

”It just felt awful when he called me out. When Ryan told me how obvious it was that I was in love with you, I felt so defensive. I mean I knew I felt something for you but I didn’t want to admit that it was love. So I lied. I lied to him. I lied to you. I lied to myself. I lied because we had been told to do that.”

”Who told you to do that?” J-F asked.

”Our coaches. But, now with fresh eyes, I think we did it to ourselves to a certain extent. Our coaches, especially Suzanne and Marina warned us, more like forbade it. And it made sense. Until it didn’t. Until we couldn’t control it anymore.”

Scott tried one more time to get Tessa to see that everything was okay now. ”We did the best we could Tess. We made mistakes. We hurt people. But, it all worked out. I am not going to apologize for loving you. For being in love with you.”

”Scott—let me ask you. How have you felt about Tessa having boyfriends?” J-F looked over at him. He was hoping by letting Tessa see she wasn’t alone in her feelings during their friendship would help her come to terms with the choices she had made and the way she acted.

”Uh fine. I’m not sure I understand the question.”

Tessa nearly burst into giggles. His jaw was clenched. His tell. He understood.

”How did it make you feel to see Tessa with another man?”

”Well I guess it depended on the guy. I was fine with them. I mean. I only had an issue if I thought they weren’t good enough or were taking advantage of her.”

”So you hated all of them.” Tessa teased.

”Ha.Ha. No. Not all of them. I mean you haven’t dated a ton of guys. At least not that I know of. Besides, you’re not great at picking up the clues.”

”What does that mean?” J-F inquired.

”Guys like Tessa. They really like her. I mean like I’ve said she’s gorgeous. And, so of course they flirt with her. But, she has no clue. And she’s terrible at flirting. And she’s also super smart so I never understood how she didn’t see what was going on. But the worst ones were the guys who tried to be friends with me just so they could ask her out. Or the ones who were really overly aggressive.”

”So you felt protective.” J-F offered.

”Well yeah. My mom, her mom, our coaches—all told me I had to look out for Tess. So I did.”

”Did you appreciate that Tessa?”

Tessa smiled. “Not always.”

”Okay look, in my defense. Not every guy had the best of intentions. I mean you could take care of yourself but some of these guys… they came on strong and so I had to step up.”

”How would you step up?” J-F prodded.

”I don’t know. I just ran interference. It was not a big deal. Like I said, T took care of herself. She would give a fake number out, she knew how to stand her ground, she was good at letting them down gently.”

”But yet they bothered you?”

”Only some…”

”Did Ryan?”

”I don’t know. I mean I knew him from the Olympics. I wasn’t super happy about him. Honestly T and I didn’t spend too much time together when they got together. He always seemed I don’t know. Too perfect? Like he was manufactured for her. Perfect hair, perfect smile. He was the perfect guy. No disrespect. ”

”None taken.” Tessa sarcastically responded.

”Tessa, don’t take it as a criticism.” J-F wanted her to relax. “I am sure Scott had or has a type.”

”Yeah, tiny and blonde.”

”Well just so you know, my type has always been dark haired, pale skin, and green eyes.”

”Gorgeous green?” Tessa teased.

”Yes.” He grinned.

”And now that you are together but can’t tell anyone, how do you handle it when men ask her out or flirt with her?” J-F asked trying to get their attention back.

Scott grimaced at J-F. ”Not well.”

Tessa snorted. “You think?”

”Again, in my defense. I am just protecting you.“

”Is it harder now? Now that you’re together?” J-F dug deeper. He wanted Scott to acknowledge that his protection of Tessa was not because of their coaches or their moms but because for years he had tamped down his feelings for Tessa. And now, he would have to keep them buried but this time the stakes were higher.

”Yes.” Scott swept his fingers through his hair. “I was watching this movie the other day. And there was this rancher. He took his cattle out to graze. And, these bandits came in and tied him to a post, even shoved a bandana in his mouth so he couldn’t scream. They stole some of the cattle and left the rest behind. This pack of wolves came along and started circling this one baby cow. The rancher starts screaming at the wolves. But it’s all muffled ‘cause of the bandana. He’s trying to untie himself. His gun is propped just out of his reach. He knows the wolves are going to strike and he can’t stop them. I’m watching and shouting at the t-v for the cattle to run. But, they just stand there. Not because they’re dumb or scared. They just don’t know. They don’t see the danger. Not like the rancher. I feel that way with Tessa.”

”Please tell me you are not comparing me to a baby cow?”

”Not in a bad way, T. Cows like you are innocent and sweet. The wolves were just pacing and waiting, doing what wolves do. It’s how I feel, all tied up and I can’t scream and I can’t get to you. Like the other night with Jeremiah. I mean he’s trying to make a move and I can’t say anything to him. He’s pissing me off and I have to stand there and watch it all unfold.”

”But I handled him.”

”You did. And like I said I know you can. I just—not being able to tell people is good and bad. I like having our little secret. Just us. But, also I am so fucking happy I want everyone to know. I’m scared I’m gonna slip. I mean I don’t have the best track record.”

”Really love doing it with your partner, eh?” Tessa offered.

”Yeah like that.”

”I have trouble sleeping sometimes because I am so restless. Or so you’ve read.”

”Yeah that too.” Scott shook his head.

”Everybody should have a Tessa.”

”What’s wrong with that one?”

”Nothing. I just like it.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. ”So as Tessa has so helpfully pointed out, I’m afraid I’ll have a hard time keeping this relationship quiet. But I know it’s for the best. At least for now.”

”It’s hard for me too.” Tessa interjected. “The hiding. And let’s not forget that flirting thing is also a problem for me when it comes to women and Scott. Women love him. He has such an easy nature. All women, young and older. The teenagers just giggle which is fine but the older women either have daughters they want him to meet or they pull the cougar card.”

”The cougar card?” Scott laughed. “Tess—“

”What? It’s true. Older women love you. They are always flirting.”

”They’re just being friendly.”

”Sabine Thomason-Reeves is not being friendly. At the last Air Canada event, she slipped her hotel room keycard into your pocket. She told you her husband was out of town. Or did you make that story up to anger me?”

Scott blushed. “No. But, it didn’t mean anything to me.”

”I know. But, if we didn’t have to hide I could have made it abundantly clear to her that she had to back off instead of just _thinking_ about punching her out.”

”Tessa Virtue!” Scott scolded her. “That’s pretty harsh.”

”She posed for a photo draped all over you. And when she walked off she said you had a great little ass.”

”She’s a little aggressive.”

”She’s married.”

”Okay let’s get this train back on the tracks. What have we learned today?” J-F asked.

”Besides Tess has a deep rooted hatred of cougars?”

Tessa smacked him on his shoulder. “Be serious—“ She smiled.

Scott smoothed his palms on his workout pants. ”I learned that we are where we are supposed to be. I can see that everything before us getting together was leading up to this. I am not proud of how I always acted but I know I am a different man. I want to be better for Tess. I never want to hurt her or disappoint her. I realize that we always had feelings for each other even if we didn’t always want to admit to it.”

”I’m learning that I was not honest about everything that was going on with us. I thought by not acknowledging my feelings for Scott they would go away. I know I hurt Ryan. I do feel badly about that. I know I justified my behavior by basically ignoring it. Which only made it worse. But, I can’t take it back. I can only be better. I am happy and I know I deserve that happiness.”

”Great.” J-F rubbed his hands together. “I think we have made some really good progress here. So let’s get some homework going. Soul gazing. It’s a technique used in marital counseling. It’s to help couples connect on a deeper level. You can do it sitting on a couch, but more often than not it’s done as a precursor to sex, and during sex and then after.“

Tessa tensed up and she felt the flush creep into her neck and up her face. Hearing J-F talk about their sex lives was a lot to handle.

”I have directions here for you guys. All I need is for you to follow the steps. And then on our next visit which will be this Wednesday the 26th, let’s go over the results. “

Scott raised his eyebrow.

”It’ll be fine. We’re all adults. We can talk about sex. I’ll see you in a few days.”

  


”So you guys will be hitting the road for a 30 city tour called appropriately “The Thank You Canada Tour’. How exciting is it to be touring with this group?” the CTV anchor asked.

Tessa smiled. “Well we just feel so fortunate to have our friends with us. We love this group so much. And, we can’t wait to show up for the fans. We have so many surprises planned.”

”I mean if you had told younger me that one day I’d be skating side by side with Elvis Stojko, whoo. I remember watching his skate from 1994. I was almost seven and he was so cool. Martial arts on ice. Nobody was better than Elvis. It’s such an honor to skate with him now. His experience, his dedication—what he’s doing for sport. He’s the master.” Scott added.

”They flatter me as the old man of the group. I am grateful they let me come along.” Elvis joked.

After a few more minutes, the interview ended and the trio and their crew crowded into the minivan and made their way to the location for the media scrum. In a green room set up for them to have a place to relax, Tessa was having her makeup touched up by Robert. Kaetlyn was on the phone with her boyfriend. Scott was watching Tessa. 

Danielle raised her camera and snapped a few photos of Tessa. She glanced to her right and noticed Scott. He was mesmerized by Tessa. 

_Yeah buddy. You’ve got it bad._

”You can’t do it, can you?” Robert playfully scolded Tessa.

”Can’t do what?”

”Not stare at each other.”

”I have no idea what you mean.” Tessa gave Robert a pointed look. 

”Okay so we’ll keep pretending like that man over there that looks like a damn meal is just your friend or what do you call it, platonic business partner.”

”He is. We are.”

”Okay, don’t look now but your platonic business partner looks like he knows what you look like naked.”

”Robert stop it.” She admonished him unable to keep the smile off her face.

Scott winked at Tessa and looked back down at his phone.

Tessa’s phone buzzed on the table in front of her. She leaned forward to pick it up and swiped the screen.

_Scott MOir_  
_You look so beautiful. How did I get so lucky._

Tessa shook her head and typed a quick response.

 _Virtch typing…_  
_You can always show your gratitude tonight. Or the rest of our lives. Deal?_

Scott grinned and typed his response.

_Deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, soul gazing. And the crew heads west to Abbotsford area for the start of the tour.


	10. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott are wrapping things up in Montreal. They have a slight misunderstanding which leads to a smidge of jealousy and then it's time for a little soul gazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is long. So buckle in. I thought I was going to have the gang leaving for Abbotsford but I got wrapped up in the soul gazing and didn't want to short shrift it too much. Enjoy and as always share your thoughts.  
> Also I have read some really incredible fics on here lately. I am in awe of the writing.  
> Shout out to @tessafrickingvirtue! I looooove The Best Laid Plans soooo much. And @vmicedance with If You Dare, Come a Little Closer.(that ended well and was lovely)  
> This Is Us by @adia90-- hits me hard. So good.  
> And of course I adore Path to You by @pathstovirtue-- she is beyond talented. 
> 
> Just wanted to give some love to the talented folks.  
> And thank you to the people who are always encouraging me... and offering sweet words or even humbling critiques.

Andrew sighed as he looked through the glass door. He had no idea how Elvis had talked him and three others into this situation. It wasn’t really a serious situation, but in his book, anything that began at sunrise could be looked at as a situation. As it related to this particular situation, Meagan didn’t need much encouragement. As for Patrick, Tessa, and Scott that was a mystery. Somewhat. When Elvis had asked everyone last night at dinner, Meagan immediately thought it was a great idea. Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Eric all begged off. Patrick begrudgingly agreed. Tessa nodded she would go but grumbled about the start time. Scott clapped Andrew on the back and asked him to be his wingman and go along too.

So that’s how Andrew found himself at a sunrise yoga class. At 5:30 in the morning.

He unrolled his borrowed mat and plopped down next to Scott. 

”It’s fucking early as hell. Who is up this early? We don’t even get up this early for practice. The only people up are Roger and Dina from Breakfast Toronto and the guy who makes the doughnuts at Tim’s.” Andrew lamented.

Scott chuckled as he stretched out his legs. “I hear ya. But, it’s Elvis man. He was so excited. He says he gets up every morning at 5:30 or 6 and does yoga. He likes to greet the day.”

”I like to greet the day but I can wait until 7.” Andrew shot back. “I imagine Tess is thrilled.”

”Yeah she was definitely not into the early hour.”

”So how did you bribe her?”

Scott smiled thinking about the night before as he stood in Tessa’s bathroom while she got ready for bed. She had just smacked his upper arm playfully for agreeing to “yoga at the most ungodly hour ever.”

  


_**8 hours earlier ******_

********

_”Hey, you agreed first young lady. I just followed your lead.”_

_”What was I supposed to do? We are the leaders of this group. I didn’t want to look bad. Besides I thought sunrise was like 7:30.” She swiped off the last of her makeup with the cotton pad._

__

_”What do you want from me?” Scott gestured with his hand._

__

_”Maybe I can just skip it and you can tell Elvis I wasn’t feeling well.” She dipped her finger into her night cream._

__

_”I am not lying to Elvis Stojko. That is so wrong. It is Elvis Stojko.”_

__

_”Please…” she begged. “Just tell him I had a headache.” She dotted a little bit of eye cream under her eyes and patted it in with her ring fingers._

__

_”Tess—no. You’re going.”_

__

_”You can’t make me. I’m not a child.” She looked at him in the mirror, one eyebrow raised._

__

_”How about afterwards I take you out for breakfast, anything you want.”_

__

_”Pancakes?” She reached for her hand cream and squeezed some out._

__

_”Okay.”_

__

_”Pancakes AND I get to take a photo of you with your coffee order. I am very into my series ‘Scott with Coffee’ as are the fans.” She winked at him as she rubbed the lavender scented lotion into her hands._

__

_”Pancakes and the coffee photo—only one photo.” He gave her a look._

__

_Tessa huffed as she knew she usually took several so she had a choice when it came to posting. “Okay but then you have to sweeten the deal a little.”_

__

_Scott watched her as she began tidying up her toiletries. He pulled her gently back towards him and kissed her neck. “Pancakes…”_

__

_He kissed her shoulder as she hummed in contentment. “Coffee photo. And…”_

__

_His hand slid down the front of his Leafs t-shirt that she was currently wearing. He reached under the hem and palmed her through her underwear as he nipped at the crook of her neck._

__

_”Sex in the shower afterwards, my tongue--- your lady parts.” He laughed as he pressed her clit gently._

__

_”Deal, you big dork.” Tessa giggled._

__

  


”Wasn’t too hard. Just promised her pancakes.”

Andrew snorted. Tessa’s love of pancakes was legendary. 

The instructor walked in and the class of about 12 people settled down.

”Hello everyone and welcome to sunrise yoga stretch class. My name is Vandy. Let’s begin by going around and introducing ourselves and then we will get started with some simple breathing exercises.” 

Tessa closed her eyes, crossed her legs in front and began to breathe in and out, focusing on the way the breaths felt as her lungs expanded. She promised herself to be present for class, to ignore distractions, and to allow herself this moment just for her. It’s why she sat behind Scott and Andrew so she could just carve out some “me” time.

”Now let’s rise to our feet so we can salute the Sun and greet our day. We are going to reach above our heads and then bend over to the floor.”

Tessa reached up and bent over. It felt good to stretch her muscles. She snuck a quick look up and cursed Scott. It wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t help it. His butt looked fantastic, his workout pants slightly pulling across his rear assets.

As she rose back up, Tessa quickly moved her mat so she was more centered behind both Andrew and Scott. _This way you won’t be tempted._

”Good work everyone. Now let’s greet our neighbors-- so those of you in row one please turn to face row two. And Row 3 face row 4”

Row 3 which was Scott and Andrew’s row turned to face Tessa. She grinned at them both.

”One more round of greeting the Sun and your neighbor. So you will reach up and instead of bending over to the floor you will reach up and bring your arms half way down about chest level and arch them out slightly almost as if you are hugging which is what you are doing, hugging the Sun and your neighbor.”

Scott reached up and Tessa noticed how his t-shirt rode up a little exposing a sliver of his stomach and that small trail of hair that led to one of her favorite stops on the “Explore Scott’s Body” tour not to mention the slight dips along his pelvis. She closed her eyes and shook her head free of her intrusive dirty thoughts.

Scott would have sworn under oath Tessa sported her outfit to taunt him. A sweatshirt falling off her shoulder exposing the thin strap of her sports bra. He loved Tessa this way. And she knew it. Casual, no makeup, and positively glowing. The shower couldn’t come fast enough.

Vandy moved the class through a peaceful but challenging opening. Scott wiped his face with a towel and got into position for the next set of instructions.

”Okay let’s pair you up and do a little partner work.”

Scott rubbed his hands together; he was excited at the prospect of getting his hands on Tessa. A little pre-game to the main event later.

 _What are you doing Vandy?_ She had moved Tessa so she was facing Andrew. _No, no. That’s not right._ Scott looked positively crestfallen.

Tessa caught his eye and smiled. _It’s okay_ she mouthed. 

Scott found himself across from a pretty young woman who looked like the poster girl for clean living. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had on a tank top and leggings. 

”I’m Erica.”

”Scott, nice to meet you.”

”You too.”

Tessa seethed. Vandy really screwed up. Who was this woman she placed in front of Scott? She was hot, had a killer body, and from what she could make out by eavesdropping-- her name was Erica and she owned a PR/Marketing agency that handled restaurants, bars, and pubs. Also, she heard the words dog and husky. Scott was being his usual charming self and Tessa was trying to figure out a plausible way to ask Erica to switch places with her.

”Hey Tess—“ a gentle but firm voice snagged her attention.

Tessa turned to Andrew.

His hand was outstretched and she stared at it dumbly, unsure what he was trying to get her to do. She looked around and realized everyone was in the next position.

”Sorry.” She took his hand and smiled.

As she leaned forward he whispered, “Don’t worry about her.”

”Wha—“

”I said don’t worry about her—“ He nodded towards Erica the husky-owning, man-stealing PR flack.

”Oh I’m not worr--“ She glanced over as she heard Scott’s familiar laugh and watched as he caught Erica before she toppled over. 

”Oops. Thanks Scott. You’re very helpful.”

Tessa inwardly rolled her eyes. Scott is so very helpful. He can help himself to his hand for the next few days. Tessa was closing up her lady shop.

Tessa did her best to ignore Erica and her perfect smile, whose teeth looked that pearly white? She ran her tongue over hers. Not to mention, her hair maintained its perfect curl. Tessa touched her top knot feeling the flyaways. And her brown eyes were warm and inviting. Well got you there—green, gorgeous green, gets him every time.

During the course of the next few exercises Tessa found Andrew to be quite the yoga partner. She could feel Scott’s eyes on them. Deal with it buddy.

”Now grab your partner’s hands from behind and let them lean forward while you hold them in the stretch.”

Scott was fuming. Watching a man touch Tessa was enough of a mind fuck but it also was Poje. Even though the three of them had known each other for years, it still rattled him. And, hearing Andrew encourage her with phrases like ‘you look good doing that’, ‘way to stretch Tess’ made his blood boil. Hell no.

”Okay ready for our floor set? Let’s start with simple hip flexor stretch positions. Remember to focus on the breathing.” Vandy’s soothing voice glided out across the studio.

Aside from Andrew “J Crew model” Poje manhandling Tessa, Scott enjoyed the class. Erica was nice. She shared she loved yoga and came to this class often. She had a husky named Penny. She was about to ask him if Tessa’s yoga partner was single, but Vandy cut their conversation short and repositioned Scott’s hand.

”Just place your hand here Scott so you can give Erica a bit more of a stretch. Perfect. Feel the difference?”

Oh he better not be feeling anything Tessa thought as she caught a glimpse of Scott stretching Erica, more like she heard Erica. Her soft moans as Scott helped her find her flex, so to speak.

”She’s pretty vocal.” Andrew chuckled.

_Not helping Andrew._

”She sure is.” Tessa snarked, thrilled Andrew was on her side. “I mean, isn’t yoga supposed to be a quiet exercise?”

Andrew lifted Tessa’s leg and rested it against his shoulder as he helped her through a stretch. Scott switched positions with Erica. Ass clown, he muttered under his breath.

”What?” Erica asked.

”Oh sorry, nothing. Just talking to myself.”

”Great position Tessa. Good job Andrew getting her hip to stretch. This is exactly what we are looking for. You two make a good team.”

Scott hadn’t been in a fight since 2010 when he came back from the Olympics and he and his buddies got into some stupid altercation at a bar. The cops were called. Scott may have thrown his gold medal at a cop car. He also may have thrown a few punches at a guy that deserved it. And, maybe just maybe he got into trouble but it was all water under the bridge now. But, Andrew was trying his patience. He should be the one getting Tessa to stretch.

”So your friend’s yoga partner? Are they more than partners?” Erica smiled at him.

”Huh? Oh? No, they’re uh—we’re all good friends. We work together, kinda.”

Erica nodded her head not buying Scott’s weak explanation. Besides, she recognized them as soon as they walked into the class. She just didn’t want to make it obvious.

”They seem to be very good friends.” She gestured towards Andrew who had Tessa’s leg bent back towards her head. Tessa was grinning up at Andrew.

Scott watched them. Andrew’s hand squeezing Tessa’s thigh as he leaned into her leg. His hand gliding down the outside of her leg as he placed it on the floor and moved to her other side. _Watch it there._ Scott could feel his jealousy, could hear it in his head. He kept telling himself it was Andrew and it meant nothing, but Scott was a hothead. He was emotional and he was possessive.

”Watch yourself Poje. That’s my girl.” Scott teased him.

Andrew looked over and laughed. “On ice maybe.”

Scott clenched his jaw. “Funny.” He glared at his friend. Tessa gave him a pointed look.

Andrew helped Tessa to her feet and pulled her into a hug. “Great job Tess…” He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Scott clenched his fist.

”Why don’t you take a deep breath there.” Erica whispered to Scott. “Besides I thought you said you were all friends.”

”We are.“ Scott replied.

”Well you look like you want to punch one friend and sleep with the other, I’ll let you figure out who’s who.”

Scott laughed and relaxed his posture. “Sorry, I’m just protective of her. It’s nothing against Andrew, I’d be this way over any guy.” _I am this way over every guy._ he thought.

”You don’t say.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice as Scott bent down to the floor.

Scott was rolling up his mat when he caught Andrew brushing a stray hair behind Tessa’s ear. He inched closer to try to hear what Andrew was whispering.

”I’m sorry Tess. I just didn’t want it to be awkward for you and Scott.” Andrew lamented.

Scott stiffened his back. 

”It’s okay. I just thought you and Kaitlyn felt the same way about…”

Scott couldn’t make out the rest of the sentence. But, he didn’t need to. He had heard enough. He whipped his towel off the floor and around his neck. 

_This is some true fuckery right here. Of course, they could be chatting about anything. But, still._

Tessa reached her hand out and rubbed Andrew’s arm. “Look Scott’s your friend. He won’t be mad. I mean I’m glad you told me. I had no idea.”

”I should have said something sooner. Kaitlyn and I have been fighting ever since she found out. She’s upset and I get it. But, I can’t help it. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Tessa reached up and wrapped her arms around Andrew. She held him tightly and told him it would be okay.

Scott eyed his friends. He couldn’t stop staring at Andrew’s hand right above Tessa’s ass. Tessa pulled away and gripped Andrew’s biceps and squeezed.

Scott made his move. “Everything cool over here?” Scott slung his arm around Tessa. “You’re not upsetting T, are you?”

”We’re fine.” Tessa answered.

Andrew knew all about Scott’s jealousy issues. He had witnessed enough during their friendship. It was comical. Tessa really only had eyes for Scott, and anyone who spent a few minutes with Scott would soon realize that he was madly in love with Tessa. The media fed off of it, the fans were apoplectic—and Scott’s little slip-ups were legendary. They could fill a book. Andrew loved teasing Scott about it.

”Yeah. It’s all good. What’s up with her?” Andrew asked as his nodded in Erica’s direction. She was readjusting her ponytail and her breasts were slightly spilling out of her bra top.

”She’s cool. Her name’s Erica. She does PR. Want me to introduce you?”

”Nah. I thought you might want her for yourself. She seemed interested.”

Tessa piped up. “She seemed to enjoy stretching with you. We could hear her.”

”She said she was sore from a soul cycle session earlier in the week.” Scott defended Erica.

”Yes, she sounded very sore.” Tessa sarcastically replied.

”Andrew seemed to give you a good stretch.” Scott retorted.

”That was all Tessa. She’s super flexible. As you know.” Andrew smirked.

Tessa watched Scott and Andrew like they were engaged in a tennis match.

”Yeah I do. I’ve skated with her for 21 years.”

”Well I think today proved we are pretty good partners too, eh Tessa?” Andrew put up his hand for a high five. Tessa reciprocated. Andrew clapped Scott on the back and mentioned something about water and a towel and left the room. Tessa turned to Scott who was looking at her, or rather through her. He was glaring at Andrew’s back. He darted his eyes to Tessa.

Tessa clucked her tongue. She couldn’t believe how Scott was behaving.

”What’s up with you and Poje?”

”I was about to ask you—my boyfriend—the same question.” Tessa hissed.

”Nothing is going on with me and Poje.” Scott snapped back. “What was he telling you that you’re flattered by?”

”Nothing. It’s nothing.”

”Really? Nothing? T—c’mon. Tell me.”

”No, tell me what was that whole ‘we’ve been partners for 21 years’. Are you seriously jealous over Andrew?”

”No. But, I have eyes T. He just-- he was touching you.”

”Are you kidding me? You’re acting like this because Andrew, your friend—our friend for like 15 years touched me. It’s partner yoga. It was nothing.”

”I’m not saying you did anything wrong. I just want to know what he told you. Why won’t you tell me.”

”Because it’s a private matter. If he wanted you to know…”

Scott jerked his head back. “A private matter? What the heck? Are you his attorney?”

Andrew returned with a towel for Tessa and a small cup of cucumber water as well. He handed them both over to her. 

”Thanks Andrew.” 

Scott looked at both of them as the air between the trio grew awkward and even more silent. Erica called out to Scott. He turned towards her and half-smiled at Tessa and Andrew.

”Let’s head to the lobby, Tess. Everyone’s out there.” He turned towards Scott. “Hey Moir—we’re heading to the lobby.”

Scott barely waved his hand in affirmation. Erica continued chatting with Scott. She laughed at something he said and touched his arm. Tessa briefly thought about shoving Erica into the zen fountain in the lobby as an ironic attempt at being un-ironic.

Tessa, Patrick, Meagan, and Andrew were discussing tour details while Tessa kept a watchful eye on the door to the yoga studio.

Patrick couldn’t help but notice his friend’s behavior. “Tess- what’s going on?” he whispered.

”Nothing. I just—“

”Tess c’mon you know Scott is crazy about you. He’s just being his usual friendly self.”

”You didn’t see how this—this woman acted. She had her hands all over him, rubbing him and I just don’t appreciate it.”

”Tessa- it’s a yoga class not a swingers club. And, by the way—do I need to remind you that it’s yours and Scott’s choice to keep your relationship quiet. And this behavior is not indicative of the ‘we’re just business partners’ tagline you’re so fond of repeating. Poje already asked why you looked like you wanted to murder that woman.”

”I don’t want to murder her, maybe make her disappear…“ Tessa’s green eyes were on fire.

At that moment, Scott walked out with Erica and another woman, a blonde as well. Tessa frowned. Jesus, the man can’t help himself. What was he doing? Bringing a sample to Andrew? The other woman hugged Erica and walked to the water bar. Tessa felt a small inkling of relief.

”Hey guys…” Scott joined his friends. “This is Erica.”

Tessa greeted her warmly; she was a polite person no matter the circumstances. They made small talk for a minute, something painful for Tessa who preferred to get to know people in a more meaningful way. And the fact, that she may have been a teensy bit jealous didn’t help. But, she had to admit Erica was truly lovely and engaging, despite wanting her boyfriend.

”I have to tell you Tessa—I love your Instagram account. The fashion is extraordinary. Every outfit you wear, I want to run out and buy. Whenever I get dressed to go out, I always wonder, would Tessa approve?” Erica gushed.

Tessa felt a pang at guilt over wanting to drown the woman in the zen fountain. ”Thank you, Erica. That’s so kind of you to say. My mom does a lot of my styling but I also have a friend who helps and I love fashion. What line of work are you in?”

”Oh I co-own a marketing agency. We specialize in restaurants and a few upscale bars. Scott says you guys are heading out on tour. I told him if you send us a list of cities, we’d be happy to hook you up with some good food if our clients are nearby.”

”Oh that is so generous of you.” Tessa replied.

”Of course… are you kidding? We’re huge fans at the agency.”

Tessa smiled as she thought ‘huge fan is code for man stealer’.

”And, now I have to really embarrass myself.” Erica began.

 _You already did that when you rubbed against my boyfriend but have at it._ Tessa thought.

”Those dimples of yours Andrew—my mom jokes they’re weapons of mass destruction and that you could get away with murder. She just loves you. So do I.”

Andrew blushed as everyone laughed and teased him. “Thank you. Yeah I may have gotten out of a homework assignment or two.”

Well isn’t this perfect Tessa thought? Scott and Andrew can double date with a mother-daughter team. 

Scott caught Tessa’s attention and he only needed a second to recognize his girlfriend was reaching peak jealousy level and that she was still angry about how he acted earlier. She was running hot. Well he felt the same way.

”Well I have to get going. I have a client call at 10. It was nice meeting you all and thanks for the good stretch Scott.” Erica touched his upper arm and waved to everyone.

”Sure thing. It was nice meeting you.” Scott answered.

Tessa waved goodbye only too glad to have the flirty she-devil out of the way.

Andrew groaned as Elvis, Meagan, and Patrick began teasing him about being popular with moms. Scott stayed back and slightly away from Tessa. He knew he was angry and he needed to control himself. He was acting badly. Time to pay the piper. Scott slid in behind Tessa.

”I can see your jealousy pouring out of those gorgeous green eyes of yours.” His right hand skimmed her hip leaving the feeling of fire in its wake. Tessa’s feelings of jealousy had traveled straight to her core and were transforming into desire and want. He better have a good reason for acting like a crazy person.

”I am not jealous. You on the other hand looked like you wanted to punch Andrew.” Tessa replied watching the front area as Erica and Vandy met up. The two stopped to chat. “I just don’t understand how bold some women can be. I’m just not wired that way. As you pointed out, I’m terrible at flirting. You on the other hand should think about competing in it as an Olympic sport.”

”Hey now. Who was I flirting with?“ Scott’s breath on her ear caused goosebumps. Could he stop invading her space and why does he smell so good when he’s sweaty?

”Little Miss Stretch and Moan.”

”Tess—be nice. Erica’s sweet. ”

”She seems sweet, but I just didn’t appreciate how she was all over you during yoga class.”

”First of all she wasn’t all over me. We were doing yoga and I could say the same about Poje whose hands were all over you giving you that ‘good’ stretch. And, Erica’s not interested in me. I told you she was into Poje.”

Tessa rolled her eyes and realized Scott couldn’t see her. “And by the way Andrew agreed with me that Erica was a bit forward and flirty.”

Tessa turned slightly so she was facing Scott’s profile. The more she thought about Erica in class with Scott the more worked up she got and turned on. She glanced at his forearms—smooth and strong and God how she wanted him to pick her up and fuck her up against a wall, hard.

”Well of course your yoga partner slash male model would agree with you. He’s sharing all of his secrets with you now.” Scott’s jaw was clenched. He tried to push the thought of Andrew’s hands on Tessa’s body out of his mind. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch Andrew out or fuck Tessa so hard she’d need way more than a yoga class to recover. He knew he was behaving like a child.

”You know you’re acting like a spoiled child.” Tessa replied as if she was reading his mind.

”You didn’t stop Andrew.”

”Are you kidding me?” Tessa said. “Do you think I want Andrew?”

”No.” Scott looked down. “But-“

”But what?”

”I don’t know. I hate it when other guys touch you. And, not being able to touch you when I want is killing me. I try really hard. I do. Besides, Andrew knows it bugs the shit out of me when guys hit on you in front of me so he did it to piss me off.”

”It worked. You snapped at him and proved him right.”

”I’ll apologize. Besides, I didn’t like him sharing stuff with you. And not me.”

”Somehow I think it was more about his hands touching me.”

”Don’t remind me.”

”Hmmm. You know ‘Jealous Scott’ is so hot.” Tessa whispered mindful their friends were within earshot.

”Well so is ‘Jealous Tessa’.”

She poked his ribs. “Wanna skip breakfast?”

”Can’t keep your hands to yourself?” He teased.

”Is that a challenge?” She winked at him and walked towards their friends but not before placing her hand on his chest and throatily whispering, “Challenge accepted.” She let her hand trail down the front of Scott’s shirt.

Tessa devoured her pancakes. She managed to catch Scott with his coffee cup up to his mouth looking right at her with the sweetest emotion in his eyes. She stared at the photo and briefly considered making it her screen saver. As they made their way back to the hotel, Tessa reminded Scott they still had to complete their homework for their last session with J-F. They agreed that tonight would be the perfect time to do a little soul gazing.

  


******

Tessa clutched tufts of Scott’s hair in her hands as she pushed his face into her mound and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Scott pushed her back into the shower wall. 

”Hey Bossy Girl--why don’t you just relax and let me do my thing.” He told her.

Tessa moaned. Jealousy and a full belly of pancakes definitely made her horny beyond belief. As soon as they got into her hotel room, Tessa stripped off her clothes and started the shower. She practically threw Scott inside the stall. The water was just now warming up but Tessa was already hot and wet.

Scott’s tongue was back in action as Tessa loosened her grip on his hair and concentrated on the immense pleasure coursing through her body. The tip of his tongue glided over her clit and he nipped at the swollen area. Tessa’s breathing became more staccato as she felt her body respond to him. She looked down at Scott who grinned up at her as his hands spread her apart and he doubled down on his licking. She lifted her hips slightly as Scott closed his mouth over her center and flicked his tongue quickly over it. Tessa screamed out. Scott was determined to pull an earth-shattering orgasm from her. Driven by his jealousy and his desire to hear his name fall from Tessa’s lips as she lost control, he worked her over harder and harder.

Scott’s concentration and one-track mind gave him an advantage in the oral sex department. The ways he moved his tongue and his ability to interpret Tessa’s body’s movements made him a world champion when it came to getting her off. She told him so quite often. He would blush and tell her she was exaggerating but she knew otherwise. He delighted in hearing and feeling her come undone in his arms and his mouth. Tessa noticed the extra swagger and flirtation thrown her way the first time he performed oral sex on her. And now, this-- probably the 100th time he had buried his face into her—was no less pleasurable, no less sexier. He ate her out with such wickedness, it turned her into a woman who begged and Tessa Virtue did not beg. But, on this fine morning in Montreal, Tessa Virtue begged and she was not ashamed.

”Yes. Yes. Please. Scott. Please…I’m begging you. Oh God. Yes!”

Scott licked in long strokes and alternated it with quick flicks of his tongue near her center. He nudged his finger inside and worked her as his tongue flicked her clit over and over. Tessa’s hands tried to desperately to keep her balance against the slick shower tiles.

”I need to sit---” Tessa begged breathlessly.

She slid down onto the small bench as Scott leaned back on his heels. Tessa felt herself slide forward as Scott gripped under her thighs and lifted her legs in the air and over his shoulders as he dove back in shoving his tongue inside of her. Tessa’s hand flew to the back of Scott’s head and kept him in place as she began crying out. His tongue hitting the perfect spot deep inside of her, his nose hitting her clit as he fucked her with his tongue harder and harder. The feeling in her core signaling she was on the brink.

”I’m close, I’m so close. Oh God. Oh God.”

Scott swirled his tongue around and around lapping at her until Tessa squeezed his head between her legs and exploded in cries of his name that echoed through the bathroom. He continued to lap at her until she eventually pushed him away—there’s only so much pleasure a girl can take she told him.

  


******

Their final practice in Montreal went well. Scott, feeling the afterglow of pride from their shower session, was quite flirty and Tessa felt herself responding in kind. After a lovely meal with the cast, Tessa and Scott headed back to start their homework. They had a bit more packing to do and Tessa agreed to come to Scott’s room in 20 minutes.

She had just stepped out of her room carrying a candle she had purchased a few days prior when she heard Kaetlyn’s voice.

”Where are you off to at this hour?”

”Hey Kaet… just uh headed over to Scott’s to finalize a couple of things for the tour.”

Kaetlyn glanced at the candle. 

”Is the power out in Scott’s room?” Kaetlyn teased.

Tessa laughed. “No, he uh he swears this candle helps calm him and makes him think better.”

God the lies rolled off her tongue so easily and they were terrible, no way would Kaetlyn buy any of this. She should just confess she and Scott were going to do some homework assigned by J-F and then probably fuck like rabbits until the early morning. At least that sounded believable.

”Oh I get it. I feel like I concentrate better when I have my favorite candle. I am so excited to head out tomorrow. A few more days and then it all starts. Thanks again Tess. I mean it. I know I was a late add and I am the youngest but you all make me feel so welcome and loved.”

”Of course, Kaetlyn. We love having you. You know how much Scott and I love you and everyone else does too. You’re like a little sister to all of us and we just adore you. And, you belong here. You are an amazing skater.”

The two women hugged and Tessa walked down to Scott’s hotel room. Kaetlyn turned around and watched as Tessa slid a keycard into the slot and opened the door. She found it interesting that Tessa had a key. She also found it interesting that Tessa had absolutely nothing with her that was connected to the tour, no laptop or papers. Weirdos. 

”Well I just lied to Kaetlyn.”

Scott looked up from his phone and set it down on the nightstand as his playlist started up.

”Why?” He asked with a confused look on his face.

”She saw me with the candle and I told her I was going to your room and obviously the candle is suspicious so if she asks -- you think better with this candle lit.”

”Jeez—you’re a horrible liar.” Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa’s waist and began kissing her neck.

”Okay… we need to do homework and then we can play.”

”Fine.” He captured her lips with his in a precursor of what she could expect after their homework was finished.

Tessa lit the candle as Scott settled on the bed.

Tessa joined him and Scott began to read from the homework page. ”Soul gazing is a technique used by couples to connect in a deep and meaningful way. It’s designed to feel the ‘soulbeat’ of your partner. You can light a candle and play some music, if you wish. Begin by sitting across or lying across from each other and look into one another’s eyes. It may feel uncomfortable at first, but try it for two minutes. Concentrate on seeing the other person, remember their features, the color of their eyes, the shape. As you progress with your soul gazing, try to regulate your breathing to your partner. Once you pass the 15 minute mark, you may touch fingertips and continue to gaze. Fifteen minutes?” Scott interrupted himself.

”Scott—“ Tessa warned.

”Okay, okay. It’s just as much as I love you T, staring at you for 15 minutes seems kinda weird. I mean I can do it easy, no problem—you’re gorgeous but I just… are you sure about this?”

”J-F said it’s very helpful. Let’s try it?”

”Okay.” He looked back down at the paper in his hand. “Eventually you will move closer. You can share your feelings out loud with your partner. By the time you have completed this exercise, you should be in each other’s space without your bodies touching, and your only connection is done through your soul. Some couples experience a euphoric feeling, others feel such a deep connection they may cry, and others may have a strong urge to make love. Engage in whatever activity works for you.” Scott smiled at Tessa. She nearly launched herself at him, his smile had her stomach doing flip flops.

”Okay here we go T.”

Tessa looked into Scott’s eyes. She tried to quiet the thoughts in her mind. She wondered if Scott could read hers. On more than one occasion their coaches would say how they seemed so in tune with one another it was like they could read each other’s minds, others called them soulmates.

She watched as the slim amount of light in the room bounced off his irises. She could see now they really were hazel. Muddied swirls of green with brown. Those eyes.

When she was seven she had a hard time looking at them. She was a shy girl when it came to boys. Her dreams were big. She wanted to be a ballet dancer. But, she loved skating with the rambunctious boy whose sole goal in life seemed to be playing tricks on the girls in skating camp. That and playing hockey.

When she was 13, those eyes convinced her moving away was the right thing to do. For her. For him. For them. He was hard to refuse. He made so much sense. She was breathless at the idea of leaving home with him. She gave up ballet and became an ice dancer. His ice dancer.

When she was 16, those eyes comforted her when they didn’t get to go to Torino. They told her everything would be okay. She saw the same sadness in those eyes. They mirrored her own. She felt comforted by that. She saw the same drive and determination. Next time.

When she was 19, those eyes disappeared. She blamed herself. She blamed him. She waited months for them to return. She cried herself to sleep and when she was awake. She forgave those eyes. 

When she was 20, those eyes shined like gold when they looked at her. She felt invincible. She felt exuberance. 

When she was 21, those eyes watched her closely as she slept. When she woke, they were the first eyes she saw. They comforted her. They promised her all would be okay. They eased her pain. 

When she was 23, those eyes fought for her. They were the only eyes she saw. They lifted her up. When all was lost, they held her. Then, they belonged to someone else. She did too.

When she was 26, those eyes came looking for her. They made promises. They begged. They made her laugh. They made her feel invincible again. They shared secrets. They made plans. They didn’t let up. They laughed with her. They flirted with her. They hugged her. They kissed her. They loved her. They belonged to her—all she had to do was say yes.

When she was 29, those eyes made her so happy. They shined like gold, again and again. They made her free. They made her strong. They made her fierce. They made her come. They were hers.

For 21 years, those eyes have been looking at her. And she never got tired of it, she never would. 

Tessa blinked. She tried to find the words to let Scott know what he meant to her. What she saw. 

”I never really noticed how hazel your eyes are.” 

Scott raised his eyebrows at her.

 _That’s what you lead with Tessa… get it together._ she thought.

”Let me try again.” She shook her head. “Scott--I see a lot when I look in your eyes. I see our whole lives. Everything good and bad. I see the past and I see our present. I see our future. I see happiness and love. Ugh, why is this so hard. I know what I saw, I just—why can’t I tell you. Why can’t I find the words.”

”It’s good. Stop, you’re trying way too hard. They’re not vows. You don’t have to see God in my eyes. It’s about connecting. Just be real.”

”What? Are you channeling J-F?” She fiddled with her ring. “I just want you to know how much I love you. How when I look at you I know things will be okay. That no matter where I am or what’s going on—I just have to look into your eyes and I’m grounded. I’m calm. I’m—“

Scott reached over and swiped his thumb across her cheek. “Take a breath T. Look at me and just breathe. That’s it. Now just tell me.”

”I love you. I am in love with you. I used to be afraid of loving someone or of being loved. I used to be afraid of feeling love. Of putting my heart in someone else’s hands.” She searched his eyes. “I used to look at couples and think how cute they were and how in love they were and I thought how do they know? And when it seemed so hard, I just kinda gave up. I figured one day. And, now it’s my one day. And, it’s so worth it. You’re worth it.” She remembered how he told her that after the Gala skate and how it filled her heart.

Scott leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. It was so tender, so sweet. She thought she might cry. 

He pulled back and they rested their foreheads against one another. Scott began breathing in and out. 

His voice broke a little. “You were worth the wait, Tessa.”

Scott didn’t need to look into Tessa’s eyes to describe their color. He memorized them. He knew all the shades. Emerald green. Malachite. He read about malachite in a book and thought they looked like Tessa’s eyes when she had her makeup all done up for an event. Layers of green. Without makeup they looked like the color of Brussel sprouts. Sure that was weird but he loved Brussel sprouts. But, most of the time, they looked like jade to him. When they had roamed the markets in Korea and China during free time from skating competitions, he always saw merchants with booths of jade. He thought the stones looked like Tessa’s eyes. Jade was also found in Canada. What a coincidence. It wasn’t their color so much that captured Scott. Yes, her eyes were green, gorgeous green, as he told the world after the Olympics. But, Tessa communicated every emotion with her eyes. Scott could recognize happiness, trepidation, angst, excitement, and now finally—love. He had seen it before, even felt it, but was too scared to acknowledge it then.

  


_**December 2015**_

Scott skated to the boards. His lungs were burning which left him questioning for the umpteenth time if he really had what it took to make this comeback. He wasn’t a kid. He had turned 28 a few months prior, pretty much on the downward side of old age for a skater. He watched Tessa work out choreography with Marie France and Sam. A twinge of jealousy rustled over his body as Tessa’s larger than life laugh was directed at Sam. It was 7:30 at night, no one else was at the rink-- by design. They wanted to practice alone for a couple of months before springing their comeback on the rest of the skaters. They had mentioned the comeback to Kaitlyn and Andrew who they knew had the most to lose with Tessa and Scott back in the game. They seemed to be genuinely happy for them but Scott saw something flash across Kaitlyn’s face. He mentioned it to Tessa—she had seen it too. A mixture of sadness, jealousy, and anger. But they were all friends and even more so they were professionals and Kaitlyn and Andrew would have to deal with it, get over it, and accept it.

Tessa joined Scott at the boards. “Hey you okay?” She touched his upper arm, her face scrunched in concern. God he wanted to bury his face in her neck. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He knew. He had smelled it earlier during their routine.

”Yeah. Just catching my breath.”

”I know, right? I mean I figured it would be hard—painful. But, I barely can crawl into my bed at night I am so exhausted. Every cell hurts.” She rubbed her shoulder. 

”Me too. I have no idea how I make it home some nights. The workout this morning at the gym nearly killed me T. Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea.”

”Because we wanted this. At least that’s what you told me when I asked you that very question last week after I whined that I was beyond tired of chicken breast and asparagus for dinner. And I had that weird dream about Marie-France placing slices of lemon meringue pie around the rink for everyone else to eat but me.”

Scott chuckled. ”You ready to go home?”

”Yup. Dinner at your place?”

Scott nodded yes as his heart smiled at the thought of spending more time with Tessa.

Scott placed two chicken breasts onto the sheet pan, he arranged the asparagus to the left of it and a few small potatoes. He placed the pan in the oven and joined Tessa in the living room.

”Dinner in 30.” He dropped onto the couch next to her.

”Unh huh.” She answered as she typed on her laptop, the Leafs game quietly playing in the background.

”So I was thinking this Saturday…” Scott began. “Let’s plan a fun day Virtch. We need it.”

”What?” She looked up, her tortoiseshell glasses falling slightly down her nose. 

Scott loved her in glasses, it ticked off every fantasy box about hot nerds. He brushed the thought from his mind.

”Saturday. Are you doing anything?”

”Besides sleeping in until 8am? Nope. I was going to clean my apartment, do some laundry, and maybe go for a yoga class?”

”Not anymore.”

”What are we going to do?”

”Well, let’s figure that out.”

”Like what?”

”Whatever you want. We each plan something and then we just have fun. No thinking about the comeback or the Olympics, just a day for us.”

”Can we go to Foxy for dinner? I really just want a glass of wine and dessert.” Tessa begged.

”Sure.”

The next day Scott could barely contain his excitement. He was insanely happy about the prospect of spending Saturday with Tessa. He had carefully googled ideas for a fun day with a friend and decided on something he thought Tessa would really like and was out of the box for them. He wanted to surprise her, catch her off guard. Maybe impress her. 

At 9:30 Saturday morning, Scott climbed up the two flights of stairs(his trainer would be proud) and knocked on Tessa’s front door. He could feel the flutter in his stomach as she opened the door. She looked beautiful. Hair in a ponytail, freshly scrubbed face with no makeup. She had on black jeans with rips in them on the knees and a loose fitting sweatshirt. She shrugged on her coat. Her duffel bag was sitting nearby. He had told her to pack a few items.

”Ready Freddie?” Scott bounced on his heels.

”Yep.” She reached down for her bag, but Scott beat her to it and slung it over his shoulder, his own bag in his other hand.

Tessa slid into his passenger seat. “So where are we headed?”

”It’s a secret.” Scott told her as he pulled out of their apartment complex and headed to the location.

Scott coasted to a stop at the hotel’s entrance as two valets opened their doors.

Scott led Tessa into the entry of the Ritz Hotel. He guided her towards the spa. Tessa smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

”Good morning Sir.” The receptionist warmly greeted him. “How may I help you?”

”I have an appointment for Moir at 10:00.

She looked at her computer screen for a few seconds. “Yes. Double pedicures.” She turned to the young woman next to her. “Mavis, please take Mister and Missus Moir to the pedicure suite. Thank you.”

Scott didn’t bother correcting the woman. He liked the sound of Mister and Missus Moir. And, Tessa didn’t say anything either.

”Right this way.” Mavis walked them through double glass doors. “May I start you both off with refreshments? We have mimosas with orange or grapefruit juice, hot tea, coffee, matcha, or perhaps a cocktail—or you can have some spa water. We have cucumber as well as citrus infused.”

Tessa spoke up first. “I’ll have a mimosa with grapefruit juice and also a hot green tea if you don’t mind.”

”Absolutely Missus Moir. And for you, Sir?”

”I’ll have a mimosa with grapefruit and a coffee, thank you.”

”Very well Mister Moir.”

They entered the pedicure suite. Three enormous reclining chairs were set up along one wall with tubs in front and low stools. An older woman was getting a pedicure on the far end. Traditional spa music gently wafted out across the room along with the soothing scent of lavender. Two young women stood near the pedicure stations in sage green scrub-like uniforms.

”Cassie and Julie—this is Mister and Missus Moir. They’re here for the double pedicure.”

”Welcome to the Spa.” Julie greeted them. “Missus Moir, would you like to pick out your polish color?” She pointed to three racks on the other side of the room.

Scott noticed the older woman raised her eyebrows and smiled. He smiled back.

”I will be back with your refreshments in a few moments.” Mavis left through the door.

”Mister Moir—“ Cassie started as Scott interrupted her.

”You can call me Scott.”

”Very well. Scott—why don’t you take a seat.”

Scott sat down and Cassie pressed a button and the back of the chair reclined.

Tessa walked back over with Julie who was carrying a bright red bottle of polish. Scott tried not to imagine Tessa’s toes painted with that color—the same color as the apple in the Garden of Eden that was Adam’s fate.

”Oh I love that color Missus Moir.” Cassie told her. “Great choice.”

”Thank you. And please-- call me Tessa.”

”I like it too, T. What’s it called?”

”Wildfire.”

Scott inwardly groaned. Wildfire. Jesus Christ. Calm down Scott. It’s a fucking pedicure. And this is Tessa.

Tessa sat down next to Scott and Julie pressed the button and soon Tessa was even with Scott. They smiled at each other as Cassie and Julie exchanged looks. The woman on the end whispered something to her nail technician which made her laugh.

Mavis returned with their drinks as well as two cups of fresh fruit, a blueberry muffin, a blueberry scone, and two biscotti. She set their drinks down on the end tables next to each of them along with the small plate of the baked goods.

”Let me know if I may secure anything else for you. And please enjoy your pedicures.”

”Thank you Mavis. This is great. And thank you for the treats. You sure know how to make Tessa happy.” Scott told her as he nodded towards Tessa.

Mavis beamed at the praise and blushed clearly enamored by Scott. Tessa smiled at the young woman but another emotion flashed across her eyes. Scott saw it. Jealousy. How strange he thought. Not like Tessa at all. 

”You’re welcome Sir.”

Scott picked up his mimosa and held it out to Tessa. “Cheers T. Here’s to us.”

Tessa beamed. “To us.” She took a small sip. As she put the glass down she eyed the blueberry scone. She chastised herself. This would not help her get to the Olympics. She already was breaking a rule with the alcohol knowing she planned to have wine tonight with dinner and dessert.

”Go for it Tessa. It’s one scone.”

Tessa looked over at Scott. “How did you know?”

”I know you. C’mon we’ll split it. Besides calories eaten with your best friend on fun day don’t count.”

Cassie looked up from Scott’s feet and at Tessa. “They are delicious. Our pastry chef has won many awards.”

Tessa broke the scone in half and placed a piece on a napkin and handed it to Scott. She took a corner and popped it into her mouth. The buttery taste combined with the burst of sweetness from the blueberries was heavenly.

Tessa sipped some of her tea, closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the recliner. Scott glanced over at her. She looked so peaceful. Her freckles dotted across her porcelain skin. A small portion of her neck and shoulder left exposed by her wide-necked sweatshirt. Her lips, a light pink. Julie massaged lotion into Tessa’s legs and feet and happened to catch Scott in the middle of his trance. She discreetly got Cassie’s attention. The two women exchanged looks. Earlier in the morning, they had been unable to contain their excitement when they saw the name Moir in the appointment book. Both women were huge fans of Tessa and Scott and like everyone else in Canada wondered if the ‘not a couple were really a couple’. 

”This feels fabulous.” Tessa said out loud to no one in particular.

”It sure does. Sorry for my feet, Cassie.” Scott apologized.

”They’re fine Sir.” And she meant it. She was surprised how nice his feet were considered how much skating and training he must do.

Scott could feel Tessa’s eyes on him, he didn’t dare look over. He couldn’t explain the feelings he had. He knew he had tried to in a private session with J-F. The psychologist explained it was normal to enjoy the company of your “business” partner. Furthermore, he told Scott, you probably are transferring emotions. You think they’re inappropriate but they’re not. He reminded Scott that he and Tessa were going through something very emotionally volatile and very rigorous and they would need to lean on each other. But, Scott felt like this was more than his usual feelings he got during Olympic training. Usually he took care of them by getting a girlfriend. But, he and Tessa agreed to a no dating policy and Scott was thrilled having just vacated a disaster of a relationship with Kaitlyn. 

The door opened and the woman from the front walked in. 

”Mister and Missus Moir, I am sorry to bother you but I wanted to see if you might be interested in a class we have later this morning. We had a last minute cancellation so it is paid for.”

Scott and Tessa looked at each other.

”What’s the class?” Tessa inquired.

”It’s a massage therapy class. You will learn about to different techniques and you will also make a massage oil to take home. It’s a quite popular class.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “Totally up to you T.”

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

”I guess it would be interesting. I mean it is our fun day. How long is it?”

”It’s a 90 minute class and it begins at 11:30. We would be happy to provide lunch afterwards if that’s something you would be interested in as well. Again, the other couple had ordered that as an option.”

”Well, free massages AND lunch. Why not?” Tessa grinned excited to try something new.

”Very well. I’ll come and get you at 11:15.”

At 11:15, Tessa and Scott walked down the hallway, each in a pair of Ritz spa flip flops. They entered into a room, lights dimmed, and a massage table in the center with two robes and two towels waiting in the middle. Tessa looked around.

”Uh where do you think everyone else is?” Tessa asked.

”They’re probably coming, we are early.”

A few moments later the door opened and a pretty woman of average height with a bun walked in. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that were warm and inviting. She looked like a former athlete, some kind of dancer. She was wearing the same scrubs as the nail techs but hers were colored a robin’s egg blue.

”Mister and Missus Moir? I am Ana. I am your instructor this morning. Oh-- I see you haven’t changed yet. Well I can step out for a moment and let you get settled. Whoever is getting the massage first should wear the towel and the other can wear the robe. Take off as much as you are comfortable with— I’ll be back.”

She exited the room. Scott and Tessa stared at each other. What kind of class was this?

”Um did she just say we had to take our clothes off?” Scott’s voice sounded like he was starting puberty. He cleared his throat.

”Uh yeaaah.” Tessa slowly replied. “She also seemed to indicate one of us is giving the other a massage. What in the world?”

”I—I can get her T. I can tell her no. I’ll just pop out and---“

”No.” Tessa said quickly catching Scott off guard. “I mean we’re here. We should try it?” Tessa sounded unsure and was looking at Scott for approval.

He wasn’t sure he could handle touching Tessa. Touching her on the ice was one thing, hugging her in person was fine too, but rubbing her—while she was naked. That seemed to be asking for trouble.

”I mean if you want to. I’m game.” Scott found himself saying. 

A knock echoed softly and after being acknowledged Ana came inside the room.

Scott was lying on the table. He was face down, his boxers on and nothing else. Tessa was standing beside him in a fluffy, waffle robe.

Ana explained it was a private couples’ massage class. The would learn different techniques to bring relief and pleasure to their partner and also would get to make a sensual massage oil to take home.

Scott’s eyes were closed as he tried to calm down from the sight he had experienced earlier when they had undressed. They had decided Scott would go first. He yanked his shirt off and Tessa watched him. Her eyes glided down his chest. They had only been training for a few months but it already had shown some benefits. His abs were back, his biceps looked more defined. Tessa couldn’t tear her eyes away. Scott reached for his belt. Tessa didn’t look away. She licked her lips and looked at Scott. He swore she winked.

Scott slid his pants down. “I’m uh gonna keep my boxers on. I’ll turn around so you can uh change.”

He could hear quiet rustles as Tessa took off her sweatshirt and then her jeans. He tried to regulate his breathing. Get it together, this is your partner. Tessa kept her panties on; they were a blush pink with lace. She tied the robe.

”All done.”

Scott turned around. Tessa gave him another sweeping look. She seemed to enjoy what she saw and Scott couldn’t figure it out.

”So, Missus Moir.” Ana brought Scott out of his thoughts.

”Oh, it’s Tessa actually. We’re not-- Tessa is fine.”

”Okay, Tessa. Let’s start with understanding about partner massage and its many benefits.”

Scott was leaning up on his elbows listening, his eyebrows shot up comically as Ana began speaking. Tessa giggled.

”I’m sorry Ana. MY husband thinks he’s a comedian. Behave honey.” Tessa stroked her fingers through his hair.

Scott grinned. He liked being called husband and he loved when Tessa petted him.

”No worries. It can be a bit weird at first discussing massage with a stranger. So the idea of couples’ massage is to form a connection as well as heal and stimulate the body.”

_Slow down Ana_

Scott heated up at the thought of Tessa stimulating his body. He could see Tessa stiffen slightly. It must be getting to her as well. 

”So let’s start by asking Mister Moir if he has any parts he’d like you to pay attention to.”

Scott snorted. “Sorry. Sorry. You can call me Scott.”

Tessa glared at him. “Honey any parts of your body bothering you?”

”My shoulders seem tense.”

”Great.” Ana chirped. “So let’s use this oil right here—“ She pointed to a small bottle nestled among five other dark plastic bottles. “--it has lemon and orange oil in it along with a touch of eucalyptus. The lemon and orange are stress relievers. Just open the bottle and squirt out about a dime size of the oil. Rub it between your hands like this.” Ana showed Tessa.

Scott lay down, he turned his head to the side facing Tessa. 

”You want to start at the shoulders. Palms stretched out, you will spread the oil from the tops of his shoulders down his blades and to the middle here and then slide back up along his spine. Why don’t you try it and I will guide you.”

As soon as Tessa’s hands touched Scott’s shoulders he knew this was the best and the worst idea they ever had. Her hands firmly slid down his shoulder blades with the perfect amount of pressure. Her thumbs on either side of his spine gliding up towards his neck. 

A moan escaped from his chest. “God T… that’s so good.”

Tessa giggled. “Oh good.”

Scott tried to concentrate on the movements of the hands and not whom the hands were attached to. With Ana’s guidance, Tessa worked Scott’s tension out of his body. He managed to convince himself that it wasn’t Tessa touching him. She moved lower, her hands massaging his lower back. Her fingers curving around his lower hip area. Was Tessa copping a feel? Scott wasn’t sure, but he dismissed the idea. 

”The lower back is a very sensual part of a person. Slide your hands a bit lower Tessa. You know—give his lower back some attention.” She smiled.

Tessa nodded and coughed slightly as she let her hands dip just below the waistband of Scott’s boxers. It felt amazing to Scott. 

”Why don’t we move on to the front of the body?” Ana suggested.

Tessa stopped rubbing. “Oh, uh Scott?”

His face was buried in the massage table cutout so his answer was muffled.

”Mister Moir—I mean Scott why don’t you turn over?”

Scott looked up. He began to flip over.

Ana laid a small towel across his lower half. Scott was terrified to have Tessa’s hands on the front of his body. As a teenage boy, getting an erection on the ice was not a rare occurrence. Scott dealt with it the best way he could. He often skated away from Tessa until he calmed down. Even now at 28, he employed that technique. But, where would he skate off to now? He couldn’t run from the room. Ana thought they were husband and wife, how would that look if as soon as his wife touched his thigh—he bolted.

”Okay Tessa, let’s get some more oil onto our hands. Now you will start by the ankles. Always on the right hand side first. Rub the ankle and in small circles make your way up the side of his shin and slowly inch your way until you reach his inner and outer thigh.

Tessa took a deep breath. She looked down and saw Scott smiling at her. Tessa looked nervous yet there was something else in her eyes. He didn’t immediately recognize it. Tessa slowly began rubbing tiny circles from his ankle up. He didn’t realize he had been scrunching his face. 

”Are you in pain? Am I hurting you?” Tessa looked so concerned.

”Hmm? What? Uh no. No. I’m fine.” He smiled softly at her.

Tessa furrowed her brow in concentration, the tip of her tongue poked out from between her lips. A habit she had when she was concentrating. Scott often teased her she might bite it off if she kept doing that. 

Scott was having a hard time relaxing with Tessa’s hands on him. These touches felt very different than what they had been doing on ice or even the occasional moments in real life. Scott could feel the tension in the room. Ana seemed oblivious to it. Tessa soon reached her target, her hands brushed against the hem of his boxers. 

”Well I think that’s good on that leg.” Tessa eked out. She looked nervous.

”We can move now to his other leg.”Ana told her.

Tessa nodded quickly and in her haste knocked over the oil bottle and it landed on the towel covering Scott’s lower half. Oil spilled out onto his upper thigh. 

”Oh…Oh!” Tessa scooped up the bottle and righted it next to the others then grabbed the towel and began cleaning up the spilled oil up with it. Scott shot up as she accidentally palmed him. He grabbed her wrist. She froze.

”It’s okay honey. I’ve got it.” He told her as he felt himself grow hard underneath her hand. She pulled back like she had been bitten.

”Yes. Yes, I’m sure you do.” She agreed.

Tessa managed to finish massaging Scott with any other interruptions. Soon it was her turn. Ana left the room so Tessa could remove her robe and get situated. 

Scott turned his back. When he faced her again, he saw her bra lying across her shirt in the corner of the room. It was pink and lacy and he wondered if she was wearing a matching set. He looked at Tessa and realized he had been caught. He smiled weakly at her.

”Okay Tessa. It’s your turn now. Let’s see what your husband’s got for you.”

Tessa giggled. “I bet it’s something good.” 

Scott snorted and grabbed the oil.

”Oh I see you’ve picked sandalwood Scott. That’s excellent for relaxing and it’s very sensual. We call it the arousal oil.”

Scott looked like he had been goosed. “Oh. We don’t need. I mean…”

Tessa reached out and touched his hand. “It’s fine. I like the scent of sandalwood.”

Scott squirted the oil into his palm and began to rub his hands together. He looked down and swallowed hard. Tessa’s bare back greeted him. Her milky skin just begging to be touched, caressed. He was in trouble. He reached out tentatively.

”That’s it Scott. Just go ahead.” Ana encouraged him.

He swept a few stray hairs off her neck and noticed the goosebumps appears. He laid his hands on her back and began to smooth the oil around her skin. Never had he ever felt anything so soft in his life. Sure, he had his hands on Tessa all of the time. For the last 18 years he had an all access pass to her body. The golden ticket. And it was allowed. But, this—this was very different. He felt Tessa’s muscles react to his touch. He felt _her_ react to his touch. The sweet sigh-like moan that escaped from her lips went straight to his dick. Now, he felt like a fucking creep. But Tessa wasn’t complaining. Her little noises of contentment only served to heighten everything that was going on.

”How does that feel?” Scott’s hoarse voice broke through the quiet spa music.

”Mmmmm. Perfect.” Tessa purred.

Soon, Tessa flipped over. And Scott was faced with rubbing her legs. 

He started slowly at her ankles. As he made his way up her shins, he saw her scars. Faint. He felt so guilty. They reminded him of his shortcomings as her partner. How he abandoned her for months. He looked up at her. She was smiling, almost wistfully. She nodded slightly. And there they were, talking with their eyes only. He hoped she knew how sorry she was, how awful he felt every time he saw the scars.

The rest of the lesson was fraught with sexual tension. Scott couldn’t shake the feeling that Tessa was flirting with him, that it was a different kind of flirting than he was used to when it came to them. They were always affectionate with each other in real life, and on ice it was a tidal wave of touches, looks, near kisses, and lifts that could only be described as too sexy for work or just outright foreplay.

Scott finished the massage and Ana set up for the massage oil station. She explained the benefits of the different scents. Tessa settled on lavender because she had trouble sleeping. Scott chose a citrus combination with lemon and orange and a few drops of sandalwood. He rubbed a little on his hand as Tessa inhaled and gave it a thumbs up.

Ana left them to get dressed.

”Scott—“ Tessa said quietly.

Scott turned towards her just as she pulled her jeans on; she hopped up on both legs giving Scott a glimpse that indeed the bra had a matching partner, a lacy pair of underwear in the same shade of pink. He swallowed.

”Ye-ah…”

Tessa crossed the room. “Thank you for today. It’s been great. Training takes up all this space in my life and my head and it’s just nice to have a break. With you.”

Scott smiled. “Me too T. You know I love hanging with you.”

Tessa reached her arms out and encircled his waist. Scott held her close, he could smell the sandalwood from her massage. She held him tighter. They let go of each other. Tessa looked up at Scott. He looked down at her. He cocked his head to the side and realized that this would be the part in the rom com where after several near misses and awkward moments—the two leads would kiss and declare their love. Tessa looked down at Scott’s mouth. Instinctively she wet her own lips. Kiss her he told himself, kiss her and put yourself out of this misery. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t force this. Instead he pushed back slightly and made a joke. He thought he saw disappointment flash across Tessa’s face. But he couldn’t be sure. 

Later that night after what could only be described as an amazing day and an even better night having dinner at one of their favorite restaurants, Scott hopped into his shower. His thoughts turned to Tessa. Flashes of their day bounced in his mind, her changing in the same room as him, her bra on the chair, her in a robe, the looks she gave him throughout the day. He looked down and saw he was hard. Jesus, this can’t be happening. The urge to take care of his situation threatened to overpower him so he gave in. He grabbed his dick in his hand and began stroking. He knew when he and Tessa agreed to a ‘no dating’ policy that it would be hard—way to go with the double entendre, Scott. But, he figured he would take care of it with a little one-night stand action. But, after a few weeks of practice he realized he didn’t want any other woman. He loved the feel of Tessa in his arms. How she smelled of vanilla. How her skin pricked into goosebumps when he touched her. How her hands were always cold and she always asked Scott to warm them up. He stroked harder. Her pink lips curved up into a smile just reserved for him. How her laugh reverberated around the rink or their apartments even when he knew he was not that funny. His hand slid back and forth faster. He felt his release simmering. He felt her hands on his forearm. On his face. Carded through his hair. He shut his eyes tight. His hand moving up and down on his shaft. Her name roaring out from his mouth. His release shooting out and spilling onto his hand. He was panting. His free hand braced against the tiles of the shower wall. He stroked himself softly. 

Staring into the mirror above the sink, Scott wished he felt ashamed jerking off to Tessa. But, he didn’t. He wished he would feel anything but what he was feeling which was a desire so strong that he nearly grew hard again at the thought of it. He looked in the mirror and told himself this was wrong. He couldn’t do this to her. To them. He had no idea that two floors down, Tessa had just given herself a monumental orgasm by pretending her fingers were Scott’s. Always in sync even in this.

  


Scott watched Tessa intently. Her eyes were so soft and filled with love. He reached his hand out and let it rest on her hand. Tessa threaded her fingers through Scott’s. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, focusing on the length of her breaths. She let the tension go from her body. She felt Scott squeeze her hand and heard him whisper that he was right there.

 _Stay with me, darling_  
_Stay with me, darling_  
_Let us lose ourselves in the moonlight_  
_Lose ourselves_  
_As we find_

She squeezed his hand back. Tessa felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her body. Her mind usually a jumble of thoughts that never gave her a moment’s rest seemed to have faded. In its place was an indescribable feeling of love for Scott. She wasn’t sure she could put it into words if she was asked, she just knew that everything they had gone through had brought Scott to her. She felt an abundance of gratitude.

 _That there's nothing I could say_  
_That would make you go away_  
_No danger I was in_  
_You wouldn't step in the way_  
_I'm not alone anymore_  
_This love's unconditional_

__

Scott’s restless nature left Tessa often comparing him to a puppy—rambunctious and playful—always moving. He found his focus becoming sharper and the distractions falling away. He opened his eyes and Tessa was looking at him. He focused on her left eye just as the homework directions said, he pictured himself opening the door to his thoughts and his soul to Tessa. He had to admit that sometimes he thought their mental prep coach had some wacky ideas but he trusted J-F. Moreover, he trusted Tessa. With his life. With his heart. And as the feeling of pure love made its way through his body, he knew that without a doubt Tessa was the love of his life. Even if he hadn’t said it out loud to anyone but her. Even if they had to keep their relationship a secret. Every ‘even if’ was all worth it.

__

Tessa continued breathing in and out. One small glance down at Scott’s chest and she knew their breathing was synchronized. Their homework paper suggested she would find divine masculinity by staring into his left eye—she had no idea what that even meant but, she did see other things—love, acceptance. The intimacy they shared was so powerful in this moment. She felt such a deep connection to Scott.

__

They continued their soul gazing. Tessa heard the last few notes of the song play out. The paper had said to expect feelings of sexual desire. She thought if they were to experience those types of feelings they would be tender and soft. She watched Scott’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. 

__

”I want you.” The words sounded so desperate to her ears. Scott was already leaning towards her as they fell from his mouth.

__

His lips, tender at first. It was what she had anticipated. His hand cupping the side of her face and then her hair as his mouth gently moved over hers. His hand moved to the nape of her neck and pulled her back slightly exposing the porcelain column to him. He kissed and nuzzled her neck as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment.

__

Her eyes fluttered open as his lips moved around her neck from one side to the other. He rose above her. She looked at Scott’s eyes as they underwent a metamorphosis. The hazel color turned darker. The sweet lightness replaced with a look that could only be described as predatory.

__

”I want you.” He repeated, only this time it came out with an urgency—demanding. He pushed her back on the bed. She could feel him through his sleep pants, hard and insistent. He rubbed himself on her. Wetness seeped from between her legs. His hands reached up and tugged her pajama pants down along with her panties. He tossed them over the edge. He reached for the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head and let it fall to the ground. He traced circles around her nipple with his tongue before pulling it between his front teeth. Every movement was so animalistic. Tessa moaned, as Scott pressed himself into her again. She held him in place as she shamelessly grinded on him, soaking the crotch of his pajamas. Her pussy was throbbing in anticipation and want. What had happened to them?

__

Scott’s left hand made its way up her thigh to her breast. He leaned back and straddled her as he splayed his hands across her body and smoothed them upwards. He glided over her nipples, grabbing handfuls of her breasts and kneading them as she pushed her crotch into him. He leaned down and scooped her breast into his mouth and flicked over her nipple with his tongue while his fingers pinched the other. Tessa’s hands flew to the back of his head and yanked on his hair. There was a fire burning between them.

__

Scott seemed wholly devoted to bringing Tessa to orgasm without ever penetrating her. She couldn’t believe how they had gone from such a soulful moment to a lustful one in a split second. He rocked into her hard as she cried out and wrapped her legs around him. His cock hitting her core. The friction almost unbearable. She wasn’t going to last much longer. Scott rocked into her harder, Tessa’s breath caught in her throat. She let out a strangled cry as she came.

__

Scott wasn’t finished. He scooted back on her thighs and danced his fingers down the front of her panting body as she tried to clench her thighs together to stave off some of her desire. He nudged her legs apart and his finger found her clit. He played with it as she quietly moaned and writhed. The fire between them was still burning. His fingertips spread her wetness around her center. He dipped the tip of his finger inside her. She arched her back and her mouth fell open. He had never seen her so wanton. 

__

”More.” She breathed out.

__

Scott pushed his finger inside—Tessa made whimpering noises. A second finger joined as Scott dragged his tongue around Tessa’s breast. She could hear how wet she was as her feet slid around never quite finding purchase. Her hands grabbed the comforter as Scott thrust his fingers into her over and over. His thumb played with her clit. Tessa was going insane. Scott kissed an electric path up her stomach and between her breasts. He pushed her mouth open and then both his tongue and his fingers were in rhythm. Tessa’s hand found his cock. She rubbed him through the fabric. He moaned into her mouth.

__

Was he really going to drag another orgasm from her just using his fingers? He curled them inside of her and found the spot that drove her wild. Her legs began to quiver as Scott increased the pace. His mouth brushed against her ear as he whispered filthy things to her. It made her wetter. It made her bolder. Tessa’s hand joined Scott’s as he brought her closer and closer to edge. Her breathing was shallow and fast. He continued whispered dirty come-ons in her ear as he drove his fingers into her faster and faster. The noises coming from every part of her were obscene. She had never been this wet. Scott reminded her. Her mind went blank. Tessa clutched his hand in place as her walls gave way and wetness gushed out of her and she cried out. She scrunched her eyes shut and saw stars and flashes of light as she weathered another orgasm. Before it could subside, Tessa pushed Scott’s fingers out of her. She couldn’t take any more of this, she needed him inside of her. She had never needed him more.

__

”I want you.” She told him.

__

Tessa could see how hard he still was as his cock strained against his pajamas. She reached for the waistband and began tugging them down his hips until his cock sprang free. He threw them to the floor and was back between her legs in seconds. She reached between their bodies. He moaned as she touched him, he was so sensitive. She placed him where she wanted him. He slid his cock between her folds and then pressed the tip slightly inside of her and slid out. He pushed in again slightly farther this time and pulled out. Tessa whined as Scott continued the slow torturous pace. Tessa sucked on his neck as her hands pushed him into her. 

__

”Inside.”

__

That one word set Scott off.

__

”Fuck.” Scott whispered as he pushed all the way into her. Tessa’s toes curled into the bed as he filled her. He pushed one of her legs towards her head. She straightened it and placed it over his shoulder. Her flexibility served her well on ice and in the bedroom it provided a new sensation for both of them. Scott was grunting as he bucked into her. 

__

He honestly had no idea what was happening to him. One minute he was soul gazing, trying to become one with Tessa’s mind and the next he was the horniest he had ever been in his life. He couldn’t get enough of Tessa. She was warm and wet and her inner walls contracted around him like a velvet vise. He was in heaven or the closest he would get while on earth. He needed to get deeper. He circled his hips and pushed into her. She made noises like she was about to break apart from pleasure. 

__

Tessa arched her back as Scott held her hips down and rammed into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades. 

__

”Look at me.” His hands released her hips and caged her in.

__

Tessa forced her eyes open and looked at Scott. Her senses were on high alert—she smelled herself on his mouth and fingers from their activities. His scent of musk and sweat mingled with it. She was so turned on. Scott reached down and found her clit. He circled it with his fingers.

__

Scott was rocking into Tessa, rolling his hips before he punctuated the circling gesture with a thrust. Tessa’s heel lightly kicked his shoulder blade to spur him on. Scott couldn’t hold back. He couldn’t be gentle anymore. He fucked Tessa. And she begged him for more and for it to be harder. His climax felt like an explosion. He growled out her name as he shot into her like a volcano erupting. She came at the same time—her back rising off the bed--- screaming his name until she fell back onto the mattress in a heap. She felt boneless, breathless, and beyond satisfied.

__

Scott collapsed on top of her. His body covered in sweat. He rose up slightly and kissed her passionately as he stayed inside of her. He tempted fate and reached for her clit and rubbed his fingertip over it until Tessa cried out again soaking his cock with her wetness.

__

”Please. No more. Scott—I can’t.” Her voice was weak and trembling.

__

He nodded, slipped out of her, and kissed the tip of her nose. He rolled off and landed on the mattress with a giant exhale.

__

”Fuck me… that was fucking amazing.”

__

”I think you may have to carry me to the lobby tomorrow morning and wheel me through the airport.” Tessa said.

__

”I could go another round.” Scott laughed.

__

”Are you kidding me right now?” Tessa replied incredulously.

__

Scott waved his hand towards his dick which was semi-hard. 

__

Tessa didn’t say a word. Despite feeling spent, she was still aroused. She turned on her side away from him. When he didn’t make a move, she looked over her shoulder.

__

Scott flipped on his side and scooted towards her. He spooned her and reached his hand around and spread her folds and gently rubbed. Tessa inhaled sharply.

__

”Are you okay?” Scott asked.

__

”Yes. Just sensitive.” She assured him as she separated her legs.

__

Scott grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked it quickly and then slid into Tessa. She was still wet and tight. And, he just sat for a moment enjoying it. His hand tweaking her nipple as he kissed her shoulder blade and along her spine.

__

Tessa bucked back at him. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back as he pushed into her. They had never done it like this before and it felt so intimate even though he couldn’t see her face. Tessa continued bucking back into him. He felt bigger to her—she knew it was an illusion but it was a damn good one. He pulled her face towards him so he could kiss her. He wanted to taste her while they came. She held onto his forearm as he continued to pound into her. She felt her orgasm rising in her belly. 

__

”Fuck I’m close Tess. I’m---“

__

Scott slammed one last time into her. His come coating her walls as she joined him. She began thrusting back and forth on him as she lost control. There was no way she was walking on her own tomorrow. She wasn’t even sure how she would sit on a plane. But, it felt so good.

__

Scott kissed and nuzzled her neck. His hand slid down her arm and they linked fingers. He gave her one last kiss and slid out of her. He scooched to the end of the bed and grabbed two waters from the mini fridge. Tessa had managed to slide up and was leaning against the headboard. Her hair was coming out of its bun, her lips were swollen, her body had a sheen to it. She looked undone and thoroughly fucked. Scott smirked.

__

”How are you even moving?” Tessa asked.

__

Scott flopped on the bed. “Don’t ask me. I think I used the last bit of adrenaline to grab us the water.” He unscrewed the cap and gave her a bottle. She gulped down half the bottle.

__

Scott greedily swallowed nearly his entire bottle. He joined her at the headboard.

__

”God I love how you look after sex.” He told her.

__

Tessa reached up to fix her hair and cackled. “You’re kidding me right? I look like I don’t even know my own name.”

__

”I know.” He nodded.

__

”I swear your ego. And just so you know--” she tried to smooth down his porcupine hair.

__

Scott balled his hand into a fist and held it up for a fist bump. “Don’t leave me hanging Virtch.”

__

Tessa leaned over and kissed him instead. “Never.” She ghosted over his lips and then pulled back.

__

Scott stared into Tessa’s eyes. “Do you remember that fun day we planned a few years back?”

__

”When?” Tessa asked.

__

”We had just come to Gadbois. It had been a few months and we were getting our asses handed to us. I mean more me than you. And, we went and got pedicures and took that massage class.”

__

Tessa scrunched her nose. “I do. Why?”

__

”Just something I remember when I looked into your eyes for the soul gazing. I remember seeing that look before.” Scott’s eyes darted back and forth between Tessa’s. “We had just finished making the massage oil and we had this moment.”

__

”I was probably hungry.” Tessa teasingly replied.

__

”Hungry for me?”

__

”Wha--?”

__

”I think we both knew at that time that we had feelings for each other that were much more than just partnerly.”

__

”Like partners in a law firm? Or partner partners? It’s a mystery, eh.” She chuckled at her own joke or rather Gerry’s joke at their expense.

__

Scott laughed at her. “Funny. You’re funny.”

__

Tessa chewed on the inside of her cheek. “I remember that day. The spa staff kept calling us husband and wife and we didn’t correct them. And, I am pretty sure they knew who we were.”

__

”Oh for sure they did. But, there was this moment after we had made the massage oil and we were hugging and then the next second it just felt like more…” His voice trailed off.

__

”I know.”

__

”I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this but I uh—“ Scott looked down. “I jerked off to you that night. Jesus—I am so sorry Tess. It sounds so gross now that I’m saying it out loud. Just forget it. Please.“

__

”Where?”

__

”Huh?”

__

”Where did you jerk off?”

__

”Seriously?”

__

”Yes, I want to know.”

__

”Right after dinner.”

__

”In the restaurant?” Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

__

”Fuck no. I mean after dinner at my place. I took a shower and I started to think about the day and how it was so perfect. I just… “ Scott picked at a thread on the comforter. “I just did it.”

__

”Me too.” Tessa smiled coyly at him as she confessed.

__

Scott looked at her and furrowed his brows.

__

Tessa let a giggle escape. She loved his expressive brows. “After dinner in my bed. I pretended you were getting me off.”

__

Scott looked proud. “Did you now.”

__

”Honestly, your ego knows no limits.”

__

”Well, excuse me. But, my girlfriend just told me she got herself off pretending she was me when we weren’t even dating. Makes me a little proud.”

__

”So now that’s out of the way.”

__

”Wait a sec. We’re just flying past this. We’re not even gonna discuss this?”

__

”What’s to discuss? We both did it.”

__

”Don’t you wanna talk about why we did it?”

__

Tessa grinned. “I did it because I wanted you. Everything you did turned me on. The way you touched me when we skated. How you looked in the gym. The noises you made when you worked out. How you cooked dinner for us. Your singing in the car—which was not great by the way. How you smelled right after a shower. Everything.”

__

Scott’s mouth hung slightly open. Tessa had never been that quick to confess to anything.

__

He jumped in. ”Me too. I swear it was worse than Carmen. I was fucking gone for you. Everything you did. I couldn't stop touching you. Sniffing you. I was turning into a creep. I was just too nervous to say anything and screw it all up.” He paused. “And then that day. It was so amazing. Everything felt so easy. And when we said good night.”

__

”I thought you might kiss me. And when you didn’t I just figured I imagined everything.”

__

”You didn’t.”

”So uh this whole soul gazing thing. How much do we have to share with J-F? Cause I feel like I’m cool talking about how it made me feel closer to you and all but I’m not sure about the sex part.” Scott admitted.

__

”I don’t think he’s ready to hear about the kind of sex we just had. Or the amount.” Tessa snorted.

__

”Okay, so we’re in agreement. We can talk about what we thought about during soul gazing, but we’ll skip past the incredible, mind-blowing, out of this world sex we had.” Scott kissed Tessa on the cheek.

__

Tessa showered while Scott asked housekeeping to change his sheets. If they thought it was an odd request to make at nearly one in the morning, they didn’t say anything. As Tessa snuggled into bed, Scott took his shower and then joined her.

__

Rain started to fall just as Tessa burrowed into Scott’s side. His breathing evened out and Scott was nearly asleep.

__

”It was about a cat.” Tessa quietly stated.

__

”Hmmm.” Scott murmured. 

__

A beat. Then, “Hmmmm. What?” 

__

”Andrew. That’s what he told me. He was looking at the shelter’s website and found a sweet little cat. Its name is Phil. He called the shelter and asked if they would hold onto it. When Kaitlyn found out, she felt like he went behind her back. She had promised him after the tour that they would discuss it. But, he knew that if they were competing, it wouldn’t happen.”

__

”And why didn’t he want to tell me?”

__

”He did. He does. Just that it all blew up and he never got the chance. She skipped out on yoga because she was so upset. She felt he betrayed her. He thought we noticed that they were fighting and he didn’t want it to be all weird. The screwed up part was he picked out the cat for her. She wanted a beige one. And when he saw Phil, he just acted.”

__

”How bad is this situation? Between them. Because I didn’t notice a thing, did you?”

__

”No. They never fight. Ever. He apologized. Of course she forgave him. Kait loves him. She can never stay angry at Andrew. They’ve already made up.”

__

”And what about Phil?”

__

”Well, clearly they can’t have a cat if they are travelling. Kait asked him to wait until December. So, Andrew decided to pay for Phil’s expenses at the shelter. For his food and care. And in December, they’ll re-evaluate if they can handle Phil.”

__

”They should just admit they’re in love with each other already. We did and look how happy you are now. Even when I’m being a jealous idiot. No matter what… we always love… always… our love…” Scott snuggled Tessa closer to him as he drifted off again.

__

Tessa kissed the underside of his jaw. “It’s unconditional.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, their last session with J-F and then the gang takes off for Abbotsford and the start of the tour.


	11. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have their last therapy session before they head west to start the tour. But, once they arrive in Abbotsford to start practice, they hit a snag they have to get past. And, it leads them to come up with a very interesting solution for keeping their relationship revved up while on tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I know we're all bummed by the recent GKP trip. I don't even know if people are still even interested in reading fic about them but I am still writing. Maybe this can be an escape for all of us while we wait for these two idiots to figure out their lives.

”I struggled to put into words what I was feeling.” Tessa sighed. “I—I wanted Scott to know how much he means to me. And, my first words were ‘I didn’t know your eyes were that hazel.’”

”Tessa, it’s not how you express your feelings necessarily but that you express them.” J-F offered. “It’s not unusual for us to feel tongue-tied or struggle, as you say, when it comes to sharing our feelings with a loved one. Especially in a new relationship. Or one that has shifted.”

Tessa and Scott were sitting on the couch for their final counseling session with J-F. Her eyes darted around the room looking for something to focus on other than her failure to adequately convey to Scott how much he meant to her. Of course Scott had been able to articulate his feelings splendidly which only made her feel worse. What was it that he said? Oh yes, he called her the best part of his day. For real. She wanted to smack the dreamy-eyed look off his face when he said it too.

”T—“ Scott looked at her. “You are being way too hard on yourself. It’s like when we would perform in front of Skate Canada. If you messed up, even a little bit, you focused on that one little error rather than the 400 other things you did well.”

Tessa silently stewed in her feelings. Scott was the exact same way when performing in front of the critics. Not blaming the other for mistakes or failures was in their DNA now so they subconsciously always made the choice to fall on the sword themselves.

”Scott’s correct. Let’s try this. Give me three words—without thinking—that describe your relationship with Scott. Go.”

Tessa stammered. “Wait… I--- “

”Tessa—just tell me.” J-F encouraged.

”Okay. Loving. Incredible. Trustworthy.”

”Now tell me a song that describes your relationship.”

”So help me Tess, if you pick Hall and—“

Tessa glared at him. “I believe J-F asked me not you.”

”J-F, buddy, help me out here.”

”You can pick a recent song Tessa.” He looked over at Scott. “Or. You can pick one from the past. Your choice.”

Tessa smirked at Scott. Everything was a competition. ”There is a song that Sam asked us to listen to for the tour and I do like it. It’s called “Wild Love” by James Bay.”

”Hmm.. not sure I know that one.” J-F pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing. “Ah, here we go.”

The room filled with the first few notes of the song. The three listened. Tessa felt a tugging in her heart as the melody played out. She paid attention to the words. The song ended and J-F excused himself and stepped out of the room.

”I love that song T.” Scott rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand. “Good choice.”

“Better than Hall and Oates?” she snarked at him. 

”If you have to ask…” Scott snapped back as J-F walked back in carrying paper.

”Sorry about that. I wanted to print out the lyrics for this next part.” He handed them each a paper and kept one for himself.

”Okay let’s check out the lyrics… shall we.” J-F sat back down and started reading. “Don't know what to say to you now. Standing right in front of you. Don't know how to fade in and out. Don't know how to play it cool. Losing a little guard, let it down. We don't have to think it through. We've got to let go.” J-F paused. “Okay Tessa, what do these lyrics mean to you in terms of Scott.”

Tessa thought for a moment.

”Well it takes me back to that night in my house after the Olympics not knowing what to say to Scott but knowing that our relationship was about to take a turn. I was so nervous. I was dealing with emotions that I was unsure of how to handle. I wondered if he felt it too. When we kissed, I remember thinking this was exactly what I wanted. I just had to let go and get out of my own way, so to speak. And, it was so amazing. I never wanted to stop.”

”Scott?”

”Yeah there was definitely no playing it cool for me.”

Tessa giggled. Why did she find him charming every second of the day? She couldn’t even help herself. Her body just reacted.

Scott continued. “I’ve never been cool around Tess. That whole night I just wanted to kiss her but I wasn’t sure how she would react. I kept overthinking it until I just went for it. When she kissed me back, it was like I had won the Olympics again. I feel like that every day.”

Tessa blushed as Scott grinned at her, that lopsided goofy grin she loved.

”Good job guys. Okay—now let’s examine the chorus. I wanna give you wild love. The kind that never slows down. I wanna take you high up. Let our hearts be the only sound. I wanna go where the lights burn low and you're only mine. I wanna give you wild love. Alright, you’re up again Tessa. What does ‘wild love’ mean to you?” 

”I think it means the kind of love that knows no bounds, it’s limitless. That it’s just the two people and nothing else matters. There’s no one else. That wherever they are, whether together or apart, they can’t stop thinking about each other or wanting to be together. I understand that feeling. You’re so overwhelmed with emotions that you finally found the person who is your everything. I miss Scott when he’s not around. I want to share it all with him.”

”Scott, what about you?”

”It reminds me of Christian and Satine. How they loved each other so much. And then I think about our comeback, every morning I couldn’t wait to get to the rink to skate with T. It wasn’t so much the skating, which I love, but it was more about her and getting close to her, holding her hand—being with her. After 20 years, it doesn’t get old, surprisingly. No one makes me as happy as Tess.”

J-F sat back and watched, pleased with how far they had come in just two weeks time. He would check in with them on the tour but at least they had a solid foundation to build upon.

Tessa smirked. J-F was very clever. By taking something as simple as a song lyric, he showed her how she really did know how to tell Scott what she was feeling. She just needed to get out of her head. 

”Okay, so tell me about the soul gazing. How did it feel? What happened after you were done?” J-F poured a glass of water and sipped it as he sat back in his chair.

”Well at first, it was kinda weird. Just staring at Tess. But, it was also interesting. It brought up a memory for me.”

”Share that.”

”When Tess and I were just starting at Gadbois, it was hard. Grueling on our bodies and our minds. So, I decided we needed to blow off some steam. I suggested we take a fun day. So we each planned an activity and then had dinner. It was an amazing day.”

”What did you guys do?”

”I planned pedicures.”

J-F raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Interesting.”

”I wanted to do something that was relaxing and something Tessa would really like but also out of the box for us to do together. We went to the Ritz. And then while we were there, they ended up giving us a massage class. The couple who had booked it cancelled so they offered it up to us. We thought it was a group class but it wound up being just the two of us. It was a private couples’ massage class.”

”Well that sounds intimate.” J-F raised his eyebrow.

Scott nodded. ”Not sure if it was the best decision. At the time, I was contemplating what I was feeling for Tessa. I was pretty conflicted. You and I talked about it. How it was not the usual stuff for me. But, you told me it was normal to have those feelings. And then something happened at our class.” Scott paused and swallowed. “We—uh--- had a moment. I kinda thought there was more to it. On T’s end too. But, I just let it go.”

”Why?”

Scott shrugged and rubbed his palms together. ”I was scared. I guess. We were just making a go for PyeongChang and we were in a good place.”

”And was there more to it--Tessa?”

Tessa rubbed the tip of her middle finger and then down to her ring, a habit she had developed when she was nervous and trying to work out what to say. “Ye-es.” Tessa ran her over the front of her teeth. “I don’t know if it was the long hours training, the time we spent together off ice, the counseling—or just years of not understanding our relationship. I always had feelings for Scott. They never went away.”

”How did that manifest itself on that day?”

”I kinda flirted with him. Or tried to. At the spa. And after. But, he didn’t respond so I just moved on. I figured I had read the situation wrong. Obviously the more time we spent together, the more connected we became and the more we valued our relationship and the rebirth of it. And that made me so happy that I just gave up wondering if there was ever going to be more.” Tessa looked at Scott.

”So what about soul gazing triggered this for you Scott?”

”She had this look in her eyes. This openness. This vulnerability. Like she was seeing me. The new me. And, she was trying to get me to see her. Not as Tess my skating partner, but something more. So, we had just massaged each other and had finished making massage oil—“

”You massaged each other? And you made massage oil?” J-F paused with his glass of water mid-air.

”That was the class. We demonstrated the massage techniques on each other.” Scott replied as if it was a normal way for platonic partners to spend a morning.

”Mon Dieu! Ce qui dans la baise.” J-F muttered. 

Tessa giggled. Rarely did J-F curse but when he did it was funny and in French it was hysterical to her.

Scott chuckled. “I get it. It ended up being quite the class, as you can imagine.”

”Rarely do I say this…” J-F put the glass down and shook his head. “But, how you two waited this long to get together is a mystery and an exercise in restraint that is commendable. Please—continue.” He waved his hand at Scott.

”After the class we were getting dressed—“ Scott stopped for a second but J-F didn’t speak. Instead, he just stared at Scott, still clearly shaken.

”—so we got dressed and Tessa was thanking me and we had that moment. But, it passed. I let it pass. Then, we ate lunch and went to Tessa’s activity.”

”What was that?” J-F asked interested.

”I purchased tickets to the Observation Deck. We had never been.” Tessa smiled.

  
_December 2015_

Tessa made a left out of the hotel as Scott relaxed in the passenger seat. Tessa didn’t love to drive but they decided it made sense since she had planned the next activity.

”Lunch was good, eh?” Scott asked.

”Yes. The butternut squash soup was delicious. Perfect for a chilly afternoon.”

”So where are we headed?”

”You’ll see.”

”How about a hint?”

”Hmmmm. Soon you’ll be on top of the world.”

”When we win in PyeongChang, I’ll be on top of the world T.”

Tessa laughed. “If the training doesn’t kill us first.”

Tessa pulled into the parking lot at their destination and Scott ducked his head and looked out the closed car window. He had never been here and it was very much Tessa to plan something like this. Scott was excited to experience something new in their adopted city.

Tessa showed her mobile tickets to the worker who pointed out which group to join.

Scott leaned over and whispered, “Nice going T. This is gonna be so cool.”

Goosebumps formed on Tessa’s skin as Scott’s breath danced through the stray hairs on her neck.

They boarded the tram car. A few people looked at them and smiled knowingly. Over a small speaker, a woman’s voice in French let them know they were making their way to the top of the Observation Deck Ville Marie. The same announcement came in English. Tessa’s stomach did a few flip flops—she couldn’t decide if it was the ascent or the fact Scott was brushing against her.

As the car climbed through the dark tunnel, suddenly they were in daylight, albeit, gray skies. Oohs and ahhs from their companions as the Montreal Olympic grounds came into view. Fluffy almost transparent wisps of clouds hung in the sky and over the Saint Lawrence River.

”Wow.” Scott whispered into her hair. He found her fingers and squeezed. “So gorgeous.”

”It is.” Tessa agreed. 

The car reached its destination and they got off to walk around the tower’s deck and enjoy the landmarks below. Scott and Tessa pointed out buildings to each other in the skyline as well as venues. Seeing the Olympic buildings reminded them of their quest. How every day they were closer to PyeongChang and leaving their mark on the sporting world. 

As they stood side by side looking at the stadium where the 1976 Summer games had been held, the first ever in Canada, Tessa realized the enormity of their decision to come back for a third cycle. 

”No matter what happens T, we are going to be good.” Scott told her as if he could read her mind.

”You know everyone thinks we’re crazy.” Tessa told him. “My mom keeps telling me I can quit and I don’t have to do this. That she loves and supports me.”

”Hey—“ Scott looked at her.

She looked into his eyes. “Hmmm.”

”We’re not crazy. We’re going to do this. It’s gonna be fucking hard as hell. But, we know what we want. We are focused. We have a great team in B2Ten. Marie-France and Patch are amazing. We’re already making strides. I believe in us. I believe in you.”

Tessa’s eyes flashed with fire. She had never been more sure. “I know. This is about us. For us. No one else. I just wish sometimes people wouldn’t be so vocal about their doubts.”

”Let them. We’ve always had doubters and we’ve shut them up. There is no one I’d rather be doing this with T. I came back for you. I need you. I need you in my life, by my side.”

God, he had grown up in the last year. Gone was the immature, cocky Scott Moir and in his place, a new man—a humbled and mature man. He also lost a bit of that young boy appearance. His face was thinning out, becoming more angular. His body was responding to the workouts and now her body was responding to that. She needed to tamp down those feelings. She couldn’t afford to be the little girl pining away for her skating partner who never reciprocated her feelings. Suddenly she was moving, being pulled. She hit a hard plane. And there was the scent of citrus. Scott was hugging her, his arms encircling her and keeping her safe and close to him. His sweatshirt was soft—a contrast to the firmness of his chest and torso. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rose up on her tiptoes to snuggle in closer. God saw fit to reward her as Scott buried his nose into her neck, something he had started doing more and more.

”I love you T. Thank you for going on this adventure with me.” He kissed her neck.

Tessa battled down the moan threatening to escape from her chest. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

”Thank you.” She held him tighter.

They broke apart and Scott looked down at her. She smiled wide at him. She thought she detected a slight movement from him. Was he moving towards her mouth? Oh god, she wasn’t ready for this. She ducked her head and mumbled something about wanting to look out the windows on the other side. 

  


”I was so nervous. Anything that wasn’t B2Ten approved—I questioned. From a stick of gum to kissing my partner.” Tessa laughed at herself. “Like Scott said, I knew we were back on track and that training was the most important thing. It didn’t matter, it couldn’t matter what we wanted. We had to stay focused.” Tessa confessed.

”When I think about all of the moments—it just sounds so ridiculous. I mean the starts and stops. The looks and touches. How it must have appeared to our families, friends. But we had to get it right. I didn’t want to do this because of some obligation or expectations. If we were going to be together, it had to be for genuine reasons. And it is. It is genuine.” Scott stated. 

”Good, good. I am pleased with your progress. I think we are all off to a good start. I know you leave tomorrow for the west coast and the tour. Make no mistake. This will be hard. You’re choosing to keep your relationship private from friends and that is pressure. You are working with them and travelling with them and hanging out with them. And, also the fans. Who are very observant. And who will be projecting.”

Tessa nodded.

J-F continued. “What are your travel arrangements? I know you said you are going by bus. How will that work?”

”We have two buses. We are going on one bus with Elvis. And then the others will be on the second bus.”

”Just you and Elvis? How did you decide that? And what was everyone’s reaction?”

”We told them about the buses just not the exact arrangements. Just Elvis and Patrick know that. We figured Elvis is the lion of the group. I mean you can’t ask Elvis Stojko to share a bus with a bunch of people. And, we need to be together to discuss stuff about the tour.” Scott answered.

”I see. And that’s how you plan to sell it?”

”What’s to sell?” Scott asked. “Everyone knows there are two buses.”

”I think they maybe thought it would be guys on one bus and gals on the other.” J-F replied. “It might be harder to hide from them this way.”

”Well we can’t go sneaking onto each other’s bus.” Tessa countered.

”No, but be prepared to answer questions and to cause a few eyebrows to raise.”

”We’re used to that.” Tessa insisted.

”True. It just may be a bit different. People are more aware of things in smaller groups. It’s not as easy to get lost or hide. Well, let’s talk about how we can keep the dialogue open between you two.”

J-F shared some techniques he wanted them to try while on tour and handed them each a packet. Some homework challenges if you feel up to it. He also suggested they keep the soul gazing going while on tour, reminding them it’s a great way to check in and let a partner know they are a priority.

Scott and Tessa stepped out from J-F’s building and onto the busy Montreal street.

”Hey we have some time before the flight this afternoon, feel like an adventure?” Scott asked Tessa.

”Get me coffee and I am all yours.” She smiled back.

She held her finger up to him as she saw the mischief in his eyes. “Let that one slide.”

A macchiato in her hand and Scott at her side Tessa promised herself to enjoy the Thank You Canada tour. To be present and to let go of things she could not control. She didn’t have to be perfect. She told herself Scott was her support and she needed to rely on him. He was quite brilliant in business—saw things she didn’t. They made a good team. She looked out the window of the car as the buildings passed by. She did love Montreal. She knew Marie-France and Patrice had hoped Scott would join their coaching ranks. They had informally offered him a spot when he was ready and he was seriously contemplating it. She wasn’t sure how that would play out if they wanted to tour again and also if she wanted to get her MBA.

Her thoughts fell aside as she saw where Scott was pulling the car into. He really was such a romantic. God their fans would cry if they saw this.

Scott paid for two tickets and they joined a group. As the car headed up through a dark tunnel, suddenly the Montreal Olympic compound appeared. It was just as magical as the first time. Tessa linked her fingers with Scott and watched. She thought about the last time they were there, the feelings of anxiousness and lust. Those feelings were still present. The tour made her anxious but in a good way. She looked over at Scott. The feelings of lust were still there. Anchored by feelings of love and trust.

As they walked around the observation deck, Scott pointed out places they had visited since the last time they were looking from this vantage point. Restaurants, coffee shops, boutiques. A young girl of about 12 walked up to them.

”Excuse me. Are you Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir?”

”We are.” Scott replied with a big smile on his face. “What’s your name?”

”Sabrina.”

”Nice to meet you Sabrina.”

”Can I have a picture?”

”Sure.” Scott told her.

A few photos later and Sabrina walked off to join her parents. Tessa and Scott crossed to the other side and Tessa slipped her phone out and snapped a quick selfie of the two of them.

A group of girls snapped photos around them. Tessa knew very well they were trying to get her and Scott in the background. They weren’t very smart about it. She didn’t care for this type of foolishness. If you want a photo, ask for one. She learned that the hard way when a fuzzy video of them holding hands and snuggling made its way around the internet. She was truly pissed off when she told Scott about it, considered it an enormous invasion of her privacy. Scott tried to calm her down and told her she should have expected it. It did nothing to soothe her—it only angered her and disappointed her. Scott usually had no patience when it came to fans invading their privacy or focusing solely on the intimate details of their relationship. But, he shrugged this off saying the video was too fuzzy to even make them out. Tessa usually just ignored most of the gossip or if she did read it, she laughed at the creativity. She had never told Scott she had read a few fan fics about them. A few that were quite explicit and she laughed at how they always depicted Scott as a generous and confident lover with a magical tongue who gave her dozens of orgasms a night. If they only knew. Most nights they fell asleep in each other’s arms—too tired for any shenanigans but on the nights they did have sex, it wasn’t always magical. Sure some nights it was positively mind-blowing. But, most of the time it was good—but hardly magical. It was normal. Their normal. Scott _was_ generous but he wasn’t Superman. He was good. Really, really good. But, he was just a normal guy. He was so good at pleasing her because it was her and her body. He knew what she liked, paid attention and encouraged her to tell him what she wanted. Usually with her other boyfriends she had to ask or just deal with whatever they did. Scott loved pleasing her so much but she knew he enjoyed getting the reciprocation. Their sex was like their friendship—a give and take, an ebb and flow.

As Scott looked out the windows, she could hear the young women chatting. 

_”It’s them for sure. She’s gorgeous. And so tiny.”_  
_”He’s hot. Fuck. The hair.“_  
_”What’s up with the gel? Let it flow. Let it flow.”_ One girl sang along to the tune of ‘Frozen’.

_”She’s so adorable. She took a selfie. I am going to die when she posts it.”_  
_”Do you think he bought her that coffee? It has his name on it. He’s such a daddy.”_

Tessa tucked her hair behind her ear. She needed to just let it go. Scott laughed.

”I see our fans are out in full force.” He whispered.

”I wasn’t sure if you heard them.”

”Apparently I use too much gel and I’m a daddy. Which is a good thing, by the way.”

”Yes it is.”

”What do you think would happen if I grabbed you right now and pushed you up against the window and kissed you?”

”They’d lose their minds. And in 30 seconds there’d be 47 blurry photos of us and three clear ones of us making out all over Social Media. But, by all means—have at it.”

He laughed as they strolled to a more private area and sure enough the gaggle of fans drifted nearby.

”This is—I just love that you brought me here.” Tessa quietly praised Scott.

”Total daddy move.”

”Oh believe me I’m already thinking of ways to reward you.” She winked at him.

”Like be my mommy.”

Tessa groaned and swatted him.

”God that sounds so fucking wrong. I didn’t mean that T.”

”Somebody has to work on his dirty talk.”

”Oh really. Well how about—I can’t wait to get you in bed tonight. I'll slide in…”

Tessa bit her lip and glanced over at the fans but they weren’t paying attention, yet she still couldn’t be sure.

”… behind you. And, wrap my arms around you and—“

Tessa shot him a warning look.

”settle in and fall asleep. I’m so tired—I could sleep forever.”

Tessa looked up at him. “Wait. What? Sleep? That’s your fantasy. What are we? 109?”

The fans looked over and saw their two favorite skaters in a typical position. Scott, head cocked back and his body leaning forward, with his hand on Tessa’s forearm and his mouth open laughing hysterically as Tessa laughed with him, her hand on his shoulder.

When they calmed down, Tessa reminded him they needed to get finished packing and ready for the airport. They had a long flight. They took one last look around and surreptitiously brushed fingers as they got back on the tram car to head back down enjoying their secret.

  


”Okay so Steve and the trucks are making good time. He’ll hit Abbotsford in the morning. So we are on track. Woo hoo!” Scott informed Tessa as they waited in the Air Canada lounge for their flight to be called.

Everyone was anxious to get on the plane and get to their hotel. Scott and Tessa had just shared the travel arrangements. Eric raised his eyebrows at Patrick when Tessa announced she and Scott were sharing a bus with Elvis.

”So are they ever going to tell us they’re a couple?” Eric asked Patrick once they were away from the others.

”Who?”

”C’mon. Don’t lie to me Patrick. I have watched this shit for far too long. I know the difference between Scott flirting with Tessa and Scott _flirting_ with Tessa. When she said she and Scott are sharing a bus with Elvis, Scott rubbed his hands together so many times I thought he might start a fire and he was trying to not laugh.”

”Eric—that’s just them. You know what they’re like.”

”Exactly. I mean it’s none of my business. Better Elvis than me.”

Patrick laughed and remembered the embarrassing TMI text session from their golf outing with Javi. He shuddered. Hopefully, Elvis was a deep sleeper.

Scott’s seat was next to Patrick on the flight. Patrick took the window seat and Scott plopped next to him. Andrew was across the aisle. Kaitlyn next to him. She had already taken out her book and was reading.

”So you guys ready for this tour?” Scott asked.

”Yeah how about you? You ready? It’s a big deal for you and Tess and Chiddy.”

”What say you Chid Master? Feeling good?”

”I am. I am excited to be back on the ice.”

The friends chatted about the upcoming cities and the ups and downs of travelling by bus. Kaitlyn interrupted to ask Andrew a question so Patrick seized the opportunity.

”Hey—Eric’s on to you and Tess.” He whispered, his eyes darting about the cabin.

”On to us how?” Scott looked puzzled.

”He thinks you’re a couple. And wants to know why you’re keeping it a secret.”

”How could he know? We’ve been careful. I mean can you tell?”

”I’m not the best person to answer that considering I’ve received your sexts.”

”Dude… we have apologized like a million times.”

”Dude. DO YOU have any idea how traumatic that was for me and Javi?”

”Oh so you and Liz have never sent naughty texts to each other?”

”None where I discuss wanting to lick her like an ice cream cone.”

”Bullshit.”

Patrick laughed. “Fine. We may have sent a few but not to our friends. We prefer to keep our texting to ourselves.” He eyed Scott. “I’m just letting you know so you and Tessa know. Eric is on to you. He’s sharp and obviously he has seen something that’s giving him some ideas.”

”I just don’t know what he would have seen. We don’t want to tell anyone, at least not yet. I know it’s a lot to ask Chid—but if you can keep our secret a bit longer.”

”Yeah sure. Of course.” Patrick nods. “So how is it going by the way?”

Scott sighed. His face breaking into a grin he didn’t even try to control. “Good. Great. I have no idea what in the fuck I did to deserve her. We both know I was a dick to her for so long and am a moody asshole, but she’s still here.”

”Dude she’s been there for 21 years. She’s not about to go anywhere. She obviously loved you at your worst and so it stands to reason she’s going to be there now that you’re not such an asshole.”

”Yeah. I just—I don’t want to screw this up.”

”Did you do something?”

”No.”

”Scott—“

”I didn’t. I swear. We’re in a really good place. We saw J-F and we’ve been working hard.”

”What’s the problem?”

”I don’t know. I guess I worry about not telling anyone. I fluctuate between wanting to tell the whole world and then not telling a soul. It’s very different touring this way. We are in charge along with you—and we are responsible for everything and we have to be professional and then we also have this personal thing going on. “

”You guys work well together. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

”I know. I guess I’m just nervous.”

”The great Scott Moir is nervous? C’mon.”

Scott punched Patrick. “I’m pouring my heart out to you and you’re mocking me. Nice Chiddy, real nice.”

”Awww. I’m kidding. Look, it’s gonna be okay. This might be a nice change of pace for you guys. Usually you’re just working each other up and leaving one another frustrated with your on and off ice shit but now you get to be together. It’ll be a bit different but honestly--” He stopped midsentence.

”Honestly what?”

Patrick nodded his head toward the aisle where Tessa was leaning over Andrew chatting with Kaitlyn.

Andrew got up to let Kaitlyn out of their row. Scott reached up and grabbed Tessa’s forearm. 

”Whatcha doing Virtch?”

”Kaitlyn and I need some girl time so she is coming to sit with me for a bit. You and Chiddy okay over here?”

”We’re perfecto.” Scott answered with a wink.

The team landed late in the evening. Everyone stood quietly at baggage claim waiting for their luggage exhausted from their travels. When the last piece had been secured they made their way out to the curb to wait for their transportation. The hotel sent two vans to get them. 

Scott and Tessa took care of the hotel check-in. They were all staying at the Sweet Dreams Inn. Tessa loved the name and when she saw the rooms she was quite pleased. Spacious and some had double-sided fireplaces and Jacuzzi tubs in the room. She didn’t tell Scott but the idea of a joint bath in front of a fire was high on her list of “must dos”. Scott handed out the keys and he and Tessa exchanged key cards as they had for the past 15 years. Everybody said good night with promises of meeting for breakfast at 8am. Marie-France and Sam had already checked in and were eager to get practice underway at the Abbotsford Centre.

Tessa unpacked a few items and placed her toiletry bags in her bathroom. She and Scott hadn’t discussed their nighttime arrangement. As she filled her tub and squirted in some lavender bubble bath, her phone pinged. Right on time.

_I’m lonely._  


She typed back her response.

_I can help!_  


A few seconds later his text came through.

_I was hoping_

A knock at the door and Tessa opened it to find Scott in a pair of sweats and a worn out Blue Jays t-shirt. He had on his house slippers. She could have jumped him right then. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. 

”Is that the bathtub I hear?” he asked.

”Yup. I have been waiting all day for this.”

”And you have the fire going? Quite the little seduction going on here Virtch. You do know it’s a done deal.”

Tessa laughed. “I know. I actually just want to relax.”

”Sounds good to me.” He murmured as Tessa lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it onto her bed.

”Just so we are clear. That shirt is mine. You are not allowed to snatch it.” He pecked her cheek.

Scott closed his eyes and enjoyed the water bubbling around him as the calming scent of lavender relaxed him. Tessa was nestled against his chest and skimming her hands over the bubbles. She shifted slightly and felt his dick press into her lower back. 

”Virtch—you gotta stop moving. We’re gonna end up with a situation.”

”Sorry.” Though part of her really wasn’t. “So, everyone seemed to take the travel arrangements well. Steve texted an hour ago that he and the crew will arrive around 11am and the rigging guys will start setting it all up. We have practice at 9:30. I think Marie-France wants to start with group numbers and then after lunch do some individual stuff.”

”Eric knows.” Scott blurted out.

”Knows what?”

”About us.”

”How do you know?”

”Chiddy. Eric apparently called Chiddy out on it. Chid denied it. I think we need to seriously consider telling everyone.”

”But I thought we agreed to keep it to ourselves. I don’t know if I want to tell people.”

”Why?”

”Because.”

”That’s not a reason T.”

”It’s my reason.”

Tessa was beginning to feel less relaxed. She knew their friends would be happy for them. But, she wasn’t quite ready to share the change in their relationship. She knew they wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for much longer.

”We don’t have to decide tonight.” Scott said, the disappointment in his voice evident.

”I know you’re not happy.”

”Tess—forget about it. Let’s just enjoy the bath.”

”Why are you doing that?”

”Doing what?”

”Blowing me off. Blowing us off. I don’t feel ready to share our secret. I’m not saying we can’t discuss it.”

”I’m aware. I am fine. I don’t need to discuss it. You’re not ready. That’s cool.”

”But you are.”

Scott shifted and the water sloshed. She could hear him sigh.

”Just say it Scott. Say you’re ready and I’m not. I’m never ready.”

”Tessa—I am not going to let this turn into a category 4 hurricane. I get it. I know you’re not ready. Not yet. All I am telling you is people are noticing. People close to us.” He wrapped his arms around her body. “I love you. I really don’t want to argue. I am exhausted. I just want to enjoy a bath with my sexy, smart secret girlfriend and then crawl into bed and snuggle.”

Tessa nodded her head. “Okay.” She kissed the underside of his jaw and nipped it gently.

  


Scott set the alarm on his phone and pulled the cover down on his side of the bed. 

”I could sleep for days.” He told her as he arranged the cover around him.

Tessa shuffled over to him. “Me too.”

After a few moments of listening to him breathing, she figured he was asleep. She stared up at the ceiling. She knew he hated keeping secrets. 

Tessa lay still for a few more minutes. She reached for her phone to check the time. Not quite midnight. She couldn’t fall asleep. She checked Social Media. She scrolled through Facebook, she had set up a secret account years ago. She never posted, she just looked around. 

It wasn’t long before she noticed the “Witches of llderton” had posted. God they were so predictable. She logged off. No sense in torturing herself. She tried to quiet her brain, the part that kept telling her it was a bad idea to reveal they were a couple to their friends. She wasn’t embarrassed and she knew they would be supportive and of course, not surprised. After all, she and Scott had danced around the terms of their relationship for years. She quietly snuck out of the bed and dressed in the dark. She scrawled out a note the best she could. She grabbed the keycard and crept out into the hallway. 

Downstairs in the lobby, she realized she must resemble a vagabond based on the look she received from the desk clerk. She smiled awkwardly at him and found a lounge chair off to the side. She swiped open her phone and pressed the name for the familiar and soothing voice she prayed would pick up. She knew it was late.

A few rings and then--- “Hel—lo.” A groggy voice.

”Jor? I’m sorry to wake you.”

”Tess—you okay? Is Scott okay? Wait—is Mom okay? I just spoke to her a few hours ago.

”It’s fine. We’re fine. I just needed to hear your voice.”

”What’s wrong?”

Tessa chewed on her lip. Jordan was her rock. Next to her mom and of course, Scott—her older sister was a steady force in her life. She always felt so safe sharing anything with her. Her sister never judged and much like her mother, she really did love Scott. 

”I need some advice. I— we—I…“

”Tess—I love you but it’s like midnight and you’re going to need to get to the point. Please. I’m teaching a barre class early in the morning.”

”Sorry.”

”Wait. Are you pregnant?”

”What? God! NO! No Jordan.”

”Okay. Well okay then. What’s got my sweet baby sister up way past her bedtime?”

”So Scott and I decided that we were not going to tell anyone on tour about us. And, then today Patrick told Scott that Eric knows about us or suspects something is up and now Scott thinks we should tell people. And, I don’t. And, I know he’s upset.”

”Why don’t you want to tell anyone?”

”Because.”

”Because what? That’s not an answer.”

”That’s what Scott said.” Tessa grumbled. Maybe calling her sister wasn’t such a great idea, especially if she was just going to repeat what Scott told her.

”Well it’s true. There has to be more to it. Are you scared of how they will react? Are you wanting to keep it under wraps to make sure no one accidentally leaks it to the fans or media?”

”Maybe.”

”Tessa you are being obtuse. I can’t stand when you act like this.” Jordan the lawyer reared her head.

”Fine. I am slightly concerned they may judge us or look at us differently. I don’t want them to think we are less professional. And, also I don’t want the fans to find out.”

”Okay.” 

Tessa could hear Jordan exhale through the phone. Her sister’s brain was working overtime to conjure up advice.

”I think those are reasonable concerns. Did you share them with Scott?”

Tessa sat quietly chewing on her thumbnail. “Not exactly.” She finally breathed out.

”As in you didn’t say a word or not exactly in you offered some other bullshit excuse that you’re now realizing is bullshit but seemed justified at the time.”

”I really hate when you do that.”

”Do what?”

”Act like you know me.”

Jordan erupted into laughter. “Oh baby sister, I do know you.”

”I didn’t really tell him why. I was willing to talk about it but he shut me down. He got hurt and blew it off and that was that.”

”Well can you blame him?”

”I can. It was quite immature if you ask me.”

”Like telling someone ‘because’ instead of a real answer?”

Tessa huffed into the phone. This conversation was not what she had anticipated. Her sister was not being helpful. She debated thanking her and hanging up.

”Listen to me Tess. Scott really loves you. He is quite good at expressing his emotions about you to the world. He looks at you like you are literally the only woman in the universe. And don’t get me started about how he fucking talks about you. It’s rom-com level. And you, you look at him like a lovesick girl. You swoon over him when he talks, you get all giddy and make heart eyes at him. Let’s not forget he once stopped talking midsentence during a television interview because he looked at you looking at him. You laugh at all of his dumbass jokes—no one is that funny. Quite frankly, it’s a wonder how you all just now decided being a couple was a thing to do and not way sooner. But you both suck when it comes to expressing feelings to each other. It’s why you sought out help from J-F. It’s why you’re calling me at midnight instead of discussing this with the one person who needs to hear this.”

”But we’ve been really good at talking to each other about our feelings lately. I swear. It’s just tonight we faltered. I need us to get it back together. I need—Scott?”

”Well tell him.”

Jordan was met with silence.

”Tess?” She waited. “Tess… TESSA!” Jordan hissed out.

She heard muffled voices.

”I didn’t want to wake you.” 

”Tess—“

”Yeah. Scott just found me. I’m going to—“

”Okay. Go. Go. Call me tomorrow. Love you.”

”Love you too.”

Tessa pressed end on the call and looked up at Scott. He was standing in front of her, hair ruffled, wearing just boxers and his Jays t-shirt.

”What are you doing?” He asked her.

”Like I said I didn’t want to wake you. I couldn’t sleep. Sorry.”

”I thought you had been kidnapped by a serial killer who stole my sweatpants.” He held up her hastily written note. Her loopy handwriting looked jagged and the note simply said, ‘We do to lob. ‘nt slee’.

”Oh my…” She took it from his hand. “I thought I had written an actual note. This is disturbing. How did you even find me?”

”Because I know you.” He put out his hand to help her up.

The second time tonight someone insisted they knew her. And both were correct. Scott’s sweatpants were far too big for her and she had to use her free hand to hold them up. She took his hand and let him lead her to the elevator. They rode up in silence

Once inside the room, Tessa sat down on the bed. She waited for Scott to join her but he crawled into bed. Tessa bit back the tears. The silence between them grew. He broke first but not the way she hoped.

”Tess—it’s late. Turn off the light and come to bed.”

The tone of his voice sounded more like an annoyed roommate than the supposed love of her life. She sat still.

”Are we not—“

He cut her off. “I’m exhausted. We have to be up in six hours. We have a full day ahead. And I don’t have it in me to analyze this.”

”Oh I am sorry that our relationship exhausts you. That I exhaust you.” She got up and went to the bathroom. She paced back and forth on the tile floor. How dare he, she thought. Exhausted? She was exhausted with his petulant behavior, he was exhausting. One minute he was cuddling her in a bathtub and the next he was pushing her away. She blew her nose and left the bathroom. She shut off the lamp on her nightstand and slid into the bed.

This was one of the rare nights when they didn’t kiss before going to sleep or say‘I love you’. It felt wrong. She turned onto her side away from Scott. She pulled the cover around her and closed her eyes. Her mind raced around. She could hear Scott’s even breathing. Asshole, he falls right asleep. No name calling, she could hear Suzanne. Well he was being slightly asshole-like. 

  
_ping ping ping ping_

The alarm on Scott’s phone signaled 6:30. Tessa’s eyes fluttered open. She felt the bed dip as Scott got up. No matter how early in the morning, Scott could get up. She could hear his feet shuffle along the floor to the bathroom. She heard him relieve himself and then wash his hands. The faucet stayed on—he was washing his face and brushing his teeth. Then the shower turned on. Her body betrayed her. Tuned in like Pavlov’s Dog, a shower meant sex to her body. She clenched her thighs together. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

She briefly contemplated a shower but decided against it. The bath last night was enough. She made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the small toilet room. She flushed. 

”Ohhhh! Shit! The water!” Scott shrieked. 

Tessa blurted out a sorry. Inside she snickered. Serves him right. He was cold to her and now he was cold. He shut off the water and pushed open the glass door and grabbed a towel. Tessa gave him a quick glance in the mirror. God she loved him wet. God she loved him dry too. But, wet. The water droplets on his skin. Be strong. He dragged the towel around his arms and torso. She tried to ignore his lower region. As a general rule, she never found penises all that attractive. And Scott’s was no different except it was hers. And she loved it. The things he did to her. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked the end in. he swept his hair back with his hands and Tessa thought she was going to come. She looked down and realized the toothpaste had slid off her brush. She squeezed more out and began to brush.

He walked towards the second sink. “Morning.” He looked at her.

”Moh-ning.” She responded around a mouthful of toothpaste. “Sohrey about da wahtur.” She added.

”It’s fine.” He responded as he pulled his deodorant from his Dopp kit. He swiped it under each arm, his forearm slightly flexing. 

Tessa rinsed her mouth. She wiped it dry and started gathering her morning routine together—moisturizer, her primer, eyebrow pencil, and mascara.

Scott unwrapped the towel and hung it up to dry. How long was this standoff going to last she wondered. 

They got dressed in silence and packed up their equipment bags.

”Ready?” Scott asked as he opened the door for her.

”Sure.” She breezed past him and made her way to the elevator. She hated this wall that was between them, neither climbing over it to get to the other. 

”You know at some point we have to discuss this.” Tessa said out loud while staring at the elevator doors waiting for them to open.

”That point is not right now.” Scott replied.

”When do you think you might be ready?”

”Tess—“

”No please tell me. I want to make sure my schedule is free.”

Scott sighed loudly.

Another thirty seconds passed, and the doors opened. Scott let her enter first. She pressed ‘L’ for the lobby.

”We need to be together for this morning. They’re all counting on us.” Scott stated.

”Do you think I can’t be professional?”

”I didn’t say that.”

Tessa plastered a smile on her face. “No problem.”

”I am not the enemy here Tessa.” Scott replied.

”Never said you were.”

”It sure feels like it.”

”Can’t help it if you feel a certain way.”

”God T. Can you just lay off for today?”

Tessa cleared her throat as the elevator doors opened and they walked into the lobby and headed towards the breakfast area. Tessa smiled at Kaitlyn as soon as she saw her and grabbed the chair next to her. Scott pulled out the chair next to Patrick.

”You okay?” Patrick asked.

Scott smiled. “Absolutely, Chid. How’d you sleep?”

”Like the dead, man.”

  


The Hip blared across the arena as the skaters moved to the song. Tessa slid slowly down Andrew’s body. It felt different than Scott’s. Andrew always kept himself in shape, not that Scott didn’t—he just wasn’t always as diligent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his and let him sway her to the music. She glanced over to see Scott twirling Kaetlyn but he was shooting daggers their way. Andrew was at least half a foot taller than Scott. He was handsome. He never looked like a boy. Even growing up, he always skewed towards appearing older. Scott, on the other hand, looked like he was 12 when he was 16. And he was two years older than Andrew. She knew it bothered Scott that he looked so young for so long, but once he grew up and filled out—.Tessa gathered herself and spun away from Andrew and landed in Scott’s embrace. He barely held her. Marie-France halted the music. She skated over to Patrick and Kaetlyn to offer a tip.

Scott knew he was transferring his anger over their disagreement about telling their friends to Andrew and Tessa skating together on ice. He knew he was being ridiculous, just like yoga class. 

Scott and Tessa stood on the ice not talking but rather staring out at the group. Tessa was aware she and Scott would have to figure this out. Scott’s jaw was clenched, a clear sign he was upset. Her initial reaction was Scott was overreacting. She didn’t want to have to hash out another aspect of their relationship. Their friendship had been easy, it spoiled her. If they got mad at each other, which was rare, they got back on track quickly. And, for the most part they maintained that level of respect and trust. 

”We have to talk to about this. We can’t just let it go.” She whispered to him.

Scott exhaled and spun to face her. “I know.” He reached his hand out and brushed hers. She felt the electricity that always coursed through her whenever he touched her. 

Marie-France skated off and shouted for the music to start again. And they were back to spinning and sliding and dancing—the fight in the back of both of their minds. Lunchtime rolled around and they all headed to a nearby café. They sat on opposite sides of the table. If any of their friends noticed the distance, they didn’t say anything. Scott was itching to touch Tessa. He felt awful about the disagreement but he couldn’t help how he reacted. Of all the people in his life, rejection or what he perceived as rejection from Tessa hit him the hardest. He heard Tessa animatedly making plans with Andrew and Kaetlyn. 

”Hey guys… what do you say day after tomorrow we head over to Vancouver for a field trip? We could hang out at Queen Elizabeth Park, have lunch, shop?” Tessa asked the table.

Everyone agreed immediately. Scott was slightly annoyed Tessa hadn’t consulted him first. What if they needed more practice time? But, he nodded his head. Damn it, Tessa.

Marie-France sent most of the team into wardrobe and ushered Tessa and Scott onto the ice to practice Moulin Rouge. They skated circles around each other waiting for the music to start. Marie-France eyed them. She didn’t like what she saw. 

”Tessa, Scott… positions please.”

They skated to their starting positions and waited. The music began and muscle memory took over. They had just hit their iconic twizzles and were moving on. As the music played, they quietly reminded each other, “bend”, “together”. They had shortened the routine slightly and soon Scott dipped Tessa into their ending position. Both were breathing hard. Marie-France skated over to them.

”C'est quoi ce truc?” Marie-France huffed at them.

They both looked at her—eyes wide, panting from the skate. Tessa thought it had been a bit rough but it didn’t warrant such a harsh review by Marie-France.

”You want to tell me what is up with you two? That was not acceptable. You looked like you were just skating to skate. No emotion. What? Did Satine suddenly die before the skate? Does Christian have somewhere better to be?”

Scott dug his toe pick around the ice. “Sorry, Marie-France. It’s my fault. Just struggling today.”

”I don’t believe you. This is a joint effort and both of you failed. Catch your breath, get some water, take a few laps and let’s do it again. Where is Jordan? Let him film this. So you can see how two gold medallists forget they’ve won gold and just—what is the phrase?” She snapped her fingers in quick succession. “Dialed it in.”

Tessa nodded. She skated over to the boards and took several small sips of water. Scott joined her. He drank down a few gulps and squatted fast a few times and turned to her and put out his hand. Tessa put her water bottle down and grabbed it. They skated around one full lap—their blades cutting lines in the ice.

”We have to buckle down and get this right.” Scott whispered.

”I agree.” 

They skated to center ice and took their positions. The music began again and this time they let the music guide them. They pushed the fight to the back of their minds and soldiered on as one. Jordan skated around them capturing their movements; he was careful to not get in their way. Marie-France gestured for them to join her at the side. She had Jordan call up the clip on his card inside his camera. 

”You watch this and tell me what this looks like.”

Jordan pressed play and Tessa and Scott watched. Technically, the skate was there—the twizzles were in unison and the lifts looked beautiful. Their lines—Scott’s eagles and Tessa’s extensions were beautiful. But, their faces looked pained, pinched, and not at all like a couple who were desperately in love. Tessa breathed out her disappointment. Scott looked away.

”Thank you Jordan. Could you give me a few moments with Tessa and Scott?”

”Of course.” 

”So who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?”

”Nothing. Nothing is going on.” Scott spoke first.

”Oh. Okay. So you’re choosing to skate with no feeling? Because? What? Having this place filled with fans is not enough? Having a nearly sold out tour means nothing? Skating with Tessa has run its course?”

Scott flinched. “That’s not what I mean.”

”I think what Scott is saying is… that we’re just a bit off today. But, everything is good.” Tessa smiled.

”You’re not that good of a liar Tessa. Please don’t start now.” Marie-France admonished her. “You are both grownups. I am a grownup. I flew out here—left behind my husband, my child to start this tour off with you. I am honored to be here. I worked extremely hard to help you make this tour into something we could all be proud of. Oui? And, now you insult me and your teammates, your fans—you insult yourselves with this shit.”

”We’ll fix it.” Tessa promised.

”Oh yes you will. You will fix it. You will fix it fast. And, that little trip you have planned in two days will not happen if this routine looks this crappy tomorrow. Figure it out. Stay late if you have to but do not waste my time again.”

”Of course not. We are sorry Marie—“ Scott offered.

Marie-France left the area presumably to find the others for the rest of the practice session leaving Tessa and Scott alone on the ice.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with the cast running through the group numbers twice. Scott and Tessa worked hard to get back in sync. As practice wrapped up, Scott handed the van keys over to Eric.

”Hey can you drive everyone back to the hotel. Tess and I need to work on some stuff a bit more.”

”Of course. Is everything okay? Will you be there for dinner?”

Scott looked at his phone, noted the time. “We should be. 7? In the lobby.”

”Okay. See you then.” He turned to the skaters. “Dad gave me the keys to the car… let’s go!”

  


Scott was skating in circles in the middle of the ice when Tessa joined him. Instead of jumping into their practice, Scott laced his fingers with Tessa’s and they started to skate around the rink. 

”We’re better than this.” Scott remarked after a few quiet laps.

”Yes we are.”

”Look. I know you don’t want to tell people about us. And, I respect that. I do. I understand.”

”Do you?”

Scott looked at Tessa. Her green eyes challenging him. If he had to venture a guess as to her resistance, he believed she was scared. Tessa prided herself on her professionalism, her perfectionism. She also despised letting people down and if she thought she did, she doubled—tripled her efforts to get back on track.

”I do. You’re afraid. And, that’s okay. Not admitting it, though, is not okay. Ever since you were a little girl you have had this need to be perfect and to make people happy. As your business partner and skating partner, I can handle that. I can deal with it. But, as your partner—your boyfriend, it’s a lot. You don’t need to be perfect for me and you don't need to please anyone but yourself.”

”But, we’re not little kids anymore. We've been judged our whole lives. Maybe even more so now. We’re adults Scott. And we need to be professionals. We have to be able to keep our personal and professional lives separate.”

”Marie-France and Patch manage to do both without snarling at each other. I’d like to think we could do the same, at the very least we should be able to skate like two people in love. We did that for 21 years before we hooked up.”

”Hooked up?” Tessa snarked. She should have dropped it. It was a slip up. Instead she latched onto it. “Is that what we’re doing? Hooking up?”

”Stop it. You know that’s not what I meant.”

Scott was right. They had never resorted to cheap shots before and now was not the time to start.

Scott slowed down and so did Tessa. They stopped near their water bottles. He tucked a few flyways behind her ear. “Talk to me T.”

Tessa fidgeted on her skates for a bit. She chewed her lip and finally decided to speak up.

”I know you want to tell people and I get it. I am afraid. You're right. I just don’t want to tell anyone because I don’t want them to think we won’t be professional and I don’t want to make things awkward for people. We worked hard to put this tour together and I don’t want it to be about us—our relationship. We're so much more than that. I also worry the more people who know the greater chance of someone slipping and fans finding out or the media. I don’t want that kind of scrutiny.”

”Okay. Then we won’t tell anyone.” Scott nodded.

”But I know you want to. I know it bothers you.”

”T-- I love you. Whether we tell people is not going to change that. As much as I am ready to tell our friends what I am sure they have already guessed, I agree it's not the right time. I don't want to risk the media or fans finding out either. I just don’t want us repeating the same mistakes we always make. I’d like to make fresh ones.” He chuckled.

She nodded and smiled. “I need you to know that I am not ashamed or embarrassed about our relationship. And I promise you I do want to tell our friends. Just not yet. I recognize what a big ask this is. I know it seems every time we take a step forward, we take three steps back. But, this is not going backwards. I just need to take our time. Just on the reveal part not the relationship.”

Tessa knew Scott wasn’t thrilled but he would adjust. Because it was her. Because it was important to her. She couldn’t keep asking him to make these sacrifices for her. Eventually the chickens would come home to roost. She would have to pay her debts. Scott was not the most patient man. He was loving and kind but patience in his case was not a virtue.

”Once we tell them, there’s no going back. And it will color how they see us. I just want to be us for a little while longer without any outside interference.” She reasoned.

Scott skated into her space. His fingers threading through her hair as he lifted her face up a little. His lips barely ghosting over hers. Her eyes closing as she felt him press into her.

”Us.”—was all he whispered before he kissed her fully on the mouth. For the first time since yesterday. Nearly 36 hours. 2, 160 minutes. It felt like an eternity. Her lips parted and he tentatively pushed the tip of his tongue into her mouth. A moan. She couldn’t be sure it was her. Maybe it was him. Oxygen. She needed oxygen. She pulled away. The feeling of his mouth on hers still. 

She blinked slowly and looked up at him. “Wanna skate with me Scott Moir?”

”Yeah. I do, Tessa Virtue.”

He popped out of the rink for a second to hook his phone up to the speaker system. As the first song spread out across the air, Tessa smiled. She recognized it right away. She skated back away from the boards, Scott hopped onto the ice and chased her down. She stayed just outside of his reach.

_Don't wanna get ahead of myself. Feeling things I've never felt. It's kinda hard for me to explain…_

Tessa turned around and began to skate away from Scott—but not for long as he caught up to her and tangled his fingers with hers.

_Her personality and everything. Brings me to my knees, oh_

”Nice choice of music.” Tessa laid her head against his shoulder.

”Thought you might like it.”

”We should be practicing Moulin Rouge ya know.”

”I think we’ll be fine.”

_She shines me up like gold on my arm. I wanna take it slow but it's so hard. I love to see her face in daylight. It's more than just our bodies at night_

They danced around the ice incorporating a few moves from Moulin Rouge and stealing kisses in between.

_But she's really tempting me, oh. Do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?_  


Dinner was lively and spirited. Tessa and Scott sat next to each other and found subtle ways to turn each other on. Tessa couldn’t wait to get back to the inn. Meanwhile, Elvis was telling a funny story about a fan encounter. And, she was truly trying to focus but Scott’s presence was proving to be quite the distraction.

”And she takes out these handcuffs…” Elvis tells the group.

Scott leaned over and whispered. “How come we never get gifts from fans like that?”

”You want handcuffs? Our fans are not THAT kinky.”

”If they knew what we were up to, who knows what they would bring to the meet and greets.”

Tessa laughed. “Shhh. Pay attention to Elvis.” She picked up her water glass and took a sip.

”I can’t wait to get back to the room and fuck you.”

Tessa used the glass to shield her mouth. “That’s a meet and greet I am going to enjoy.”

Scott’s laughter roared out. The table looked over at him. He knew Elvis’ story wasn’t that funny. Scott scrunched his face and kept laughing in the hopes everyone would just think Scott was being Scott.

  


As soon as her hotel room door was shut, Scott and Tessa pounced on each other in frenzy. Hot passionate kisses followed by nipping on any sliver of exposed skin. Marks would be made. They tore at their clothes like they were on fire. Tessa hopped up and wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist. She could feel his hardness as he walked her over to the bed and dropped her onto it. He crawled up after her as she spread her legs apart. Seconds later, he was deep inside of her and setting a punishing rhythm.

The feeling his thrusts generated inside of her were white hot. She came right away. And begged for more. Scott flipped them over and let Tessa take over.

God she had missed him. Their argument lasted only a day. It had been a few days since they last had sex. Not that she needed it every day. But, she had missed the closeness, she missed the smell of him on her afterwards. She missed the way he said her name when he came. Hard. Now as she rode him, lifting herself off him, her core flexing and twisting-- and slamming back down onto him, she realized their next few months would be filled with tour details, tour questions—the tour was going to be like a baby that needed to be tended to. But, she needed to be tended to and so did Scott. She didn’t want them to fall into bed every night too exhausted to enjoy each other. She knew what they needed. Right now, she needed to come again. And, she was on the verge. Time to bring it home.

Scott fell back onto the bed thoroughly satisfied and if he was being truthful, he felt quite pleased with himself. He had given Tessa four orgasms and he was ready for more. He wasn’t sure if her body could handle it but he was determined to find out. His hunger for her only increased as he thought about the next few months. The tour, the travel, the bus. Elvis on the bus. They would have to be creative about finding time and places to fulfill their urges. And, he had plenty of them. He had an idea—and he only hoped Tessa would be game.

”So…” Scott traced circles on Tessa’s bare shoulder blade. “I was thinking. You know with the travel arrangement for the tour, it might be hard to find time alone.” He hit the last word on an upnote hoping Tessa would ferret out what he meant.

”Hmmmm.” The last orgasm had left her practically immobile. Jesus what had he done to her.

”Tess?”

”Yeah. Sorry. I just—I needed a moment to recover.” She chuckled softly. “You were saying...”

”Well, the tour is going to be hectic and I know we will be busy but we need to make sure we find time for us.” Again, he hit the last word.

”Scott. Are you trying to plan out our sex life?”

Scott squeezed her shoulder. “Maybe?”

Tessa giggled. “I have given it some thought. There will be quite a lot to do and I know we will get pulled in a million directions. And we will be tired. I have an idea. I just don’t know—“

”I had an idea too. What don’t you know?”

”I’m not sure how you’d feel about it. My idea.”

”Try me.” 

Tessa shimmied out of his embrace and sat up in the bed, her hair was wild and staticky—the result of being fucked brilliantly by her skating partner.

Scott angled his arm to prop his head up on his hand.

”Remember ‘Stars on Ice’? And how we did that little challenge?”

”Ain’t nothing little about that!” Scott waggled his eyebrows.

Tessa blushed. “Well what if we…”

”Had another challenge?” Scott finished for her.

”Yes.” Tessa replied quickly. “But… only if you want. I mean if you don’t think you want to, I understand. If you hate that idea that’s totally fine. If you have a different idea—“

Scott cut her off with a kiss. “I had..”

Another kiss.

”…the same idea. Let’s do it.”

The double entendre wasn’t lost on her as he began sneaking his hand over the duvet and gently pushing Tessa back down on the bed. His fingers snaked between her legs. Seconds later, his cock was sliding in and out of her and Tessa was panting. Her hands gripped fistfuls of the comforter as she rose up to meet his thrusts. His tongue traced around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. She cried out as the heat between her legs grew. She knew she was soaking wet. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and pulled him in closer. Her fingertips pressed into the flesh of his butt and squeezed. White flashes blurred her vision as his name tore from her lungs and her wetness exploded all over him. A few more pumps and he let go of his own release. He pulled out and slid the condom off. They dragged themselves to the shower and cleaned off, fooling around under the water.

Tessa had been asleep for a few hours when she felt the light brush of his lips on her neck. The cold tip of his nose snuggling into his favorite spot. Then a few more kisses and a hand dancing across her abdomen and into her underwear. Did the man ever sleep? Her legs parted for him as he swiped across her folds. Tessa’s body reacted to his touch. He continued nuzzling her as his fingers dipped inside of her. He began pulling an orgasm from her. 

”You’re so wet.” He whispered.

”Mmmmm.” It was the only response she could muster.

The room was silent except for the rustling of the cover as Scott’s knuckles brushed against the underside of it as he pumped into her. He buried his fingers inside and dragged them out. Her little mews only spurred him on to continue. His tongue circled the shell of her ear and she thought she might spontaneously combust. Tessa began thrusting up onto his fingers. He stretched her and grazed her spot. She rested her hand on top of his as he rocked into her. She whimpered with delight as her wetness coated his fingers. He slipped them out of her and licked them clean.

Scott kissed the tip of her nose. “Sorry I woke you.”

”No you’re not.” She retorted.

”You’re right.” He responded. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

”So when do you want to begin the challenge?” Tessa whispered.

”First night of the tour? The 5th?”

”Sounds good. We don’t have practice until 11am tomorrow—or today rather. So we can go for coffee and come up with the challenges.”

”This is going to be fun.”

”Just get ready to lose that crown Moir. I’m coming for it.”

”Oh you’ll be coming, that’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to move forward with another part in this series. But, only if you all are interested in reading more. I decided to go back to the beginning and create a whole new challenge based fic. So, if you want to read about our favorite ice dancers thanking Canada and find new ways to sex it up let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, filming for Mr. D, a trip to Mexico, and 'Thank You Ilderton'.


End file.
